Dating With The Dark
by ByunYeol
Summary: [END] Lilin-lilin berwarna biru tersusun rapi mengirimkan teror yang lebih menakutkan daripada trauma yang pernah dialami Baekhyun sebelumnya. Akankah Baekhyun mampu memberanikan diri menerima pesan dari sang kegelapan yang ternyata selalu mengintainya? [ChanBaek M-rated, Remake story by Santhy Agatha]
1. PROLOG

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 **Maafin typo emak yee !**

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Baekhyun duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini hampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu. Burung di pepohonan depan yang rimbut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda.

 _Tetapi pertanda apa?_

Baekhyun bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang. Kenapa dia tetap merasa takut?

Baekhyun masuk lagi ke kamar, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu... jauh di masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Baekhyun begitu terperanjat sampai terlompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis...

Apakah dia tadi sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya? Apakah ada seseorang yang menerobos pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Baekhyun melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

 _Terkunci, tentu saja..._

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas.

Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Baekhyun bahkan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya? Setelah menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara aneh... bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat yang tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Baekhyun kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur... dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

Baekhyun menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika menunggu melangkah ke arah dapur... di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama.

Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Baekhyun melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang, membuat Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Baekhyun terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu yang memancarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir... impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah.

Baekhyun berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda... tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menarik ingatan Baekhyun yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Baekhyun, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa.

Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya...

Selesailah sudah. Nyawa Baekhyun mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya.

Lilin berwarna biru itu jumlahnva ada sembilan buah, diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur indah setengah lingkaran di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita.

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Baekhyun tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Baekhyun lunglai dalam pelukannya, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut luar biasa di sana. Mata Baekhyun yang membelalak mengatakan demikian. hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mata Baekhyun kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana.

Sang Pembunuh alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang pingsan dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu. Dia duduk di sana dan memangku tubuh Baekhyun yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam panjang Baekhyun, diciuminya aroma leher korbannya.

Sungguh diperlakukannya Baekhyun bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Sang Pembunuh adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini ia membereskan seseorang yang lemah seperti Baekhyun, ia sering menyebutnya 'order kecil'. Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Anehnya Sang Pembunuh selalu saja menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk order kecil seperti ini. Tanpa alasan jelas, ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Sang Pembunuh adalah pemuja wanita, buruh pengorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh

Baekhyun, satu-satunya wanita yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir sang pembunuh menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya lembut penuh Cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya adalah flashback ya. bisa dibilang fanfict ini pake alur mundur.**

Buat yang nanya, ini fanfict **GS** shayy... dan main pairnya ChanBaek.

Terima kasih saran namanya :) sebagian dari nama yang terpilih akan muncul sebagai Cameo.

Aku juga udah update fanfict baru judulnya **The Lost Soul**. Genrenya agak beda dari fanfict-fanfict sebelumnya, yang penasaran silahkan buka story aku lalu cari fanfictnya disana :D

Tinggalkan review ya, kalau reviewnya banyak bakal aku usahaain buat fastup :)

 **-ByunYeol-**


	2. ONE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **[ Enam bulan sebelumnya... ]**

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari bekerja, dia hempaskan badannya ke sofa coklat di tengah ruangan apartemennya. Sulur-sulur yang merambat di depan jendela menghalangi cahaya matahari jingga yang terpekur sebelum terbenam. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, lalu menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk santai. Biarpun memejamkan mata, Baekhyun masih tersenyum, teringat Sehun dan obrolan ringan mereka.

Kata Yerin, Sehun sebenarnya sudah mengincarnya sejak lama untuk didekati. Baekhyun termenung dalam senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang di bibirnya. Sejak pertama dia dikenalkan dengan Sehun, salah satu karyawan baru di divisinya, dia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi tidak disangkanya Sehun mungkin menyimpan perasaan yang sama, hingga Yerin mengatakan kepadanya.

Siang tadi, Sehun tiba-tiba mendekatinya ketika Baekhyun sedang menuang air panas dari dispenser ke cangkir yang berisi kopi instan. Aroma kopi langsung menguar, memenuhi ruangan, menciptakan keharuman yang menyenangkan. Sehun menyapanya biasa-biasa saja, dan Baekhyun sudah salah tingkah menghadapinya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya apakah Baekhyun ada kegiatan di akhir pekan ini yang langsung dijawab Baekhyun bahwa dia tidak kemana-mana dan kemudian ajakan kencan itu datang.

Sehun mengajaknya ke sebuah acara pameran komputer di sudut kota. Bukan kencan dalam arti sebenarnya memang, tetapi bukankah ketika lelaki dan perempuan memutuskan untuk keluar bersama di akhir pekan... bisa disebut sebagai kencan?

Kencan... Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai akhir-akhir ini. Sejak kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal, Baekhyun menyibukkan diri untuk mengurus harta peninggalan ayahnya. Baekhyun menjual semuanya, dengan alasannya sendiri.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun berdiri. Dia lalu melangkah ke dapur, menuangkan kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi ke cangkirnya, kopi itu sudah tidak panas lagi karena sisa dari kopi yang dibuatnya di pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Tetapi Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan rasa asam khas kopi yang nikmat di sana. Dahinya mengernyit dan dia menghela napas, dia hampir-hampir bisa disebut kecanduan kopi. Pagi, siang, dan malam... dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa menuang secangkir kopi untuk mengisi lambungnya yang kadang-kadang menolak dan berunjuk rasa dengan rasa perih yang menggigit di sana.

Tetapi Baekhyun butuh membuka matanya. Sejak kematian ayahnya, Baekhyun hampir terlalu takut untuk tidur. Benaknya dipenuhi ketakutan, ketakutan yang dia tidak tahu karena apa... ketakutan itu seperti menyimpan rahasia gelap yang mengerikan. Membuat Baekhyun dipenuhi kewaspadaan setiap malam, takut kalau-kalau kegelapan itu menyergapnya ketika dia memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun sudah menghubungi psikiater yang merawatnya sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu. Kata psikiater-nya, rasa takut tanpa alasan yang dirasakan Baekhyun hanyalah efek manifestasi trauma atas kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dia terluka parah, dan menewaskan ayahnya. Psikiater itu merawatnya dengan baik, sesi demi sesi, sampai kemudian Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah sembuh, bebas, dan bahagia tanpa ketakutan yang menghantui.

Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mendesah dalam keheningan. Dia sudah bebas. Sekarang dia bisa memulai hidup yang baru, bisa mencoba membuka hati dan jatuh cinta lagi.

Rasa takut itu sudah ditinggalkannya jauh-jauh. Dia bebas sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi kegelapan yang mengintai dan berusaha menyakitinya. Mungkin memang cahaya terang sudah memasuki kehidupannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, membayangkan jalan indah yang mungkin akan dilaluinya bersama Sehun nanti.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk siang itu menghadap pot bunga yang tersusun rapi di teras cafe yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih 15 menit lagi sebelum orang itu datang. Dia siapkan kembali beberapa surat perjanjian kontrak, mengecek kembali beberapa helai materai yang akan diperlukan nanti.

 _It's all set,_ Baekhyun membatin.

Ini aneh, karena sang klien meminta penandatanganan kontrak di sebuah cafe eksklusif yang sangat privat, biasanya para klien memilih menandatangani kontrak di ruang rapat kantor pusat mereka yang sudah disediakan. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, bosnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah klien penting, dan apapun permintaannya sesulit apapun itu, harus dituruti.

Suara berisik di pintu membuatnya menoleh. Beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam tampak memasuki ruangan, ekspresi mereka semua sama, datar dan kosong, membuat Baekhyun merinding. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan terkejut, cafe itu beberapa saat tadi tampak cukup ramai. Tetapi sekarang, tidak ada satu orangpun di sana, suasana cukup lengang dan tidak ada aktivitas apapun, selain beberapa orang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang terus menerus masuk, dan berdiri dengan kaku. Hampir membentuk barisan, seolah-olah mereka memberi jalan untuk seseorang.

Satu... dua... tiga... Baekhyun menghitung jumlah orang-orang itu, seluruhnya ada dua puluh orang. Siapakah gerangan yang membawa dua puluh orang pegawai, memberi mereka pakaian yang sama, dan membuat mereka memasang ekspresi sama?

Rupanya Baekhyun tidak perlu menunggu lama, di pintu, masuklah seorang lelaki, berpakaian putih-putih, sangat kontras dengan penampilan para pegawainya, dan langsung melangkah menuju Baekhyun.

Inikah klien penting mereka? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun gemetar karena lelaki itu menebarkan aura mendominasi yang sedikit menyesakkan dada.

Lelaki itu berdiri, mengamati Baekhyun lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Nona Baekhyun?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar bahwa dia tidak sopan karena tetap duduk sementara sang klien penting masih berdiri di depannya. Dia langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan. "Betul. Saya Baekhyun. Anda Tuan Kris?"

Seulas senyum yang tak disangka muncul di bibir lelaki itu saat membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun, "Betul, Mari kita langsung bicarakan bisnis di sini."

Lelaki itu duduk, sementara Baekhyun melirik orang-orang tadi yang dia duga pengawal yang tetap berdiri tanpa ekspresi di sana, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Tetapi lelaki itu rupanya sudah terbiasa, karena dia langsung membuka percakapan ke arah bisnis. "Seluruh kontrak sudah disiapkan?"

"Sudah."

Baekhyun membuka map itu dan menyerahkannya ke lelaki itu. Kris langsung menerima dan memeriksa isinya. Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika menelaah setiap klausul yang ada. Setelah lama, dia mengangkat matanya dan tersenyum.

"Bagus. Sesuai permintaan. Di mana saya harus tanda tangan?"

Jantung Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan tegang langsung terasa lega, seolah napasnya meluncur dalam dan mengosongkan rongga dadanya. Dengan tangan agak gemetar, dia menunjuk ruang kosong yang sudah diisi dengan materai. Sebentar lagi tender untuk kontrak paling penting di perusahaannya akan di tandatangani.

Lelaki itu meraih pena emas dari saku jas putihnya dan kemudian dengan tenang dia menandatangani di tempat itu, di seluruh bagian yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun, di berkas asli dan beberapa salinannya. Setelahnya dia tersenyum, menyerahkan map kertas itu kepada Baekhyun, memasukan pena emas ke sakunya dan kemudian langsung berdiri. "Senang berbisnis dengan anda, sampaikan salam untuk atasan anda."

Kemudian lelaki itu berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termangu melihat langkahnya menjauh.

Para pengawalnya yang berpakaian hitam-hitam tadi langsung mengikutinya. Setelah semuanya pergi, cafe menjadi lengang, hanya tersisa Baekhyun yang duduk di sana. Bahkan para pegawai cafe seolah-olah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Baekhyun termangu, lalu mengemasi seluruh berkas penting itu, dan memasukkannya dengan teliti ke dalam map. Berkas ini sangat berharga, dia harus menjaganya baik-baik dan memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat di sana. Setelah semuanya rapi, dia melangkah berdiri, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan bingung karena tak terlihat seorangpun di dalam sana, seperti telah diatur seperti itu karena kedatangan lelaki tadi.

Kemudian setelah menghela napas panjang, dia meninggalkan uang di meja dan melangkah pergi. Hatinya tenang dan lega karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas terpenting dari atasannya. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan lelaki itu lagi karena Baekhyun merasa dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak disadarinya bahwa dia salah.

Lelaki itu akan memegang peranan penting dalam kehidupannya ke depannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendekatinya siang itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas. "Kudengar kau meng'gol'kan kontrak kerja paling hebat tahun ini." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu mendengar sapaan Sehun itu.

Semua orang memujinya, padahal yang dilakukannya hanya datang dan membawa berkas untuk ditandatangani seperti yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya. Baekhyun sendiri menolak semua pujian itu. G01 atas tender besar itu bukan atas usahanya, melainkan atas usaha dari atasan-atasannya yang melakukan negosiasi dengan penuh upaya.

Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah sentuhan akhirnya, menyiapkan semua kontrak dan surat perjanjian, sesuai keahliannya lalu memastikan bahwa semuanya ditandatangani.

"Itu semua bukan hanya karena aku." Jawab Baekhyun manis, setengah malu-malu.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangkat bahu, "Apapun itu, kau telah berhasil, dan kurasa kita pantas merayakannya."

"Merayakannya?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku, makan malam bersama."

"Makan malam bersama?"

Kali ini Sehun tergelak geli, "Baekhyun, kau mengulangi setiap kata-kataku."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, menyadari kekonyolan sikapnya. Tetapi Sehun malahan tampak geli, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Bagaimana? Mau makan malam bersamaku malam ini?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, dadanya terasa hangat, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu, "Ya aku mau."

Rasanya hari itu Baekhyun seperti lahir kembali. Dia yang semula selalu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, sekarang ditarik menuju cahaya terang yang menyilaukan bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gugup di depan meja riasnya, kebingungan. Dia sudah mencoba tiga macam pakaian dan entah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang terasa cocok untuknya.

Sekarang yang dia pakai adalah gaunnya yang terakhir, berwarna ungu muda hingga nyaris putih. Bagian atasnya sederhana, tanpa aksen, hanya sedikit kancing dengan wama ungu gelap yang membuatnya lebih manis, bagian bawahnya melebar, membuatnya tampak sangat feminim. Sepertinya gaun ini yang paling cocok. Baekhyun membatin.

Dia tidak tahu kemana Sehun akan membawanya makan malam, mungkin di tempat santai, tetapi bisa juga di tempat yang formal. Di manapun itu, gaun ini adalah pilihan yang paling aman, mampu nampak formal sekaligus santai.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Baekhyun memakai sepatu berhak rendah warna putih miliknya. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meraih tasnya dan melangkah ke luar kamar. Tepat pada saat itu, bel pintu berbunyi.

Itu pasti Sehun. Dengan riang Baekhyun melangkah bersemangat ke arah pintu, hingga kemudian langkahnya terhenti mendadak, entah kenapa merasa ragu. Baekhyun mengernyit dan mendesah jengkel, rasa takutnya ternyata masih tersisa, bermanifestasi menjadi rasa waspada dan curiga.

Dia mengintip ke lubang pengintai di pintu, dan melihat Sehun berdiri di sana. Baekhyun menghela napas, dia kesal akan ketakutan bodohnya yang tidak beralasan ini. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun membuka pintu dan berusaha tersenyum ceria.

Well sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk ceria. Senyum manis Sehun ketika melihatnya, dan binar mata Sehun menunjukkan pujiannya akan penampilan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa tersipu dan bahagia, entah kenapa.

Sehun berdeham dan mengangkat alisnya, "Mungkin aku akan sibuk malam ini."

"Sibuk?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku akan sibuk mengusir lelaki-lelaki yang melirikmu dan mencoba mendekatimu karena penampilanmu ini sangat cantik." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan setengah membungkuk, "Terima kasih sudah mau makan malam bersamaku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar rayuan Sehun yang dibalut dalam canda itu. Ketika Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajaknya memasuki mobil, Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan langkah ringan dan tanpa beban.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak mewah, dihiasi oleh barang-barang berkelas, menunjukkan kekayaan pemiliknya, Park Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar. Wajahnya tampak muram.

"Well?" Kris yang duduk di depan lelaki berwajah murung itu berkata, "Dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu ketika kau berdiri menyamar dan berpakaian serupa seperti para pengawalku."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, ekspresi sinis yang tapi menawan muncul di matanya yang gelap pekat. Dia setengah mendengus ketika berkata, "Aku memang tidak mengharapkan dia mengenaliku."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman menggoda. "Gadis itu tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia. Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari targetmu, Chanyeol. Kau adalah lelaki yang terkenal sebagai sang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatmu menghancurkan reputasimu sebagai yang tak pernah gagal dalam melaksanakan misimu." Kris melemparkan pandangan memancing, "Akankah kau akan membiarkannya bebas dan tidak pernah tahu bahaya yang sedang mengintainya, ataukah kau akan menuntaskan tugasmu dan melenyapkannya seperti yang seharusnya terjadi?"

Chanyeol tidak terpancing tentu saja. Dia sangat mengenal Kris, lelaki itu adalah mentor sekaligus sahabatnya. Kris sangat suka memancing orang lain lalu menilai dengan ahli setelah melihat tanggapan orang itu. Karena itulah Kris sangat sukses dalam bisnisnya, dia punya kemampuan jenius untuk menilai orang lain sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Chanyeol hanya memasang ekspersi dingin dan tidak terbaca ketika menanggapi Kris, dia bersikap sesantai mungkin.

"Waktunya akan tiba nanti." gumamnya seolah tak peduli.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis." Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Baekhyun. Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam di sebuah restoran elegan yang menyajikan menu-menu luar biasa nikmatnya.

Lampu restoran ini sengaja didominasi oleh warna kuning hangat, dengan lantai dari panel kayu berwarna gelap yang menyatu dengan suasananya. Amat sangat indah. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka, kencannya dengan lelaki sejauh yang dia ingat bisa seindah ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menopangkan jemarinya dengan lembut di dagu, menatap Sehun yang tampak sangat tampan di bawah cahaya temaram lampu. "Apakah kau tidak tertarik mengajak seorangpun sebelumnya?"

Sehun menyesap minumannya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun penuh arti, "Aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, dan kemudian berusaha menyembuhkan jiwaku sendiri. Ketika aku sadar, ternyata aku telah melewatkan banyak hal." Lelaki itu tampak sedih, "Tunanganku meninggal tiga bulan sebelum tanggal pemikahan kami."

Wajah Baekhyun memucat, "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf, aku memang ingin bercerita." Sehun menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Sekarang aku sudah berhasil mengenang sambil tersenyum, dan bisa melepaskan kesedihan jiwaku."

Baekhyun paham perasaan Sehun. Di malam-malam sepi setelah penyembuhannya, ketika Baekhyun dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal, Baekhyun selalu menangis dalam kepedihan di dalam kamarnya.

Dia meringkuk sendirian dalam kegelapan, dan yakin bahwa dia akan terus menangis, bahwa sakit ini tidak akan tersembuhkan, dan tidak mungkin waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka. Tetapi waktu memang bisa menyembuhkan luka.

Tuhan yang begitu mencintai manusia, telah menciptakan obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka yang tertoreh dalam di hati manusia. Obat itu adalah 'waktu', menyembuhkan pelan-pelan bahkan tanpa disadari oleh manusia itu sendiri.

Baekhyun kini bisa mengenang sambil tersenyum, seperti yang dikatakan Sehun tadi. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kepada mendiang ayahnya tidak terasa menyakitkan lagi.

"Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika ayahku meninggal," Baekhyun mendesah, "Dan aku bersyukur aku bisa mengenangnya sambil tersenyum kini."

Tatapan Sehun tampak menusuk ke dalam, seolah berusaha menjangkau kedalaman jiwa Baekhyun,

"Apakah kau sangat menyayangi ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Dia ayahku... dan kami selalu berdua. Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku, dan ayahku menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk merawatku."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu jemarinya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Setiap orang pernah terluka. Tetapi manusia mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan diri, seperti kau dan aku."

Tatapan mereka berpadu dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa seperti berlabuh. Dia merasa begitu tepat di sini, berdua bersama Sehun, seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah larut malam." Mereka masih bercakap-cakap di restoran yang nyaman dan indah itu, memesan secangkir kopi dan bercerita tentang segala sesuatunya. Ada banyak sekali kemiripan Baekhyun dengan Sehun, kadang membuat mereka saling terperangah, lalu tertawa bersama seolah-olah sedang menyimpan rahasia milik mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Suasana di dalam restoran terlihat penuh dan ramai, meski begitu masing-masing tampak menikmati sajian makan malam yang nikmat, tak ada yang merasa terganggu. Beberapa pasangan tampaknya sengaja datang larut untuk menikmati malam.

Karena ini malam minggu, restoran buka sampai tengah malam. Semua orang terlihat tidak peduli akan malam yang telah larut, seolah-olah tidak mau mengikuti sang malam yang mulai beranjak. Dengan tatapan menyesal, Baekhyun berkata kepada Sehun, "Aku juga tidak sadar kalau sudah malam, aku terlalu asyik menikmati percakapan kita." gumamnya malu-malu.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kapan-kapan kita harus melakukannya lagi, ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Lelaki itu setengah berdiri, diikuti oleh

Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan bersisian, berdekatan, dan ketika Sehun menggenggam jemarinya, Baekhyun tidak menolak.

Sampai kemudian mereka melewati sebuah meja. Meja itu kosong. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menyala, seolah-olah menanti seseorang. Sesuatu di atas meja itu...

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi ketika perutnya bergolak luar biasa.

Di atas meja itu... ada tepatnya sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang disusun dengan sempurna dan cantik yang mengeluarkan cahaya redup yang terlihat romantis. Seolah-olah seorang lelaki sedang menunggu di suatu tempat untuk memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya yang berbahagia di sana. Siapapun perempuan itu pasti akan sangat senang melihat pengaturan lilin-lilin temaram yang terasa menghangatkan hati itu.

Tetapi alih-alih senang dengan pemandangan yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya itu, Baekhyun malah dihantam oleh perasaan yang tidak dapat dicegahnya. Lilin biru itu, pengaturan yang rapi itu... semuanya seolah memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka kenangannya akan sesuatu... sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan.

Baekhyun melawan rasa takut itu sehingga menimbulkan gelombang rasa mual yang luar biasa menyiksa. Tubuh Baekhyun limbung, membuat Sehun terperanjat dan menahannya bingung, "Baekhyun... Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kesadarannya atas rasa nyeri yang seakan merobek kepalanya. Dia melirik ke arah meja kosong dengan lilin biru itu, dan rasa mual kembali bergolak di dalam dirinya,

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini." Wajahnya pucat pasi, membuat Sehun panik, untunglah lelaki itu memilih menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun. Dengan lembut tetapi kuat, dia setengah menopang langkah lemah Baekhyun keluar ruangan.

Ketika berada di luar restoran, berhadapan dengan udara segar yang dingin dan menampar pipinya, Baekhyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya beberapa kali untuk kemudian menarik napas lagi. Dia menahan rasa mual di perutnya, dan mengernyit. Sementara itu Sehun yang menatap kernyitan Baekhyun tampak makin cemas,

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apakah kau mau segelas air?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Jemarinya yang lemah mencekal lengan kemeja Sehun yang sudah akan berbalik masuk ke restoran, "Tolong.. tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan baikan, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam, lalu menghela napas panjang, dipeluknya Baekhyun dengan sebelah lengannya, membiarkan perempuan itu bersandar di sana,

"Jangan cemas, aku ada di sini." bisik Sehun lembut, membuat perasaan hangat mengaliri dada Baekhyun. Dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh kokoh dan hangat Sehun, menikmati kehangatan yang menyebar dari sana.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Sehun yang bening,

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya aku sudah enakan."

Sehun langsung memeluknya erat, "Sama-sama Baekhyun, apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, melepaskan diri dari topangan tubuh Sehun.

"Iya. Kita bisa pulang sekarang, mungkin tekanan darahku turun tadi. Jadi aku sedikit limbung, tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Sehun mengamati Baekhyun dengan teliti, seolah-olah tidak yakin. Tetapi lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum lemah dan menyerah, dia cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi Baekhyun di saat perempuan itu sedang lemah, masih banyak waktu nanti untuk menanyakan kondisi

Baekhyun yang sebenar-benarnya. Sekarang dia harus mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang supaya bisa beristirahat.

"Ayo, kita pulang," Dengan lembut Sehun menghela tubuh Baekhyun kembali ke dalam pelukannya, dan mereka melangkah menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang dari tadi berdiri di salah satu sudut yang tak kentara terkekeh geli melihat kejadian itu.

Tadi dia iseng, memasang lilin biru itu, hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana hal itu akan mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

 _Ternyata hasilnya luar biasa._

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Pada saatnya nanti, Baekhyun akan tahu, apa yang sudah dia lewatkan selama ini, dan sampai hal itu terjadi, Chanyeol akan menunggu... dengan perasaan tidak sabar.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continue ]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Annyeong shayy...

Di chapter-chapter awal Chanyeol emang jarang muncul, maka berbahagialah kalian wahai SeBaek shipper karena diawal chapter mereka akan sama-sama terus :D

Buat yang belum tahu atau dapat notifikasi, fanfic **Yaoi** aku **Seonsaengnim, I Love You!** udin update chapter 2 yess, buruan dibaca shayy keburu expired lho :D

Sore (malam) ini juga **Darknesse's Love** dan **Heart Contract** juga akan aku update! Dan juga, aku udah update fanfict baru **The Lost Soul** , dibaca juga ya XD

Akhir kata, jangan lupa buat ninggalin review ya! :)

 **-ByunYeol-**


	3. TWO

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Setelah insiden itu, Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, dan pada akhirnya setelah Baekhyun memaksanya dan meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, lelaki itu mau meninggalkannya dan pulang.

Malam itu Baekhyun berbaring di dalam kegelapan, berusaha tidur tetapi matanya nyalang. Dia lalu duduk dan membuka laci di samping ranjangnya, di sana ada obat pil kecil di dalam botol kaca, obat penenang dari psikiaternya, dengan dosis kecil, hanya diminum kalau Baekhyun mengalami serangan panik akibat trauma kecelakaannya.

Dia sudah lama sekali tidak meminum pil itu...

Apakah sekarang dia harus meminumnya lagi? Ingatan akan kejadian di restoran tadi masih membuatnya mual. Rasanya begitu menyiksa ketika merasa ketakutan tetapi tidak tahu kenapa.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, menutup kembali laci itu dan berusaha melupakan niat untuk meminumnya. Dia sudah sembuh, dia tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi Baekhyun yang depresi dan didera ketakutan. Mungkin lilin itu hanya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu di masa lalunya, sesuatu yang mungkin sudah tenggelam dalam ingatannya sehingga tidak bisa dipikirkannya lagi.

Baekhyun akan berusaha supaya tidak dikalahkan oleh ketakutannya. Dia pasti bisa. Apalagi dengan hadirnya Sehun dalam hidupnya yang membawa secercah cahaya baru bagi kehidupan Baekhyun.

Sehun...

Tanpa sadar bibir Baekhyun mengurai seulas senyuman ketika mengingat makan malam mereka yang indah, yang diselingi dengan percakapan yang mengasyikkan, semuanya sempurna dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun berharap akan selalu sempurna..

.

.

.

Pagi hari ketika Baekhyun memasak sarapannya, telur dan roti panggang, ponselnya berdering dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika melihat ada nama Sehun di sana, "Halo?" Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terurai yang terpantul dalam suaranya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara Sehun tampak renyah di seberang sana, membuat senyum Baekhyun melebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku ya kemarin membuatmu cemas."

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Sehun berdehem sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku mampir ke sana ya, kebetulan sekarang sedang di dekat rumahmu, kita berangkat kantor bersama."

Senyum Baekhyun melebar tanpa dapat ditahannya, "Iya, aku tunggu ya."

.

.

.

Setelah mematikan teleponnya, Sehun menyetir mobilnya dengan sedikit lebih kencang, menuju ke arah rumah Baekhyun, impulsif memang. Tetapi reaksi Baekhyun kemarin membuatnya cemas, ada sesuatu di sana, Baekhyun sudah jelas-jelas ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu mungkin tidak menyadari kenapa.

Sudah tugas Sehun untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Dulu dia melakukannya karena memang pekerjaan, tetapi sekarang dia sadar. Ada perasaan yang terlibat, dan perasaan itu ingin memastikan bahwa Baekhyun akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip lagi, membuat Sehun meliriknya dia mengangkatnya dan berdehem lagi, mencoba menenangkan suaranya.

"Apakah ada tanda-tandanya?" suara di seberang sana tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya. Tetapi memang tidak perlu ada basa-basi lagi, mereka harus mengatur percakapan seefektif dan sesingkat mungkin untuk menghindari bocornya informasi.

Sehun tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun menyadari bahwa orang di seberang sana tidak mungkin melihatnya, "Kemarin dia sangat shock, ada sesuatu aku yakin... aku akan berusaha mencari informasi."

"Bagus." Suara di seberang sana terdengar tegas, "Dan pastikan dia tetap aman. Kita sudah mengusahakan segala cara untuk menyembunyikannya, jangan sampai apa yang sudah kita lakukan ini gagal seluruhnya."

"Baik." Sehun menjawab cepat dan teman bicaranya di seberang langsung memutus percakapan.

Lelaki itu lalu melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan ceria, dan tersenyum kepada Sehun yang tersenyum manis di depan pintunya, lelaki itu mengangkat kantong kertas yang ada di tangannya,

"Donat dengan gula halus yang manis." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan matanya, "Kuharap kau tidak sedang diet."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kurasa aku rela mengorbankan segalanya demi sebuah donat di pagi hari." Dia membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Sehun masuk, "Masuklah, aku sedang menyeduh kopi."

Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun dan melangkah ke dapurnya yang mungil, hari masih pagi dan mereka bisa sarapan sejenak sebelum berangkat kantor. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun menuang kopi ke cangkir putih yang telah disiapkannya, harum aroma kopi menguar di udara dengan segera,

"Pakai gula atau cream?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun yang duduk di kursi makan dan mengamatinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan gula, satu sendok cream saja." Sehun menunjuk ke kantong kertas berisi donatnya, "Aku sudah memberikan jatah gulaku di donat ini." Tawanya.

Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di depan Sehun dan tersenyum manis lalu dia duduk di depan Sehun, menghadap kopinya sendiri. Sehun mengeluarkan donat hangat dengan gula halus yang menggiurkan itu, meletakkannya di piring kosong yang ada di tengah meja, lalu mengambil satu dan menggigitnya dengan nikmat, setelah itu tersenyum menggoda kepada Baekhyun,

"Ayo cicipilah."

Baekhyun mengambil donat itu dan mencicipinya, agak kesulitan karena gulanya bertaburan di mulut dan dagunya, tetapi dia kemudian berhasil menggigitnya dan memutar bola matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang terasa lumer di mulutnya.

"Enak sekali." Gumamnya dengan mulut setengah penuh, sementara itu Sehun mengamatinya dan tertawa geli, "Ada gula di dagumu." Bisiknya lembut, mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap ceceran gula halus itu di dagu Baekhyun. Sejenak tatapannya berubah serius, dan usapannya semakin lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan, seakan ada percikan perasaan yang mengalir di antara mereka berdua.

Sehun yang sadar duluan, dia berdehem dan menarik jemarinya, lalu tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun meminta maaf, "Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya lembut, mengalihkan suasana aneh yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Sehun adalah kondisinya semalam, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang, "Kau pasti merasa aku aneh kemarin..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa cemas." Sehun menyela cepat, "Semalaman aku mencemaskanmu."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun malu, "Aku... sebenarnya sejak kecelakaan itu... aku... aku mengalami sedikit gangguan psikologis."

"Gangguan psikologis?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu istilah yang dipakai oleh psikiaterku, katanya aku mengalami trauma akibat kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayahku... aku... aku selalu mengalami ketakutan dan kengerian tanpa sebab, seakan aku takut pada bahaya yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bahaya apa. Tetapi aku sudah menjalani terapi dengan psikiaterku dan sudah sembuh... aku sudah lama tidak mengalami serangan panik dan kecemasan lagi, aku pikir aku sudah benar-benar sembuh..."

Tatapan Sehun berubah serius, "Dan kau merasakannya lagi semalam? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Bayangan lilin berwarna biru yang memancarkan cahaya redup itu membuatnya ngeri, dia memegang belakang lehernya, tiba-tiba merasa begidik di bulu kuduknya. "Ada meja kosong di rumah makan kemarin... aku... aku tanpa sengaja memperhatikannya dan pemandangan di sana membuatku panik..."

"Pemandangan apa?"

"Pemandangan lilin-lilin berwarna biru yang dinyalakan dan disusun setengah melingkar... bahkan sebelum menghitungnya aku tahu berapa jumlahnya ... entah kenapa." Baekhyun meringis, "Jumlahnya sembilan buah. Ditata dengan spesifik, dan pemandangan itu seakan menohok kesadaranku lalu memunculkan reaksi tak terduga... seperti yang kau lihat sendiri kemarin..."

"Dan kau tetap tidak tahu apa maksud dari sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Aku sudah mencoba mengingat apapun yang ada dibenakku yang bisa menghubungkan dengan lilin biru itu.. tetapi tidak ada memoriku yang bisa menghubungkannya. Aku hanya tahu aku merasa takut... merasa ngeri, semua perasaan yang tidak bisa ku definisikan campur aduk di dalam benakku." Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Baekhyun tidak tahu, rasanya seperti jantungnya ditarik paksa dari rongga dadanya, menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang menyesakkan.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, tampak berpikir, tetapi kemudian tatapannya melembut, "Mungkin memang tidak ada hubungannya, hanya reaksi spontan yang membuatmu terkenang akan trauma akibat kecelakaanmu, siapa tahu... mungkin kau trauma akan warna biru atau apa." Dia tersenyum menenangkan kepada Baekhyun, "Yang penting kau sudah tidak apa-apa ya?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, sungguh berharap bahwa dia sudah benar-benar tidak apa-apa. "Iya. Terimakasih Sehun."

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, "Kurasa kita harus segera berangkat ke kantor." Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan serius, "Kau tidak keberatan kalau nanti kita pulang kantor bersama-sama?"

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan."

Bersama Sehun terasa menyenangkan, kehadiran lelaki itu bagaikan obat yang membuatnya lupa akan perasaan takut yang menderanya.

.

.

.

"Lilin berwarna biru. Itu penyebabnya, dan jumlahnya spesifik ada sembilan buah." Sehun bergumam kepada penelponnya. Dia berada di dalam ruang kerjanya yang tertutup rapat, dan tentu saja dia sudah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengar percakapannya ini.

Lawan bicaranya di seberang sana terdiam, tampak merenung. "Kau pikir itu adalah kode?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

Sehun termenung sebentar, "Reaksi Baekhyun semalam luar biasa. Dia ketakutan dan dicekam teror, aku disana melihatnya. Dan lilin itu pasti berarti sesuatu, kalau tidak Baekhyun tidak akan bereaksi sekuat 1tu."

"Sang pembunuh sudah kembali." Suara di seberang tampak ngeri. "Itu pasti kode, yang khusus ditujukan kepada Baekhyun. Kita harus mencari tahu Sehun, bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus mengorek informasi sedalam mungkin dari Baekhyun."

"Dia tampak ketakutan kalau aku membahas masalah ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega?" protes Sehun.

Lawan bicaranya menghela napas panjang, "Aku tahu kau menyayangi Baekhyun, tetapi kau harus ingat prioritas kita, dan bukankah apa yang akan kita lakukan ini pada akhirnya untuk melindungi Baekhyun juga?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

"Pangeranmu datang menjemput." Yerin mengedipkan mata sambil menyentuh pelan bahu Baekhyun sambil lewat, menyadarkannya dari berkas-berkas kontrak kerja yang diperiksanya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Sehun bersandar di pintu masuk divisinya, menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Hari sudah sore dan para karyawan di bagian Baekhyun sebagian besar sudah pulang sehingga ruangan itu lengang, hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Lembur?" Sehun mendekat dan berdiri di sisi meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum selesai, berkas ini baru datang jam empat sore tadi dan aku harus memeriksannya karena besok kontrak ini harus sudah ditandatangani." Baekhyun tersenyum meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, mungkin ini butuh waktu beberapa lama... kalau... kalau kau ada acara yang lebih penting mungkin kau bisa pulang duluan."

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku tidak ada acara apa-apa kok. Aku lebih senang duduk di sini dan menungguimu ... sambil menatapmu." Sehun menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada penuh arti, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya pulang bersama ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, "Kita makan malam dulu ya." Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat makan yang cukup ramai, "Di sini ada nasi goreng seafood dan nasi goreng bistik yang cukup terkenal."

Baekhyun menatap tempat makan yang cukup sederhana itu, tetapi sepertinya makanan di sini cukup menjanjikan melihat banyaknya kendaraan tumpah di sekitarnya dan banyaknya manusia yang mengantri di sana, entah di meja yang disediakan atau menunggu untuk membawa pulang makanannya.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan Sehun menggandeng lengannya, beruntung di tengah keramaian pelanggan itu mereka masih menemukan tempat untuk duduk dua orang, Baekhyun memesan nasi goreng bistik sesuai dengan rekomendasi Sehun.

"Nasi goreng bistik di sini istimewa, idenya adalah dengan membuat nasi goreng dengan cita rasa manis yang dibantu dengan kacang polong yang khas di lidah, lalu di atasnya diletakkan sepotong besar daging bistik dengan bumbu khas berwarna kecoklatan dan berkilauan menggugah selera."

Sehun memberikan gambaran dengan begitu menggoda sehingga Baekhyun merasakan air liurnya mulai mengalir di dalam mulutnya. "Aku... aku tidak terbiasa makan di luar, jadi aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat makan enak di kota ini." Gumam Baekhyun malu-malu.

Sehun tertawa, "Nanti akan kuajak kau berkeliling kota dan menjelajahi nikmatnya kuliner di kota ini."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar, apakah itu berarti dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sehun ke depannya?

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Ekspresi lelaki itu tampak serius ketika menatap layar ponselnya, dengan canggung dia berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan meminta maaf, "Aku harus menerima ponsel ini di luar, di sini terlalu ramai. Tunggu ya." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari tempat makan itu.

Baekhyun mengikuti kepergian Sehun dengan matanya. Telepon itu tampak penting, mengingat perubahan ekspresi Sehun tadi. Tetapi Baekhyun mungkin tidak ada kepentingannya untuk mencampuri urusan Sehun, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada masalah buat Sehun.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Baekhyun menghela napas lega, berarti telepon tadi tidak membawa masalah untuknya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dua piring nasi goreng bistik yang masih mengepul panas diantarkan ke hadapan mereka. Aromanya sangat menggugah selera, membuat Baekhyun tidak sabar mencicipinya.

Dan ketika Baekhyun mencicipinya, dia langsung tersenyum. Ya ampun. Masakan ini enak sekali. Daging bistiknya begitu lembut dan lembab, mungkin karena direndam cukup lama dalam bumbu bistik yang kental dan sangat berbumbu. dan daging bistik itu berpadu sempurna dengan nasi goreng yang dimasak dengan begitu enak.

Sehun mengamati Baekhyun dengan penuh antisipasi, "Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Ini adalah nasi goreng paling enak yang pernah kumakan... dan juga bistik terenak yang pernah kumakan."

Sehun terkekeh. "Nanti akan kuajak kau mencicipi makanan-makanan enak yang lainnya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak sabar menantinya." Mereka makan bersama dengan nikmat ditengah keramaian itu. Dan Baekhyun begitu bahagia sehingga dia melupakan ketakutannya pada lilin-lilin biru itu. Dia merasa tenang, merasa lepas tanpa ada beban.

Bersama dengan Sehun terasa sangat membahagiakan.

.

.

.

"Dia seharusnya tidak pantas bersenang-senang seperti itu." Kris melemparkan foto-foto kebersamaan Sehun dan Baekhyun ke meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi di kursinya dengan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap kris penuh arti,

"Kenapa kau tampak peduli sekali dengan Baekhyun, Kris? Aku mulai menduga kaulah yang terobsesi dengannya, bukan aku." Kris menatap kaget dengan tuduhan Chanyeol, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya merasa kau terlalu lama bertindak atas apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan itu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mungkin salah dalam penempatan waktu, Kris." Tatapannya menajam, "Dan aku harap kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari Baekhyun."

Kris melihat ancaman membunuh di balik tatapan mata Chanyeol, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan memilih mundur. Tidak ada yang berani menantang Chanyeol, hanya orang yang tidak sayang nyawa yang melakukannya.

"Oke." Kris memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri, "Anak buahku akan tetap melakukan tugasnya untuk mengawasi Baekhyun, hanya itu." Gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyuruh supirnya menepikan mobilnya di sisi kiri trotoar, malam sudah menjelang dan udara dingin langsung menamparnya ketika dia membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku akan jalan dari sini, kau tunggu di sini saja." Gumamnya kepada supirnya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol melangkah menyusuri jalan di area yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Dia melangkah dengan tenang menelusup di antara banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar jalan besar itu.

Chanyeol suka berjalan seperti ini begitu ada waktu, bersikap seperti orang biasa, menikmati berperan seperti orang biasa meski jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar bahwa dia bukan orang biasa. Tangannya penuh darah... dan apakah sebentar lagi dia perlu menodai tangannya dengan darah Baekhyun?

Tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi dan ketampanannya yang tidak biasa membuat banyak orang menoleh dua kali kepadanya, membuat Chanyeol setengah mencibir dibalik sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Penampilannya yang berbeda di antara semua orang ini membuatnya susah membaur. Dia tahu itu. Tetapi setidaknya Baekhyun tidak pernah waspada dengan kehadirannya, meskipun dia memastikan bahwa dirinya selalu mengawasi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun... satu-satunya korban yang tidak berhasil di bunuhnya. Namanya terkenal dalam dunia gelap sebagai pembunuh yang tidak pernah gagal. Semua orang yang pernah memakai jasanya, sangat mengandalkannya, dan kegagalannya membunuh Baekhyun bagaikan coretan merah didalam reputasi pekerjaannya.

Langkahnya memelan ketika dia berdiri di sisi pohon besar di trotoar yang tidak kentara, dan mengamati, Baekhyun nampak baru keluar dari mobil Sehun, lelaki itu membantunya keluar dari mobil dan menggandeng tangannya dengan akrab. Dan tatapan memuja yang dilemparkan Baekhyun kepada Sehun tampak begitu jelas.

Perempuan itu sedang jatuh cinta rupanya...

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, kehadiran Sehun di kehidupan Baekhyun mungkin terasa sangat manis... tetapi Baekhyun tidak akan sadar, Chanyeol akan merenggut itu semua. Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menghadapi kepahitan, dengan kehadirannya nanti di kehidupan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hadiah untukmu." Sehun berdiri lagi di depan pintu masuk rumahnya malam itu. Menunjukkan kantong kertas misterius di tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. mereka telah begitu sering bertemu beberapa minggu ini, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir dua hari sekali Sehun mengantarnya pulang ataupun berkunjung ke rumahnya dan membawakan makan malam untuk dimakan bersama.

"Masakan apa lagi ini?"

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo ke dapur."

Lelaki itu memasuki tempat tinggal Baekhyun dengan santai seakan sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Mereka langsung melangkah menuju dapur, dan Baekhyun menyiapkan piring.

Sehun mengeluarkan kotak-kotak makanan dari dalam kantong kertas itu, dan menuangkannya dengan hati-hati ke piring.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak melihat makanan yang dituangkan Sehun ke piring. Seekor ikan, ikan yang gemuk dan berdaging dengan saus kemerahan yang menggiurkan melumurinya.

"Ikan apa ini?

"Kita menyebutnya ikan ekor kuning, dengan saus khusus dari pembuatnya."

"Wow." Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya dan langsung mencium aroma yang menggoda di sana, aroma pedas bercampur dengan bumbu dan rempah yang sangat menggoda. "Ikannya besar sekali."

"Ikan jenis ini memang berdaging tebal dan lembut. Ketika digoreng bagian luarnya akan renyah dan bagian dalamnya akan lumer di mulutmu." Sehun mengambil garpu, memotong daging ikan itu, kemudian menusukknya dengan garpu, dioleskannya daging ikan itu ke bumbunya yang berlimpah melumurinya, lalu menyorongkan garpunya kepada Baekhyun, "Ini icipilah."

Sejenak Baekhyun terpaku. Dia tidak pernah disuapi sebelumnya seingatnya, dan perilaku Sehun ini benar-benar menunjukkan keintiman tersendiri kepadanya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya malu-malu dan Sehun memasukkan ikan itu ke mulutnya.

Ketika merasakan kenikmatan masakan ini yang seakan meledak di mulutnya, Baekhyun langsung melupakan perasaan malu dan canggungnya. Dia mengunyah, tak bisa berkata-kata dan menatap Sehun dalam senyuman, "Wow...enak sekali." Gumamnya akhirnya, "Astaga enak sekali."

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat penjualnya langsung nanti, kau punya nasi kan, makan yuk."

Baekhyun mengambilkan Sehun nasi dan kemudian mereka makan dengan akrab di meja makan di dapur Baekhyun. Ini adalah jenis keintiman baru, keintiman yang baru kali ini berani dilakukan Baekhyun bersama orang lain. Sehun seakan menjadi obat dari seluruh trauma dan ketakutan tidak jelas Baekhyun, bersama Sehun, Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang normal yang bebas dari rasa takut dan teror yang seolah-olah selalu mengincarnya jauh di kegelapan sana.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Baekhyun bertopang dagu dan tersenyum, menatap Sehun yang sedang meneguk air putihnya. Sehun meletakkan gelasnya dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah malu-malu, "Karena begitu baik kepadaku."

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku senang melakukannya." Lalu tatapan lelaki itu berubah serius, "Baekhyun, aku..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel lelaki itu berbunyi. Memecah keheningan. Ekspresi Sehun tiba-tiba saja berubah keras. Dia melihat ponsel itu kemudian menatap Baekhyun penuh permintaan maaf, "Maaf aku harus mengangkatnya."

Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan kemudian dengan tergesa melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap sambil kebingungan.

Kenapa Sehun tidak mengangkat telepon di depannya? Apakah itu sebuah telepon rahasia?

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang... mungkin itu urusan bisnis yang penting.

Sambil beranjak, dia membawa piring-piring kotor ke tempat cuci dan mencucinya. Setelah selesai mencuci dia menunggu, tetapi Sehun tak kembali, Baekhyun melangkah hati-hati ke arah depan pintunya yang sedikit terbuka dan melihat Sehun sedang bercakap-cakap serius di telepon sambil mondar-mandir. Ekspresinya tampak muram.

"Aku bisa mengatasi semua, semua di bawah kendaliku." Suara Sehun begitu berbeda, dingin dan ketus. Lawan bicaranya tampak menyahut di sana, membuat dahi Sehun semakin berkerut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjauh. Cara ini yang paling bagus untuk semakin mendekatinya. Jadi ketika bahaya itu datang aku berada di tempat yang paling dekat." Sehun tampak terdiam. "Berkas tentang apa? Apakah kita melewatkannya? Kenapa kita tidak tahu hal sepenting ini sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, berdiri di balik pintu dan kebingungan. Apa maksud perkataan Sehun itu? Adalah hubungannya dengannya? Tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan benang merah apapun...

Tiba-tiba Sehun melangkah ke arah pintu, masih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun terloncat dan segera terbirit-birit melangkah menuju dapur, takut ketahuan kalau tadi dia sempat menguping pembicaraan Sehun.

Ketika Sehun melangkah masuk ke dapur lagi, Baekhyun berpura-pura mengelap lapisan keramik di sekitar bak cuci piringnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum gugup.

"Sudah selesai menelponnya? Apakah ada masalah?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Hanya masalah keluarga. Ada saudaraku yang sakit."

"Oh ya Ampun, lalu bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengamati ekspresi Sehun yang biasa, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sempat menguping pembicaraanya.

"Aku harus ke luar kota sementara waktu, Baekhyun. Dan mengambil cuti pekerjaan."

"Oh..." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan prihatin, saudara Sehun pasti sakit parah, "Berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun, sampai... sampai semua beres." Tatapan lelaki itu begitu intens menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu ketika jauh darimu."

Pipi Baekhyun merona mendengar perkataan Sehun, dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu tanpa diduga lelaki itu meraih Baekhyun mendekat dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya. Memamerkan beberapa kali kemunculannya secara mencolok di luar kota untuk memancing Sehun supaya menjauhi Baekhyun. Sehun ternyata memakan umpannya dan mengejar ke sana.

Mereka semua memang bodoh. Chanyeol mencibir. Karena itulah mereka tidak pernah berhasil menangkapnya.

Lelaki itu menatap jauh ke jendela dan merenung, apakah ini saatnya dia mendekati Baekhyun?

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

 **Special** **Author's Note :**

 **Buat para reader lain mohon dibaca jugria yes biar dimasa yang akan datang tinta adinda leges pertanyaan yang samiatun. :) :)**

Dear Neng **peulessss** yang syantiek 17x syantiek :) Terima kasih banyak atas pertanyaannya yes ***Ketjup***

Pertanyaan manjha kamu akan aku jawab syatu per syatu.. jadi di syattet yess! :D Akan saya jawab pake bahasa **gahol** yang tertata chantique, simak jawaban eykeu baik-baik...

 _1\. ooh please. sudh terlalu banyak yang meremake cerita yang satu ini. buatlah sesuatu yang memang karya original anda sendiri authornim. menjiplak atau meremake itu sungguh perbuatan yang tidak bisa dibenarkan kecuali anda telah mengantongi izin dari penulis aslinya. Meskipun jelek, karya sendiri jauh lebih pantas untuk diapresiasi._

 **= eeww pleasee deh shay, eykeu remake ff indang atas saran dari reader-nim semua karena deseu mewong yang Chanbaek version keleus.** **Dan asal yeiy tau yes, REMAKE** **dan PLAGIAT berbeza shay. PLAGIAT itu tindakan mengakui suatu karya orang lain sebagai karya sendiri, sedangkan disindang eykeu MEREMAKE karena eykeu bikin** **DISCLAIMER dan menyertakan nama penulis aslinya. ihh bikes deh ah.. XD**

 **Herman deh... intinya** **DON LAIK DON RID** **beib ㅅ_ㅅ**

 _2\. Apa anda tidak bisa menciptakan krya sendiri?_

 **= Eykeu tinta tawar entah yeiy tawar or tinta, but Eykeu udin bikin 3 Original fanfict story... cuss di cek yess XD**

 _3\. Apa anda akan selamanya menjadi hanya seorang peniru?_

 **= Eww... terqutuq manjah lah para peniru tersebut!! unfortunately eykeu tinta termasuk dalam kategori "peniru" yang andah maksud ㅅ_ㅅ**

 _4\. percaya dirilah..._

 **= Berkaryalah nak! daripada you wasting your time buat ngebacot dan nyinyir gag faedah kayak begindang :) :)**

 **Sekian dari saya, mohon maaf jika terdapat banyak typo :) yang kek gini lebih nyaman dan enak kalau dibales pake bhasa Gahol soalnya ㅎ_ㅎ**

 **Salam cinta,**

 **-ByunYeol-**


	4. THREE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Baekhyun berada di sebuah kamar, nuansa kamar itu berwarna keemasan. Sprei sutera yang lembut berwarna putih terasa begitu nikmat membelai kulitnya, dia mendesah dan menggeliat dalam kepuasan, hadiah dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan merasa bingung, kamar ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar ini begitu indah dengan nuansa putih dan keemasan, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya...

Dia semakin mengernyit ketika merasakan lengan kekar yang berat, melingkar di pinggangnya, Lengan seorang lelaki?

Baekhyun berjingkat hendak duduk, tetapi lengan lelaki itu menahannya. Lembut tetapi dominan.

Sedetik Baekhyun merasa sangat ketakutan, tetapi lengan itu bergerak naik dan jemarinya membelainya dengan lembut... lembut dan menggoda... salah satu ujung jemari lelaki itu menelusuri permukaan lengan Baekhyun dengan sentuhan seringan bulu, kemudian kepala lelaki itu menunduk dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pelipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit, berusaha melihat wajah lelaki itu, tetapi suasana kamar yang temaram membuat wajahnya samar-samar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh lelaki itu sudah menindihnya, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mulus yang menggoda, seolah-olah dia sudah melakukan ratusan kali kepadanya, lelaki itu meluncurkan kejantanannya yang menegang keras dan panas, memasuki diri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap sekaligus merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, kenikmatan yang sangat lama dirindukannya, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan lelaki itu, merasakan sensasi panas yang nikmat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya dengan reflek melingkari pinggul lelaki itu sekuatnya, mendorong lelaki itu membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam ke dalam ke dalam dirinya. Lelaki itu mengerang, erangan yang dalam dan parau, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap lagi ketika kenikmatan yang dalam itu menghujam tubuhnya, gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat dan semakin menggoda, membuat tubuh Baekhyun semakin panas dan napasnya terengah.

Ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya, seperti ombak bergulung semakin lama semakin cepat, napas Baekhyun semakin terengah panas, dan gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat, semakin intens dan dalam, membawa Baekhyun semakin cepat menuju pelepasannya. Baekhyun mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan itu meledak ke dalam tubuhnya, jemarinya mencengkeram punggung telanjang lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Punggung basah lelaki itu melengkung dibarengi dengan erangan dalamnya, ketika dia menenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam dan menikmati pelepasannya sendiri, yang terasa begitu panas, menyirami tubuh Baekhyun, jauh di dalam sana.

Napas mereka terengah-engah. Lelaki itu masih menindih tubuhnya, sementara Baekhyun masih terbuai oleh sensai nikmat yang melingkupinya, sensai nikmat setelah orgasmenya yang luar biasa. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup pelipisnya lagi, kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya, bisikan lembut yang seolah-olah dihembuskan dari kegelapan,

"Apakah engkau merindukanku, Baekhyun?"

.

.

Baekhyun terkesiap kaget dan langsung terduduk. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh berkeringat.

Dia berada di kamarnya sendiri, yang gelap dan temaram karena masih dini hari... dan dia sendirian.

Mimpi itu tadi... Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Oh Astaga, kenapa dia bermimpi erotis seperti itu? Bercinta dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya... dan sekarang dia merasakan pangkal pahanya lembab dan basah... pipi Baekhyun terasa panas sehingga dia merasa perlu menekannya dengan jemarinya.

Apakah dia menyimpan pikiran kotor di benaknya? Sehingga tanpa sadar pikiran kotor itu termanifestasi di dalam mimpinya. Oh astaga... Baekhyun merasa malu sekali.

Tetapi mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata... dan bahkan masih meninggalkan jejak kenikmatan di dalam dirinya...

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa haus, dia melangkah berdiri dan berjalan dengan hati-hati ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dari dispenser dan menegukkanya dengan rakus. Tubuhnya masih terasa menggelenyar, tak tahu kenapa.

Suara lelaki itu masih membayang jelas dalam mimpinya, serak dan menggoda dengan logat yang aneh dan khas...

Ya ampun, Baekhyun harus membuang pikiran-pikiran itu. Mungkin ini hanyalah manifestasi dari alam bawah sadarnya yang merindukan romansa.

Baekhyun mengisi gelasnya lagi kemudian meneguknya sampai habis, setelah itu dia termenung dalam kegelapan..

.

.

.

Ketika sedang jam istirahat di kantor, Baekhyun membuka-buka beberapa Artikel menyangkut mimpi erotis yang dialami wanita. Ada sebuah artikel yang menarik perhatiannya. Bahwa kadangkala perempuan juga mengalami mimpi erotis akibat dorongan alam bawah sadarnya, hampir sama seperti mimpi basah pada laki-laki, hanya kalau mimpi basah pada laki-laki diakibatkan oleh pembuangan secara otomatis jumlah sperma yang seharusnya memang dikeluarkan secara berkala, mimpi erotis pada perempuan diakibatkan oleh pelepasan ketegangan seksual yang lama tak tersalurkan.

Baekhyun mengernyit dan membaca artikel itu semakin dalam.

 _= Pernahkah anda mengalami mimpi erotis? Para psikoanalisa percaya bahwa mimpi erotis itu sesungguhnya adalah refleksi dari apa yang kita kagumi dan kita rasakah dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Misalkan ketika kita merasa suka atau rindu kepada seseorang, maka otomatis orang itu akan hadir dalam mimpi kita. Ketika kita mengalami mimpi erotis maka imajinasi kita sedang terstimulasi, atau menurut Sigmund Freud, otak kita sedang menciptakan skenario untuk memuaskan hasrat dan gairah bawah sadar. Jika mimpi erotis anda melibatkan penetrasi seksual, itu berarti dalam kehidupan nyata anda kurang mengalaminya atau libido anda kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan. Pada kebanyakan kasus, mimpi erotis adalah hal yang alami, bahkan perlu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan psikologis sebagai manusia. =_

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan mengulang membaca baris demi baris. Pipinya memerah ketika memahami bahwa mimpi erotisnya kemungkinan karena libidonya kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan... astaga... apakah dia mempunyai gairah yang tinggi tanpa sadar?

Selama ini seks tidak pernah menjadi hal penting dalam kehidupan Baekhyun, dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan seks, karena itulah mimpinya yang semalam terasa aneh baginya, begitu jelas, begitu eksplisit. Lagipula kenapa dia bermimpi bercinta dengan pria asing? Di artikel itu dikatakan kalau biasanya mimpi kita menyangkut orang yang kita sukai atau orang yang kita rindukan. Bukankah kalau dia memang akan bermimpi erotis partnernya adalah Sehun? Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah dan terasa panas, dia merindukan Sehun... lelaki itu sudah keluar kota dari dua hari yang lalu dan jarang memberikan kabar, Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi ponsel Sehun terus menerus... tetapi memang kadangkala dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Sehun, bagaimana kabar saudaranya yang sedang sakit itu, dan kenapa Sehun jarang menghubunginya... Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum, Yerin berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat layar komputer Baekhyun,

"Mimpi erotis?" suaranya tampak menahan tawa hingga Baekhyun setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukul lengan sahabatnya itu supaya tidak menarik perhatian. Dengan malu Baekhyun menutup halaman artikel itu dan menyiapkan diri, Yerin pasti akan banyak bertanya. Sahabatnya itu tak akan puas kalau belum mengejar informasi tentang hal yang sekecil-kecilnya.

"Kau bermimpi erotis?" Yerin menarik kursi beroda dari meja sebelah yang kosong, saat ini jam istirahat dan banyak yang makan di luar sehingga suasana lengang. Syukurlah. Kalau tidak Baekhyun akan merasa sangat malu ketika Yerin memekikkan kata 'mimpi erotis' tadi.

Baekhyun menatap Yerin dengan pipi merona, "Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya." Bisiknya pelan.

Yerin terkekeh, "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah itu dosa besar Baekhyun, wanita normal boleh-boleh saja mengalami mimpi erotis."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran jorok sebelumnya, dan aku bermimpi dengan orang asing..."

"Kadang aku juga bermimpi berpasangan dengan artis-artis bule yang kekar dan tampan." Yerin memutar bola matanya, "Mimpi itu adalah kebebasan imajinasi, kita tidak bisa mengaturnya Baekhyun."

"Kau mengalaminya juga?" Baekhyun menatap Yerin penuh ingin tahu, membuat Yerin tertawa.

"Kadang-kadang." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, membuat Baekhyun makin penasaran.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, tetapi ekspresi Yerin berubah serius dan mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Apakah kau tahu tentang bos besar yang akan datang?"

"Bos besar?" kali ini Baekhyun merasa bingung, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu informasi ini.

"Memang tidak disebarkan, aku tahu ketika mendampingi pak Minho meeting bersama direksi kemarin, mereka membahas akan kedatangan bos baru dari kantor pusat untuk meninjau selama beberapa waktu."

Perusahan mereka adalah perusahaan multinasional yang berkantor pusat di Jerman. Salah satu pemegang saham terbesar adalah pemegang tertinggi perusahaan dari Korea dari keluarga Kim. Dan perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja adalah kantor cabang yang berlokasi di luar kota.

Baekhyun pernah mendengar kalau Kim Junmyeon **(Karakter asli Chanyeol di ff A Romantic Story About Serena (Baekhyun))** , seorang pengusaha yang sangat disegani karena naluri bisnisnya yang selalu membawanya dalam kesuksesan, adalah orang nomor satu di perusahaan mereka di Korea.

"Apakah Kim Junmyeon yang terkenal itu yang akan datang?" Hati Baekhyun berdegup kencang, meskipun lelaki itu adalah bos tempat di perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, dia hanya pernah melihatnya di artikel-artikel bisnis, yang menceritakan betapa jeniusnya Kim Junmyeon, dan dalam fotonya dia tampak sangat tampan meskipun usianya sudah setengah baya. Baekhyun mengagumi Kim Junmyeon apalagi dari artikel yang dibacanya, dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang family man, yang sangat setia kepada keluarganya.

Tetapi ternyata Yerin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan sang ayah yang akan datang, tetapi sang anak."

"Sang anak?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, masak kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang Kim Jongin?"

Kim Jongin **(anak ChanBaek di ff A Romantic Story About Serena (Baekhyun))**. Sang pangeran dalam dinasti keluarga yang terkenal itu. Baekhyun tahu, bahwa lelaki itu digambarkan sangat tampan seperti malaikat. Tetapi sepertinya sikapnya tidak setampan wajahnya. Lelaki itu dalam semua artikel digambarkan sangat kejam, keras kepala dan angkuh luar biasa, jauh sekali dari ayahnya yang terkesan bijaksana.

"Aku harus ke salon dan menghighlight rambutku." Yerin menepuk-nepuk rambutnya sambil tertawa, "Bayangkan bos yang setampan itu mengunjungi kantor cabang kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, "Kudengar dia seorang playboy."

"Tentu saja. Lelaki setampan itu haruslah menjadi playboy." Yerin terkekeh geli, "Meskipun aku kurang yakin dia akan melirik pegawai-pegawai seperti kita mengingat pergaulannya di kalangan jet set. Tetapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha." Yerin bergumam ringan lalu berdiri dari kursi putarnya, "Makan yuk, jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, aku lapar." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti langkah Yerin menuju kantin kantor.

.

.

.

Ternyata malam ini Baekhyun harus lembur. Dia menghela napas panjang sambil berkali-kali menengok ke arah kiri, tempat dimana bus yang ditunggunya seharusnya muncul. Seharusnya bus itu sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu. Tetapi ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan bus itu belum tampak juga.

Suasana di halte bus itu gelap dan menakutkan, membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika hawa dingin menerpanya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Udara semakin dingin ketika rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Membuat Baekhyun semakin cemas. Dia bisa saja menunggu taxi. Tetapi bahkan di malam yang senyap ini tidak ada taxi lewat, sementara pengendara kendaraan hanya lalu lalang dengan jarang, sepertinya malam yang dingin dan hujan rintik-rintik membuat orang malas keluar rumah.

Lalu dari sudut matanya Baekhyun menangkap segerombolan orang berjalan ke arahnya, ketika semakin dekat, Baekhyun cemas karena itu adalah segerombolan pemuda dengan dandanan tidak jelas, tindik di sana sini dan tato yang menghiasi bagian-bagian tubuh. Baekhyun beringsut mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Dia hendak melangkah pergi ketika seorang lelaki dari gerombolan itu menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan dan tiba-tiba memutuskan menghalangi jalannya. Baekhyun di hadang dari semua sisi, membuatnya bersikap defensif dengan memeluk tasnya di dadanya, "Mau kemana nona malam-malam begini?" lelaki dengan tindik di hidungnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan melecehkan, "Kau tidak mau menemani kami dulu?"

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya, berusaha tampak galak dan marah, dia hendak melangkah maju, tetapi lelaki itu menghalangi semua jalannya sambil tersenyum melecehkan. Teman-temannya di belakang Baekhyun tampak terkekeh menertawakan.

Baekhyun merasa takut, panik dan takut, gerombolan lelaki itu ada kira-kira tujuh orang. Suasana sangat sepi dan lalu lalang kendaraan sangat jarang, kepada siapa dia bisa meminta tolong? Lagipula semua lelaki ini tampak jahat, bahkan ada beberapa yang menatap bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan nafsu yang tidak disembunyikan. "Nah Nona... lagipula kau kan tidak bisa kemana-mana, ayo kau temani kami saja." Lelaki yang sepertinya pemimpin gerombolan itu tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun menjerit dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan itu.

Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah dan jeritan Baekhyun, seolah-olah menikmati melihat wanita meronta dan ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia."

Sebuah suara dingin yang begitu tenang tiba-tiba saja terhembus dari kegelapan. Nadanya begitu intens dan mengancam, sehingga sang pemimpin gerombolan yang sedang mencekal tangan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Mereka semua menoleh, begitupun Baekhyun, dan menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi memakai mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, membuat kesan angkernya makin terasa, wajah lelaki itu tidak jelas karena tertutup bayang-bayang kegelapan dari pohon besar di samping dia berdiri.

"Bung! Carilah mangsa sendiri, jangan ambil gadis kami, kami yang menemukannya duluan." Lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu rupanya memutuskan untuk menantang. Membuat Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu melangkah maju dan ketika mendekat, ekspresi wajahnya yang kejam rupanya berhasil membuat lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu kecil hati karena pegangannya di lengan Baekhyun agak mengendor. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari perempuanku." Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu bahkan tidak membentak, dia hanya mendesis pelan dan penuh ancaman. Tetapi bahkan Baekhyun yang bukan menjadi pusat ancaman lelaki itu merasa merinding ketakutan. Demikian halnya pula dengan lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu dan teman-temannya. Pada awalnya sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk melawan, tetapi entah kenapa kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyerah, dilepaskannya cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar,

"Silahkan ambil kalau kau mau!" serunya kasar, lalu terbirit-birit melangkah pergi diikuti oleh gerombolannya.

Baekhyun menarik napas lega melihat gerombolan itu menjauh, dia memijit pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkeram dengan kasar, rasanya sakit dan sepertinya akan memar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada suara lelaki itu tenang, membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya seketika dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat yang gelap dan dalam. Lelaki di depannya sangat tampan dan jelas-jelas bukan orang sini, tetapi dia sangat fasih mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa sini, hanya menyisakan sedikit logat yang malahan menimbulkan kesan misterius yang seksi.

Seksi? Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ada apa dengan otaknya. Kenapa satu hari ini dia selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan hal-hal mesum? Tetapi dia teringat apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu, dia tadi menyebut Baekhyun sebagai 'perempuanku' sungguh kata-kata yang menyiratkan arti dominan dan kepemilikan seorang lelaki, dan itu terasa sangat seksi ketika diucapkan.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, tentu saja Baekhyun tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, mungkin lelaki itu hanya ingin menegaskan maksudnya dan menggertak pemimpin gerombolan itu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa lelaki ini bukan lelaki jahat, dia tidak berusaha mendekati Baekhyun dan hanya menatapnya dari sudut yang agak jauh, "Kalau tidak ada anda yang membantu saya, saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada saya tadi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bukankah cukup berbahaya berdiri sendirian di sini saat sudah larut malam?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menyesal, "Ada pekerjaan lembur di kantor yang memaksa saya pulang paling malam dibandingkan yang lain.. bus yang saya naiki biasanya sudah muncul beberapa waktu lalu, tetapi entah kenapa bus itu tidak datang... mungkin saya sekarang akan naik taxi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pastikan kau menaiki taxi yang aman." Dia lalu berdiri sejajar dengan Baekhyun, "Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau mendapat taxi."

"Oh." Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan terkejut, meski ada kelegaan yang tidak bisa ditekannya ketika mengetahui lelaki itu akan menungguinya. Setidaknya dia bisa menunggu taxi dengan rasa aman dan tidak was-was kalau lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya. "Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, mungkin ada keperluan lain yang lebih penting yang harus anda lakukan." Gumam Baekhyun berbasa basi. Lelaki itu menampakkan senyum tipis di kegelapan, "Tidak ada kegiatan lain yang lebih penting yang perlu kulakukan."

"Oh." Baekhyun terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata, "Kalau begitu terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab lelaki itu datar, dan entah kenapa ada senyum tersembunyi di sana.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam keheningan... entah berapa lama karena tidak ada taxi yang lewat. Rintik-rintik hujan semakin besar menerpa mereka, membuat mereka memundurkan langkahnya ke dalam naungan atap halte, mencoba melindungi kepala mereka, meskipun tubuh mereka tetap saja terkena terpaan air hujan. Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya lagi dengan lengannya untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menggigit, dan lelaki itu sepertinya menyadari kedinginan Baekhyun, karena tiba-tiba dia melepaskan mantel hitamnya yang tebal dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di bahu Baekhyun,

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat." Gumam lelaki itu lembut.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata lelaki itu, "Tapi kau akan kebasahan dan kedinginan."

"Aku seorang laki-laki, aku lebih kuat." Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar, menciptakan perpaduan wajah yang sangat mempesona. Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa tampannya lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini, tulang rahangnya kokoh dan keras, dengan bibir tipis yang sedikit lancip di ujungnya, dan matanya tampak begitu tajam dan gelap, dilindungi oleh bulu mata panjang yang tak kalah gelap.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Baekhyun kemudian, tidak tahu lagi harus mengucapkan apa. Dia melihat lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil lalu.

Dan kemudian mereka berdiri dalam keheningan lagi, dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras menerpa mereka, tetapi kali ini ada kehangatan beraroma kayu-kayuan dan musk yang samar-samar... sepertinya berasal dari parfum lelaki itu.

Lalu di ujung jalan sana, seperti kedatangan penyelamat, taxi berwarna biru itu tiba-tiba muncul, Baekhyun langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat sehingga taxi itu menepi di depannya, dia mendongak dengan penuh syukur kepada penolongnya yang misterius, "Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan penuh perasaan.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, membukakan pintu taxi untuk Baekhyun, dan menunggu Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan duduk di dalam taxi. "Hati-hati." Bisik lelaki itu dengan suara dalam, lalu menutup pintu Taxi itu. Baekhyun masih menoleh kebelakang, melihat lelaki itu masih berdiri di halte itu, dengan latar belakang kegelapan, sampai kemudian lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan.

Dan kemudian Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia masih mengenakan mantel hitam lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai ke rumah, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya menghujam bumi dengan suara keras dan hempasan air yang bertalian dengan angin. Taxi itu berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan setelah membayar, Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan menuju teras rumahnya. Seluruh kepalanya basah kuyup, tetapi tubuhnya terlindung oleh mantel tebal penolong misteriusnya tadi sehingga bisa tetap kering... meskipun mantel itu sekarang basah kuyup dan menetes-neteskan air ke lantai terasnya.

Baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah dan berusaha mencari kunci rumahnya, dia ingin cepat masuk dan mengeringkan diri, mungkin sambil membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat untuk diminum. Sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih memilih secangkir kopi, tetapi kopi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, sementara Baekhyun harus tidur cukup malam ini.

Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, kemudian mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Dilepaskannya mantel yang sekarang berat dan basah karena hujan itu dan dipeluknya, aroma kayu-kayuan dan musk masih melingkupinya, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan mantel itu ke cucian. Dan kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apapun tentang penolong misteriusnya itu, bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Lalu bagaimana dia akan mengembalikan mantel ini? Mantel ini kelihatannya sangat mahal dan dijahit khusus. Baekhyun memang kurang mengerti merek pakaian laki-laki, tetapi dari sentuhan bahannya dan jahitannya, kelihatan sekali kalau mantel ini sangat mahal. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa mengembalikan mantel itu. Baekhyun merenung, lalu mulai begidik kedinginan hingga dia memutuskan untuk melupakan dulu masalah mantel itu, akan dia pikirkan nanti. Diambilnya handuk yang tersampir di sana, dan digosokkannya ke rambutnya yang basah. Mandi pancuran air hangat terasa sangat menggoda.

Baekhyun melepaskan semua pakaiannya, membiarkan semuanya jatuh ke lantai, dan melangkah telanjang ke arah kamar mandinya dengan pancuran air hangatnya.

Pertama kali air hangat itu terasa menyengat di tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan, tetapi kemudian setiap kucurannya seperti memijat tubuhnya, membuat otot-ototnya terasa lemas. Tak lupa Baekhyun mencuci pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh pemimpin gerombolan tadi. Dia mengamati lengannya dan menemukan bekas merah di sana, sedikit perih, tetapi semoga saja tidak menjadi memar. Kalau sampai terjadi memar, Baekhyun harus menyiapkan baju lengan panjang untuk bekerja besok supaya memar itu tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Selesai mandi, Baekhyun mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang tersampir di lemari baju di luar kamar mandi. Gaun tidur itu bukan gaun tidur yang seksi, terbuat dari bahan katun yang nyaman berwarna hijau muda, dengan gambar bunga-bunga kecil di sakunya yang ada di bagian depan baju. Gaun tidur Baekhyun tidak ada yang seksi, toh memang tidak ada perlunya berpenampilan seksi sebelum tidur karena Baekhyun memang selalu tidur sendirian.

Baekhyun menguap menahan kantuk, tetapi tetap memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat supaya perutnya tenang. Dia tidak sempat makan malam lagi, dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk makan apapun. Secangkir susu cokelat hangat pastilah cukup. Ketika cangkir berisi susu hangat itu sudah jadi, Baekhyun duduk di meja dapur dan meneguknya, dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Baekhyun menguap lagi, dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dapur. Lalu dia tertidur.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menarik kursi dan duduk diam mengawasi. Dia sekarang berada di dapur di dalam rumah Baekhyun yang bisa dia masuki dengan mudahnya.

Tadi dia mengira Baekhyun sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya, tak disangkanya perempuan itu malahan tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman di meja makan dapurnya dengan kepala tertelungkup di sana.

Chanyeol mengamati sejenak dan cukup yakin kalau Baekhyun tidak akan terbangun karena tampaknya tidurnya sangat lelap. Dia kemudian duduk dan mengamati Baekhyun, dalam cahaya lampu dapur yang remang-remang.

Tidak bisa menahan dirinya, jemarinya menyentuh untaian rambut Baekhyun yang halus, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aromanya, aroma shampoo strawberry di rambut yang masih setengah basah itu.

Chanyeol tadi mengikuti taxi Baekhyun pulang, menyuruh supirnya menunggu di sudut jalan ke rumah mungil Baekhyun sementara dia duduk diam di jok belakang dan menanti. Ketika dia yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidur, Chanyeol menyelinap masuk, sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan pesan yang sama untuk Baekhyun di meja dapumya... sembilan buah lilin berwarna biru dengan cahaya remang-remang yang menyiratkan pesan penuh arti, dan dia lalu akan mengambil Baekhyun, dengan tenang dan cepat seperti biasanya ketika dia melakukannya kepada yang lain.

Tetapi dia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya demi menatap Baekhyun yang terpejam dalam damai.

Bukan sekarang waktunya. Chanyeol menyimpulkan dalam hati. Gadis ini mungkin pantas menikmati hidupnya lebih lama... hidup yang diciptakan untuknya dalam drama penuh kebahagiaan dan mimpi bagi seorang perempuan.

Chanyeol berdiri, lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, yang lunglai karena pulasnya tidurnya, dan membawanya ke kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut ke atas ranjang, layaknya seorang pangeran dalam adegan-adegan romantis puteri raja. Setelah itu diselimutinya tubuh Baekhyun, perempuan itu menggeliat sedikit, lalu setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman, dia berbaring dengan tenang. Semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana dan mengamati. Dorongan untuk mengambil Baekhyun terasa begitu kuat dan menyiksanya. Menyisakan kepahitan kental yang mendera jiwanya. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Demi Baekhyun, agar perempuan itu bisa menikmati hidupnya sedikit lebih lama lagi, sebelum Chanyeol memecahkannya menjadi hancur dan berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyelinap melalui gorden warna peach di kamarnya, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dan mengernyitkan keningnya, dia membuka mata dan setengah bingung menyadari bahwa dia berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kapan dia pindah kemari? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah meminum secangkir susu hangat di meja dapurnya, sepertinya dia tertidur di sana... ataukah dia salah... apakah saking mengantuknya Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur?

Baekhyun lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan hati-hati menuju dapur. Dapurnya sepi, seperti biasanya, cahayanya masih remang-remang karena gordennya tertutup rapat. Baekhyun membuka gorden, membiarkan Sinar matahari masuk, matanya menoleh ke arah gelas susu cokelat di mejanya yang masih setengah lebih, dibuangnya susu cokelatnya ke wastafel dan dicucinya gelasnya. Kemudian mata Baekhyun mengarah kepada mantel hitam itu, teringat akan kenangan semalam, sosok misterius yang ternyata membekas di benaknya.

.

.

"Pagi ini dia akan datang!" Yerin menghampiri meja Baekhyun dan berbisik dengan bersemangat.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, dia barusan memeriksa ponselnya dan tetap saja tidak ada pesan dari Sehun, apakah Sehun sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak sempat mengabari dirinya? "Kim Jongin." Yerin benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya, "Apakah kau tahu dia baru saja putus dengan model Jepang itu? Sekarang dia melajang."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Sekalipun dia melajang, orang yang akan mengisi posisi pacarnya nanti pastilah bukan dari kalangan kita-kita." Gumamnya pelan.

Yerin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil ikut terkekeh, "Yah tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku bersemangat mengetahui bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Kau tahu, semua pemberitaan itu mengatakan dia sangat tampan... aku ingin melihat aslinya."

"Sepertinya aslinya juga sama tampannya." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, lalu melirik ke ponselnya lagi.

Yerin sepertinya menyadari ada yang mengganggu Baekhyun, "Kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah. Ayolah, aku melihat beberapa menit ini kau sudah beberapa kali melirik ponselmu? Aku kan sahabatmu, ada apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, bersikap seolah-olah itu bukan masalah pelik, "Sehun... dia tidak menghubungiku, ketika dia pertama pergi ke luar kota, dia masih mengirimiku pesan meskipun jarang, tetapi sudah dua hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali."

Yerin memutar bola matanya, "Kau tak perlu cemas Baekhyun, begitulah para lelaki. Lelaki tidak pernah menyadari pentingnya komunikasi. Bagi mereka, selama kau tidak menghubunginya, semua baik-baik saja, dan mereka merasa tidak perlu menghubungi. Berbeda dengan perempuan, komunikasi sangat penting. Mungkin kau bisa menghubunginya duluan?"

"Aku tidak mau terlihat terlalu bersemangat." Pipi Baekhyun memerah, membuat Yerin terkekeh

"Apakah kau akan menahan diri terus-terusan seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak menghubungimu sampai akhir. Kudengar dia mengambil hak cuti besarnya satu bulan penuh. Itu adalah jangka waktu yang lama."

Baekhyun tercenung, lalu menatap Yerin bingung, "Menurutmu pantaskah aku menghubunginya dan menanyakan keadaannya? Tidakkah aku terlihat terlalu mengejarnya?"

Yerin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia mungkin akan merasa kau perhatian kepadanya, mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk merawat.. katamu saudaranya sakit bukan? Jadi dia tidak sempat menghubungimu duluan." Yerin mendekatkan dirinya, "Sebenarnya sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menelaah kedekatan mereka sebelum Sehun pergi ke luar kota, "Kami dekat, hampir setiap malam kami pulang bersama, makan malam bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan."

"Semua itu hanya dalam beberapa minggu?" Yerin tersenyum kagum, "Chemistry di antara kalian pasti sangat cocok. Dan selama itu dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih seperti mengucapkan cinta misalnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak pernah, Sehun selalu baik, lembut dan perhatian tetapi tidak lebih... dia... dia mengecup pipiku ketika berpamitan akan ke luar kota."

"Mungkin dia memang bukan tipe orang yang terburu-buru." Yerin melirik jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi yang kita tunggu-tunggu akan tiba, barusan pak Minho terbirit-birit menjemput di bandara." Yerin tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun sebelum berlalu, "Hubungilah Sehun duluan, beranikan dirimu."

.

.

.

Dan Kim Jongin pun tiba di kantor mereka, dia akan berada di sini selama enam bulan, untuk mengevaluasi kantor cabang mereka. Sebuah ruangan paling besar sudah disiapkan untuknya, ruangan itu biasanya dipakai untuk pertemuan dan meeting kecil untuk tiga atau empat orang, dan merupakan tempat meeting paling ekslusif. Kim Jongin akan menempatinya selama dia berada di kantor cabang ini. Baekhyun cukup beruntung karena atasannya merupakan salah satu yang berkedudukan tinggi di kantor cabang ini. Karena itulah, Kim Jongin sering mengunjungi ruangan atasan Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu sering lalu lalang melewati meja Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Yerin sangat iri, sahabatnya itu berkali-kali mengirimkan sms dari ruang kerjanya di seberang lorong, mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun.

Yah, kalau menikmati sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang luar biasa bisa dianggap suatu keberuntungan, Baekhyun memang beruntung. Dalam satu hari ini, Jongin telah tiga kali melewatinya, meskipun sama sekali tidak melirik kepadanya.

Dan seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh semua artikel tentang Jongin, lelaki ini memang sangat tampan, semuanya sempurna, dari pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya sampai warna matanya yang menakjubkan. Cokelat terang... sangat terang hingga hampir pucat.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya pura-pura menekuri laptopnya ketika Jongin keluar dari ruang atasannya, lelaki itu pasti akan melewatinya seperti biasa, seperti yang telah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menunggu langkah-langkah lelaki itu melewatinya kemudian akan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencuri pandang diam-diam untuk diceritakan kepada Yerin nanti. Tetapi kali ini lelaki itu tidak melewatinya, lelaki itu berhenti di depan Baekhyun, kemudian berdiri dalam keheningan mengamati Baekhyun,

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat yang indah itu. Dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak ternganga kagum akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau staffnya Mr. Minho?" suara Jongin mengalun tenang dan dalam, sangat cocok dengan penampilannya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya gugup, "Iya, Saya asisten Mr. Minho." Jawabnya cepat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Jongin tetap berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang intens,

"Hmmmm... kau amat sangat... mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Review ! :)


	5. FOUR

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

"Kau amat sangat mengingatkanku kepada seseorang." Kalimat Jongin itu menggantung di udara, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Apakah maksud Jongin dia mirip seseorang yang dikenal oleh Jongin?

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan." Baekhyun menjawab, mencoba memberikan senyuman profesional meskipun dia gugup setengah mati.

Jongin mengamati Baekhyun lagi, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin juga." Gumamnya. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun menatap Jongin sampai menghilang di balik pintu, dan tersenyum senang. Yerin pasti akan histeris kalau tahu bahwa Jongin menyapanya.

.

.

.

Dan benar. Yerin berteriak histeris ketika Baekhyun menceritakan sapaan Jongin yang terakhir tadi.

"Dia menyapamu? Dia benar-benar menyapamu?" Yerin berucap dengan nada tinggi, hingga Baekhyun harus menyenggolnya karena semua orang di kantin itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka. "Dia bilang aku amat sangat mengingatkannya kepada seseorang." Baekhyun merenung sambil menopang dagu, "Dan dia menekankan kepada kata 'amat sangat', bukan hanya biasa-biasa saja."

"Mungkin kau mirip dengan mantan pacarnya." Yerin mulai berimajinasi, "Mungkin dia kemudian memutuskan mendekatimu, dan dalam waktu enam bulan Jongin di sini kau bisa mengambil hatinya, bayangkan seorang staff biasa bisa merengkuh hati orang dengan jabatan paling tinggi di perusahaan, itu seperti kisah Cinderella."

"Dan kisah Cinderella semacam itu kebanyakan sangat jarang terjadi." Sela Baekhyun cepat.

"Siapa bilang?" Yerin tersenyum penuh arti, "Sangat jarang belum tentu tidak terjadi bukan? Apakah kau tahu siapakah Kim Irene **(karakter Baekhyun di ff RSAB)** , ibu dari Jongin dan isteri dari Kim Junmyeon? Dia dulu staff biasa di perusahaan Junmyeon, dan kemudian dia bisa menjadi isteri Kim Junmyeon."

"Dari kisah yang aku dengar, Kim Junmyeon sangat mencintai isterinya, dia yang dulu seorang playboy langsung bertekuk lutut." Baekhyun tersenyum, dia selalu senang membahas kisah percintaan bos mereka yang ada di kantor pusat, karena menurutnya kisah cinta itu luar biasa indahnya. Perkawinan mereka terbukti bertahan dengan kokoh dan menghasilkan dua anak yang luar biasa, Jongin salah satunya.

"Nah... mungkin saja Jongin akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya, mencintai perempuan biasa-biasa saja, alih-alih menikahi pacar-pacarnya yang model dan dari kalangan jetset itu. Mungkin saja kita bisa menjadi Irene berikutnya."

"Jangan bermimpi." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kim Jongin luar biasa tampannya, hingga hampir mendekati malaikat, hanya perempuan luar biasa yang bisa menjadi pasangannya." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pembahasan mereka tentang Jongin, karena kalau dibiarkan, Yerin yang antusias tidak akan berhenti, "Aku akan menelepon Sehun."

"Oh ya ampun, jadi belum kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Belum. Tadi aku sibuk." Baekhyun berkelit, membuat Yerin mencibir.

"Lakukan sekarang, sebelum kau berubah pikiran." Perempuan itu lalu berdiri, "Aku akan kembali ke ruangan, pak Minho sedang uring-uringan, bisa-bisa aku disemprot kalau tidak kembali ke kantor tepat waktu."

Baekhyun mengangguk tetapi setelah Yerin berlalu pun, dia masih menekuri ponselnya dan memandanganya ragu.

Baekhyun merindukan Sehun... dan jauh di dasar hatinya ada rasa sakit karena menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak merasa perlu untuk menghubunginya. Bukankah kalau dia ada di benak Sehun, lelaki itu akan menghubunginya dan memberi kabar?

Haruskah dia menelepon Sehun duluan?

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, kemudian jemarinya memijit nomor ponsel Sehun, nomor yang amat sangat dihapalnya karena beberapa kali dia mencoba menelepon tetapi kemudian menahan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Halo?" Suara Sehun diseberang sana menohok kerinduan Baekhyun, "Baekhyun?" lanjut Sehun ketika melihat nomor peneleponnya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya, "Ya ini aku. Kau.. kau lama tidak ada kabar, aku mencemaskanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu Sehun?"

Hening agak lama, seakan Sehun kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Suara Sehun tertelan dalam dan tampak sedih, membuat Baekhyun cemas.

"Apakah saudaramu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Saudara?" dari nada suaranya, Baekhyun menduga Sehun sedang mengernyitkan kening di sana.

"Saudaramu... yang katanya sakit dan sedang kau tengok itu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, mencoba mengingatkan Sehun, lelaki itu entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar enggan dan tidak fokus, apakah telepon Baekhyun mengganggunya?

"Oh itu..." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Saudaraku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi dia sudah sembuh, syukurlah." Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menarik napas panjang, lega. "Jadi kapan kamu pulang?" jawaban atas pertanyaan itu amat sangat diinginkan oleh Baekhyun, dia ingin Sehun pulang... dia merindukan lelaki itu. Kebersamaan mereka selama beberapa lama itu telah mengisi kekosongan dalam hidup Baekhyun dan dia menginginkannya kembali.

Tetapi sepertinya jawaban Sehun tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya karena lagi-lagi, Sehun memilih tidak menjawab dan menciptakan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun memanggil, memastikan bahwa sambungan telepon mereka baik-baik saja.

Lagi. Terdengar Sehun menghela napas panjang, lalu lelaki itu menjawab, sebuah jawaban yang menyambar Baekhyun dengan menyakitkan, bagaikan sambaran petir yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, "Aku tidak akan kembali Baekhyun, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi."

Lalu telepon diputuskan. Lama Baekhyun termenung dengan ponsel di telinganya, menyisakan bunyi tut..tut..tut yang konstan, yang bahkan tidak di sadarinya.

 _Aku tidak akan kembali, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi..._

 _Aku tidak akan kembali, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi..._

 _Aku tidak akan kembali..._

Jawaban Sehun itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, dan ketika akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menerima maksudnya, bibir Baekhyun bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Apakah ini maksudnya Sehun telah mencampakkannya? Mungkinkah kedekatan mereka selama ini tidak ada artinya bagi Sehun?

Mungkinkah Baekhyun yang terlalu memiliki mimpi romantis tentang Sehun?

Tak dapat ditahankannya, air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, dia meletakkan ponsel itu dan menggigit bibirnya.

Mungkin memang kisah cinta romantis bukanlah hal yang akan dialaminya. Mungkin Baekhyun akan selalu berakhir sendirian... tanpa siapapun yang mencintainya.

Baekhyun menggelengkkan kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya. Disingkirkannya seluruh pikiran yang menghancurkan hatinya itu. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak boleh menangis. Kalau memang bagi Sehun dia tidak berarti, Baekhyun tidak akan membuang-buang air matanya untuk lelaki itu!

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" atasannya bergumam, mengamati Sehun yang menutup pembicaraan dengan kasar. "Kau akan melukai hatinya."

"Itu lebih baik." Sehun meringis, "Kurasa strategiku untuk mendekatinya salah, aku lebih baik mengawasinya dari kejauhan." Gumam Sehun, menghela napas panjang lalu duduk merosot di kursinya, di depan meja kerja atasannya.

Atasannya, yang selama ini selalu menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon-telepon misteriusnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Kau bilang dulu, itu adalah salah satu cara yang efektif... menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya akan membuatmu lebih mudah dengannya, tentu saja dengan catatan bahwa kau bersikap profesional dan tidak melibatkan perasaanmu." Tatapan sang atasan berubah spekulatif, "Apakah kau telah melanggar peraturan itu?"

Sehun meremas rambutnya gusar, "Aku merasa aku mencintainya. Aku merasa akan ada harapan untuk kami, nanti ketika semua permasalahan sudah dibereskan... tetapi berkas-berkas yang kau serahkan ini..." Sehun mengernyit kepada berkas-berkas yang dihamparkan atasannya di mejanya.

Atasannya memanggilnya kemari karena berkas-berkas ini, hasil penyelidikan mereka yang terakhir dan mengungkap sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terduga sebelumnya.

"Berkas-berkas ini merubah segalanya?" atasannya melanjutkan, menatap Sehun dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku harus menghamparkan ini dihadapanmu."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, tampak kesakitan, "Tak apa... setidaknya aku bisa mundur sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Dan setidaknya, kita tahu arti dari simbol sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu." Sambil berusaha melupakan rasa sakit hatinya, Sehun memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap atasannya dengan serius, "Jadi seluruh rencana kita harus dirubah, sang pembunuh bagaimanapun juga akan muncul."

"Ya. Aku yakin dia akan mengambil Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak boleh diambil, tidak sampai kita memastikan tentang dugaan kita. Tugasmu adalah selalu siap sampai saat itu terjadi, jangan sampai lengah."

Sehun tercenung. Dia tidak akan lengah. Meskipun sekarang hatinya terasa sakit, sakit luar biasa, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan Baekhyun dia merasa dadanya diremas-remas menyakitkan. Sehun bersumpah akan menyembuhkan hatinya itu dan menjalankan tugasnya tanpa perasaan lagi.

.

.

.

"Dia memang mengundurkan diri kemarin." Yerin yang kebetulan bisa mengakses data karyawan membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan data yang ditemukannya di komputernya. Baekhyun barusan menemuinya, dengan mata sembab meskipun tidak menangis lagi. Dan dari cerita Baekhyun, hanya ada satu hal, Sehun mencampakkan Baekhyun setelah memberinya harapan, dan itu adalah satu hal paling tak termaafkan yang pernah dilakukan laki-laki kepada seorang perempuan.

Baekhyun mengamati layar komputer Yerin, dan melihat nama Sehun di sana. Mengundurkan diri dari kantor kemarin, dan efektif per tanggal satu.

Jadi itu maksudnya bahwa Sehun tidak akan kembali? Bahwa lelaki itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa penjelasan?

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadaku, Yerin?" suara Baekhyun bergetar, membuat Yerin mendengus karena sahabatnya dilukai. "Karena dia lelaki bodoh dan pengecut." Yerin bergumam ketus, "Jangan habiskan air mata dan hatimu untuk memikirkannya Baekhyun, hanya akan membuatmu sakit."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Mudah memang untuk dikatakan, tetapi bahkan sampai beberapa jam lalu, Baekhyun masih tersenyum ketika mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Sehun, dan sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang bisa dibilang amat sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun melakukan itu kepadanya...

.

.

.

Jongin tampaknya akan menerima kedatangan tamu penting mereka, Wu YiFan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris di ruangannya. Kabar itu berhembus karena sejak pagi tadi di kantor terjadi kesibukan, banyak orang lalu lalang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Yah. Baekhyun masih teringat lelaki itu, yang membawa serentetan pengawal pribadi berpakaian sama dengan wajah datar yang sama seperti robot. Kontrak dengan Kris adalah kontrak yang paling sukses yang pernah dilakukan oleh cabang mereka, karena itulah kehadiran Kris di kantor ini untuk menemui Jongin sangatlah penting.

Mr. Minho, atasan langsung Baekhyun sendiri tampak begitu sibuk. Baekhyun melihat tubuh lelaki itu mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya, kadangkala sibuk menelepon seseorang, kadangkala tampak mencari-cari berkas. Sampai kemudian, lelaki itu keluar dari ruangannya,

"Baekhyun?" Lelaki itu memanggil, membuat Baekhyun seketika berdiri, "Ya Sir?"

"Kemari sebentar."

Sambil merapikan roknya, Baekhyun melangkah dan memasuki ruangan Mr. Minho. Lelaki itu sudah duduk di balik mejanya dan mempersilahkan duduk ketika Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu. "Duduklah." Mr. Minho masih tampak sibuk melihat berkas-berkas nya, lalu ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk dia menautkan jemarinya dan menopangkannya di dagunya, "Kita kedatangan tamu penting hari ini..."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Mr. Minho yang menggantung. "Dan kau dulu yang bertugas menemui Mr. Kris untuk penandatanganan kontrak, jadi aku pikir aku akan membawamu menghadiri meeting penting nanti siang."

Dia? Ikut ke meeting penting direksi?

"Baik Sir." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Sementara itu Mr. Minho tampak puas,

"Oke kalau begitu, siapkan berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan kontrak kerjasama kita dengan Mr. Kris, kita ke ruang meeting di lantai atas nanti jam dua siang."

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengangguk patuh, lalu berdiri dan berpamitan, melangkah kembali keluar ruangan. Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, Mr. Minho kembali memanggilnya, kali ini suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu, "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ada apa Sir?"

Atasannya itu menatapnya ingin tahu, "Apakah kau mengenal Mr. Kris sebelumnya? Atau kau ada koneksi dengannya?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, pertanyaan apa itu? Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak Sir, saya belum pemah bertemu dan mengenal Mr. Kris sama sekali sebelum penandatanganan kontrak itu."

Mr. Minho mengerutkan keningnya, membuat Baekhyun bingung, tetapi lalu lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Oke kalau begitu, pergilah."

Dan Baekhyun pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ruangan lelaki itu. Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Mr. Minho masih merenung bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Baekhyun tidak mengenal Mr. Kris sebelumnya dan tampaknya memang tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa membuat mereka terkoneksi... tetapi masih diingatnya dengan jelas waktu itu, Mr. Kris jelas-jelas meminta secara spesifik bahwa Baekhyun sendirianlah yang harus dikirimkan untuk penandatanganan kontrak di cafe itu... itu benar-benar permintaan yang sangat aneh, tetapi mereka menurutinya karena perjanjian dengan Mr. Kris amat sangat penting. Dan sekarang, melalui pesan khususnya, Mr. Kris mengatakan menginginkan Baekhyun hadir di dalam meeting mereka nanti... kenapa?

Mr. Minho merenung, berusaha memecahkan misteri itu, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Mereka berkumpul di sekeliling meja meeting yang sangat besar itu, menunggu kedatangan Mr. Kris yang sedang disambut oleh Jongin di lobby. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Mr. Minho dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Mr. Kris yang eksentrik itu akan datang membawa sepasukan pengawalnya lagi? Sama seperti ketika di cafe waktu itu?

Pertanyaan Baekhyun langsung terjawab ketika pintu itu terbuka dan Jongin masuk bersama Mr. Kris. Dan... seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Baekhyun, beberapa pengawalnya, kali ini hanya sekitar delapan orang, tidak sebanyak ketika di pertemuan cafe waktu itu, dengan pakaian yang sama persis dan ekspresi datar yang sama, masuk dan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Semua anggota meeting itu saling melempar pandangan kaget karena lelaki itu membawa begitu banyak pengawal, sementara Baekhyun mengamati roman muka Jongin yang tampak setengah geli. Jongin dan Kris akhirnya duduk di kepala meja,

"Senang kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini, jadi mari kita mulai meetingnya." Jongin membuka meeting hari ini dan mulailah pembahasan ke hal-hal yang teknis menyangkut keputusan strategis perusahaan. Baekhyun semula bisa mengikuti, tapi lama-lama pembahasan berada di luar hal-hal yang dikuasainya dalam pekerjaannya sebagai staff, dia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Mr. kris, tetapi lelaki itu bersikap seolah tidak mengenalinya. Dalam hatinya Baekhyun merasa cemas kalau-kalau Mr. Minho menganggap bahwa kehadirannya di ruang meeting adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Baekhyun mencoba berkonsentrasi mengikuti pembicaraan tingkat tinggi itu, tetapi kemudian dia merasa dirinya sedang diawasi. Salah satu pengawal itu mengawasinya.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arah pengawal Mr. Kris, dan seketika dia terkesiap, untunglah dia berhasil menahan diri tepat pada waktunya.

Salah satu pengawal Mr. Kris itu adalah penolong misteriusnya di malam itu...

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya mengamati lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu rupanya juga mengenali Baekhyun, seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya, dan dia mengedipkan matanya... mengedipkan matanya!

Sekarang di tempat terang Baekhyun bisa mengamati lelaki itu sepenuhnya, dan ternyata meskipun sama-sama berwajah dingin seperti pengawal yang lainnya, penolong misteriusnya tampak berbeda, dia begitu tampan dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan menyentuh kerah, dan mata cokelatnya yang gelap. Wajahnya begitu klasik seperti lukisan dewa-dewa Yunani di masa dulu...

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menyadari sepenuhnya kalau Baekhyun mengamatinya dan mengagumi ketampanannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun dan tatapan matanya seperti sebuah janji. Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat kalau mantel lelaki itu masih ada di rumahnya. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji kalau dia akan menanyakan nama lelaki itu nanti dan bagaimana cara menghubunginya, karena dia harus mengembalikan mantel lelaki itu.

Sambil melempar senyum gugup, Baekhyun membalas anggukan kepala lelaki itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha berkonsentrasi kepada pembahasan meeting yang sedang berlangsung itu. Tetapi kali ini rasanya luar biasa sulitnya, karena dia menyadari ada mata yang sedang mengawasinya tanpa malu-malu, mata penolong misteriusnya itu.

Meeting itu terasa begitu lama, hingga akhirnya Jongin menutup pembahasan. Mereka sudah menentukan langkah strategis untuk proyek berikutnya dan akan melaksanakan trial di lapangan dulu sebelum memutuskan sistem mana yang dianggap paling baik. Jongin bersalaman dengan Mr. Kris, lalu lelaki itu mengucapkan salam dan berpamitan kepada semuanya. Dan kemudian lelaki itu pergi diikuti oleh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Baekhyun panik. Dia harus mengejar penolong misteriusnya itu, tetapi saat ini Mr. Minho atasannya belum juga beranjak pergi, dia masih membahas beberapa masalah dengan Jongin, amat sangat tidak sopan kalau Baekhyun berdiri duluan. Tetapi kalau Baekhyun tidak segera pergi dia akan kehilangan jejak penolong misteriusnya itu. Lama Baekhyun menunggu, tetapi Mr. Minho tidak juga beranjak berdiri. Akhirnya Baekhyun nekat,

"Mr. Minho." Jantungnya berdebar karena menyela percakapan atasannya dengan pemimpin tertinggi mereka. "Saya...eh...saya perlu ke belakang."

Mr. Minho menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Baekhyun merasa Jongin mengawasinya dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Oke Baekhyun, kau boleh sekalian kembali ke ruanganmu, terimakasih atas kehadiranmu."

Seketika itu juga, sambil berpamitan tergesa, Baekhyun pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan meeting itu, tentu saja dia tidak kembali ke ruangannya, melainkan menuju lift dan cepat-cepat menuju lobby, berharap rombongan Mr. Kris belum pergi dari kantor itu. Ketika sampai di lobby, dada Baekhyun langsung dipenuhi kekecewaan ketika menyadari suasana lobby yang lengang, rombongan Mr. Kris sudah tidak ada.

"Mencari siapa Baekhyun?" Lee Ji Eun, resepsionis kantor yang ramah itu menyapanya. Kebetulan Baekhyun mengenal Ji Eun karena mereka sering satu bus dalam perjalanan pulang.

Baekhyun menatap keluar kantor dengan gugup, "Apakah rombongan Mr. Kris sudah pergi?"

Ji Eun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mereka baru saja pergi." Senyumnya tampak takjub, "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Mr. Kris itu punya begitu banyak musuh sampai-sampai dia merasa perlu untuk membawa pengawal sebanyak itu."

Ji Eun masih berkata-kata selanjutnya, tetapi Baekhyun sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi, batinnya dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan... Rombongan Mr. Kris sudah pergi... dan penolong misteriusnya juga sudah pergi. Baekhyun mungkin membutuhkan keajaiban untuk bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi... atau mungkinkah lelaki itu akan menghubunginya nanti? Toh dia sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun bekerja di kantor ini bukan?

Baekhyun mencoba menghibur dirinya, tetapi tetap saja kesadaran bahwa begitu kecil kemungkinan untuk mengenal penolong misteriusnya membuatnya merasa kecewa. Setelah bergumam kepada Ji Eun bahwa dia akan kembali ke ruangannya, Baekhyun berjalan lunglai ke arah lift.

"Kuharap kau kemari untuk mengejarku." Suara lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun hampir terlompat kaget. Dia memekik dan menolehkan kepalanya, dan langsung menatap penolong misteriusnya, entah sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu sangat tinggi, seperti yang diingat oleh Baekhyun, dan lebih tampan ketika dilihat dari dekat. Tiba-tiba pipi Baekhyun memerah, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berdiri di sana, pasti dia melihat kalau Baekhyun mengejarnya dengan panik tadi. "Ya...aku...aku mencarimu, mantelmu..." napas Baekhyun tiba-tiba terengah entah kenapa, "Mantelmu masih ada di aku."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Betapa tidak sopannya aku karena tidak mengenalkan diri waktu itu, aku Park Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan kemudian merasakan lelaki itu meremas jemarinya dengan lembut, baru kemudian melepaskannya.

"Sungguh perjumpaan yang tidak disangka, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa kau adalah perempuan yang kutolong waktu itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? kuharap perjalanan pulangmu waktu itu lancar." Chanyeol berbohong dengan lancarnya sementara matanya melahap keseluruhan diri Baekhyun dengan penuh minat. Untungnya dia berhasil menyembunyikan tatapannya itu dibalik ekspresi wajah datar dan tak terbaca.

"Iya...aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka." Baekhyun melepas senyumnya, tiba-tiba merasa takjub akan kebetulan itu, "Aku sangka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

Chanyeol membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman tipis dan tak terbaca, "Kurasa kita akan sering bertemu nantinya, Baekhyun." Lalu lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi."

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bingung, "Tapi...tapi aku tidak tahu cara menghubungimu, aku harus mengembalikan mantelmu."

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan misterius, "Aku yang akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Tapi aku belum memberimu nomor kontakku?"

Wajah lelaki itu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya tampak penuh rahasia,

"Tenang saja, aku punya banyak koneksi. Sementara itu, usahakan jangan lagi menunggu kendaraan umum sendirian malam-malam." Dan kemudian lelaki itu melangkah pergi keluar lobby, masuk ke dalam mobil hitam legam yang sudah menunggunya di sana.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana, menatap hingga mobil itu hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ditolong oleh salah satu pengawal Mr. Kris? Sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Apakah dia tampan?" Yerin langsung bertanya sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. Mereka memutuskan untun menonton film sepulang kerja tadi karena Yerin ingin mendengarkan seluruh cerita tentang Jongin yang tampan, tetapi kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan mulai membahas tentang Park Chanyeol.

"Dia sangat tampan, dan menyimpan aura misterius." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku bersyukur lelaki itu kebetulan berada di sana waktu itu. Gerombolan berandal itu, sangat menakutkan, bahkan pemimpinnya sempat mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar, menimbulkan memar sesudahnya." Baekhyun menunjukkan bekas memar yang sudah memudar itu.

Yerin ikut bergidik membayangkan apa yang dialami oleh Baekhyun, "Besok-besok kalau kau sedang lembur pulang malam, telepon aku, dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu, toh tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di apartemenku sendirian."

Yerin memang tinggal sendirian di kota ini, dalam sebuah apartemen, dia sepertinya kesepian karena katanya kedua orangtua dan seluruh keluarganya berada jauh di luar kota, Baekhyun sendiri adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat, dan karena Baekhyun juga sebatang kara di dunia ini, mereka sering melewatkan waktu bersama-sama.

"Yah, dan aku belum mengembalikan mantelnya, tetapi dia bilang akan menghubungiku nanti." Baekhyun melamun, mengingat adegannya tadi siang dengan Chanyeol, sang penolong misteriusnya.

Yerin langsung terkekeh, "Jangan-jangan mantel itu dijadikannya alasan untuk mengubungimu dan mengenalmu lebih dekat." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula lelaki seperti dia tidak akan melirikku."

"Kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, kau itu cantik Baekhyun, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada minat lebih darinya untukku, kurasa dia hanya menginginkan mantelnya kembali." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki manapun setelah kejadian dengan Sehun."

Yerin langsung menatap prihatin akan wajah Baekhyun yang muram, dia ikut menghela napas panjang,

"Aku ikut menyesal tentang Sehun, tetapi lelaki seperti dia yang membuangmu begitu saja tanpa penjelasan tidak pantas dipikirkan, Baekhyun, kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mencoba kuat, tetapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu." Mata Baekhyun tampak sedih ketika kesakitan yang ditahankannya itu seolah menekan dadanya, "Tetapi aku akan berusaha. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun kepadaku sangat kejam. Dan dia memang tidak layak untuk dipikirkan."

Bicara memang mudah. Baekhyun membatin dalam hatinya. Tetapi jauh di dalam jiwanya, masih menangis pedih. Pedih karena Sehun menghancurkan hatinya begitu saja setelah melambungkannya sedemikian tingginya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah mungilnya dan langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Dia menatap mantel hitam milik Chanyeol yang tergantung rapi di sana. dekat mesin cuci. tadi dia sudah menitip untuk mengirimkan mantel itu ke laundry kepada tukang bersih-bersih rumahnya yang datang berkunjung secara rutin seminggu sekali.

Rupanya mantel itu sudah selesai dilaundry dan sekarang tergantung dengan manis di sana. Baekhyun mendekatinya dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menelusurkan jarinya ke mantel itu. Sayangnya proses laundry telah menghilangkan aroma kayu-kayuan dan musk yang melingkupi mantel itu. Berganti dengan aroma pengharum pakaian dengan nuansa bunga-bungaan.

Lalu seperti sudah diatur waktunya, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, dia mengernyit ketika mendapati nomor asing di sana. Baekhyun biasanya tidak pernah mengangkat nomor asing yang meneleponnya, tetapi dia mengingat kalau Chanyeol mengatakan akan menghubunginya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dia masih patah hati karena perlakukan Sehun kepadanya, tetapi Chanyeol bagaimanapun juga seperti menebarkan aura magnet yang memaksa pikiran Baekhyun tertuju kepadanya. Apakah itu memang karena Baekhyun tertarik kepada Chanyeol sejak lelaki itu menyelamatkannya, ataukah hanya karena pelariannya akan sakit hatinya kepada Sehun, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Dengan penuh antisipasi Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya, "Halo?"

"Baekhyun?" itu suara Sehun, "Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau masih mau bertemu denganku, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

Jemari Baekhyun yang memegang ponselnya gemetaran.

Sehun... Kenapa Sehun menghubunginya lagi?

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

 **Tinggalkan REVIEW** **ya! :)**


	6. FIVE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

"Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya pelan ketika Baekhyun tak juga menjawab, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterkejutannya. Dia bahkan sempat menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya, menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Masih diingatnya jelas kata-kata kejam Sehun ketika memutuskan telepon waktu itu, bahwa Sehun tidak akan kembali dan bahwa dia tidak ingin Baekhyun menghubunginya lagi. Tetapi kenapa sekarang, lelaki itu berubah pikiran lagi dengan begitu cepat?

Jauh di dasar hatinya Baekhyun ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada lelaki itu, lelaki yang sempat dia pikir bisa membuatnya membuka hatinya, berbagi perasaan dalam kisah yang romantis. Tetapi perlakuan Sehun kepadanya kemudian, yang dengan entengnya menyuruh Baekhyun menjauh, membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, ragu untuk memberi kesempatan.

Bagaimana jika nanti ketika Baekhyun memberi kesempatan, pada suatu waktu lelaki itu tiba-tiba berubah sikap tak jelas lagi dan menyuruh Baekhyun menjauh? Akan dihancurkan bagaimana lagi hati Baekhyun?

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku lagi Sehun?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar ketika berusaha berkata-kata, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang supaya aku tidak menghubungimu?" Kepahitan terdengar jelas di sana, manifestasi rasa sakit Baekhyun karena perlakuan Sehun kepadanya.

Tentu saja Sehun bisa membaca kepahitan di suara Baekhyun, dia menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku... waktu itu aku kalut, aku benar-benar terhempas ketika menyadari bahwa kau..." Suara Sehun terhenti mendadak, seperti mobil yang direm tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit keras. Membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Ketika menyadari bahwa aku apa, Sehun?"

Hening. Sepertinya Sehun kehabisan kata-kata di seberang sana. Lelaki itu mendesah,

"Bukan...aku salah bicara. Mengertilah Baekhyun, aku hanya sedang kalut waktu itu...aku aku putus asa...tetapi sekarang setelah aku menelaah semuanya, aku sadar bahwa yang kuinginkan hanya satu, aku ingin bersama denganmu."

Putus asa? Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Sehun terus-terusan bersikap misterius seperti ini? Entah firasat Baekhyun benar atau tidak, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan lelaki ini. "Baekhyun... apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi? Setidaknya untuk menjelaskan?" Sehun bergumam ketika tidak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merenung, lama, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu Sehun, akan kupikirkan nanti." Lalu Baekhyun memutus teleponnya tanpa menanti jawaban dari Sehun, dan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena ada sebuah kepuasan kecil karena telah sedikit membalas sikap kasar yang dilakukan Sehun ketika menutup teleponnya waktu itu.

Hanya jeda sedetik setelah Baekhyun memutus telepon, telepon itu berbunyi lagi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak melihat nomornya, dia langsung menjawabnya dengan jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan memikirkannya dulu! Jangan paksa aku memberikan jawaban sekarang..."

Hening sejenak, lalu suara itu terdengar.

"Baekhyun?" Ada nada geli dari suara di seberang itu.

Baekhyun terperangah, mengenali suara yang dalam dan maskulin itu, dia menarik ponselnya dari telinga, dan melihat nomor yang berbeda di sana.

"Oh... maafkan aku... aku kira kau orang lain." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian dengan rasa malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh di seberang sana, "Siapa? Mantan pacar yang ingin kembali?" tebaknya, masih dengan nada geli yang terselip di sana.

Pipi Baekhyun merah padam mendengar tebakan Chanyeol yang hampir tepat itu, dia berdehem untuk membuat suaranya terdengar meyakinkan.

"Itu bukan masalah." Dia mengelak, "Mantelmu sudah selesai di laundry."

"Terima kasih." Lelaki itu menjawab cepat dengan sopan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya gugup, bingung harus berkata apa, "Apakah... apakah kau ingin aku mengantarkannya? Atau kau akan mengambilnya?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya." jawab lelaki itu tenang.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa curiga, "Kau sudah tahu alamat rumahku, ya." Lelaki itu bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya tanpa dia memberitahunya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Chanyeol juga sudah tahu alamat rumahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Sudah kubilang aku punya banyak koneksi." Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar nada pongah dalam suara lelaki itu. Ini adalah jenis lelaki yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Baekhyun harus berhati-hati, Park Chanyeol terlalu mempesona, dan Baekhyun tidak mau dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam pesona laki-laki, tanpa tahu apa yang dihadapinya. Sudah cukup dia bertindak bodoh dengan terlalu berharap kepada Sehun kemarin. Baekhyun tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, karena bahkan keledai yang selalu dipandang sebagai mahluk yang dungu pun, tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jadi bagaimana caraku mengembalikan mantel ini?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "Aku tidak akan berkunjung ke rumahmu. Itu mungkin akan terasa tidak nyaman bagimu karena aku tahu kau perempuan yang tinggal sendirian, dan kau tidak terlalu mengenalku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" Lelaki itu menyebut nama sebuah restoran mewah di pinggiran kota. Baekhyun tercenung, meragu, apakah ini ajakan kencan? Ataukah hanya perlakukan sopan biasa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hanya makan malam formal untuk menghormati pertemanan kita." Chanyeol bergumam di sana, seolah mengerti keraguan Baekhyun, "Kuharap kau mau menerima undanganku. Anggap saja itu sebagai uang sewa mantelku."

Candaan lelaki itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku mau." Mungkin ini memang kesempatan Baekhyun untuk bersantai dan berusaha melupakan Sehun.

"Besok, kujemput jam tujuh malam. Terima kasih Baekhyun." Dengan sopan Chanyeol menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan koreksian untuk klausul kontrak penting ketika dia melihat dari ujung matanya bahwa Jongin menghampirinya,

"Sibuk Baekhyun?" lelaki itu menyapa santai.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendesah dalam hati. Meskipun sudah melihat Jongin berkali-kali, tetap saja dia terkesiap ketika menatap langsung ke matanya yang indah itu. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan dan berbahaya, mahluk seperti ini seharusnya tidak dibiarkan berkeliaran dan memangsa gadis-gadis yang tidak berdaya.

"Saya mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti biasa." Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening ketika menyadari bahwa Jongin seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Setiap melihatmu, aku selalu berpikir kau sangat mirip seseorang...tetapi aku belum bisa menemukan kau mirip siapa."

"Mungkin hanya kemiripan biasa, katanya di seluruh dunia ini kita punya sembilan kembaran dengan wajah yang sama." Baekhyun tersenyum, mengamati Jongin yang tampak sangat penasaran. Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Betul juga. Tetapi tetap saja mengganjal di benakku." Dia mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku akan mencari tahu nanti."

Lalu lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi sementara Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap punggung Jongin yang berlalu.

.

.

"Sungguh aku iri padamu." Yerin mengacung-acungkan sosis goreng yang di pegangnya ke arah Baekhyun, "Kau di sapa oleh Mr. Jongin, kau diajak makan malam oleh lelaki tampan yang menyelamatkanmu, hmmmm... seakan Tuhan menyediakan banyak penyembuh dari patah hatimu." Yerin mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bahkan belum punya pengganti dari patah hati terakhirku, sudah satu tahun sejak aku putus dengan pacar terakhirku dan bahkan tidak ada satu lelakipun yang mendekatiku."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Jongin menyapaku bukan karena tertarik padaku, tapi karena dia merasa aku mirip dengan seseorang tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, dia terus-terusan mengatakan itu kepadaku."

"Wah." Yerin mengangkat alisnya, "Sepertinya dia penasaran."

"Ya dia bilang itu mengganjal benaknya dan dia akan mencari tahu." Baekhyun bertopang dagu, "Menurutmu aku mirip salah satu orang yang dikenalnya?"

"Aku dulu menebak kau mirip mantan pacarnya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Kim Jongin memang berganti pacar seperti berganti dasi, tidak ada yang membekas di benaknya, jadi seharusnya dia tidak merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya ketika dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang mirip denganmu." Yerin memasukkan sosis goreng ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan bersemangat, "Mungkin kau mirip salah satu keluarganya, mungkin neneknya, atau bibinya."

"Neneknya?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, menatap Yerin pura-pura tersinggung, membuat Yerin tertawa terkikik.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pertokoan itu, Baekhyun dan Yerin memutuskan untuk ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli sebuah gaun. Karena Baekhyun tidak punya gaun untuk makan malamnya dengan Chanyeol nanti malam. Gaun terbagusnya menyimpan kenangan tidak menyenangkan, karena gaun itulah yang Baekhyun pakai untuk makan malam bersama Sehun, makan malam pertama yang menyenangkan, yang membuat Baekhyun terpesona kepada Sehun. Baekhyun tidak mau mengenakan gaun itu lagi, dan kemudian terkungkung dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Yerin mengusulkan agar mereka mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan sepulang kerja, untuk memilih gaun yang sederhana tetapi elegan, dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya, mengingat selain gaun satu-satunya yang tidak mau di pakainya itu, di lemarinya hanya ada kemeja formal untuk bekerja dan rok kantoran, serta berbagai macam t-shirt santai dan celana jeans.

"Bagaimana kalau gaun kuning itu?" Yerin menunjuk ke arah gaun berwarna kuning cerah yang dipajang di etalase.

Baekhyun melirik dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Entahlah, itu tampak terlalu cerah untuk dipakai makan malam... dan warnanya kurasa mengingatkanku pada tweety." Tweety adalah tokoh kartun berupa burung kecil berwarna kuning cerah.

Yerin tertawa, "Seharusnya kau lebih berani, pilihlah warna-warna cerah dan lupakan warna-warna gelap yang penakut itu." Matanya menoleh ke barisan gaun-gaun di etalase, kemudian dia menunjuk lagi, "Yang itu?"

Kali ini pilihan Yerin tidak salah, mata Baekhyun membelalak terpesona pada gaun itu. Sebuah gaun sederhana, satu potongan, dengan kerah berbentuk V dan aksen lipatan sederhana tapi elegan yang membungkus bagian dadanya. Bagian bawahnya melebar dan jatuh dengan indahnya sampai ke mata kaki, warna gaun itu lebih tepat disebut dengan warna magenta... tampak amat sangat indah tergantung di sana.

"Mudah-mudahan harganya tidak mahal." Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah enam sore. Baekhyun berharap harga gaun itu cocok dan dia bisa membelinya lalu pulang untuk bersiap-siap. Chanyeol bilang akan menjemputnya jam tujuh malam.

"Ayo kita tanyakan." Yerin mendahului Baekhyun memasuki butik itu.

Ternyata Baekhyun beruntung, gaun itu didiskon dengan harga yang cukup bagi dompetnya. Baekhyun mencoba gaun itu dan terpana melihat betapa cocoknya gaun itu dengan dirinya. Kulit Baekhyun yang indah dengan warna zaitun keemasan tampak berpadu dengan warna gaun itu.

Yerin bahkan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum dan penuh pujian.

"Siapapun yang makan malam denganmu, dia akan tergila-gila, kau sangat cantik Baekhyun."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, "Ini hanya makan malam formal, aku tidak bermaksud membuat siapapun tergila-gila."

Yerin terkekeh, "Yah siapa tahu, kadang kita tidak pernah menduga hati kita akan terkait kepada siapa bukan? Kuharap Sehun melihat penampilanmu saat ini, dia akan menyesal pastinya."

Sehun. Hati Baekhyun terasa pedih ketika nama itu disebut, lelaki itu belum menghubunginya lagi, mungkin dia sedang memberi waktu Baekhyun untuk berpikir. Tetapi Baekhyun masih merasa sakit hati untuk memikirkan akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran tentang Sehun di benaknya, kemudian menghela napas panjang,

"Ayo kita bayar gaun ini." Gumamnya penuh semangat, menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

.

.

.

"Ini jas anda tuan." Gongyoo, pelayan pribadi Chanyeol yang berwajah datar menghamparkan jas Chanyeol di ranjang. Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menganggukkan kepalanya, lelaki itu sudah memakai celana jas dan kemeja warna hitam. Penampilannya luar biasa bahkan sebelum dia mengenakan setelan jas-nya.

Gongyoo mengamati Chanyeol dan bergumam, "Saya harap malam ini sukses."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, "Aku harap juga begitu."

Nona Baekhyun pasti akan terpesona kepada majikannya ini. Gongyoo tidak sabar menunggu waktu dimana Chanyeol akan mengambil nona Baekhyun, dia berpikir bahwa majikannya ini sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

"Apakah anda akan mengambilnya sekarang?"

Chanyeol yang sedang mengancingkan manset kemejanya dan meraih jasnya menoleh dan menatap Gongyoo sambil mengangkat alisnya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gongyoo berdehem, "Nona Baekhyun."

Mata Chanyeol berkilat, "Aku akan mengambilnya saat dirasa sudah perlu, Gongyoo ."

"Saya takut anda akan terlambat." Gumam Gongyoo hati-hati. Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan terlambat, percayalah Gongyoo, aku tidak akan lengah sedikitpun."

Kemudian lelaki itu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Gongyoo yang menatap punggung majikannya itu berlalu. Gongyoo merasa cemas. Sangat cemas, karena ini menyangkut Baekhyun, perempuan satusatunya yang membuat majikannya gagal melaksanakan tugasnya. Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol mempertaruhkan reputasinya. Dan menurut Gongyoo, Chanyeol harus segera mengambil Baekhyun sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Hampir jam tujuh malam ketika Baekhyun memasang gelang emas dengan hiasan kristal itu di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang itu ada di kotak perhiasannya dan Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan dia membelinya, gelang itu ada begitu saja di sana, hingga Baekhyun berpikir itu adalah salah satu benda warisan peninggalan ibunya yang telah meninggal yang disimpan ayahnya.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin dan menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat gugup. Aura Chanyeol mampu membuatnya begitu gugup dan salah tingkah, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Chanyeol lelaki yang berbahaya tentu saja, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu bekerja sebagai pengawal Mr. Kris yang banyak musuhnya. Tentu saja pekerjaan Chanyeol juga berbahaya.

Dia pasti pandai berkelahi. Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan. Teringat akan sikap kejam Chanyeol ketika mengancam gerombolan berandalan yang mengganggu Baekhyun waktu itu. Kalau saja waktu itu pemimpin gerombolan dan seluruh anggotanya itu memutuskan untuk menantang, mungkin Chanyeol akan mampu menghadapi mereka semua seorang diri.

Lelaki itu bukan lelaki yang biasa-biasa saja seperti lelaki impiannya. Baekhyun menginginkan kisah romantis yang biasa-biasa saja, dengan lelaki biasa, pekerja kantoran seperti dirinya. Lalu mereka akan menikah dan hidup berumah tangga seperti orang kebanyakan. Sesederhana itulah mimpi Baekhyun.

Suara bel di pintu mengalihkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol, dia menghela napas panjang sekali lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu, mengintip dari lubang intip di atas pintunya dan membuka pintu itu ketika melihat bahwa Chanyeol lah yang berdiri di sana.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan setelan jas malam yang sangat maskulin, dengan rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang, penampilannya malam ini luar biasa. Membuat Baekhyun terpana. Sementara itu, Chanyeol sendiri tampak kagum akan penampilan Baekhyun,

"Cantik." Bisiknya serak, penuh rahasia. Lelaki itu lalu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu di tepi jalan, "Mari kita berangkat."

"Tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun berbalik dan mengambil mantel Chanyeol yang sudah disiapkannya, lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menerimanya sambil mengangkat alis, lalu mengehelanya menuju ke mobil.

.

.

.

Restoran itu sangat indah dan bergaya, membuat Baekhyun merenung, mau tak mau pikirannya melayang kepada Sehun, waktu mereka makan malam dulu, Sehun juga membawanya ke sebuah restoran yang indah. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dalam beberapa waktu, ada dua lelaki menawan yang mengajaknya makan malam. Meskipun lelaki yang satu sudah menyakiti hatinya, dan lelaki yang ini terlalu berbahaya untuk diharapkan.

"Apakah kau senang dengan suasananya?" Chanyeol yang duduk di depan Baekhyun tersenyum samar, mereka memesan makanan pembuka dan duduk menunggu, alunan biola terdengar samar-samar dari sudut, menambah syahdunya suasana.

"Senang sekali. Terima kasih." Baekhyun menatap mata gelap Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merasa tenggelam di dalamnya. Ada sesuatu di sana, sebuah pesan yang tak tersampaikan, seolah-olah menunggu Baekhyun menyadarinya.

Makan malam benar-benar berlangsung formal seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu lebih banyak diam hanya mengatakan hal-hal penting, dan kemudian menikmati makanannya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak keberatan, suasana restoran ini begitu indahnya dan dia senang memandang sekeliling sambil menikmati alunan musik yang indah.

"Apakah kau memiliki orang istimewa sekarang ini?" Chanyeol bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapkan makanannya tertegun.

"Orang istimewa?" Baekhyun bergumam seperti orang bodoh meskipun dia tahu persis apa maksud Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ada sedikit sinar di matanya,

"Ya, Orang istimewa, kau tahu, semacam kekasih atau calon suami mungkin?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Mungkin dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Mata Baekhyun tampak sedih, dia menimbang-nimbang, ragu apakah harus berbagi kepada lelaki yang satu ini, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak terlalu mengenal Chanyeol bukan?

"Aku hanya sedang patah hati." Akhirnya Baekhyun bergumam, dengan makna tersirat, tidak mau menjelaskan lebih.

Chanyeol sepertinya mengerti, lelaki itu tidak mengejar lagi, "Dia pria yang bodoh." Gumamnya tenang, lalu menyesap anggurnya.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya samar, mencoba menghindari pembicaraan tentang Sehun di meja ini. Tetapi kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke arah cincin emas polos yang mencolok di jari manis Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dia melewatkannya, padahal cincin itu sangat mencolok melingkari jemari Chanyeol yang begitu maskulin.

Dan entah kenapa pemikiran bahwa cincin itu berarti Chanyeol sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang membuatnya sedikit merasakan perasaan sesak di dadanya,

"Apakah... apakah kau sudah menikah?" Baekhyun akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya, matanya melirik sekilas lagi ke arah cincin di jemari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun ke cincinnya dan tersenyum miris,

"Maksudmu cincin ini?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam,

"Dulu aku pernah menikah."

'Dulu' dan 'pernah'. Baekhyun mencatat dalam hati. Apakah itu berarti dia sudah tidak menikah lagi sekarang, mungkin sudah bercerai... atau isterinya meninggal dunia?

Chanyeol sepertinya melihat rasa penasaran di mata Baekhyun, dia terkekeh, "Aku tidak mau membahasnya di sini, sama seperti kau yang tidak mau membahas tentang patah hatimu." Gumamnya tenang, "Yang pasti aku bisa menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada yang terlukai atau patah hati ataupun pelanggaran aturan ketika aku makan malam denganmu saat ini."

Mungkin isterinya meninggal dunia, dan lelaki ini masih sangat mencintainya. Jadi untuk mengenangnya dia masih mengenakan cincin pernikahan itu.

Baekhyun merasa kagum, kalau benar itu yang terjadi, Baekhyun benar-benar kagum akan cinta Chanyeol yang ditujukan kepada isterinya 1tu.

"Dia pasti perempuan yang beruntung." Baekhyun bergumam pelan tersenyum ketika Chanyeol membalas senyumannya,

"Yah begitulah." Mata Chanyeol meredup, "Dulu aku juga lelaki yang beruntung."

'Dulu'. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mencatat pemilihan kata yang menunjukkan waktu masa lampau itu dalam kalimat Chanyeol. Lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang masih mencintai sosok yang telah tiada, masih berjuang mengobati hati, gumamnya menarik kesimpulan. Well, mungkin makan malam mereka berdua bisa menjadi selingan pengobat hati bagi mereka. Baekhyun tak menampik, dia sangat menikmati makan malam ini. Dan dia sangat bersyukur bahwa dia menerima ajakan makan malam dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan," Baekhyun bergumam penuh rasa terima kasih yang tulus ketika lelaki itu mengantarkannya sampai ke teras rumahnya.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata. Matanya menatap dalam, membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup.

"Kalau begitu.. aku masuk dulu." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menganggukkan kepala salah tingkah.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggilnya, jemarinya yang kuat memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan sedikit menariknya, membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya,

"Apa..."

Suara Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelah jemari Chanyeol yang bebas menarik kepala Baekhyun sehingga tertengadah, dan seketika itu juga, bibirnya melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah.

Baekhyun terkesiap, tak percaya akan diperlakukan seintim itu. Ini benar-benar hal yang tidak diduganya... apalagi Chanyeol bersikap begitu formal dan sopan sepanjang acara makan malam mereka. Bibir Chanyeol terasa keras sekaligus hangat, melumerkan bibirnya, Baekhyun merasakan gelenyar kecil yang menjalarinya setiap Chanyeol mencecap bibirnya dan menikmatinya. Salah satu lengan Baekhyun masih ada di dalam genggaman Chanyeol, lengan itu sekarang lunglai tak berdaya, pasrah dalam pesona gairah Chanyeol.

Kemudian lidah lelaki itu tiba-tiba menelusup dengan berani memasuki mulut Baekhyun, mencicipinya pelan-pelan, tetapi kemudian menelusuri seluruh mulutnya tanpa ampun, seakan lelaki itu benar-benar ingin menikmati setiap rasa bibir dan mulut Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu luar biasa intimnya karena mereka melakukannya dengan mulut terbuka. Dan Baekhyun... sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, dia tidak pernah merasakan sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa, dalam pelukan dan lumatan Chanyeol, dia merasa... pas. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah, rumah yang sudah lama tak pernah dikunjunginya, tetapi selalu dirindukannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

Lama kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, tatapannya berkilat penuh gairah, berapi-api melahap seluruh diri Baekhyun, "Aku merasakannya sejak aku melihatmu." Bisiknya dengan suara serak. "Gairah yang meluap dan tak terhankan, membuatku lupa diri." Matanya menelusuri bibir Baekhyun yang terasa panas akibat ciumannya yang membara, jemarinya menelusuri lengan Baekhyun dengan sensual. "Aku menginginkanmu Baekhyun, dan aku akan memilikimu."

Sejenak Baekhyun terpaku. Klaim dominan lelaki itu yang diucapkan dengan begitu angkuh, bagaikan air es yang mengguyur kepalanya. Lelaki ini sepertinya hanya menganggapnya sebagai piala. Dia hanya tertarik kepada Baekhyun secara fisik, tanpa hati. Seharusnya Baekhyun menyadarinya sejak awal! Hanya itulah yang diincar oleh sebagaian besar laki-laki!

Dengan tatapan marah, Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol, mendongakkan dagunya tak kalah angkuh dan bergumam keras kepala.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkanku Chanyeol kalau memang hanya kebutuhan fisik yang kau inginkan. Aku bukan perempuan murahan!" Seolah ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya, Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya bekas ciuman Chanyeol dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke rumah, menutup pintunya dengan kasar, tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Suara yang kemudian didengarnya, adalah suara tawa tertahan Chanyeol yang makin menjauh. Sialan! Lelaki itu menertawakannya! Apakah dia menganggap ketersinggungan Baekhyun atas sikap arogannya sebagai lelucon?

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang kencanmu?" Yerin terus menerus berusaha membujuk Baekhyun untuk menceritakan kencannya dengan Chanyeol semalam. Tetapi Baekhyun menolak untuk bersuara, bayangan akan ciuman Chanyeol dan kemudian klaim angkuh lelaki itu sesudahnya terasa sangat mengganggunya. Dia ingin melupakan semua itu, sungguh.

Tetapi semalam dia tidur dengan tubuh terasa panas, setiap teringat akan ciuman Chanyeol... bagaimana lelaki itu melumat bibirnya, bagaimana lidahnya...

Astaga. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sepertinya dia telah berubah menjadi perempuan mesum, hanya dengan satu kali ciuman.

Lelaki itu benar-benar berbahaya, Baekhyun seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal, dan dia bermain api karena mencoba. Tetapi itu semua karena Chanyeol menyebarkan daya tarik yang tidak bisa Baekhyun tolak, membuat Baekhyun seperti ngengat yang tertarik pada cahaya lilin, dan kemudian tanpa sadar membakar dirinya sendiri sampai hangus.

"Baekhyun." Yerin mulai merajuk, "Ayolah, cerita padaku, kau tahu bukan aku sangat penasaran. Apakah kencannya sukses? Apakah dia merayumu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, menyerah untuk memberikan jawabannya kepada Yerin.

"Kencannya menyenangkan, kami makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah... makanannya enak. Kemudian ketika dia mengantarkanku pulang, dia menciumku setelah kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal di teras."

"Dia menciummu?" Yerin berteriak begitu kencang, hingga beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah karena malu, "Jangan keras-keras." Baekhyun berbisik malu, "Ya dia menciumku."

"Berarti dia memang merayumu!" Ada kilat aneh di mata Yerin, tetapi kemudian ekspresi Yerin berubah girang, "Wow Baekhyun kau sangat beruntung, dari ceritamu, Chanyeol sangat tampan dan dia menciummu! Itu berarti dia mungkin punya perasaan lebih kepadamu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memadamkan antusiasme Yerin.

"Tidak. Dia mungkin menyukaiku, tetapi bukan menyangkut perasaan. Dia hanya menyukaiku secara seksual, hanya flsik belaka."

Yerin menatap Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun aneh, "Bukankah itu bagus? Banyak pasangan bahagia yang dimulai dari ketertarikan fisik."

"Tetapi dia arogan, dia bilang dia menginginkanku, dan dia akan memilikiku." Sela Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan kemarahannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Wow." Reaksi Yerin benar-benar di luar harapannya, "Luar biasa, benar-benar lelaki impian, aku memimpikan ada lelaki yang mengucapkan hal seperti itu padaku, dengan dominan. Pasti akan terdengar seksi dan menggetarkan."

"Itu sama saja merendahkan perempuan." Baekhyun mencibir, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat cara pandang Yerin, "Aku tidak mau memberi kesempatan pada lelaki yang menganggap perempuan hanya sebagai piala dan pemuas nafsu."

Ya. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Chanyeol. Meski hatinya bergetar karena lelaki itu, bukan berarti dia akan tunduk di bawah kekuasaannya seperti perempuan dimabuk cinta yang murahan.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di depan rumahnya, dia tertegun karena menemukan Sehun berdiri di sana. Mereka bertatapan. Dan meskipun kemarahan serta kekecewaan masih memenuhi benak Baekhyun, dia menahankannya. Matanya menelusuri lelaki itu dan menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun tampak lebih kurus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun bergumam datar, kesakitan masih tercermin di matanya. Hatinya masih terluka dan berusaha menyembuhkan diri, Baekhyun tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi Sehun secara langsung seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Berhubung ff **Heart Contract** dan **Darkness's Love** udah tamat, aku udah upload fanfict baru judulnya **A Little White Lie** (di remake dari novel teenlit) kalau sempat, buka di bagian story dan dibaca juga ya :)

Jangan lupa review :) :)


	7. SIX

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER SIX**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun bergumam datar, kesakitan masih tercermin di matanya. Hatinya masih terluka dan berusaha menyembuhkan diri, Baekhyun tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi Sehun secara langsung seperti ini...

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, tampak menyesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku butuh waktu berpikir, aku tidak mau bicara padamu saat ini, Sehun."

"Baekhyun." Sehun mengerang, "Kumohon berilah aku kesempatan, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

Apakah itu sepadan? Baekhyun menatap Sehun dalam-dalam dan menyadari bahwa ketertarikannya kepada lelaki itu tidak sebesar seperti semula. Baekhyun memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun karena impiannya untuk mengalami kisah percintaan seperti di novel-novel, Dan lelaki itu datang di saat yang tepat, menawarkan malam-malam romantis dan kebaikan hati, membuat Baekhyun melayang tinggi, dan merasa mencintai.

Sekarang Baekhyun sadar, itu bukan cinta, itu adalah manifestasi dari impian untuk dicintai dan mencintai.

"Apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" Sehun bertanya lagi, membuat Baekhyun lepas dari lamunannya dan menatap kembali lelaki itu, dia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin hal ini akan membuatnya lega. membuat Sehun lega.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerah, "Baiklah Sehun."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kukatakan ini mungkin akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Sehun duduk di depan Baekhyun di sofa ruang tamu itu, sejenak merasa miris karena dulu dia diperbolehkan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, sekarang dia diperlakukan sebagai tamu.

Baekhyun sendiri bersandar di sofa dan menatap Sehun datar, tangannya bersedekap di depan, untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang rahasia masa lalumu."

Rahasia masa lalu? Punya urusan apa Sehun dengan rahasia masa lalunya? Lagipula rahasia masa lalu itu, kalaupun ada, kenapa Sehun bisa mengetahuinya? Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak merasa menyimpan rahasia apapun.

"Ini tentang ayahmu."

Baekhyun mulai tertarik ketika nama ayahnya disebut, dia tidak menyangka rahasia ini menyangkut ayahnya juga. Setahu Baekhyun ayahnya adalah laki-laki yang baik, ayah yang bertanggungjawab dan menyayanginya, dan ayahnya adalah profesor jenius di sebuah universitas pemerintah yang cukup terkenal.

"Apa yang kau ingat tentang ayahmu?" Sehun bertanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata berspekulasi.

Baekhyun sendiri melemparkan tatapan mata curiga kepada Sehun, "Kenapa kau bertanya-tanya tentang ayahku? Apa pedulimu?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, mengernyit karena Baekhyun begitu ketus kepadanya, tetapi dia merasa pantas menerimanya, Baekhyun pantas marah kepadanya, karena dia sudah menyakiti perasaan perempuan itu. Sehun bertindak gegabah waktu itu dan dia menyesalinya setelahnya, dia benar-benar lupa kalau perasaan Baekhyun sangat halus. Lagipula setelah menelaah sekian lama, dia merasa bisa menerima apapun kenyataan tentang Baekhyun, kalau memang Baekhyun masih mau menerimanya, Sehun akan melakukan apa saja untuk Baekhyun.

Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengungkapkan kenyataan tentang dirinya. Rahasia besar yang disembunyikannya selama ini.

"Aku bukanlah karyawan biasa. Aku adalah agen khusus pemerintah yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu."

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin dalam, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dengar Baekhyun, aku ingin jujur kepadamu, karena itulah aku mengungkapkan semua ini, semua rahasia yang mungkin akan membuatmu kebingungan...tetapi aku harap setelah mendengarkan seluruh ceritaku, kau akan lebih memahamiku, dan kalau bisa memaafkanku..."

Semua Baekhyun mengira Sehun gila, atau lelaki itu sedang berhalusinasi, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa ekspresi Sehun begitu serius. Baekhyun bahkan masih sulit menerima kebenaran kata-kata Sehun meskipun dia menyadari bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

"Coba ceritakan." Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan, menelaah dulu apapun yang akan diceritakan oleh Sehun, dia akan menyimpulkan kebenarannya nanti.

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, menopangkan lengannya di lutut dan menyangga dagunya dengan rangkuman jemarinya.

"Semua berasal dari penelitian yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu. Beliau adalah profesor di bidang matematik, spesial di bidang peramalan perubahan global dengan menggunakan serangkaian perhitungan matematik atas peristiwa-peristiwa remeh dan minor yang ternyata bisa memicu terjadinya sebuah peristiwa besar."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, dia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang profesor di bidang matematika, tetapi dia tidak tahu bahwa apapun itu yang diteliti oleh ayahnya adalah hal yang sangat rumit. Bukankah matematika hanyalah menyangkut angka?

"Kau mungkin bingung ya...sebentar bagaimana aku menjelaskannya." Sehun tampak berpikir, "Hmm...kau pernah mendengar istilah **The Butterfly Effect**?"

Baekhyun pernah mendengarnya, samar-samar. Dia mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat dengan keras, sampai kemudian dia mengingatnya dan menatap Sehun dengan muram,

"Itu adalah judul film Hollywood yang dibintangi oleh Aston Kutcher." Kenapa Sehun malahan menyebut-nyebut film hollywood di pembicaraan serius mereka?

"Kau masih ingat ceritanya?" Sehun tampak bersemangat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun mengingat film itu.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening, "Aku sedikit lupa, itu film lama, kalau tidak salah tokohnya bisa melakukan time traveling hanya dengan melihat foto, dan mundur ke masa lalunya."

"Ya. Tokoh ceritanya bisa mundur ke masa lalunya semaunya, setiap dia mundur, dia berusaha mengubah masa lalunya, mengubah hal-hal yang dia kira tidak menyenangkan dan mencegah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di masa lalunya supaya tidak terjadi. Tetapi kemudian, ketika dia kembali ke masa depannya, seluruh hidupnya ternyata berubah, setelah berkali-kali mencoba. baru dia sadar, bahwa sekecil apapun perubahan yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke masa lalu...seremeh apapapun perubahan yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke masa lalu, hal itu akan menimbulkan perubahan besar-besaran di masa depan."

"Jadi apa hubungannya ini dengan rahasia besar, dan dengan ayahku? Apakah kau sedang mengatakan bahwa ayahku menciptakan mesin waktu?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar sinisme dalam nada suara Baekhyun, "Tentu saja tidak, time traveling sampai detik ini hanya ada di novel-novel fiksi ilmiah. Yang dilakukan ayahmu lebih nyata dari itu, beliau melakukan study terhadap butterfly effect ini. Ada sebuah teori yang disebut butterfly effect, sama dengan judul fllm hollywood itu, Inti dari teori ini menyimpulkan bahwa hal-hal remeh, ketika terstimulasi saling berurutan dengan perhitungan matematis tertentu, bisa menjadi faktor penentu sebuah perubahan besar. Istilah yang pertama kali dipakai oleh Edward Norton Lorenz ini merujuk pada sebuah pemikiran bahwa kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di hutan belantara Brazil secara teori dapat menghasilkan tornado di Texas beberapa bulan kemudian. Perubahan yang hanya sedikit pada kondisi awal, dapat mengubah secara drastis kelakuan sistem pada jangka panjang."

Baekhyun mulai merasa pusing, "Dan untuk apa ayahku menyelidiki hal itu?"

"Pemerintah yang memintanya. Kau tahu, untuk pertahanan diri dalam menghadapi serangan terselubung negara lain, kita harus memakai otak. Ayahmu lah otak yang dibutuhkan untuk strategi mempertahankan negara. Ayahmu bertugas menyelidiki faktor-faktor minor apa yang menentukan yang ketika berstimulasi, bisa menimbulkan hancurnya pihak-pihak yang ditengarai bisa mengancam pertahanan negara kita."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan contoh-contoh hasil study kasus yang dilakukan ayahmu, itu rahasia dan menyangkut informasi penting beberapa negara. Yang pasti Baekhyun, hasil penelitian ayahmu ini menarik beberapa pihak di luar pemerintah, salah satunya adalah dari sebuah organisasi asing yang berkuasa aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya, Organisasi itu membayar ayahmu besar untuk melakukan penelitian bagi mereka. Dan kemudian, tanpa seizin pemerintahan kami, entah dengan alasan apa, ayahmu melakukan penelitian bagi mereka. Sayangnya, Organisasi itu memtuskan untuk membunuh ayahmu segera setelah dia menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya."

"Apa?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, "Kami terlambat menemukan rencana itu, ketika kami bergerak untuk menolong, semua sudah terlambat. Kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahmu dan dirimu itu, itu bukan kebetulan. itu pembunuhan."

"Apa?"

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan dokumen dari sakunya, "Agen kami menemukan informasi bahwa klien ayahmu mengirimkan seorang pembunuh keji untuk melakukan eksekusi bagi ayahmu. Dia dikenal sebagai pembunuh yang tak pernah gagal. Pembunuh ini sangat berbahaya Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah foto-foto dan dokumen yang diletakkan oleh Sehun di meja, semula dengan tidak peduli karena dia masih belum mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Tetapi kemudian matanya membelalak. Foto itu buram, seperti diambil cepat-cepat. Wajahnya juga tidak kelihatan. Tetapi Baekhyun mengenalinya. Apalagi dia baru saja makan malam dengan lelaki itu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Oh. Astaga!" Baekhyun menaruh jemari ke mulutnya terkejut, membuat Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" Tatapan Sehun tajam, menyelidik seolah-olah mencari sesuatu di benak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... tidak apa-apa." Sehun masih menatapnya tajam, "Kau tidak mengenali lelaki ini?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak. Belum saatnya mengatakan kepada Sehun tentang Park Chanyeol. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai Sehun, dia bahkan belum tahu apakah Sehun berbicara yang sesungguhnya atau tidak.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepada foto dan dokumen itu.

"Hanya ini foto terbaik yang bisa kami dapatkan. Seluruh dokumen tentangnya dihapuskan. Yang kami tahu dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat kejam, dan dia tidak pernah gagal. Kami memanggilnya 'Sang Pembunuh' dan yang kami tahu dia seorang lelaki yang cukup kaya dan berkuasa, dan kemampuan membunuhnya membuatnya semakin berbahaya." Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Sang pembunuh ini tidak pernah gagal, Baekhyun. Dan yang kami tahu dia sangat ahli menyamar. Bahkan sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Yang kami tahu sekarang dia mengincarmu."

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, "Mengincarku?" Kenapa dia diincar? Kalau memang yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar, tidak cukupkah mereka merenggut ayahnya dengan kejam pada peristiwa kecelakaan itu? Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit ketika membayangkan bahwa orang-orang jahat itu mencabut nyawa ayahnya dan bertindak dengan begitu kejam.

"Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, kau termasuk ke dalam tugasnya. Dengan kata lain, kau juga harus mati. Tetapi ternyata kau selamat. Setelah kecelakaan itu, kami terus mengawasimu Baekhyun, menunggu 'Sang Pembunuh' datang. Tetapi di luar dugaan, dia menunggu begitu lama. Membuat kami bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Nyawamu selalu berada dalam bahaya Baekhyun, dan aku.. aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu, selama ini aku hanya mengawasimu dari jauh seperti tugasku. Tetapi lama-lama..." Sehun menelan ludahnya tampak gugup, "Lama-lama aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, aku ingin mendekatimu, dan ketika berhasil mendekatimu, aku ingin semakin dekat...kebersamaan kita itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untukku sampai aku tenggelam dan lupa diri." Mata Sehun tampak pedih, "Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, apakah Sehun tidak bisa lebih dekat dengannya karena dia bertugas melindungi Baekhyun? Jadi inilah alasan Sehun menyuruhnya menjauh waktu itu?

Sehun sendiri mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun dan menghela napas panjang, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kejadian-kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu?"

Baekhyun merenung, kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Aku berusaha melupakannya dan menganggapnya sambil lalu. Tetapi memang, aku kehilangan ingatanku atas kejadian selama beberapa waktu sebelum kecelakaan itu...sebelumnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tetapi ketika dokter bertanya kepadaku tentang kejadian-kejadian sebelum kecelakaan, aku merasa otakku seperti selembar kertas kosong, tidak ada ingatan sama sekali." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat tetapi sama seperti yang dia pernah coba berkali-kali sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, "Yang tertinggal dariku hanyalah rasa trauma dan ketakutan yang selalu mengejarku, aku...aku menemui psikiater dan dia bilang bahwa amnesia semacam ini sering terjadi kepada orang-orang yang mengalami trauma, seperti korban perang, ataupun korban kecelakaan seperti aku. Biasanya ada celah ingatan yang hilang selama periode waktu tertentu...dan itulah yang kualami. Aku bisa mengingat tentang ayah, tentang kenangan masa kecilku dan semua hal-hal lainnya. Tetapi periode beberapa bulan, hampir satu tahun sebelum kecelakaan itu, semuanya hilang."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Karena itulah kami tidak bisa menggali informasi darimu, kami pikir kau juga menjadi target karena kau tahu sesuatu tentang study yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu...tetapi hilangnya ingatanmu ini membuat kami tidak bisa menggali lebih dalam, mungkin ini jugalah yang menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa hilangnya ingatanku bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku?"

"Karena selama kau hilang ingatan, kau melupakan sebuah informasi penting yang mereka pikir kau tahu. Sebuah informasi rahasia yang mengancam mereka. Karena itulah mereka membiarkanmu hidup Baekhyun, selama mereka mengira kau hilang ingatan, berarti rahasia mereka aman ...tetapi sepertinya 'Sang Pembunuh' masih mengawasimu, kalau-kalau ingatanmu kembali."

Baekhyun merasa gatal untuk mengungkapkan kepada Sehun bahwa mungkin dia sudah menemukan identitas sang pembunuh itu. Foto yang ditunjukkan Sehun memang samar-samar, tetapi entah mengapa dia tahu...tetapi dia takut salah, bagaimana kalau dia salah? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol hanyalah lelaki baik yang kebetulan bertemu Baekhyun dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Baekhyun bingung. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memikirkannya dulu, sebelum memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sehub tentang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku...semua informasi ini terlalu berat untukku." Dengan lemah, Baekhyun memijit keningnya, "Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti, aku akan berpamitan dan memberikan waktu untukmu sendirian. Kuharap kau mempercayaiku Baekhyun," Tatapan Sehun tampak penuh permohonan, "Semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk menjagamu."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan sekilas rasa sakit muncul di sana, dia lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Itu adalah pengusiran secara halus dan Sehun mengerti, dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan pergi, tapi kau selalu dijaga Baekhyun, kau bisa tenang." Lalu tanpa kata lagi, Sehun melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun termenung sendirian di sofa.

.

.

.

Malamnya Baekhyun berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menelaah semua informasi yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh, Baekhyun menyadarinya, dia hanya masih belum bisa menerima bahwa ayahnya terlibat dalam konspirasi yang luar biasa besar dan tidak terduga.

Ayahnya... mata Baekhyun terpejam. ayahnya sangat baik kepadanya, benar-benar kebapakan dan tampak seperti ayah-ayah biasanya, meskipun dia seorang profesor, tidak ada yang aneh pada sikapnya. Kenapa ayahnya menerima pekerjaan dari sebuah organisasi yang berbahaya dan kemudian membahayakan nyawanya?

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, lalu teringat akan kata-kata Sehun bahwa sekarang nyawanya diincar oleh 'Sang pembunuh'. Foto buram itu sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol.. .tetapi kalau memang benar lelaki itu adalah 'Sang Pembunuh' mengapa dia tidak membunuhnya ketika makan malam mereka? Kenapa Chanyeol malahan berlaku sopan, lelaki itu malahan bilang menginginkannya dan merayunya.

Pipi Baekhyun terasa merona ketika membayangkan sikap arogan Chanyeol saat itu... dan entah kenapa, jantungnya mulai berdebar pelan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Sehun kepada Baekhyun, yah...dia memang menyadap dan memasang kamera tersembunyi di seluruh penjuru rumah Baekhyun untuk mengawasinya. Dan ketika dia mendengar seluruh penjelasan Sehun, Chanyeol sadar bahwa saatnya telah tiba, saat untuk mengambil Baekhyun kembali. Kemarin dia memang gagal dengan berbagai alasan. Tetapi Saat itu, Chanyeol sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali. Dan kali ini dia tidak akan gagal.

.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun merasakan jemari itu menyentuh samping lehernya, dengan lembut dan terasa hangat. Sentuhan itu familiar, sefamiliar rasa yang ditimbulkannya, Baekhyun menggelenyar langsung dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, merasakan perasaan bergairah yang menggelitiknya tanpa ampun. Dia masih memejamkan mata ketika tubuh yang hangat itu melingkupinya, terasa begitu pas dengan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya setengah tidur, dia lalu merabakan jemarinya ke tubuh hangat yang menindihnya itu, menelusuri otot-ototnya yang liat, terbungkus kulit halus dan licin, menggoda, terasa begitu keras dalam remasan jemarinya.

Yang menindihnya adalah lelaki yang sangat jantan. Baekhyun menyesap aroma lelaki yang khas, aroma kayu-kayuan yang menggoda berpadu melingkupi seluruh inderanya.

Lalu bibir lelaki itu menyusul jemarinya, menyentuh sisi lehemya, terasa panas dan membara, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal bergairah yang tak terduga. Baekhyun mengerang, dan ciuman lelaki itu semakin merambat, ke rahangnya, ke tulang pipinya, dan kemudian sedetik sebelum Baekhyun merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa dirinya, bibir itu kemudian melumat bibirnya.

Oh... sungguh ciuman yang sangat menggoda. Bibir itu terasa keras dan jantan, tetapi menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, menempel sempurna seolah ingin menyesap rasa bibir Baekhyun, bibir itu menyelip di antara bibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka kemudian menyesapnya lembut, semakin lembut, semakin dalam, dan kemudian lidahnya yang panas menyeruak masuk, membuat Baekhyun mulai terengah, napas mereka yang panas berpadu, ketika lidah lelaki itu berjalinan dengan lidah Baekhyun, menikmatinya. Kemudian lidah itu mencecap seluruh rasa diri Baekhyun, ke seluruh bagian mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengerang dalam pagutan lelaki itu, jemarinya meremas punggung telanjang lelaki itu, ketika tubuh mereka bergesekan dengan liar dan bergairah. Ketika rasa panas tubuh mereka berpadu, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat... sama halnya dengan lelaki yang menindihnya itu.

Kejantanannya terasa sangat keras, menyentuh perut Baekhyun, menggeseknya dengan menggoda, membuat Baekhyun membuka pahanya...

Kemudian Baekhyun membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki menggairahkan yang sedang mencumbunya.

Baekhyun langsung terkesiap ketika berhadapan dengan mata cokelat yang dalam itu, mata Park Chanyeol!

.

.

Baekhyun langsung tersentak dan terduduk, terbangun paksa dari mimpinya. Napasnya terengah dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Benaknya berkecamuk kebingungan. Oh Astaga... mimpi erotis lagi, tetapi kali ini bukan dengan lelaki tak dikenal dalam ingatannya yang samar-samar. Kali ini dia jelas-jelas bersama lelaki yang dikenalnya, Park Chanyeol... ya ampun... Baekhyun meremas jemarinya dengan gugup dan gelisah, dia bahkan tidak pernah punya pemikiran sensual apapun dengan lelaki itu, Chanyeol memang membuatnya berdebar, membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah dirasakannya, tetapi itu tidak serta merta memberikan alasan kenapa Baekhyun bisa bermimpi erotis tentang lelaki itu bukan? Kenapa harus dengan Park Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya, dia mengernyit ketika menemukan Sehun berdiri di sana, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun memasang tampang seolah-olah tidak melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang penuh kebencian.

"Aku bertugas untuk menjagamu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak butuh di jaga."

"Kau butuh." Sehun menatap Baekhyun keras kepala, "Aku memang salah melibatkan perasaan pribadiku dalam hal ini Baekhyun, tapi satu yang kau perlu tahu pasti, aku tidak akan gagal menjagamu, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai seluruh ceritamu, dan aku pikir aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Sehun kemudian melangkah melewati lelaki itu, tetapi dengan sigap Sehun mencekal lengannya, lembut tapi kuat.

"Baekhyun. Aku tidak main-main dengan semua ini. Ayo ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau akan bersyukur karena kau ikut aku nanti." Sehun bersikeras dan kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan jalan di teras Baekhyun. Dan tanpa bisa melawan, Baekhyun setengah di dorong oleh Sehun memasuki mobil itu.

Ketika Sehun menyusul di sebelahnya di kursi penumpang belakang, mobil langsung melaju meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengancam,

"Aku harus pergi bekerja, kau tahu."

"Kau bisa mengabari kalau kau sakit," Sehun menjawab datar, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

Lelaki ini terasa berbeda dengan Sehun yang dikenalnya dulu, Sehun yang selalu mampir ke rumahnya membawakan berbagai makanan, Sehun yang mudah tertawa dan menyenangkan diajak biacara... Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya ini tampak kaku dan asing.

Jadi siapa sebenarnya sisi Sehun yang sesungguhnya?

"Oke. Tapi kalau kita pergi tanpa ada gunanya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Sehun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Baekhyun, mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil berwarna putih yang sangat indah, Sehun membuka pintu dan membimbing Baekhyun turun dengan lembut. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah itu. Rumah itu berpagar rendah, dari kayu yang dicat putih setinggi pinggang. Bagian depan rumah dipenuhi hamparan rumput dan bunga-bungaan liar yang sekarang tumbuh agak tinggi, sedikit terbengkalai.

Apakah tidak ada yang merawat rumah seindah ini?

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun yang menatap rumah itu.

"Ini rumah siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Kenapa Sehun mengajaknya ke sini?

Tatapan Sehun begitu tajam, "Kau tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

Apakah dia tahu tentang rumah ini di balik semua ingatannya yang hilang? Seperti biasa Baekhyun berusaha mengingat hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia tidak mampu. Kepalanya terasa sakit, membuatnya mendesah bingung.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Baekhyun mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, membuat

Sehun menghela napas panjang.

"Ini rumahmu. Yang kau tinggali bersama ayahmu."

Informasi ini benar-benar mengejutkan Baekhyun, membuatnya terperanjat.

"Tidak mungkin. Kami tinggal di rumah di dekat kampus, rumah yang disediakan pihak universitas untuk ayahku. Yang pasti bukan rumah ini." Baekhyun merasa pasti, karena dia tahu pasti dari ingatannya tentang rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama ayahnya. Dia tinggal di sana bersama ayahnya sejak dia remaja, Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah.

"Ya. Kalian memang tinggal di rumah itu, dulunya. Tetapi beberapa lama setelah menerima proyek pekerjaan berbahaya itu, ayahmu membawamu pindah ke rumah ini. Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena kalian hanya tinggal di rumah ini kira-kira setahun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan kau bilang kau kehilangan ingatanmu sampai beberapa lama sebelum kecelakaan itu." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Ini adalah properti yang dipertahankan pengacaramu dengan pertimbangan kami. Kami berharap kalau kami membutuhkan ingatanmu, kami bisa membawamu kemari." Baekhyun menatap rumah itu dan tetap saja merasa asing, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan oleh Sehun itu? Ataukah dia hanya dimanipulasi?

"Kau ingin memasukinya?" Sehun menawarkan, menunjukkan sekumpulan kunci di tangannya, "Aku memegang kuncinya, rumah ini dijaga sama persis seperti ketika kalian meninggalkannya terakhir kalinya sebelum kecelakaan itu."

Baekhyun sangat ingin masuk dan membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Sehun, dia menatap Sehun dan bertanya, "Kenapa baru kau lakukan ini sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kalian semua membiarkanku tenggelam dan kehilangan ingatan, tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kami pikir dengan begitu, kami bisa menjagamu." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Semakin sedikit kau tahu semakin baik, apalagi kau sudah mulai menata hidupmu dengan baik... sampai kemudian kami mulai menemukan bukti bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" kembali mengejarmu. Kami yakin bahwa kau bisa membantu kami menemukan dia, dan itu juga akan menyelamatkanmu."

Sambil berkata Sehun melangkah mendekati pagar rumah itu lalu membuka gemboknya, setelah itu, dia meraih pagarnya dan membukanya lebar, menatap Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu, semula ragu, tetapi kemudian langkahnya makin pasti, Sehun berjalan di sisinya dengan hati-hati. Ketika mereka sudah mendekati pintu rumah, Sehun mendahului langkahnya dan membukakan kunci pintu itu, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

Baekhyun yang melangkah lebih dulu memasuki rumah itu. Sejenak dia berhenti di ambang pintu, merasa ragu, angin dari dalam rumah menghembusnya, tercium agak pengap karena rumah itu sepertinya lama sekali tidak dibuka. Ruangannya tampak gelap dan remang-remang karena seluruh gorden dan jendelanya ditutup rapat. Sehun melangkah ke samping dan menyalakan lampu.

Seluruh ruangan langsung terlihat jelas. Baekhyun mengitarkan pandangan ke seluruh perabotan di ruang tamu yang berdebu itu, dan merasakan perasaan berdenyut nyeri menyeruak di dadanya. Kenangan...

Tiba-tiba sekelebat kenangan menyeruak di benak Baekhyun, cahaya remang-remang di kegelapan... aroma harum bunga-bunga yang menusuk. Baekhyun terkesiap dan setengah berlari menuju arah yang tiba-tiba diingatnya. Sehun mengikutinya ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar itu. Dalam kamar yang temaram itu, di sebuah meja besar di ujung kaki tempat tidur.

Di sana ada sembilan lilin yang meleleh, bekas dinyalakan sejak lama, berwarna biru, dalam urutan yang spesiflk...

Baekhyun langsung jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

 **Tagyourname** Annyeong! jadi gini ching, dicerita ini **awalnya** Baekhyun suka sama Sehun lalu karena merasa dicampakkan Sehun, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Sehun.

Kemudian dia bertemu Chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya. **Saat ini** perasaan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol adalah **Terpesona hampir mendekati** **'suka'** tapi dia sendiri masih ragu.

Dan terhadap Jongin, Baekhyun hanya sebatas **mengagumi**! yang suka sama Jongin itu Yerin shay.

.

Aku pribadi (mungkin kamu dan fangirl lainnya juga) **terpesona** sama **SEMUA** member exo. Lha jadi gmana? apa itu artinya aku, kamu, dan semua fangirl exo **Cewek gampangan** juga? XD

 **Tinggalkan REVIEW ya! :) See you next chapter :)**


	8. SEVEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Chanyeol ada di sana. Menatap dari kejauhan di dalam sebuah rumah yang tepat berada di depan rumah putih itu. Chanyeol memang sengaja membeli rumah ini jika saatnya tiba. Matanya terus menatap ketika Baekhyun memasuki rumah itu.

Dia tidak bisa menahankan apa yang bergejolak di benaknya dan memejamkan matanya. Akankah Baekhyun menyadarinya? Menyadari Chanyeol yang menunggu saat-saat ini tiba? Menunggu sekian lama dalam kegelapan untuk Baekhyun?

Matanya menyorot tajam ketika melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Sehun menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang pingsan terkulai tak berdaya. Gerahamnya mengeras, menatap sosok Sehun yang lengannya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan... memang waktunya akan segera tiba.

.

.

.

Aroma kopi yang familiar menyentuh hidung Baekhyun, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata dan mengernyitkan keningnya, kepalanya terasa pening seperti dihantam sesuatu, dia membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau ingin secangkir kopi?" ranjangnya bergemerisik ketika Sehun duduk di kaki ranjangnya, membawa secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas.

Baekhyun berusaha duduk pelan, dan menatap Sehun yang tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku tidak tahu orang yang habis pingsan boleh minum kopi atau tidak." Sehun menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Hanya saja aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Baekhyun mau tak mau membalas senyuman lembut itu, "Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan ketika Sehun menyodorkan cangkir kopi itu ke bibirnya, dia menerimanya dan menyesapnya pelan.

Rasa pahit bercampur manis yang tajam langsung mengembalikan kesadarannya, Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali cangkir kopi itu kepada Sehun dan lelaki itu meletakkannya di meja kecil di dekat ranjang. "Aku pingsan." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Langsung pingsan setelah melihat lilin berwarna biru itu, sama seperti kejadian di restoran itu." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, kelebatan ingatan itu membuat jantungnya berdenyut pelan. Lilin berwarna biru sejumlah sembilan buah yang disusun setengah melingkar di dalam kamar rumah itu memang tidak menyala, berbeda dengan yang direstoran. Tetapi efeknya sama, menghantamnya sekeras badai.

Pertanyaannya... Kenapa?

Baekhyun mulai merasa pening karena tidak menemukan jawaban. Dengan lembut Sehun mendorongnya kembali ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Jangan dipaksakan, kau akan ingat nanti, pelan-pelan ya, sekarang istirahatlah." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu membungkuk di atasnya, sejenak meragu, tetapi kemudian mengecup keningnya, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

Ketika Sehun melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu, Baekhyun menatap nyalang ke langit-langit kamarnya, merasa bingung.

.

.

"Aku tidak tega melakukan ini kepadanya, sepertinya setiap dia berusaha mengingat, dia pingsan." Sehun bergumam kepada atasannya melalui telepon.

Atasannya terdiam, tampak berpikir, kemudian berkata, "Kau harus membuatnya ingat, Sehun. Hanya ingatannya lah yang bisa membantu kita menemukan 'Sang Pembunuh'. Kau tahu hanya Baekhyun dan ayahnya lah yang pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Ayah Baekhyun sudah meninggal, jadi hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya harapan kita." Sehun menghela napas, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata atasannya. Tetapi melihat Baekhyun yang pucat dan begitu rapuh itu membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana nanti kalau Baekhyun menyadari kebenarannya? Sekarang Sehun tidak boleh mengatakannya... tetapi pada saatnya nanti, Baekhyun akan tahu.. dan dia akan... hancur.

.

.

.

"Kami harus menjagamu, berbahaya kalau kau ada di rumah sendirian, 'Sang Pembunuh' bisa datang kapan saja dan membunuhmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sehun. Entah kenapa batinnya masih belum siap. Kemarin hidupnya baik-baik saja, tanpa kecemasan apapun, mulai menapak hidup seperti manusia biasa saja. Tetapi sekarang hidupnya dipenuhi kecemasan dan konspirasi rumit yang masih sulit dipercayainya, dan nyawanya terancam.

Kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja seperti orang-orang kebanyakan?

"Kami akan memindahkanmu ke tempat perlindungan yang tidak terlacak, kau akan berada di dalam pengawasan kami, duapuluh empat jam." Sehun melanjutkan ketika melihat Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, menatap Sehun dengan marah, "Apakah kau akan membuat hidupku dalam penjara Sehun? Selalu dalam pengawasan hanya karena ancaman yang bahkan belum terbukti kebenarannya? Apakah kau akan merenggut kehidupan normalku ini dariku? Tidak!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh tekad, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu kepadaku!"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun seolah kesakitan, "Ancaman itu benar adanya Baekhyun, kau dalam bahaya, bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu mengerti?" suaranya tampak frustrasi.

Tetapi Baekhyun memang tidak mau mencoba mengerti, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun tiba-tiba datang kembali ke dalam kehidupannya dan merubah semua, apalagi setelah semua sandiwara palsu yang mengacak-acak seluruh perasaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mau menyerah lagi pada Sehun dalam cara apapun.

"Aku tidak mau kau terus ada di sini mengawasiku. Aku ingin kau dan teman-temanmu pergi. Aku tidak butuh penjagaanmu!" Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya dan menatap ke pintu, "Silahkan, kau tahu dimana pintunya bukan? Atau aku harus mengantarmu?"

Sehun terpaku mendengar pengusiran Baekhyun yang terang-terangan. Tetapi dia kemudian mengangkat bahu dan mendesah. Baekhyun pantas membencinya, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa alasan Sehun mendekatinya dulu adalah demi pekerjaan, meskipun pada akhirnya Sehun benar-benar memiliki perasaan kepada Baekhyun, perempuan itu tampaknya tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Sehun memutuskan akan memberi Baekhyun ruang sambil berharap pada akhirnya perempuan itu akan berpikiran panjang dan mau menerima keadaan ini. Sementara itu, dia dan rekan-rekannya akan terus menjaga Baekhyun diam-diam.

"Selamat tidur Baekhyun." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis ketika Baekhyun memalingkan muka dan tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit Baekhyun?" Suara Yerin di telepon tampak cemas, apalagi ketika mendengar suara lemah Baekhyun saat menjawab teleponnya. Baekhyun mendesah, dia masih berbaring di ranjang, merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tidak enak. Ingatan akan lilin-lilin berwarna biru itu membuat dadanya sesak, karena itu Baekhyun berusaha menutup benaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yerin, hanya sedikit kurang darah."

"Mau kucarikan darah?" Yerin terkekeh, dalam keadaan cemaspun sahabatnya itu masih bisa bercanda, membuat Baekhyun tertawa. "Ada-ada saja." Gumam Baekhyun dalam tawanya, tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Yerin langsung bertanya. Sahabatnya itu memang mempunyai insting hebat dalam mendeteksi sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan kadangkala Baekhyun memang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Mereka memang baru mengenal sebentar, Yerin adalah pegawai lama, dan ketika Baekhyun masuk pertama kali ke perusahaan sebagai pegawai baru, Yerin yang pada dasarnya ramah dan baik menyapanya lebih dulu... dan kemudian mereka menjadi semakin akrab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Tidak... aku Cuma sedikit pusing." Baekhyun tidak berbohong dia memang merasa pusing.

"Kau ingin aku ke sana?"

"Tidak. Jangan. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan tidur saja dan beristirahat, besok pagi pasti sudah baikan kok."

Yerin menghela napas panjang di seberang sana. "Oke. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku yah."

"Terima kasih Yerin." Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum menutup teleponnya. Dia bersyukur bisa memiliki teman seperti Yerin karena sekarang dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah Sehun, aku sudah mengirimkan agen terbaik untuk menggantikanmu mengawasi rumah Baekhyun, mereka ada di sana duapuluh empat jam, 'Sang Pembunuh' itu tidak akan bisa lolos dari pengawasan mereka, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini kan hanya semalam, besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke sana lagi dan mengawasi Baekhyun." Atasannya bergumam panjang lebar untuk menenangkan Sehun, dia memang merasakan nada gelisah dalam suara Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas sambil memegang ponselnya. Lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi dia akan menaiki penerbangan terakhir menuju kantor pusatnya, tempat atasannya bertugas. Ada informasi penting dan pembahasan strategi yang harus mereka lakukan segera menyangkut beberapa misi.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin meninggalkan pengawasannya atas rumah Baekhyun, tetapi atasannya meyakinkannya bahwa ini hanya semalam, dan seperti malam-malam yang lain, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, perasaan tidak enak itu menggayuti benak Sehun. Instingnya sebagai seorang agen terlatih seolah-olah menusuk-nusuk punggungnya dari belakang, membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Seperti ada bahaya yang mengintai dan semakin dekat...

Panggilan terakhir kepada pcnumpang terdengar dan Sehun bergegas melangkah, sebelum dia mematikan ponselnya dia menelepon. "Bagaimana?" tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung bertanya, tahu pasti bahwa orang di seberang sana tahu arti pertanyaannya.

"Semua OK." Jawab lawan bicaranya di ponsel singkat.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, lalu memutuskan pembicaraan, dia menatap ponselnya, sejenak meragu, lalu menghela napas lagi dan mematikan ponselnya.

Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Sehun meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Semuanya OK." Agen itu bergumam tegas, karena dia tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan dalam pengawasannya, nada suaranya meyakinkan, membuat Sehun yang sedang meneleponnya di sana terdengar puas.

Setelah menutup telepon, dia tersenyum kepada rekannya yang ada di sebelahnya di dalam mobil itu,

"Kan mengantuk ya." Agen itu tersenyum kepada rekannya yang entah sudah berapa kali menguap di sebelahnya.

Mereka memang dipanggil untuk bertugas malam ini secara mendadak tanpa ada persiapan apapun, memang sudah tugas mereka untuk siap sedia kapanpun itu, tetapi rekannya itu tampaknya memang sedang benar-benar tidak siap secara fisik untuk berjaga malam ini, isterinya baru melahirkan dan seperti ayah baru lainnya yang baru membawa pulang bayinya, lelaki itu pasti kurang tidur. "Kau bisa tidur dulu, aku akan berjaga." Agen itu menawarkan dengan iba. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menyuruh rekannya tidur sebentar karena malam ini tampak tenang dan tampaknya apa yang ditakutkan oleh Sehun tidak akan terjadi, tidak akan ada penyusup, penculik atau bahkan "Sang Pembunuh" yang akan datang. Agen itu mengusap pistol yang tersembunyi di balik saku jasnya, lagipula dia akan siap sedia menembak penjahat itu kalau dia berani-beraninya muncul.

Rekannya menatap sang Agen dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, "Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar ya. Seperempat jam." Matanya tampak merah, dia benar-benar kurang tidur dan berjaga malam ini terasa sangat berat baginya.

Sang agen menganggukkan kepalanya, menegaskan persetujuannya, "Tidurlah." Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar menatap ke arah rumah mungil Baekhyun dari jendela mobilnya. Dia akan berjaga di sini sementara rekannya tidur, nanti kalau rekannya sudah bangun, dia akan melakukan patroli ulang mengitari seluruh sisi rumah Baekhyun, memastikan tidak ada apa-apa.

Dalam sekejap terdengar suara dengkuran rekannya, membuat sang Agen melirik dan tersenyum geli. Dasar. Rupanya rekannya itu sudah sangat mengantuk.

Malam makin larut dan sang agen tetap berjaga, berusaha menajamkan telinga dan pandangan matanya terhadap gerakan apapun yang sekiranya mencurigakan, meskipun suara dengkuran rekannya yang riuh rendah sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya. Lalu sebuah gerakan secepat kilat yang terlambat disadarinya membuatnya waspada. Sayangnya, dia lengah. Sebuah jarum suntik tiba-tiba melewati jendela yang terbuka itu, dipegang oleh tangan yang cekatan dan menancap di lehernya. Matanya seketika membelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya menutup, kehilangan kesadarannya.

Rekannya yang masih tertidur pulas merupakan sasaran yang sangat mudah. Hanya beberapa detik untuk menyuntikkan obat bius itu dan membawanya tidur lebih dalam.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis menatap dua agen yang sekarang tertidur pulas di dalam mobil. Mereka akan tertidur sampai pagi, tergantung bagaimana reaksi tubuh mereka akan obat bius itu. Minimal mereka akan terlelap beberapa lama dan membiarkan Chanyeol bergerak bebas, lelaki itu tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya beberapa menit untuk mengambil kembali Baekhyun.

Tubuh tinggi dan ramping Chanyeol melangkah tenang menuju rumah Baekhyun, menuju perempuan yang mungkin sekarang sedang tertidur lelap, tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan mendekatinya.

.

.

.

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Baekhyun duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini hampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu. Burung di pepohonan depan yang rimbut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda.

Tetapi pertanda apa?

Baekhyun bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang. Tetapi kenapa dia tetap merasa takut?

Baekhyun masuk lagi ke kamar dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu... jauh di masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Baekhyun begitu terperanjat sampai terlompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis... _Apakah dia tadi lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya...? Apakah ada seseorang yang menerobos pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Baekhyun melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

Terkunci...

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas.

Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Baekhyun bahkan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya? Setelah menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara aneh... bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat yang tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Baekhyun kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur... dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

Baekhyun menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika menunggu melangkah ke arah dapur... di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang selalu tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama.

Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Baekhyun melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang, membuat Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Baekhyun terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu yang menguarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir... impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah.

Baekhyun berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda... tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menarik ingatan Baekhyun yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Baekhyun, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa. Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya.

Selesailah sudah. Nyawa Baekhyun mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya. Lilin berwarna biru itu... jumlahnva ada sembilan buah... diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur indah di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita...

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Baekhyun tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Baekhyun lunglai dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut luar biasa di sana. Mata Baekhyun yang membelalak mengatakan demikian ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol yang ada di sana, hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mata Baekhyun kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana.

Chanyeol, alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru mengingat ada dua agen yang mungkin bisa bangun kapan saja di luar, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu.

Dia duduk di sana dan memangku tubuh Baekhyun yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam panjang Baekhyun, diciuminya aroma leher perempuan itu. Sungguh diperlakukannya Baekhyun bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Chanyeol adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang pembunuh, Chanyeol membereskan seseorang yang lemah seperti Baekhyun, ia sering menyebutnya 'order kecil'. Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang pada diri Baekhyun.

Anehnya Chanyeol langsung menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk menghabisi Baekhyun. Tanpa alasan jelas, ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol memuja Baekhyun. butuh pengorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh Baekhyun, satu-satunya wanita yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dalam nuansa kamar remang-remang, temaram oleh cahaya lilin. Dia merasa pusing dan sedikit mual, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merasa bingung dan kehilangan orientasi.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap pekat, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin yang berkedip-kedip di kaki ranjang. Ingatan Baekhyun langsung berkelebat, ingatan di dapur yang menakutkan itu langsung membuatnya terperanjat dan terduduk dari ranjang itu, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat di kepala dan kaki ranjang.

Baekhyun menatap ketakutan, kedua tangan dan kakinya direntangkan masing-masing di kaki dan kepala ranjang dan masing-masing diikat dengan sebuah borgol!

Baekhyun semakin ketakutan ketika menyadari bahwa dia hanya terbungkus selimut sutera berwarna hitam yang ketika dia bergerak menggesek tubuhnya secara langsung, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia telanjang bulat dibalik selimut itu.

Ketika Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dia melihat pemandangan yang menakutkan itu terhampar di depan matanya. Tepat di meja besar yang menempel di kaki ranjang, sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang ditata setengah melingkar menyala temaram, menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan di ruangan kamar yang lebar itu.

Baekhyun panik, dia berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi percuma karena borgol besi itu begitu kuatnya. Pergelangannya mulai terasa sakit dan berbekas karena usahanya itu.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang percuma, kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri." Suara itu muncul dari kegelapan, membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan memucat, menyadari Chanyeol lah yang berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan jubah tidur sutera hitam, yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan begitu pas, membuatnya tampak berbahaya. Segelas anggur ada di sebelah tangannya, dan Chanyeol menyesapnya dengan santai, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan tajamnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku." Baekhyun berusaha berani meskipun jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Disini, berbaring terikat dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan tak berdaya, di bawah kekuasaan lelaki arogan seperti Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol berdiri di sisi ranjang, lalu meletakkan gelas anggurnya di meja di samping ranjang, "Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya dari Sehun? Kau adalah satu-satunya korbanku yang pernah lolos, yang gagal kubunuh."

Lelaki ini adalah "Sang Pembunuh" yang dibicarakan oleh Sehun. Sudah pasti. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam karena waktu itu dia tidak mempercayai dan meragukan Sehun. Kalau saja waktu itu Baekhyun mengungkapkan kecurigaannya akan Park Chanyeol kepada Sehun, mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan berakhir di sini, tak berdaya dalam kekuasaan "Sang Pembunuh".

"Menyesal Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dalam dan menakutkan, membuat Baekhyun tidak berani membuka matanya, dia merasakan ranjang bergerak ketika Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika tiba-tiba jemari Chanyeol menyentuh keningnya lembut, turun merayapi pipinya, membuat Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya berusaha menjauh.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu di sini Baekhyun, menunggu untuk menempatkanmu dalam posisi ini, terbaring dan tidak berdaya." Tiba-tiba lelaki itu merenggut dagu Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya, "Seperti kubilang, kau milikku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata menantang, "Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, tetapi jemarinya yang menyentuh dagu Baekhyun melembut, merayapi bibir Baekhyun yang ranum.

"Menurutmu?" Mata Chanyeol mengikuti jemarinya, meredup ketika merasakan kehangatan dan kehalusan bibir Baekhyun di sana. "Sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang denganmu dulu."

Lalu kepala lelaki itu menunduk, dan dengan jemari masih memegang dagu Baekhyun sehingga membuat perempuan itu tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya, Chanyeol memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dengan sepenuh keahliannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap, tidak bisa menghindar karena ketika dia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, cengkeraman Chanyeol di dagunya terasa begitu kuat dan menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah merasakan bibir kuat Chanyeol melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Ini hampir seperti sama persis seperti mimpinya... bibir Chanyeol terasa sama, kuat tetapi lembut dan panas ketika menyatu dengan bibirnya, membuatnya mengerang antara ketakutan dan menahan gairah. Lalu lidah lelaki itu menyelinap dengan ahli, memilin lidahnya dengan panas. Ciuman itu lama dan begitu sensual, sehingga ketika Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya Baekhyun terengah dengan wajah merah padam.

Senyum Chanyeol tampak puas, matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan yang menggairahkan." Ketika mengatakan itu, bibirnya tersenyum sensual dan suaranya serak. "Aku sangat ingin menidurimu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan." Lelaki itu sangat vulgar dan menakutkan, tetapi entah kenapa kata-kata Chanyeol malahan membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelenyar oleh perasaan asing yang merayapi tubuhnya.

Apakah Baekhyun bergairah kepada Chanyeol? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasa bergairah kepada pembunuh yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja? "Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku." Baekhyun bergumam pedas, menutupi rasa malunya karena bergairah atas ciuman lelaki itu. Tetapi rupanya kata-katanya malahan membuat Chanyeol geli, lelaki itu melirik ke arah puting payudaranya yang menegang, tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh selimut sutera tipis yang menutupi payudara telanjangnya.

Dengan menggoda Chanyeol melewatkan jemarinya sambil lalu di sana. menyentuh puting Baekhyun dengan gerakan seringan bulu di sana. Membuat puting itu langsung berdiri menegang, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam, dan karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh penghinaan itu, Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya. Seandainya saja tangannya tidak terborgol, Baekhyun pasti sudah menampar Chanyeol sekeras mungkin.

"Mulutmu bisa berbohong dengan pedas, tetapi tubuhmu tidak akan bisa sayang." Tiba-tiba saja jemari Chanyeol menurunkan selimut Baekhyun di bagian dada, membuat Baekhyun panik, Baekhyun meronta berusaha mencegah apapun yang diniatkan oleh Chanyeol, yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh lelaki itu.

Jemari Chanyeol menarik selimut itu sampai ke bawah payudara Baekhyun, dan payudara Baekhyun langsung terpampang jelas dihadapan Chanyeol, dengan puting yang menegang keras, dan warna pucat payudaranya yang begitu kontras dengan selimut sutera hitamnya. Dan kemudian kepala Chanyeol turun, dengan bibirnya yang panas menuju ke payudaranya...

Nafas Chanyeol terasa hangat di dekat payudaranya, lelaki itu sengaja membuka bibirnya meniupkan uap panas yang mau tak mau membuat payudara Baekhyun semakin menegang dan nyeri oleh antisipasi. Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu, bibir Chanyeol mengecup ujung puting payudaranya dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahankan erangannya. Mata Chanyeol terus mengawasi Baekhyun, ada senyum di sana ketika menyadari betapa Baekhyun sudah luluh di dalam godaan cumbuannya.

Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, bibir Chanyeol mengangkup payudara Baekhyun dan menghisapnya lembut, sangat lembut dan sangat menggoda hingga Baekhyun terkesiap sekaligus merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dijalari oleh perasaan panas yang luar biasa, membakar dirinya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Wuaahh.. Miss you all! akhirnya punya waktu luang juga, jadi aku sempetin buru-buru update ㅠoㅠ

Jangan lupa **review** nya ya! see you :)


	9. EIGHT

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

Chanyeol terus menghisap payudaranya, memainkan lidahnya dengan penuh perhitungan, menyentuh ujung payudara Baekhyun sehingga rasa panas itu semakin membakarnya. Tangan Baekhyun yang terikat di ujung ranjang menegang, menahan dorongan untuk meremas rambut gelap Chanyeol yang sekarang tenggelam di dadanya, tubuhnya melengkung menahan perasaan nikmat yang bertentangan dengan perlawanan kuat di dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun megap-megap, napasnya terengah-engah menahankan rasa ketika Chanyeol mencumbunya dengan begitu intim. Lelaki itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu berani, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Baekhyun selain dalam mimpi-mimpi erotisnya yang aneh.

Sekarang Baekhyun berbaring di ranjang bersprei sutera hitam itu, telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, kaki dan tangannya terborgol di ujung ranjang, membuatnya tak berdaya, sementara Chanyeol terus dan terus mencumbunya payudaranya tanpa belas kasihan, memainkan dadanya dengan sangat ahli hingga membuat Baekhyun amat sangat terangsang, dipaksa terangsang sampai kepalanya terasa pusing.

Lama kemudian, setelah puas, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Tubuh Baekhyun merona, tampak di sekujur kulitnya yang putih langsat, napasnya terengah-engah, sementara puncak payudaranya yang menjadi korban siksaan Chanyeol benar-benar mengeras dan tegak menantang, seolah-olah meminta disentuh.

Chanyeol menatap itu semua dan menggertakkan giginya sendiri untuk menahan gairahnya yang memuncak, membuat kejantanannya mengeras hingga terasa nyeri di balik jubah tidurnya.

Tidak. Chanyeol mengeraskan hatinya. Belum saatnya. Akan terlalu terburu-buru kalau dia melakukannya sekarang. Lelaki itu mengamati Baekhyun yang terus mengawasinya dengan tatapan berkabut sekaligus waspada, dan meskipun tak kentara, ada ketakutan di sana, di dalam tatapan mata Baekhyun, ketakutan yang bercampur dengan ketidakberdayaan.

Lembut Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun langsung menegang, seperti hewan terluka yang tidak percaya kepada penolongnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah menaikkan selimut sutera hitamnya, kembali menutupi buah dadanya.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah lilin berwarna biru yang menyala di kaki ranjang, yang tidak mampu dilirik oleh Baekhyun karena membuat perutnya bergolak oleh sesuatu yang tidak mampu dikendalikannya. "Apakah lilin itu mempunyai arti untukmu?"

Meskipun wajahnya masih merah padam karena malu bercampur berbagai perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapkannya, Baekhyun tetap menjawab dengan lantang.

"Lilin itu hanya mengingatkanku akan perasaan mual dan ketakutan. Kalau memang tujuanmu adalah untuk menyiksaku maka selamat, kau sudah berhasil melakukannya."

Chanyeol terdiam, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan dalam dan menusuk dari mata gelapnya yang berkabut, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Kau akan menyadari apa arti lilin itu untukmu nanti, Baekhyun." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol akan keluar dari ruangan, membiarkannya tetap dalam kondisi terikat mulai panik. "Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku dalam kondisi seperti ini? Tunggu dulu! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil-manggil tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak peduli dan dengan langkah tenang melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pintu itu terkunci di belakangnya dengan Baekhyun yang terikat sendirian di ranjang, bersama Lilin yang masih menyala itu, membuatnya mual.

.

.

.

"Tuan tidak boleh menahannya terborgol seperti itu, dia akan memar dan pegal setengah mati nantinya." Gongyoo, tangan kanan Chanyeol sekaligus pelayannya yang setia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tempat Baekhyun dikurung dan menguncinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadanya, Gongyoo?"

Gongyoo langsung menatap tuannya itu dengan tatapan mata tajam dan penuh makna yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Chanyeol. "Tuan tahu saya pasti peduli." Dia menatap tuannya dengan berani, tahu bahwa tuannya akan setuju dengan tindakannya, "Saya akan mengirimkan pelayan perempuan dan penjaga untuk membantu nona Baekhyun supaya dilepaskan borgolnya."

Chanyeol terdiam, tahu bahwa biarpun dia tidak mengizinkan, pelayannya yang keras kepala ini pasti akan tetap melaksanakan niatnya. Kadangkala Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Gongyoo tidak takut kepadanya, lelaki itu terlalu lama bersamanya untuk merasa takut. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi pastikan pengawal laki-laki itu tidak melihat apapun, biarkan pelayan perempuan yang membantu melepaskan borgolnya." Tatapan Chanyeol menajam, "Baekhyun telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan kalau sampai pengawal itu mencuri pandang, bunuh dia."

Lalu dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Chanyeol meninggalkan pintu kamar itu dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, dia mengangkat telepon di atas meja kerjanya yang besar dan menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"Halo?" sebuah suara yang tenang menjawab langsung pada deringan pertama. Karena nomornya adalah nomor khusus yang mana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menghubunginya, jadi siapapun yang meneleponnya pastilah untuk urusan penting. "Jongin." Chanyeol menyapa dengan tenang, menyebut nama rekan sekaligus sahabatnya ketika mereka pernah bertemu di masa lalu mereka ketika sama-sama berada di Jerman.

Sejenak hening di seberang sana lalu Jongin menyapa setengah terkejut, "Chanyeol?" Lalu ada senyum dalam suara Jongin, "Kau menghubungiku akhirnya." Sudah lima tahun sejak Jongin memberikan nomor pribadinya ini kepada Chanyeol, tetapi kemudian Chanyeol sepertinya menghilang ditelan bumi, dan berapa lamapun Jongin menunggu, lelaki itu tak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

"Ya. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Jongin. Aku harap tawaranmu waktu itu masih berlaku."

Jongin tercenung di seberang sana, masih merasa terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja, sahabatnya yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi ini menghubunginya. Seharusnya Jongin tidak terkejut, dia tahu Chanyeol memiliki dua sisi kehidupan, yang satu sebagai seorang pengusaha yang sukses, Lelaki kaya pemilik berhektar-hektar area perkebunan yang begitu luas dan subur, dan yang lainnya adalah kehidupan misterius yang penuh bahaya.

"Masih." Jawab Jongin akhirnya, pada akhirnya dia harus membalas budi kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak keberatan melakukannya, dia berhutang nyawa kepada sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Kapan kau ingin bertemu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku selalu yakin aku bisa mengandalkanmu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti untuk membahas pertemuan kita." Gumamnya sebelum mengakhiri percakapan.

.

.

.

Di seberang sana, dalam ruangan kantor sementaranya ketika berkunjung ke kantor cabang, Jongin termenung sambil menatap ponselnya yang dia letakkan di meja kerjanya.

Park Chanyeol... sang bangsawan muda yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja ketika dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jerman, di kota kelahiran ayahnya. Waktu itu Jongin masih seorang pemuda yang mencari jati dirinya, menggoda bahaya merasa tidak pernah takut akan apapun. Lalu dia terlibat dengan sekelompok orang berbahaya yang mengancam nyawanya, sekelompok pengedar obat bius yang semula menganggapnya sasaran empuk, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak bisa diajak kerjasama dan lebih baik dimusnahkan.

Jongin hampir mati disebuah tempat parkir yang gelap dan terpencil, tanpa ada harapan siapapun yang bisa menolongnya, dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah hidup sampai sekarang, mati karena dipukuli habis-habisan oleh segerombolan orang yang memang dibayar untuk menghabisinya. Tetapi nasib mengatakan lain, kebetulan Chanyeol ada di sana, lelaki itu sedang ada urusan di area itu dan melihat ada seorang pemuda yang meregang nyawa karena dipukuli habis-habisan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menolong Jongin, bahkan pada usia muda pun, Chanyeol sudah memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang mematikan, dengan mudahnya dia menumbangkan semua orang itu, yang mungkin jumlahnya lebih dari tujuh orang. Lelaki itu lalu memanggul tubuh Jongin yang sudah lunglai dan memasukkan ke mobilnya, membawanya pergi.

Chanyeol membawa Jongin ke apartemennya di pusat kota dan ketika Jongin membuka matanya, itulah saat dia berkenalan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Jongin tinggal di apartemennya sampai lelaki itu sembuh, dan meskipun sikapnya begitu penuh rahasia, lelaki itu pada akhirnya bersedia menjadi teman Jongin. Keakraban mereka bisa dibilang aneh, karena mereka bukan jenis sahabat yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, sering saling berkomunikasi ataupun bertatap muka... walaupun begitu, Chanyeol akan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menolong Jongin, demikian juga Jongin yang masih memiliki hutang nyawa kepada Chanyeol, sudah tentu dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan bukan jenis orang yang suka meminta tolong kepada orang lain...

Jongin bertopang dagu dengan bingung, merenung. Kalau sekarang Chanyeol sampai meminta tolong kepadanya, berarti sahabatnya itu benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Jongin akan melakukan apapun sebisanya untuk membantu.

.

.

.

Dua lelaki dengan jenis ketampanan yang sangat berbeda duduk berhadapan di sebuah bar yang sedikit remang dan eksklusif itu. Musik Jazz dimainkan di sudut ruangan dan orang-orang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan, kebanyakan duduk di depan bartender, memesan berbagai jenis minuman berstandar tinggi.

Bar ini adalah bar dan lounge kelas atas yang ada di lantai tujuh di sebuah hotel bintang lima di kota, mengkhususkan diri pada koleksi bir dan anggurnya yang paling lengkap, bar ini cukup diminati untuk pertemuan kalangan eksekutif muda dari penjuru kota.

Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk berhadapan di sebuah sudut yang cukup sepi, jauh dari lalu lalang orang. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka duduk di sana. Jongin lebih banyak mendengarkan sedangkan Chanyeol bercerita.

Ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan ceritanya, Jongin menyesap brendinya, brendi tua yang bagus, yang meskipun menimbulkan rasa menyengat dan membakar di mulutnya, tetapi langsung memberikan sensasi hangat dan nikmat yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai jalan cerita yang sangat pelik... melibatkan salah seorang pegawaiku pula." Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dan aku menyadari kau ada di ruangan meeting itu, berdiri diam sebagai salah satu pengawal Mr. Kris." Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Aku kaget sebenarnya, tetapi kemudian aku berpkir entah kau sedang dalam penyamaran atau apa karena kau bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalku, jadi aku tidak mau merusak apapun rencanamu itu. Kupikir setelahnya kau akan menghubungiku. Tetapi ternyata tidak."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu fokus pada rencanaku sehingga melupakanmu."

"Hah. Kau hanya mengingat sahabatmu di saat kau membutuhkan." Jongin bersungut-sungut meskipun ada senyuman di mulutnya. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kau mau membantuku?"

Jongin tercenung, "Aku tentu saja akan membantumu semampuku, meskipun aku tidak menyangka kalau untuk membantumu aku harus melawan pihak berwajib."

"Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah hasil penelitian ayah Baekhyun, mereka berpikir Baekhyun tahu sesuatu tentang sebuah penelitian yang belum selesai menyangkut mereka, dan mereka berpikir dengan menangkapku mereka bisa mengamankan Baekhyun di suatu tempat, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui... tetapi mereka salah, aku tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, "Mengenai penelitian ayah Baekhyun itu... apakah kau masih terikat dengan organisasi yang menyewamu untuk membunuh ayah Baekhyun? Apakah sekarang kau menculik Baekhyun atas perintah mereka?"

Mata Chanyeol tampak berkilat dingin, "Tidak pernah ada yang bisa memerintahku, semua tahu itu. Ketika aku melakukan semua pekerjaan itu, aku melakukannya karena aku mau, bukan karena melaksanakan perintah mereka. Dan mengenai organisasi itu, permasalahan sudah selesai dengan kematian ayah Baekhyun, mereka memang menginginkan Baekhyun mati, tetapi setelah menyadari bahwa perempuan itu tidak tahu apa-apa, aku sendiri yang membuat mereka melupakan Baekhyun, toh mereka sudah mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Hasilnya?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol penuh ingin tahu, "Hasil yang bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir peristiwa unjuk rasa besar-besaran di sebuah negara yang heboh di berita beberapa waktu lalu yang pada akhirnya berhasil menurunkan presidennya secara paksa itu hasil dari penelitian siapa? Mereka menemukan pemicu sederhana yang tidak dipikirkan oleh siapapun dan berhasil mengolahnya menjadi sebuah bom besar yang menggerakkan semua orang untuk berunjuk rasa besar-besaran dan memberontak, memaksa presiden mereka untuk turun. Organisasi itu telah mencapai tujuannya, mereka sudah menempatkan presiden baru yang mereka inginkan, seseorang yang bisa mereka kelola seperti boneka, seseorang yang ada di pihak mereka, memungkinkan mereka untuk leluasa bergerak sesuka hati dan memperluas kekuasaannya."

"Wow." Jongin tampak benar-benar kagum, "Dan semua itu bisa terjadi hanya karena otak jenius ayah Baekhyun. Sekarang mereka sudah memetik keuntungan dari hasil penelitian ayah Baekhyun."

Jongin menyimpulkan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan skeptis, "Sayang sekali semua itu dilakukan dengan mengorbankan nyawa Ayah Baekhyun..."

"Yah, sayang sekali." Mata Chanyeol dalam, menyimpan rahasia yang tak terungkapkan. Sebuah rahasia yang belum waktunya ia ungkapkan kepada siapapun.

.

.

.

"Bodoh!" Sehun menggebrak meja dengan marah, dihadapan kedua agen yang sekarang duduk pucat pasi di ruangan yang biasanya dipakai sebagai ruangan interograsi itu.

Kabar itu bagaikan kabar buruk yang menyambar Sehun dan langsung menghanguskannya. Kedua agen itu baru bangun dengan kepala pusing di pagi harinya, dan kemudian mereka menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah hilang!

Hilang! Astaga, berbulan-bulan dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjaga perempuan itu dan memastikannya aman, tetapi sekarang, hanya sehari ketika dia meninggalkan Baekhyun, 'Sang Pembunuh' berhasil menculik Baekhyun dari balik punggungnya!

Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun sekarang tidak ada yang tahu. Sehun meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Masihkah Baekhyun hidup saat ini? Ataukah perempuan itu sekarang sudah menjadi mayat yang dingin, dibuang atau dikubur di suatu tempat yang tak terlacak? Sehun merinding membayangkannya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Tidak! Selama belum ada bukti bahwa Baekhyun sudah meninggal, Sehun akan selalu berkeyakinan bahwa Baekhyun masih hidup, lagipula berkas yang pernah ditunjukkan atasannya sedikit banyak memberi kepastian bahwa 'Sang Pembunuh' mungkin tidak akan membunuh Baekhyun.

Matanya menatap nyalang kepada dua agen di depannya, dua agen yang sangat teledor hingga bahkan bisa dibodohi dengan mudahnya. Hanya agen bodoh yang bisa dibius oleh satu orang dalam waktu bersamaan. Mereka ada dua orang, demi Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa 'Sang Pembunuh' seberuntung itu?

"Kalian katanya adalah agen terbaik di kota ini. Tetapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa kalian hanya sampah yang tidak becus!" Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di meja, membuat matanya sejajar dengan kedua agen yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk itu, "Tugas kalian hanya menjaga perempuan itu, memastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali. Terus mengawasi dan berusaha tidak terlihat. Itu adalah tugas yang paling mudah bagi seorang agen, dan pasti bisa dilakukan kalau kalian tidak teledor!" tatapan Sehun berubah mengancam, "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Baekhyun, aku akan memastikan kalian langsung ditendang dari divisi ini dan tidak akan pernah bisa berkarier di bidang yang sama, selamanya!"

Setelah meneriakkan kalimat ancaman itu, Sehun membalikkan tubuh, membanting pintu ruangan interograsi itu dan meninggalkan dua agen yang semakin pucat pasi itu di belakangnya. Benaknya berkecamuk, bingung.

Dimana dia bisa menemukan Baekhyun sekarang?

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar dia menuju ke ruang kerjanya dan menelepon atasannya, memberitahukan kabar terbaru,

"Mereka bahkan tidak mengingat apapun dan tertidur pulas sampai pagi." Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada marah di suaranya ketika mengingat dua agen yang teledor itu.

Atasannya menghela napas di seberang sana.

"Sedikit banyak ini kesalahanku, Sehun, kalau aku tidak memanggilmu ke kantor pusat kemarin, kau pasti masih ada di sana untuk menjaga Baekhyun." Lelaki itu tercenung, "Tetapi kalau kau ada di sana, kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan 'Sang Pembunuh'... dua agen itu beruntung karena 'Sang Pembunuh' memilih untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi mereka dan malahan membius mereka, jadi mereka bisa selamat. Tetapi kalau kau yang berada di sana malam itu, Aku yakin kalau sang pembunuh akan mengkonfontasimu dan aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu."

Mata Sehun bercahaya sedikit marah, "Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya, setidaknya kalau aku ada di sana, aku bisa mencegahnya membawa Baekhyun."

Atasannya mendesah, terdengar tidak setuju, "Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus menemukan cara untuk menemukan Baekhyun, sebelum semua terlambat."

Sehun mendengus setengah frustrasi, Baekhyun harus ditemukan. Sehun akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk kebingungan ketika menatap ke arah para pelayan yang membereskan kamarnya, mereka sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya jadi dia diminta duduk dulu di sofa yang ada di ujung kamar. Matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah pintu. Semalam setelah Chanyeol pergi, seorang pelayan perempuan masuk dan melepaskan borgolnya, lalu memberikan sebuah jubah tidur untuk dipakai menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tidak nyaman di atas sofa, masih memakai jubah tidur yang sama dan masih telanjang di baliknya.

Apakah dia akan telanjang seperti ini terus?

Baekhyun mengernyit, dia merasa amat sangat tidak nyaman sekaligus malu. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan Chanyeol akan menyekapnya seperti ini? Akankah dia bisa bebas, ataukah Chanyeol, sang pembunuh kejam itu akan membunuhnya pada akhirnya?

Seorang pelayan lain masuk, membawa setumpuk handuk dan pakaian, dia lalu mendekati Baekhyun, "Silahkan anda mandi."

Baekhyun amat sangat lega mendengar perkataan pelayan itu, tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket, dan dia ingin memakai baju yang normal, bukan jubah tidur kebesaran yang hanya berguna untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati dia mengikuti pelayan itu, sambil berharap meskipun pada akhirnya sedikit kecewa karena ternyata kamar mandi itu ada di dalam kamar yang luas itu menutup kemungkinan bagi Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Kamar mandi itu tersembunyi di balik pintu yang berfungsi ganda sebagai rak buku di dinding. Ketika rak buku itu dibuka layaknya sebuah pintu, maka dibaliknya ada ruangan kamar mandi yang sangat luas dengan dominasi marmer hitam yang elegan. Baekhyun mengernyit menatap kamar mandi itu. Kamar yang dia tempati sekarang terasa sangat maskulin dengan dominasi warna coklat kayu-kayuan perabotannya dan warna hitam untuk sprei ranjangnya, dan bahkan sekarang kamar mandinya lebih maskulin lagi. Semuanya marmer berwarna hitam.

Hiasan yang ada di sana hanyalah sebuah palem raksasa yang ada di sebuah sudut dekat jendela berkaca buram di dalam sebuah pot cokelat yang sangat indah, ada sebuah cermin yang sangat besar di sana, memanjang dari atap sampai ke lantai dan lebarnya hampir memenuhi dinding, cermin itu sekarang berkabut karena uap dari air panas yang memenuhi kolam mandi kecil yang juga terbuat dari marmer.

"Silahkan anda berendam dulu, saya sudah menyiapkan airnya." Sang pelayan setengah menghela Baekhyun ketika dia hanya berdiri dengan ragu menatap kolam mandi kecil berbentuk segi lima yang mengepulkan uap hangat nan menggiurkan. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku, mengingat dia diborgol terentang sekian lamanya di ranjang. Mandi berendam terasa sangat menggoda untuknya sekarang.

Pelayan itupun meninggalkannya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dari luar. Baekhyun melepas jubah tidurnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di lantai, dia melangkah pelan mendekati kolam mandi itu, dengan hati-hati mencelupkan kakinya ke sana. Hangatnya pas dan terasa menyenangkan. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kakinya semakin dalam, dan pada akhirnya melangkah memasuki kolam mandi itu.

Ketika dia berdiri, tinggi airnya hanyalah sebetisnya. Baekhyun lalu duduk bersandar di salah satu dinding kolam yang nyaman, membenamkan tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Dia telanjang bulat tetapi uap air hangat itu menyembunyikannya.

Baekhyun membasahi rambutnya dan bersandar lagi, lalu memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana air hangat itu melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Kemudian tanpa sadar dia teringat betapa kemarin, Chanyeol telah melumat buah dadanya... matanya terbuka dan dengan gugup dia membasuh buah dadanya, pipinya memerah berusaha mengusir bayangan bagaimana mulut Chanyeol menangkup buah dadanya, terasa membakar dan bagaimana kemudian lelaki itu menghisap dadanya...

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir sensasi panas yang mulai merayapi tubuhnya karena bayangan terlarang yang tak mau pergi itu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu dan mengawasinya. Ketika Baekhyun menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat.

Di sana, berdiri di depannya, adalah Park Chanyeol. Telanjang, dengan keindahan tubuh layaknya patung dewa-dewa Yunani... Baekhyun terkesiap, dan langsung merapatkan paha telanjangnya dengan lengannya langsung menutup buah dadanya, Dia menatap marah kepada Chanyeol,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun membentak, ingin berteriak, tetapi yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanyalah suara tercekik kecil, seperti tikus yang mencicit ketika terdesak oleh kucing besar yang lapar.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri di sana, tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan geli.

"Ini di kamar mandi, tentu saja aku akan... mandi..."

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Yuhuu.. karena udah lama gak update, hari ini authorwati kasih double chapter ya :)

Jangan lupa **Review** shayy! See you :)


	10. NINE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 _Mandi?_

Apakah maksud lelaki ini, dia akan mandi di sini. Bersama Baekhyun?? Wajah Baekhyun merah padam, selain karena uap hangat air mandinya juga karena perkataan Chanyeol yang seolah tidak peduli itu. "Jangan kau kira kau bisa melecehkanku seenaknya!" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan marah, "Keluar!"

Tetapi rupanya kemarahan Baekhyun tidak mengganggu Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya berdiri dengan nyaman di sana, tampak tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya, sementara Baekhyun semakin tidak nyaman, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari bagian tubuh Chanyeol itu... dia tidak boleh melihat! Meskipun kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang sangat terangsang! Oh Tuhan, apakah dia akan berakhir diperkosa di kamar mandi oleh Chanyeol?

"Tidakkah engkau tertarik untuk merasakan nikmatnya mandi bersamaku, Baekhyun? Aku akan memijat punggungmu." Lelaki itu malahan melangkah, mulai masuk ke dalam kolam mandi itu, membuat Baekhyun panik, dia langsung beringsut ke ujung yang paling jauh dari Chanyeol menyadari dilema yang dirasakannya, kalau dia berdiri, dia dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan Chanyeol akan melihat semuanya...

Chanyeol makin masuk ke kamar mandi dan melangkah mendekat, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir panjang, dia langsung berdiri, berusaha tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya dan hendak melompat dari kolam mandi itu dan melarikan diri.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol lebih sigap, dengan cepat lelaki itu mencekal lengan Baekhyun dan kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang membelakanginya hingga punggung Baekhyun menempel di dadanya. Baekhyun langsung gemetar ketika jemari Chanyeol mencekal kedua lengannya dengan mudahnya dan menjadikannya satu di depan tubuhnya. Chanyeol bisa dibilang memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya dari belakang. Seluruh punggung Baekhyun menempel ke bagian tubuh depan Chanyeol yang keras, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Chanyeol yang keras mendesak di lekukan panggul atasnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Baekhyun bergumam, berusaha menyembunyikan gemetar di suara dan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun bisa merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Kita tidak perlu bertingkah seperti ini, Baekhyun... aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik, seharusnya kau menerimanya begitu saja, dengan begitu mungkin aku akan mengampunimu."

"Kau mengejarku karena ingin membunuhku." Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya, "Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja? Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Kenapa kau menyekap dan melecehkanku?"

Chanyeol mengetatkan pelukannya, memastikan Baekhyun tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak ingin melecehkanmu."

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian bibirnya merayap ke samping kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan napas panas di sana, yang membuatnya meremang, sebelum kemudian bibir Chanyeol melumat telinganya, mengecup dan memainkan lidahnya di sana, penuh rayuan, "Aku cuma ingin memujamu."

Baekhyun langsung meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pengaruh hipnotis rayuan Chanyeol. Tetapi lengan lelaki itu masih kuat memeluknya, membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Baekhyun..." tiba-tiba saja suara Chanyeol terdengar sedih, membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat dari belakang, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di cekungan di antara leher dan pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeku dipeluk dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu, sehingga tanpa sadar dia terdiam dan membiarkannya. Sampai lama kemudian, Chanyeol mengecup lembut pundaknya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mandilah." Lelaki itu menjauh, dari sudut matanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol meraih jubah mandi yang tersedia di rak samping kamar mandi dan mengenakannya, lalu tanpa kata, seolah-olah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, dia melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang setelah pintu itu di tutup. Jemarinya memegang dadanya, berusaha menghentikan debaran di sana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan marah, marah kepada dirinya yang lemah, marah karena tidak mampu melaksanakan maksudnya. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi itu, telanjang, jelas-jelas untuk memaksa Baekhyun melayani nafsunya.

Chanyeol sangat bergairah ketika memasuki kamar mandi itu, membayangkan bagaimana paha Baekhyun akan terbuka untuknya dan dia bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan yang manis tubuh Baekhyun, mencapai kepuasannya sendiri dan memberikan kepuasan untuk Baekhyun. Dia akan memiliki Baekhyun!

Tetapi kemudian, ketika dia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, merasakan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa luruh dan tidak mampu.

Itulah yang membuatnya marah, Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya lemah bahkan ketika perempuan itu tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Jongin yang sedang mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol duduk di ruang tamu yang mewah itu dan mengamati sekelilingnya penuh penilaian. Chanyeol kaya, tentu saja, dan ketika memilih rumah sebagai tempat tinggalnya, dia tetap saja menunjukkan selera tingginya.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol keluar, tampak muram meskipun segar sehabis mandi, dia mandi di kamar mandi lain dengan marah dan masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri, rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja sutera warna hitam yang dipadu dengan celana jeans warna senada. Penampilannya santai karena sedang berada di rumah.

Jongin melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol dan mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sudah mendapatkan Baekhyun, dan ekspresimu tetap saja muram." Lelaki itu menggoda sahabatnya, membuat bibir Chanyeol menipis karena kata-kata Jongin tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Aku belum mendapatkannya." Chanyeol menyimpulkan sendiri. Tidak. Belum. Dia belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan Baekhyun. Perempuan itu sudah jelas tertarik kepadanya, tetapi rasa tertariknya itu tertutup oleh rasa takut dan waspada yang mendominasi, seluruh penjelasan Sehun tentangnya kepada Baekhyun sudah pasti membawa pengaruh besar bagi pandangan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, perempuan itu ketakutan. Takut bahwa Chanyeol akan membunuhnya.

Chanyeol memandang jemarinya dan tercenung, Akankah dia membunuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri? Waktu itu gagal melakukannya... dan sekarangpun alasannya menyekap Baekhyun bukanlah untuk memperbaiki reputasinya.

"Aku kemari untuk mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah siap." Jongin bergumam, memecah keheningan karena Chanyeol hanya tercenung dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih Jongin."

Lelaki itu melangkah pelan menuju bar yang tersedia di sudut ruangan, menuang brendi tua berwarna keemasan dari botol ke dua buah gelas lalu membawanya kepada Jongin.

Jongin menerima gelas itu dan mengernyit, "Segelas brendi di siang bolong?" tetapi tak urung disesapnya minuman itu sambil mengernyit.

Chanyeol menyesap gelasnya, "Agen itu, seorang agen yang sempat menyusup ke perusahaanmu demi mendekati Baekhyun, dia pasti sedang berusaha melacak jejakku. Rumah ini terlalu mencolok, karena itu aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Sehun. Aku sudah melihat berkasnya di kantorku, penyamarannya sangat bagus hingga aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia seorang agen khusus. Kau tidak perlu kuatir Chanyeol, lelaki itu tidak akan berhasil melacakmu dan Baekhyun, mereka tidak akan bisa mengaitkanmu dengan keluarga Kim."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ayahmu pasti akan membunuhmu kalau tahu kau melibatkan diri ke dalam hal berbahaya seperti ini."

"Mungkin." Jongin tersenyum mengingat ayahnya yang luar biasa. Ayahnya adalah panutan, Jongin ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya di usia matangnya nanti, seorang ayah dan lelaki yang sempurna. "Tetapi kalau dia tahu aku melakukannya untuk menolong sahabatku, kurasa dia akan mengerti."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau beruntung memiliki ayah seperti dia." Lelaki itu lalu duduk di depan Jongin, "Jadi kemana aku bisa membawa Baekhyun?"

"Ke sebuah pulau." Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, tampak puas, "Pulau itu bukan milik keluargaku, tetapi milik keluarga Choi, mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya, Choi Siwon adalah sahabat ayahku."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya." Tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol tampak misterius, "Sungguh suatu kebetulan."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Kebetulan? Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa." Ada sebuah penyelidikan yang dilakukan Chanyeol berkaitan dengan keluarga Choi, tetapi penyelidikan itu masih mentah dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sambil memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah bisa dibuktikan.

Lama Jongin menatap Chanyeol penuh ingin tahu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya memaksa Chanyeol berbicara, sahabatnya itu selalu penuh rahasia, dan ketika dia memutuskan untuk berahasia, tidak akan ada apapun yang bisa memaksanya untuk berbicara.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke sana kapan saja, aku sudah meminjam pulau itu dari paman Siwon dan beliau mempersilahkanku menggunakannya sesukanya, pulau itu biasanya hanya dikunjungi setahun sekali ketika keluarga Choi berlibur. Jadi sekarang kau bisa leluasa menggunakannya."

"Aku tidak akan lama di sana." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Segera setelah seluruh persiapan beres, aku akan kembali ke Italia."

Ya. Chanyeol tidak sabar menunggu waktunya tiba, dan dia bisa kembali pulang...

.

.

.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki seluruh rumah di sekitar sini yang dibeli atas nama pengusaha asing, ada banyak sekali, tetapi kami sudah mengerucutkan hanya kepada rumah-rumah yang dibeli beberapa bulan terakhir." Kyungsoo, salah seorang anak buah Sehun menatap atasannya itu dengan gugup, "Datanya terlalu luas, kami tidak tahu harus melacak nama siapa. Tanpa spesifikasi data yang pasti, kita harus melakukan pengecekan terhadap beribu-ribu rumah."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Dan itupun belum tentu berhasil, bisa saja 'Sang Pembunuh' membeli atau menyewa rumah atas nama orang lain, atau menggunakan orang lokal, sehingga kita tidak akan bisa melacaknya." Pandangan Sehun menerawang, menatap foto samar-samar sang pembunuh yang dipasang di white board kantornya. "Oke Kyungsoo, kau bisa pergi. Kabari aku hasil penyelidikan team nanti."

Kyungsoo melempar pandangan penuh rasa kagum kepada bosnya itu sedetik sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. Sehun adalah atasannya yang paling tampan, dan masih muda. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu tampak tenang dan terkendali, membuat Kyungsoo kagum. Tetapi sekarang lelaki itu tampak begitu gusar, seolah kasus ini telah begitu mempengaruhinya. Kenapa? Apakah karena perempuan yang dianggap sebagai kunci itu? Perempuan bernama Baekhyun?

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa cemburu sekaligus iri, dia belum pernah berjumpa dengan perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu, yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi misi mereka. Tetapi dia pernah melihat fotonya, Baekhyun perempuan yang cantik dan tampak lembut, dengan rambut panjang dan senyum yang menawan. Mungkin senyum itu pulalah yang membuat Sehun begitu terpengaruh atas hilangnya Baekhyun.

Sehun bukannya mencemaskan data penting yang mungkin ada di ingatan Baekhyun yang hilang, yang mungkin bisa jatuh ke tangan sang pembunuh, Sehun sepertinya mencemaskan Baekhyun sendiri. Perempuan itu sepertinya telah mengambil hati atasannya.

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang berdenyut oleh perasaan yang mirip cemburu, kemudian dia menghela napas dan melangkah menjauh.

Perempuan itu mengoleskan lipstick merah menyala di bibirnya, menatap puas pada bayangannya di cermin. Dia tampak amat sangat cantik, seperti yang diharapkannya.

Dia sudah meng-highlight rambutnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan, dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan gaun merah yang sangat seksi. Semuanya serba merah, mengirimkan pesan tantangan kepada

Chanyeol, menyiratkan makna bahwa dia menantang Chanyeol untuk memilikinya.

Park Chanyeol adalah cinta sejatinya, satu-satunya lelaki sempurna yang dipujanya. Dia akan tetap memuja Chanyeol meskipun dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu saat ini sedang tidak fokus kepadanya. Chanyeol masih disilaukan oleh Baekhyun, tetapi dia yakin, akan ada saatnya dimana Chanyeol bisa menyadari kehadirannya dan kemudian memahami betapa beruntungnya diri Chanyeol, karena dicintai perempuan seperti dirinya.

Matanya bersinar marah ketika membayangkan Baekhyun, perempuan itu benar-benar merepotkan. Dia mau menerima tugas dari Chanyeol bukan karena ingin mendekatkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, itu adalah hal terakhir yang di inginkannya! Dia melakukan semua ini lebih karena keinginannya untuk mengawasi Chanyeol dan mengetahui semua perkembangan terbaru menyangkut Baekhyun, dan jilkalau dia menemukan bahwa Baekhyun akan terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol, dia akan langsung bergerak untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah miliknya dan akan selalu begitu, Lelaki itu harus disadarkan bahwa tidak akan ada perempuan yang bisa mencintainya sedalam dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Sambil menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, perempuan itu tersenyum, membayangkan masa depannya yang indah, bersama lelaki yang dipujanya.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar itu, Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan tatapan mata menerawang, dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ketika melihat Chanyeol, tatapan matanya, seperti biasa, tampak marah yang berlumur dengan ketakutan, "Ada apa?"

Mau tak mau Chanyeol merasa geli akan sikap Baekhyun yang penuh antisipasi negatif terhadapnya, dia lalu bersandar di lemari tempat meletakkan berbagai hiasan di depan Baekhyun, tampak santai, "Bisakah kau tidak berlaku defensif terhadapku, Baekhyun? Aku tidak akan melukaimu, belum akan." Tatapannya berubah menjadi berbahaya, "Meskipun tidak akan menutup kemungkinan aku bisa melukaimu kalau kau mencoba bertindak bodoh, melarikan diri misalnya."

Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol, "Bagaimana bisa aku melarikan diri? Kau mengunci satu-satunya pintu jalan keluar dari kamar ini, dan jendela itu dipasang gerendel yang sangat besar." Baekhyun mendesah jengkel, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengejarku, mereka semua bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahku, dan juga dengan reputasimu." Tiba-tiba tatapan Baekhyun menajam penuh kebencian ketika menemukan setitik kebenaran. "Apakah kau yang membunuh ayahku?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai. "Apakah menurutmu begitu?" Lelaki itu membalikkan pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula.

Napas Baekhyun mulai terengah ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin saja dia sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh ayahnya!

"Kau yang membunuh ayahku ya? Katanya kau disewa oleh organisasi jahat itu untuk melenyapkan ayahku."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Itu yang mereka katakan kepadamu?" Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu kau bisa mempercayai apapapun yang kamu mau." Baekhyun langsung meradang mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak berperasaan itu, dia tanpa sadar melonjak dan menerjang Chanyeol.

Dengan marah dia melemparkan telapak tangannya, menampar pipi lelaki itu, "Betapa kejamnya hatimu!" Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, menatap Chanyeol penuh emosi, "Kau membunuh orang tanpa hati, tanpa menyadari bahwa setiap orang punya kehidupan yang berhak dijalaninya! Manusia sepertimu lah yang seharusnya mati! Bukan ayahku!"

Dengan histeris Baekhyun memukul-mukulkan tangannya, menyerang Chanyeol, menampar sebisanya, tetapi Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan sangat dingin dan tenang, lelaki itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Order Kecil." Chanyeol bergumam parau, matanya berkilat, "Begitulah aku menyebutmu, kau adalah tugas yang paling mudah yang pernah kujalankan, aku meremehkanmu dan menganggapmu sambil lalu, bahkan dengan aku memejamkan matapun, aku pasti bisa menjalankan tugas itu." Mata Chanyeol tampak semakin pekat menatap Baekhyun, "Tapi aku salah, kau adalah tugas paling sulit yang pernah kujalankan, satu-satunya kegagalanku."

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terpana dan mencoba menelaah kata-kata Chanyeol, mendekatkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga menabrak tubuhnya dan kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

Ciuman itu kasar, penuh dengan gairah yang sudah tidak ditahantahan lagi. Bibir Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun, tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu merenggut punggung Baekhyun, dan merapatkannya semakin rapat ke tubuhnya, Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang keras dan kuat menekannya, membuat kehangatan tubuh masing-masing saling menembus dan menimbulkan gelenyar aneh dalam tubuh Baekhyun, gelenyar yang berusaha diusirnya sekuat tenaga.

Dan secepat dimulainya, secepat itu pula Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya, lelaki itu menjauhkan kepalanya, masih memeluk Baekhyun, napas keduanya terengah-engah dan mata mereka saling membakar, kemudian, lelaki itu melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini segera," Gumamnya tenang. Kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu, "bersiap-siaplah Baekhyun." Gumamnya sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Baekhyun ditinggalkan seorang diri di dalam kamar yang terkunci itu dalam kebingungan...

Pergi? Kemana? Akankah Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah tempat terpencil, tempat dimana dia bisa dibunuh dan jasadnya tidak akan bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun?

Pikiran itu membuatnya ngeri...

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang besar, pintu tempat Baekhyun terkurung di baliknya. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibirnya yang membara, dan meredakan gairahnya yang membuncah, merindukan sentuhan itu.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan Chanyeol langsung tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau menyekapnya di dalam kamarmu."

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar, membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Wanita itu berdiri di sana, dengan gaun merah yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya, buah dadanya hampir tumpah di belahannya yang sangat rendah, rambutnya yang baru di highlight kemerahan tergerai menyala dengan indahnya. Penampilan perempuan itu tampak sangat berbeda ketika dia menjalankan tugasnya dan memaksanya tampil sedikit sederhana. Sekarang perempuan itu benar-benar siap, tidak sedang dalam tugas dan berusaha berdandan secantik mungkin, demi lelaki yang dipujanya: Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap perempuan itu dan mengerutkan kening, dia merasakan hasrat yang mendalam, perempuan itu jelas-jelas berusaha menggoda dan merayunya, Chanyeol bisa menangkap pandangan memuja yang dalam, tergila-gila. Well... kebanyakan perempuan memang menatapnya seperti itu, tetapi perempuan ini berbeda, dia perempuan yang berbahaya. Chanyeol harus berhati-hati kepadanya,

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan perempuan itu, tentang dia yang menempatkan Baekhyun di kamarnya.

"Untuk menagih janjimu. Kau bilang kau akan mengajakku makan malam setelah kau berhasil menangkap Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, tentu saja dia tidak pernah berjanji semacam itu. Tetapi perempuan ini dengan tidak tahu malu, sengaja mengatakan kebohongan ini di depannya, menantangnya untuk membantah. Sejenak Chanyeol berpikir untuk menolak mentah-mentah dan meninggalkan perempuan ini. Tetapi kemudian dia menelaah kembali, dia masih membutuhkan perempuan ini dan kesetiaan perempuan ini kepadanya masih diperlukan, lelaki itu lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum sinis,

"Kurasa kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Yerin."

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Jangan lupa **Review** ya!


	11. TEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER TEN**

Yerin yang sekarang berpenampilan berbeda dan tampak begitu seksi tersenyum puas, "Dan kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya, mengingat berbulan-bulan aku menyamar di kantor itu, berusaha menjadi sahabat dekat Baekhyun."

"Kau memang mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik." Tentu saja Chanyeol juga menyadap seluruh pembicaraan Yerin dengan Baekhyun, mengetahui bagaimana Yerin berhasil menempatkan dirinya sebagai sahabat baik yang paling dipercaya oleh Baekhyun, tempat perempuan itu menumpahkan segalanya. Hal itu membantu Chanyeol untuk mengetahui kondisi hati Baekhyun dan juga perasaan Baekhyun yang terdalam.

"Dan kau menempatkan Baekhyun di kamarmu." Yerin menatap tidak suka ke arah pintu itu, mengulang kembali komentarnya karena merasa sangat terganggu dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Kamar Chanyeol adalah ruang pribadi yang tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun, tetapi Chanyeol malahan menempatkan Baekhyun di kamarnya... seharusnya Yerin yang berhak memasuki kamar itu! Tidur di atas ranjang Chanyeol, menghirup aroma khasnya dan menikmati pelukannya!

Chanyeol menatap perubahan ekspresi Yerin dengan tatapan mata menilai, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghempaskan perasaan perempuan itu, sebelum angan Yerin mulai melambung dan membahayakan mereka semua.

"Tempatnya memang ada di situ, Yerin." Gumamnya penuh arti, membuat wajah Yerin pucat pasi.

Tetapi dengan segera perempuan itu menutupi perasaannya, tersenyum manis seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan kalimat Chanyeol barusan, dia menggayutkan dirinya di lengan Chanyeol dengan manja dan bergumam menggoda, "Aku ingin makan malam yang enak malam ini."

.

.

.

Gongyoo membawa nampan berat itu, makan malam Baekhyun, dia melihat Baekhyun masih duduk dengan tegang, di sofa. Dengan tenang pelayan itu meletakkan nampan di meja, di depan Baekhyun, "Anda sama sekali tidak berbaring dan beristirahat."

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Gongyoo, pelayan ini memang sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan mengurusinya karena selain para pelayan perempuan yang bertugas membersihkan kamar dan pakaiannya, hanya pelayan inilah yang selalu membawakan makanan untuknya. Baekhyun mengawasi lelaki itu, Wajah lelaki ini tampak teduh, mengingatkannya kepada ayahnya, hingga mau tak mau ekspresi Baekhyun melembut,

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat kalau aku tidak tahu dan terus menerus cemas akan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku nantinya?"

Gongyoo berdiri di sana, ragu, dia melirik nampan makanan yang penuh itu dan berpikir bahwa mungkin Baekhyun juga tidak akan mau memakan makanan yang disediakan untuknya. Nampan-nampan yang kemarin dibawanya keluar, semuanya masih utuh, Baekhyun hanya minum dan tidak menyentuh makanannya, sepertinya mogok makan adalah salah satu bentuk pemberontakan Baekhyun sebagai protes atas perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya. Baekhyun harus makan, dia akan membutuhkan segala kekuatan yang bisa diperolehnya nanti.

"Anda harus memakan makanan anda nona Baekhyun, anda akan membutuhkannya." Gongyoo menyuarakan pemikirannya, melihat Baekhyun menghembuskan napas enggan, "Tuan Chanyeol tidak akan melukai anda selama anda tidak berbuat hal-hal nekat untuk melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dalam penjagaan seketat itu." Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kenapa tuanmu menyekapku seperti ini? Jikalau memang aku adalah kegagalan dalam reputasi membunuhnya, kenapa dia tidak langsung membunuhku saja?"

Gongyoo tercenung mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun itu. Oh dia sungguh ingin menjawab. Jawaban itu sudah terkumpul di ujung bibirnya, menunggu untuk dimuntahkan. Tetapi tuan Chanyeol sudah memaksanya untuk bersumpah agar menutup mulutnya sampai waktunya tiba, dan Gongyoo tidak berani melanggar sumpahnya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, yang pasti saya yakin anda akan baik-baik saja. Tuan Chanyeol akan memastikan anda baik-baik saja." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata singkat itu, Gongyoo sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengajak Yerin makan malam di sebuah restoran di pinggiran kota, ini merupakan restoran langganan Chanyeol dan merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuk mengajak Yerin karena tempatnya yang cukup umum, sedikit ramai dan tidak ekslusif seperti ketika dia mengajak Baekhyun makan malam dulu.

Yerin duduk dengan gaun merahnya yang seksi, menikmati pandangan dan lirikan kagum dari beberapa orang yang melewati mereka, dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan merasa sebal karena lelaki itu memasang ekspresi datar, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada pujian dari Chanyeol tentang penampilan mempesonanya itu, "Jadi apa rencanamu nanti?" Yerin menyesap minuman yang dihidangkan pelayan sebagai pendamping makanan pembuka mereka. Dia menatap Chanyeol tajam mencoba melihat sepercik emosi, sesedikit apapun itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan lelaki itu, tetapi sepertinya percuma, Chanyeol tetap saja tidak terbaca.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke tempat yang tidak bisa terlacak."

"Kemana?" Yerin sangat ingin tahu. Dia ingin ikut kemanapun Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun, dia tidak boleh membiarkan sampai lelaki itu lepas dari genggamannya.

Tatapan Chanyeol menajam, "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tetapi aku selalu ada dari awal rencanamu, Chanyeol!" suara Yerin meninggi, "Kau harusnya bisa mempercayaiku." Chanyeol menatap Yerin dan tercenung.

Mempercayai Yerin? Meskipun memasang tampang datar seolah-olah tidak tahu, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Yerin terobsesi kepadanya.

Perempuan itu sudah tergila-gila kepadanya sejak lama, dihari ketika kakak Yerin satu-satunya, keluarganya, meninggal karena sakit. Kakak Yerin adalah salah satu pegawai dan sahabat Chanyeol ketika Yerin dan kakaknya masih tinggal di Italia, karena itulah ketika kakak Yerin meninggal dan Yerin sebatang kara di dunia ini. Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk menanggung Yerin, menjadikannya pegawainya dan menganggap perempuan itu sebagai adiknya.

Sayangnya Yerin memiliki kesimpulan berbeda, dia mengira Chanyeol begitu karena ada hati dengannya, perempuan itu lalu menumbuhkan khayalan cinta yang tinggi kepada Chanyeol dan berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Yang sudah pasti percuma. Karena pada waktu itu, Chanyeol masih setia kepada perempuan yang pernah melingkarkan cincin emas di jari manisnya, perempuan yang dulu pernah menjadi isterinya. Isteri yang sangat dicintainya. Yerin seharusnya sadar bahwa bagaimanapun dia berusaha, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengalihkan hati kepadanya.

Kemudian karena membutuhkan bantuan, Chanyeol terpaksa menggunakan Yerin untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Dengan bantuan kekuasaannya, Chanyeol yang mempunyai koneksi di bagian personalia, memasukkan Yerin lebih dulu ke perusahaan itu, kemudian mengatur supaya Baekhyun juga masuk ke perusahaan itu. Yerin berperan sangat bagus menjadi sahabat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak curiga.

Meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit mencemaskan keselamatan Baekhyun ketika berada di dekat Yerin, mengingat betapa terobsesinya Yerin kepada dirinya.

Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa mungkin tidak membutuhkan Yerin lagi, keberadaannya apalagi bersama obsesinya mulai terasa mengganggu rencana Chanyeol. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yerin kepada Baekhyun nantinya?

"Jadi kau akan membawa Baekhyun kemana?" Yerin tidak mau menyerah, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata penuh tekat. Dia akan mencari tahu bagaimanapun caranya, dan dia akan berusaha agar Chanyeol bersedia mengikutkannya dalam rencananya. Enak saja Baekhyun akan pergi berduaan dengan Chanyeol tanpanya!

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, menatap Yerin dengan tatapan mata mengancam, "Mungkin lebih baik kau tidak bertanya-tanya lagi." Yerin langsung tertegun. Hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap begitu kasar kepadanya? Apakah karena Baekhyun?

Yerin menggertakkan giginya, selama ini dia mengikuti rencana Chanyeol, mendekati Baekhyun, berpura-pura menjadi sahabatnya, mengorek-ngorek informasi sekecil apapun dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol, dan sekarang dia akan dibuang begitu saja? Yerin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kalau dia tidak bisa memiliki Chanyeol. Maka tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa!

.

.

.

"Kau akan membawanya besok?" Jongin duduk di rumah Chanyeol dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa begitu cepat? Bukankah rencananya masih minggu depan?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk." Chanyeol teringat pada Yerin dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera memindahkan Baekhyun, dia sangat ahli membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang, dan instingnya mengatakan Yerin merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ditatapnya Jongin dengan tatapan mata menyesal, "Aku menyusupkan orangku ke perusahaanmu."

Jongin tampak tidak terkejut, "Hmm.. setelah Sehun agen pemerintah juga menyusup ke sana, aku tidak terkejut kalau kau menempatkan orangmu di sana. Kau sengaja memilih perusahaanku bukan sebagai tempat Baekhyun bekerja?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memang. Aku sengaja mengatur semuanya."

Jongin terkekeh, "Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau kau menghubungiku duluan dan menceritakan semuanya, aku bisa mengatur semuanya untukmu."

"Tapi kau nanti akan dicurigai."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, sangat mengerti akan pertimbangan Chanyeol, "Kalau kau akan berangkat malam ini, aku akan meminta jet pribadi keluarga stand by di bandara nanti malam, mereka akan mengantarmu ke bandara di pulau Jeju, bandara terdekat dari pulau, kemudian kau bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke pulau dengan speed boat."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku akan membawa beberapa pengawal dan pegawaiku ke sana."

"Oke, aku akan menyuruh mereka menyiapkan beberapa speed boad untuk mengangkut semuanya, kalau masalah pelayan, kau tidak perlu cemas. Rumah Paman Siwon penuh dengan pelayan yang setia."

"Apakah mereka bisa tutup mulut?" Chanyeol tidak suka jika ada pelayan yang bergosip. Gosip bisa membahayakan untuk seseorang yang berada di posisinya.

"Dijamin. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah penduduk asli pulau itu, dan mereka menjadi pelayan turun temurun, beberapa di antaranya, ayah atau ibunya pernah menjadi pelayan di sana dan sudah pensiun, beberapa keluarganya merupakan pekerja perkebunan yang juga di miliki Choi Siwon di sana. Mereka sangat setia kepada paman Siwon, dan karena kau tinggal di sana sebagai tamu dari Choi Siwon, mereka akan setia kepadamu juga."

"Bagus. Terima kasih Jongin, suatu saat aku akan membalas bantuanmu ini."

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan terkekeh, "Kuharap sekarang kita sudah impas Chanyeol." Jawabnya dalam canda.

.

.

.

Sehun dan teamnya sudah putus asa, mereka tidak bisa menemukan jejak Baekhyun di manapun, "Sang Pembunuh" tampaknya sangat licin dan ahli menyembunyikan diri sehingga mereka tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Dalam ruangan itu, Sehun termenung dan meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

Alam bawah sadarnya bahkan sudah berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sudah mati... dibunuh oleh "Sang Pembunuh" yang tak punya hati.

Marah atas pemikirannya itu, Sehun bangkit berdiri, meraih jaketnya dan mengenakannya, lalu melangkah ke luar. Dia butuh kopi, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan mati karena frustrasi. Dengan langkah panjang-panjang dia keluar dan melalui trotoar. Angin dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya, membawa uap air.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat langit yang gelap dan mendung. Sebentar lagi hujan. Benaknya berkelana sambil melangkah memasuki cafe yang menjadi langganannya, Cafe itu terletak di ujung jalan yang banyak dilalui orang sehingga cukup ramai, meskipun sedikit ramai dan sesak, tetapi cafe itu menyediakan kopi yang sangat enak, aromanya harum dan kental dengan cream nabati yang sangat cocok ketika dipadukan.

Sehun memasuki cafe itu dan memilih tempat duduk di ujung, dia memesan kopi yang selalu dipesannya, kopi robusta yang pekat, dengan cream tanpa gula. Setelah itu dia duduk dan menunggu.

"Hai Sehun."

Sehun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depannya. Dia mengangkat alisnya, "Hai Yerin."

Semula Sehun hampir tidak mengenali Yerin karena potongan rambutnya baru dan di highlight merah, Yerin tampak... berbeda. Dia berdandan dan berpenampilan seksi sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya di tempat kerja dulu.

"Tak kusangka akan menemukanmu di sini." Yerin tersenyum manis, "Apakah kau tahu bahwa Baekhyun menghilang dari kantor? Perusahaan bilang dia tugas ke luar kota, tetapi aku meragukannya, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

Perusahaan bilang Baekhyun ke luar kota? Sehun langsung waspada, bukankah sudah jelas Baekhyun hilang karena diculik oleh "Sang Pembunuh"? Kenapa perusahaan bisa menutup-nutupi hilangnya

Baekhyun? Apakah ada orang dalam di perusahaan yang merupakan kaki tangan "Sang Pembunuh"?

"Mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang bersenang-senang dengan salah satu pengawal Mr. Kris yang tampan itu."

"Apa?" Kali ini Sehun benar-benar fokus sepenuhnya pada Yerin.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" Yerin masih tetap tersenyum manis, "Setelah kau pergi, Baekhyun dekat dengan seorang lelaki yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja pada suatu malam, dan sungguh suatu kebetulan lelaki itu adalah pengawal Mr. Kris, klien terpenting perusahaan kita, mereka bertemu lagi di salah satu meeting perusahaan, dan dari yang aku dengar mereka menjadi dekat." Yerin mengedipkan matanya, "Menurutku Baekhyun sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih barunya di sebuah tempat eksotis, dan karena lelaki itu pengawal Mr. Kris, bisa saja Mr. Kris memberikan bantuan pengaruhnya sehingga bisa membuat seolah-olah Baekhyun sedang tugas keluar kota." Yerin memutar bola matanya, "Abaikan kata-kataku, mungkin memang imajinasiku yang berlebihan... aku mungkin terlalu cemas karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, aku ke rumahnya beberapa kali dan dia tidak ada." Wajah Yerin tampak sedih.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba saja ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kantornya, lalu menghubungi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mr. Kris, Yerin tanpa sadar mungkin telah memberikan petunjuk penting bagi Sehun, mungkin saja hal itu layak diselidiki, mungkin saja "Sang Pembunuh" ada hubungannya dengan Mr. Kris, dan mungkin saja lelaki misterius yang dikatakan sebagai pengawal Mr. Kris adalah "Sang Pembunuh" yang sebenarnya.

Dengan gelisah, Sehun menyesap kopinya, lalu setengah membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Maafkan aku Yerin, aku harus pergi."

Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Yerin, Sehun meletakkan uang pembayaran di mejanya lalu bergegas pergi.

Sementara itu Yerin menatap kepergian Sehun dengan senyum licik dikulum di bibirnya yang berlapiskan lipstick merah menyala. Sekarang tinggal menunggu saja. Yerin berharap Sehun segera menemukan Baekhyun, sehingga perempuan itu tidak bisa dekat-dekat lagi dengan Chanyeolnya. Dia bisa saja memberitahu Sehun langsung, tetapi itu sama saja membuka penyamarannya sebagai kaki tangan Chanyeol, dan juga bisa membuat Chanyeol membencinya karena membuka mulut. Ini adalah cara terbaik. Yerin tersenyum membayangkan kesempatan besar di depannya ketika Baekhyun sudah terpisah dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Yang dirasakan Baekhyun pertama kali adalah perasaan hangat dan jatuh cinta yang mendalam. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, menatap lilin-lilin berwarna biru yang menyala redup, jumlahnya ada sembilan buah dan diatur setengah lingkaran, tampak begitu indah.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika menelaah perasaannya. Rasa yang dirasakannya bukanlah rasa takut yang membuatnya mual dan sakit... rasa yang dirasakannya adalah kebahagiaan... hampir mendekati euforia mendadak... kenapa bisa begitu?

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, tiba-tiba saja sosok Chanyeol sudah ada di sana. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mata redup yang khas dan dalam, tatapan mata penuh kesedihan. "Apakah kau mengerti apa artinya itu?" Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah lilin-lilin itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa sesak napas.

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit dan begitu tegang. Napasnya terengah dan dia merasa gelisah. Mimpi lagi, mimpi tentang Chanyeol lagi..

Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya, Baekhyun tersentak mendapati Chanyeol ada di sana. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang diseret mendekati ranjang, termenung di sana dan tampaknya sudah lama menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur. Matanya tampak tajam, menatap dalam. Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah lama duduk di sana mengawasi Baekhyun.

"Mimpi buruk?" suara Chanyeol terdengar serak... dan lembut. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, semua informasi yang diberikan kepadanya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki ini sedang menargetkannya untuk menjadi korban berikutnya, tetapi sekian lama Baekhyun dalam tahanannya dan lelaki ini tidak segera membunuhnya. Apakah yang direncanakan oleh Chanyeol sebenarnya?

Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas ranjang, beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh arti, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mimpi apa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, dan hal itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia bermimpi mengalami perasaan euforia bersama Chanyeol bukan?

"Bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun merasakan keringat mengaliri dahinya, meskipun kamar ini berpendingin. Mimpi tadi rupanya telah sangat mempengaruhinya, entah kenapa.

Lilin berwarna biru itu... kenapa seolah-olah Baekhyun harus bisa mengingat apa maknanya? Dan apa hubungan ini semua dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu pasti tahu sesuatu, pasti. Karena Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol lah yang telah meninggalkan tanda itu di mana-mana, di restoran waktu dia kencan makan malam dengan Sehun, di dapurnya waktu dia diculik, dan di kamar ini ketika dia sadarkan diri pertama kali. Baekhyun harus bertanya kepadanya.

"Apakah arti lilin berwarna biru yang ditata seperti itu?" Baekhyun menyuarakan pemikirannya, menatap Chanyeol, setengah takut, setengah menantang. Lelaki itu seharusnya memberitahu Baekhyun apapun yang dia tahu. Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol sendiri, tidak disangka malahan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ini hampir sama dengan mimpinya, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa seharusnya dia tahu apa arti lilin-lilin itu.

"Aku mengalami amnesia, setelah kecelakaan itu." Mata Baekhyun menyipit, "Kecelakaan yang membunuh ayahku." Matanya menatap Chanyeol penuh tuduhan.

Tetapi rupanya lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mata Baekhyun, dia menatap perempuan itu datar, "Amnesia. Yah, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa mengingatnya Baekhyun." Tiba-tiba jemari lelaki itu terulur, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindar ketika lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dan mengangkatnya ke mulutnya, lalu mengecupnya lembut, "Kuharap kau bisa mengingatnya nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya karena aku amnesia" sela Baekhyun jengkel, "Katakan padaku apa arti lilin-lilin itu dan kenapa kau selalu menunjukkannya kepadaku? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menggangguku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatnya."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Baekhyun setengah menjerit, menatap Chanyeol dengan frustrasi.

Dan kemudian, tanpa disangkanya, secepat kilat Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Napasnya begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun, bibirnya ada di depan bibirnya, hanya berjarak beberapa inci, membuat Baekhyun gugup dan gemetar, kedua tangannya ada di samping kepalanya, masing-masing ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Tubuh lelaki itu menguncinya, kakinya menekan kaki Baekhyun, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mungkin aku akan membantumu supaya kau ingat." Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Baekhyun.

Ciumannya selalu terasa seperti ini. Baekhyun setengah meronta, tetapi tidak berdaya ketika Chanyeol melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Chanyeol selalu menciumnya tanpa peringatan dan efek yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun selalu sama, seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar, rasanya seperti aliran listrik yang merayap dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya, membuatnya gemetar dan meremang.

Lidah lelaki itu agak memaksa, menguakkan bibir Baekhyun sehingga terbuka lalu menyeruak masuk dan menjelajah di sana, membagi panas dan gairahnya yang menggoda lidah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sibuk menolak sekaligus menahan gairahnya. Oh astaga, dia hanyalah perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman, apa dayanya menghadapi lelaki yang sangat ahli mencium ini?

Seluruh diri Baekhyun gemetar akan ciuman Chanyeol yang membakar, lelaki itu melumat bibirnya, benar-benar melumatnya, seakan sudah sekian lama dia menanti untuk melakukan hal ini, tidak ada satu jengkalpun bibir Baekhyun yang terlewat oleh cecapan lidah dan bibirnya, kadang Chanyeol menyesap ujung bibir Baekhyun, kadang memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang menggoda, kadang langsung memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas, dan kadang lidahnya memilin lidah Baekhyun, mengajarinya cara memuaskannya dan membalas Ciumannya.

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pening dan dorongan gairah itu menghentaknya, datang dari sensai panas yang menyengat di pangkal pahanya, rasa yang tidak disangkanya akan muncul dari sana.

Oh Ya Ampun! Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa merasa bergairah atas cumbuan lelaki ini?

"Tidakkah kau ingat ini Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mendesah di telinga Baekhyun, lalu menggoda dengan memagut telinga Baekhyun, napasnya terasa hangat di sana, "Tidakkah kau ingat bibirku ini?"

Apakah ini berarti Baekhyun pernah bersama Chanyeol sebelumnya?

Apakah ini berarti Baekhyun pernah bercumbu dengan Chanyeol seperti ini sebelumnya?

Mungkinkah itu...?

Tiba-tiba kelebat bayangan itu muncul begitu saja, dua tubuh yang menyatu. Sama-sama telanjang dan menyatu... dan itu adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol!

Baekhyun terkesiap dan berusaha meronta meskipun tangannya masih ada dalam cengkeraman Chanyeol, dia membelalakkan matanya ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Apakah kau memberikan obat kepadaku dan membuatku berhalusinasi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun, "Berhalusinasi? Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak peenah berpikir bahwa 'halusinasimu' itu adalah sebuah kenangan?"

Baekhyun meringis. Kenangan? Bagaimana mungkin dia punya kenangan? Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat, dia tidak bisa mengingat!

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sehun menatap komputernya, semua data pemerintah tentang Mr. Kris muncul di hadapannya. Lelaki itu datang ke negara ini satu tahun yang lalu, membawa nama besar perusahaannya yang membuat semua perusahaan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan investasi darinya. Kemudian dia memilih bekerjasama dengan perusahaan milik Kim Junmyeon.

Sehun tidak pernah menghubungkan hal ini sebelumnya, dia berpikir adalah wajar, Mr. Kris memilih bekerjasama dengan perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh pria kaya itu. Perusahaan Junmyeon adalah salah satu yang paling maju dan potensial dibanding saingannya di bidang sejenis. Sehun hanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seluruh keputusan ini berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Seharusnya dia mengingatnya, Baekhyun lah yang meng-golkan tender

Mr. Kris... seharusnya dia sadar bahwa semuanya berhubungan. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika membaca informasi itu, Mr. Kris telah menyewa properti atas namanya, di sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah yang dijaga ketat... padahal setahu Sehun, Mr. Kris mempunyai rumah lain yang ditinggalinya selama berkunjung ke negara ini.

Memang tampaknya benang merahnya terlalu tipis, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Ini patut untuk diselidiki, Sehun akan segera mengkoordinasi orang-orang terbaiknya untuk mengawasi di sana, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan menangkap "Sang Pembunuh".

.

.

.

"Aku pernah mengecupmu di sini." Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut, membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menggelenyar. "Dan juga di sini." Lelaki itu kemudian membalikkan telapak tangan Baekhyun, mengecup pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian bibirnya merambat naik, ke bagian dalam siku Baekhyun, dan sekali lagi menghadiahinya dengan kecupan lembut.

Baekhyun mengernyit, dia berusaha meronta, tetapi Chanyeol masih menahannya dengan tubuhnya, tangannya yang sebelah juga masih di cengkeram oleh lelaki itu sehingga seluruh usaha Baekhyun tidak ada gunanya.

"Jangan meronta Baekhyun, aku tidak mau menyakitimu." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah, membuat Baekhyun menahan gerakannya, gemetar.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Baekhyun bergumam sambil mengernyit, "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Siapa bilang?" Chanyeol mengecup dagu dan rahang Baekhyun dengan menggoda, suaranya misterius, tatapannya menggoda, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau padamu, Baekhyun." Bibir Chanyeol mulai menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, napasnya terasa hangat, dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menciumnya dalam sedetik...

Kemudian tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk, membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Matanya berkilat marah dan bibirnya membeku hanya satu inci dari bibir Baekhyun.

Dia menarik kepalanya dan menatap ke pintu dengan geram, merasa tidak senang atas gangguan yang tidak menyenangkan di saat yang tidak tepat itu,

"Siapa itu?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu berasal dari Sebuah suara yang mengejutkan membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya dan mendesah karena terkejut, merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Ini aku. Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan."

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Yerin, tak kalah terkejutnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Yerin akan seberani itu mengambil resiko untuk membuka kedok penyamarannya sendiri di depan Baekhyun. Dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol geram adalah karena Yerin begitu beraninya mengganggu saat-saat pribadinya bersama Baekhyun. Perempuan itu mulai menjadi pengganggu dalam rencananya, bahkan Chanyeol mulai merasa menyesal karena melibatkan Yerin dalam rencananya untuk Baekhyun. Selama ini Chanyeol masih menoleransi Yerin karena masih menghormati mendiang kakaknya yang merupakan sahabat Chanyeol. Tetapi rupanya sekarang Chanyeol harus bertindak tegas.

"Siapa itu?" Baekhyun bergumam bingung, lalu ketika dia benar-benar yakin akan pendengarannya, dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu ke arah Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Siapa itu?" ulangnya bingung. Astaga... suara itu mirip suara Yerin!

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar, "Aku harus pergi, nanti kita akan melanjutkan ini, Baekhyun." Suaranya penuh peringatan.

Kemudian dengan gusar, Chanyeol bangkit dan melepaskan tindihannya dari tubuh Baekhyun, lalu berdiri dan tanpa kata maupun penjelasan kepada Baekhyun, lelaki itu melangkah meuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Baekhyun langsung terduduk, menatap ke arah pintu tempat Chanyeol pergi. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab perkataannya, mungkinkah itu tadi suara Yerin? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Mungkin itu hanyalah salah satu pegawai Chanyeol yang suaranya mirip dengan Yerin.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menghantuinya.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Annyeong :)

Authorwatiek pengen nanya dong. Kalian ada yang pernah nonton drama BL (Boys Love) Thailand yang judulnya **2Moons** ?

Authorwatiek pengen banget rekomendasikan drama itu ke kalian :D

Ceritanya ala-ala fanfict yaoi gitu karena diadaptasi dari Novel dengan judul yang sama :3 si uke yang diam-diam jatuh cinta sama si seme yang merupakan seniornya di kampus... ulalaa XD

Uke-nya imut-imut kayak aku * _dilempar palu_ * Seme-nya gantengnya ga ketulungan !!! ㅎㅇㅎ

Pokoknya rekomen banget deh! buat yang penasaran silahkan nonton di youtube pake keyword **2moons the series sub Indo** Ada 12 episode dan semuanya wajib banget ditonton :) dan kabarnya bakal lanjut season 2 tahun depan :D :D

Tapi jangan salahkan Authorwatiek yess kalau nanti kalian kena 'mabok 2moons' kayak eykee ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ :D :D


	12. ELEVEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Kenapa kau menggangguku, Yerin?" Chanyeol menatap marah ke arah Yerin yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, masih berpenampilan seksi, kali ini berpakaian serba hitam, rok mini hitam yang pendek dan atasan ketat senada. Perempuan ini bebas keluar masuk rumah Chanyeol karena seluruh penjaga mengira dia adalah orang kepercayaan Chanyeol. Tetapi mulai saat ini Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa Yerin tidak boleh masuk tanpa seizinnya, perempuan ini telah berani melanggar teritorial pribadinya dan mengganggunya.

Yerin sendiri menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata merayu, dia tidak peduli dengan kegusaran di mata Chanyeol. Ketika dia datang tadi, salah seorang pengawal mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sedang berada di kamar tempat dia menyekap Baekhyun. Perasaan cemburu langsung membakarnya, membuat kepalanya panas dan hampir gila ketika membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun di kamar.

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berduaan di dalam kamar! Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Chanyeol adalah miliknya dan Chanyeol harus menyingkir jauh-jauh. Dan kalau rencananya berhasil, sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan terpisah jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersama perempuan itu di dalam." Yerin memajukan dagunya berani, "Kenapa kau menyibukkan dirimu dengannya Chanyeol, dia perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih, seharusnya kau membunuhnya saja. Tidakkah kau lebih memilih bersamaku? Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol langsung meradang melihat betapa tidak tahu dirinya Yerin. Dia menatap Yerin dengan pandangan jijik, memundurkan tubuhnya seolah perempuan itu adalah wabah.

"Aku tidak pernah punya pikiran sedikitpun untuk membuang waktuku bersamamu, Yerin. Seharusnya kau sadar ketika aku mengungkapkan hal itu dengan halus, tetapi rupanya isyarat halus tidak berguna bagimu dan aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan lebih kasar, maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini, tetapi kau harus berhenti bersikap menjijikkan dan menggangguku."

Kata-kata kasar Chanyeol langsung membuat Yerin pucat pasi, dia membelalakkan mata, luka yang dalam tampak di sana, tetapi kemudian Yerin berhasil menguasai diri, dia malahan mendekati Chanyeol dan menyentuh lengan lelaki itu dengan menggoda, "Chanyeol, jangan menipu dirimu seperti ini, aku tahu beberapa kali kau melirik bagian tubuhku yang seksi ini, aku tahu kau seorang lelaki yang penuh gairah, dan mengingat sekian lama kau tidak melakukannya, kau butuh pelampiasan, dan aku ada disini, sangat bersedia menjadi pelampiasanmu."

Chanyeol menepiskan jemari Yerin dari lengannya, dan ketika perempuan itu terus mendekatkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol mencekal dagu Yerin dan merentangkan tangannya, mendorong perempuan itu menjauh serentangan tangan dengan jarinya masih mencengkeram dagu Yerin,

"Aku bukanlah hewan..." desis Chanyeol, "Yang melakukan seks hanya untuk melampiaskan birahinya. Dan meskipun aku sedang bergairah..." tatapan Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh Yerin dengan melecehkan, "Kau sudah jelas bukanlah perempuan yang kubayangkan untuk memuaskannya."

Dengan kasar Chanyeol melepaskan dagu Yerin dan melangkah mundur, tatapannya penuh ancaman.

"Menjauhlah Yerin, sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena menggangguku." Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, dia akan membunuh Yerin kalau itu diperlukan. Dan kemudian, setelah melemparkan pandangan jijik sekali lagi kepada Yerin, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

Yerin mengelus dagunya yang memerah karena cengkeraman Chanyeol dengan marah, matanya membara karena sakit hati, dan benaknya dipenuhi kebencian kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol telah menolaknya dengan kasar, tetapi Yerin tidak akan menyerah, dia yakin bahwa di dalam lubuk hatinya Chanyeol tertarik kepadanya, lelaki itu hanya sedang teralihkan perhatiannya karena kehadiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun...

Dengan penuh kebencian, Yerin menatap ke arah pintu besar yang terkunci, tempat Baekhyun terkurung di dalamnya. Baekhyun adalah pengganggu. Satu-satunya halangan bagi Yerin untuk memiliki Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun harus dilenyapkan!

.

.

.

"Saya mulai kuatir dengan keberadaan nona Yerin yang terlalu dekat." Gongyoo melirik ke arah layar-layar monitor yang menampilkan gambar-gambar dari kamera pengawas di rumah besar ini. Di salah satu layar tampak gambar di mana Yerin masih berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh menegang di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, menatap penuh kebencian ke arah sana.

Chanyeol juga menatap ke arah layar itu dan mengedikkan bahunya,

"Aku sudah berusaha menyadarkannya bahwa obsesinya kepadaku adalah harapan yang sia-sia, tetapi rupanya dia terlalu bebal untuk menerima kenyataan."

Gongyoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap tuannya cemas, "Dia bisa membahayakan seluruh rencana."

"Maka suruh orang untuk mengawasinya, jangan sampai dia berencana sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui."

Gongyoo menatap setuju, "Saya akan mengawasinya, saya berfirasat bahwa dia mempunyai rencana tidak baik."

Kemudian, di tengah keheningan yang tercipta di antara Chanyeol dan Gongyoo, suara telepon di meja itu berbunyi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui nomor telepon itu, dan hanya berita pentinglah yang boleh di sampaikan melalui telepon itu.

"Ya." Chanyeol menjawab telepon itu dengan singkat dan waspada.

"Tuan Chanyeol."

Itu suara Kyungsoo, salah satu anak buah Chanyeol, ahli menyamar dan memang sudah disiapkan sejak dini untuk menyusup ke agen pemerintah. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menduga, bahwa Kyungsoo adalah agen ganda, dan perempuan inilah yang menjadi kunci penting langkah Chanyeol sehingga bisa lebih maju daripada Sehun. "Apakah saluran yang kau pakai aman?" Chanyeol masih waspada.

"Aman, Tuan." Suara Kyungsoo merendah, "Saya rasa tuan harus bergerak sekarang, Sehun malam ini mengadakan rapat koordinasi mendadak dengan semua agen, saya rasa dia telah mendapatkan petunjuk yang menghubungkan Mr. Kris dengan Baekhyun, dia memerintahkan pengawasan atas semua properti yang disewa atas nama Mr. Kris, yang saya tahu, tempat anda sekarang masuk di dalam list yang Sehun bicarakan."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa Sehun bisa menghubungkan semuanya secepat itu? Dia pikir lelaki itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghubungkan benang merahnya. Entah ini semua karena Sehun tidak sebodoh yang Chanyeol pikirkan, atau karena ada pengkhianat di lingkup dalam Chanyeol... mata Chanyeol menyipit, mungkin saja firasat Gongyoo benar, bahwa Yerin benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ok. Siap. Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Lalu dia menutup teleponnya dan menatap Gongyoo yang masih di sana, menatapnya ingin tahu. "Keadaan darurat, jalankan rencana pembersihan." Gumam Chanyeol tenang, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Gongyoo.

.

.

.

Di seberang sana, setelah menutup telepon, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan menatap ke arah ke kantor tempat Sehun mengadakan rapat penting bersama semua agennya, dia tadi pamit dengan segera untuk meninggalkan meeting. Tidak ada satu agenpun yang curiga karena dia pergi keluar mendadak di tengah meeting, malahan semua agen tampak mencemaskannya dan menyuruhnya pulang dengan segera. Kyungsoo memang telah menggunakan kepandaian beraktingnya untuk berpura-pura sakit dan izin meninggalkan meeting itu di tengah-tengah di saat yang dia perkirakan sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan. Rupanya aktingnya berhasil, Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat ekspresi cemas di wajah teman-teman agennya, dan terutama di wajah Sehun. Kyungsoo senang Sehun mencemaskannya.

Ketika Sehun memulai rapat rahasia itu dan membeberkan seluruh informasi yang didapatkannya, Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Sehun menemukan benang merah untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Dia sudah mengawasi Sehun dan memastikan semuanya, seharusnya tidak ada yang terlewat olehnya. ..

Tetapi sekarang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Kyungsoo tahu dia harus memperingatkan Chanyeol, atasannya. Kyungsoo tentu saja sangat setia kepada atasannya itu, karena meskipun kejam, Chanyeol selalu berlaku baik kepada semua anak buahnya. Meskipun sekarang kesetiaan Kyungsoo sedikit ternoda oleh perasaan pribadinya yang bertumbuh begitu saja kepada Sehun.

Tetapi tidak masalah, bukankah dengan melakukan ini dia bisa melakukan yang dikatakan pepatah, sambil berenang minum air? Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun sesuai keinginannya, dan dengan begitu, akan memuluskan rencananya untuk... mendapatkan Sehun.

Benaknya tiba-tiba saja membayangkan wajah Sehun dan kekecewaan yang akan terpatri di sana ketika dia datang dan menemukan bahwa dia sudah terlambat. Sehun pasti akan kecewa... tetapi mungkin hal itulah yang harus dialami oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo tidak mau Sehun menemukan Baekhyun, dia tidak mau Sehun berada di dekat Baekhyun lagi. Selama ini perasaannya telah terpendam begitu lama, mencintai atasannya itu diam-diam, menahankan sakitnya ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun mulai melibatkan perasaannya dalam misinya menyangkut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo telah lama diam, tetapi sekarang dia tidak mau diam begitu saja. Baekhyun tidak boleh berada di dekat Sehun. Baekhyun punya tempatnya sendiri, dan itu semua ada di bawah kekuasaan Tuan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol setengah berbisik, sedikit mengguncang bahu Baekhyun yang tertidur, "Bangun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dan ketika kesadarannya kembali dia terkesiap kaget mendapati Chanyeol membungkuk di depannya berselubung bayangan gelap yang membuatnya tampak seperti siluet yang menakutkan.

Dia hampir menjerit, tetapi Chanyeol menempatkan jemarinya di bibir Baekhyun,

"Stt..." Suaranya tajam, tegas dan tak terbantahkan, "Diam, jangan bersuara, kau akan ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun memekik, membuat Chanyeol langsung membekap mulutnya. Tetapi hal itu malahan membuat Baekhyun meronta-ronta, berusaha mengeluarkan suara jeritan protes. Dia tidak mau mengikuti kemauan lelaki ini, dia ingin pulang! Dia ingin lepas dari semua kepelikan ini dan kembali ke dalam kehidupan biasanya yang nyaman. Hidup tenangnya tanpa ada Park Chanyeol di dalamnya!

Chanyeol sendiri merengut gusar karena Baekhyun terus menerus bergerak melawannya, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gongyoo yang dia tahu ada di sana, berdiri dalam kegelapan menatapnya, "Gongyoo." Chanyeol mengucapkan isyarat tanpa kata ke arah Gongyoo, pelayan setianya itu langsung mendekat.

Sedetik kemudian, dengan ahli, Chanyeol menyentuh saraf di titik penting Baekhyun, membuatnya pingsan, tubuhnya langsung jatuh lemas, tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran.

Chanyeol setengah menopang tubuh Baekhyun, lalu menatap Gongyoo yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Siapkan dia. Aku sendiri akan bersiap-siap, ingat, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang recana ini, kita harus sangat berhati-hati."

Salah seorang anak buahnya yang disusupkan ke dalam kantor tempat Sehun bekerja telah memberikan informasi rahasia barusan, bahwa Sehun mulai mencurigai motivasi Mr. Kris menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang kebetulan merupakan tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Dan saat ini dari hasil pencariannya, Sehun telah berangkat bersama agen-agen paling kuatnya untuk datang dan mengawasi rumah ini.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Chanyeol harus membawa Baekhyun pergi dari rumah ini.

Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol menekan nomor Kris, Meskipun pertemanan mereka bisa dikatakan sangat kompleks, lelaki itu adalah mentor sekaligus temannya yang setia, dan Chanyeol akan selalu bisa mengandalkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Kris mengangkat teleponnya, suaranya serak, seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi, Kris." Chanyeol mengucapkan serangkaian instruksi. Setelah selesai, dia menutup percakapan dan senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya, membayangkan betapa gusarnya Sehun nanti ketika Lelaki itu datang ke rumah ini dan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah selangkah lebih maju.

.

.

.

Jongin menerima telepon mendadak dari Chanyeol barusan dan setuju untuk menyiapkan semuanya meskipun lebih cepat satu hari dari yang direncanakan. Dia menutup teleponnya dan mulai menghubungi nomor yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Jongin." Suara di seberang sana terdengar dalam, suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Jongin.

"Paman Siwon. Maafkan saya menelepon selarut ini." Jongin merasa tidak enak, pasti dia telah mengganggu istirahat malam paman Siwon dan isterinya, tetapi dia harus melakukan pemberitahuan supaya tidak ada kesalahpahaman ke depannya, "Tamu saya membutuhkan pulau itu sekarang, untuk ditempati malam ini."

"Oke. Lakukan saja Jongin, pulau itu bebas digunakan selama musim ini, aku dan Sora belum berencana mengunjunginya lagi."

"Terima kasih paman." Setelah mengucapkan salam dan sedikit berbasa-basi, Jongin menutup pembicaraan, kemudian dia tercenung. Memikirkan tentang paman Siwon, sahabat ayahnya yang sangat baik hati itu.

Jongin mengernyit ketika bayangan akan tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Choi terbersit di benaknya, dia sangat mengagumi kekuatan cinta Paman Siwon dan isterinya Sora sesudahnya yang mampu bergandengan tangan dengan kuat, dan menghadapi seluruh cobaan yang menguras emosi itu. Kalau saja Jongin yang berada di posisi paman Siwon, dia pasti tidak akan kuat...

Tiba-tiba saja seberkas pengetahuan melesat dan menusuk ingatan Jongin. Jantungnya langsung berdebar.

Oh Astaga... sepertinya dia telah menemukan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya selama ini.

Jongin menyentuh dagunya dengan dahi berkerut, berpikir dalam, Tetapi apakah itu mungkin? Bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan?

.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari rumah itu dalam kegelapan, dalam mobil hitam yang tidak kentara. Suasana sekitar perumahan mewah itu masih lengang. Chanyeol sendiri memangku Baekhyun yang masih pingsan dengan kepala di pangkuannya. Gongyoo ada di kursi depan, duduk di sebelah supir.

Jemari Chanyeol mengelus dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun pelan. Sebentar lagi mereka tidak akan hidup dalam pelarian lagi. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, setelah semua dokumen siap dan Chanyeol bisa meninggalkan negara ini dan kembali ke italia.

Mobil-mobil lain yang juga berwarna hitam bergabung dari segala penjuru jalan, mobil-mobil itu dikendarai oleh pengawal dan orang-orang kepercayaan Chanyeol, meskipun begitu mereka tetap menjaga jarak agar iring-iringan mobil mereka tidak kentara.

Malam yang pekat dan jalanan yang sepi memudahkan perjalanan menuju bandara, ketika mobil berhenti, Gongyoo melangkah keluar duluan dari mobil dan mengambil kursi roda lipat di bagasi, Chanyeol kemudian keluar, dan meletakkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya ke atas kursi roda, tubuh Baekhyun terkulai di sana, dan kemudian tanpa kata, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun memasuki lobby bandara diikuti oleh Gongyoo dan orang-orangnya.

Mereka memasuki pintu samping, untuk area jet pribadi yang sudah menunggu di sana.

Di dekat landasan, Jongin telah menunggu, lelaki itu memakai mantel hitam yang tebal, karena angin begitu kencang berhembus, menggerakkan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang kecoklatan.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol, "Pesawat sudah menunggu, aku sudah mencoba membuat semuanya serahasia mungkin sehingga tidak terlacak."

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kami akan berangkat sekarang."

Mata Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun, "Kapan kau berencana berangkat ke Italia?"

"Segera setelah seluruh dokumen beres, aku sudah membuatnya lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, mungkin dalam dua minggu lagi atau kurang."

Jongin menarik napas panjang, "Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, menyangkut Baekhyun."

Mata Chanyeol langsung menyambar Jongin dengan waspada. Dua lelaki tampan itu saling bertatapan dalam kediaman yang penuh makna. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Silahkan Jongin." Dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, gerakanku agak terbatas di negara ini karena aku begitu berbeda dan mencolok di antara semuanya. Nanti kalau sudah di Italia, aku akan lebih leluasa karena berada di daerah kekuasaanku sendiri." Matanya menatap serius ke arah Jongin, "Kapanpun kau nanti ke italia, kau bisa mencariku."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, dia mengangkat alisnya penuh arti,

"Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah terikat dengan negara ini, Chanyeol." Gumamnya dalam tawa, menyimpan makna yang mendalam.

.

.

.

Aroma wangi yang khas, membuat Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan entah kenapa seluruh badannya terasa sakit, seperti habis melakukan perjalanan panjang.

Dia berada di atas ranjang... ingatan Baekhyun berusaha menelaah dan kemudian dia teringat betapa dia telah bergulat di atas ranjang mencoba melawan kehendak Chanyeol yang ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dia ingat bahwa Chanyeol membekap mulutnya, tetapi setelah itu Baekhyun tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Jemarinya bergerak mengusap sprei di bawah tubuhnya dan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa kain sprei ini berbeda dengan yang bisanya. Baekhyun terkesiap dan membelalakkan matanya, mencoba menembus kegelapan yang melingkupi ruangan ini.

Ini bukan kamar tempat dia ditempatkan sebelumnya, ini kamar yang berbeda! Baekhyun terduduk dan menatap sekeliling, segera setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, dia bisa menatap sekeliling yang remang-remang.

Dia ada di mana lagi sekarang?

Baekhyun mulai panik, dia bangkit dari ranjang, samar-samar mendengar suara aneh di kejauhan, suara deburan ombak...

Suara deburan ombak? Berarti Baekhyun ada di tepi pantai? Dekat dengan lautan?

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klik pintu yang terbuka, Baekhyun terlompat kembali ke ranjang, menarik selimut sampai ke bahunya dan berbaring dengan tegang. berpura-pura tidur.

Napasnya terengah, tetapi Baekhyun berusaha mengaturnya agar terdengar teratur. Dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur dulu agar bisa mengukur keadaan.

Pintu terbuka dan kemudian terdengar ditutup lagi dan dikunci.

Langkah-langkah yang tenang mendekati ranjang, kemudian ranjang bergerak karena sosok itu duduk di tepinya, di dekat Baekhyun. Apakah itu Park Chanyeol?

Tanpa bisa ditahan, jantung Baekhyun mulai berdebar, dia ingin menahan debaran jantungnya itu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrolnya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berdoa supaya sosok itu siapapun dia tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah terjaga. Jemari yang panjang dan kuat, tiba-tiba menelusuri pipi Baekhyun, begitu lembut, seperti perlakukan kepada sang kekasih. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa nyaman, semakin nyaman ketika jemari itu mengusap dahinya, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia benar-benar menjadi rileks, debaran jantungnya merada berganti menjadi perasaan familiar yang menyenangkan... perasaan disayang dan dicintai.

Kemudian bibir yang hangat mengecup pipinya, lembut dan penuh sayang. Aroma jantan yang khas, kayu-kayuan bercampur dengan musk melingkupinya, dan sosok itu berbisik lembut,

"Baekhyun..."

Debaran di dada Baekhyun kembali lagi mendengar suara itu, Itu adalah suara Park Chanyeol. Dipenuhi oleh kerinduan yang mendalam berbalur dengan kesedihan yang tersembunyi. Kesedihan seorang kekasih yang telah sekian lama menahan rindu dan kesepian.

.

.

.

Sehun mengawasi rumah mewah yang tampak lengang itu, sepertinya tidak ada sesuatupun yang aneh di sana, dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Tetapi dia berfirasat bahwa ada sesuatu di sini, dan frasatnya kadang kala tidak bisa disepelekan.

Sudah hampir empat jam, dari jam empat pagi dia mengawasi, dan dia mulai merasa lelah. Tetapi kemudian, duduknya tegak dan waspada, begitupun agen-agen yang berada di mobil lain yang diparkir di sisi lain dengan tak kentara. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam meluncur memasuki gerbang rumah itu. Mobil mewah itu tak sendiri, di belakangnya ada serombongan mobil lain yang mengikuti pelan.

Sepertinya itu Mr. Kris, lelaki itu memang terkenal suka membawa banyak pengawal kemana-mana.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mencibin buat apa hidup kaya kalau kemudian hanya dikejar oleh ketakutan?

Mobil itu memasuki gerbang diikuti mobil pengawalnya, lalu pintu gerbang tertutup dan suasana menjadi hening. Sehun menunggu lama, tetapi kemudian dia memutuskan, mereka tak bisa menunggu terus-terusan seperti ini, mereka harus berbuat sesuatu.

Dia menelepon atasannya, mengkonfirmasikan persetujuan untuk mengunjungi Mr. Kris dengan berbagai alasan. Mr. Kris adalah warga negara asing, tindakan apapun yang sekiranya menyinggung dan tidak terbukti, bisa menimbulkan permasalahan intemasional pada akhirnya. Sehun harus benar-benar berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Atasannya pada akhirnya menyetujui langkah Sehun, hal itu membuat Sehun menghela napas lega.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Sehun menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya di dalam mobil itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyungsoo? Sakitmu sudah baikan?" Sehun teringat Kyungsoo tampak begitu sakit ketika izin untuk meninggalkan rapat penting mereka kemarin, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu masuk." "Aku sudah baikan, sudah minum obat." Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia diinstruksikan untuk selalu mengawasi Sehun, jadi pagi-pagi sekali dia datang dan memaksa Sehun untuk ikut mengawasi, semula lelaki itu menolak mentah-mentah dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pulang dan beristirahat, tetapi untunglah Kyungsoo berhasil meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa dia sudah baikan.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan dirimu, Oke? Kondisi tubuh kita yang paling penting, apalagi sebagai seorang agen kita harus siap sedia untuk menghadapi apapun yang mungkin terjadi." Sehun tersenyum, dia sudah beberapa lama bersama Kyungsoo yang menjadi anak buahnya, meskipun bertubuh mungil dan wajahnya terlalu cantik, Kyungsoo ternyata merupakan salah satu anak buahnya yang paling kompeten dalam melaksanakan tugas. Pekerjaan mereka sudah membuat mereka begitu dekat, Sehun menyayangi Kyungsoo tentu saja, perempuan itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Di lain pihak, Kyungsoo merasa dadanya mengembang hangat penuh rasa bahagia akibat perhatian dan kelembutan yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya, benaknya berkelana membayangkan, seandainya Sehun menjadi kekasihnya, dia tentu akan dihujani dengan lebih banyak perhatian dan kelembutan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, matanya bersinar penuh tekad. Semua hal dalam benaknya itu, membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun sendiri masih mengawasi rumah besar itu beberapa lama, lalu dia mengambil keputusan, "Oke. Sepertinya sudah saatnya. Kita akan mengunjungi Mr. Kris sekarang."

Tanpa menanti tanggapan Kyungsoo, Sehun melajukan mobilnya dan mendekati pintu gerbang yang tinggi itu, di depan sana ada dua orang berpakaian khas pengawal Mr. Kris, jas hitam dan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" salah seorang pengawal sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengawasi Sehun yang membuka jendela mobilnya dan duduk di balik kemudi.

Sehun menunjukkan lencana agen pemerintahnya dan menatap pengawal itu dengan tatapan tegas.

"Aku tahu tuanmu ada di sini. Ini urusan pemerintahan. Katakan aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Pengawal itu terdiam lama dan mengawasi Sehun dalam-dalam, kemudian dia melempar pandang kepada rekannya yang langsung menelepon untuk menghubungi bagian dalam rumah. Sejenak kemudian, pengawal itu menganggukkan kepala kepada rekan pengawalnya, lelaki itu langsung bergerak memencet tombol, dan pintu gerbang itupun terbukalah. Sehun melajukan mobilnya memasuki rumah mewah itu.

.

.

.

"Tidak saya sangka akan menerima tamu di sini, ada apa gerangan?" Mr. Kris. lelaki itu melangkah menuruni tangga dan menyambut Sehun yang berdiri waspada bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo yang mendampinginya.

"Saya hanya melakukan pengecekan seperti biasa, Mr. Kris." Sehun berusaha tampak datar, mengimbangi sikap ramah Mr. Kris. Lelaki ini tampak santai dan tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, apakah firasat Sehun yang salah?

"Saya belum berkenalan dengan anda." Mr. Kris tampak fasih berbahasa korea meskipun logatnya terdengar sedikit aneh, lelaki itu mengelurkan tangannya kepada Sehun yang langsung dibalas Sehun dengan tegas,

"Saya Sehun, dan ini rekan saya, Kyungsoo." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri diam sambil melipat tangannya, "Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, saya adalah agen pemerintah yang khusus mengurusi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pertahanan negara, menyangkut hubungan luar negeri." Sehun menatap Mr. Kris dalam-dalam, "Saya hanya melakukan pengecekan rutin."

Mr. Kris mengangkat alisnya, "Pengecekan tentang apa?"

"Kami biasanya mendata properti setiap warga asing di negara ini secara berkala. Kami menemukan kejanggalan bahwa anda menyewa dua rumah besar secara bersamaan dan hanya menempati salah satunya, agen saya melapor bahwa rumah yang ini tidak dilaporkan sebagai kediaman tetap anda, anda menempati rumah lainnya di lokasi yang lain."

Mr. Kris tiba-tiba saja terkekeh, membuat Sehun menatap bingung dan jengkel atas reaksi tak terduga dari lelaki ini,

"Maafkan saya, bukan maksud saya tertawa." Mr. Kris masih saja tersenyum lebar, "Saya hanya sedikit kagum betapa rincinya penelitian yang kalian lakukan kepada saya." Lelaki itu lalu menatap ke arah salah seorang pengawalnya yang berdiri di dekat tangga, "Panggilkan Jessica kemari, biarkan kami menjawab pertanyaan tuan Sehun ini. Sehingga dia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi."

Pengawal itu mengangguk dan melangkah menaiki tangga, menghilang di ujung atas, sementara itu Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, Jessica? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan Jessica?

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Suara Chanyeol dalam, sedikit geli, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan tiba-tiba merasa malu karena ketahuan. Pipinya merona merah, untunglah mereka berada di kegelapan sehingga Chanyeol tidak akan bisa melihat Baekhyun merona.

Dengan pelan Baekhyun membuka matanya, menemukan sosok lelaki tampan itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ruangan ini gelap, dan Baekhyun masih sedikit pusing karena tertidur entah berapa lama. Tetapi dalam kegelapan itupun dia menyadari betapa bayang-bayang bukannya membuat sosok Chanyeol menjadi menakutkan melainkan malah mempertegas garis wajahnya menjadi begitu tampan.

Chanyeol lelaki yang sangat tampan tentu saja, meskipun gelap, Baekhyun bisa membayangkan lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang dalam. Tiba-tiba benaknya berkelana mengingat perasaan terpesonanya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol di jalanan yang gelap itu, saat lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dari gangguan para berandalan. Saat itu Baekhyun terpesona, pun ketika dia menemukan Chanyeol adalah pengawal Mr. Kris... dan sampai saat makan malam mereka yang menyenangkan, Baekhyun masih terpesona.

Tiba-tiba benaknya bertanya-tanya. Seandainya saja keadaan berbeda, seandainya saja Chanyeol bukanlah pembunuh menakutkan yang diyakininya dikirim untuk membunuh ayahnya dan dirinya, bisakah Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol? Baekhyun memejamkan matanya atas pengetahuan yang mendalam yang diakui oleh hatinya, tetapi ditolak oleh otaknya.

Ya... Dia bisa mencintai lelaki ini, seandainya keadaan berbeda... Perasaan itu menakutkannya, membuat Baekhyun beringsut menjauh dari tepi ranjang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada, "Apakah kau akan memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku?" Mata Baekhyun berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari jalan menyelamatkan diri, atau setidaknya mencari alat perlindungan yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya dari pemaksaan kehendak yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya diam, ketika dia berbicara suaranya terdengar geli, "Apakah kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja Tidak!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak waspada, ketakutan. Lelaki ini tampaknya kejam dan suka bermain-main dengan korbannya sebelum melahapnya, Baekhyun harus berhati-hati. "Percuma melawan Baekhyun, kau bahkan sudah menjadi milikku tanpa kau menyadarinya."

Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya dengan tegas, "Dan aku akan membuatmu menyadarinya, sekarang, di sini, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghentikanku." Chanyeol mendekat, membuat Baekhyun panik. Tetapi kemudian ponsel di saku lelaki itu berbunyi, membuat wajahnya mengerut marah karena terganggu, ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon, "Ya?" diangkatnya telepon itu, menunggu kabar yang sudah di antisipasinya.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **@cipcipchuu :** Heeyyyy... is it a question? XD *kibas rok*

 **@whitecotton4 :** Sama-sama :) ditunggu terus ya kelanjutannya.. rencananya bakal aku tamatin dua tahun lagi XD

 **@neomuchanbaek :** yess, Yerin memang suka bikin kesyeel *jambak Yerin*

Jas weit en si aja shay :D Author juga suka banget chemistry (?) antara Wayo dan Phana.. tapi agak cemburu juga sih, Phana kan suami kedua Authorwatiek XD *Dirajam gegara halu*

 **@Marcella Hwang :** nih udah dikerasin mas ceye.. tapi si Yerin kayaknya masih bebal banget ya ㅡ_ㅡ

 **@MeAsCBHS :** sama-sama shay... betewe udah ditonton belum? :v

 **@BianBaixian614 :** Maaf tshaee, waktu itu garis/titik pemisahnya udah aku ketik tapi entah kenapa pas diupload malah ga ada..

 **@freshmyeon** : uwlalaa.. excited baget buk? XD ikutin terus sampai tamat ya :) *Ketjup basah*

That's all, Jangan lupa **Review** shayy! ㅅㅅ


	13. TWELVE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

 **NC21 Alert ! ! !**

.

.

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

Pertanyaan Sehun terjawab ketika sosok perempuan muda, mungkin seusia Sehun dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi turun dari tangga, langkahnya gemulai, dan dia melemparkan senyum genit ketika melihat Sehun. Tanpa dinyana, perempuan itu mendekat ke arah Mr. Kris dan menggelayut manja di lengannya,

"Siapa yang mengganggu istirahat siang kita sayang?" bibir indah perempuan itu yang memakai lipstick menggoda sehingga tampak basah dan berkilauan sedikit cemberut, matanya melirik ke arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo, mempelajari.

Sementara itu Sehun terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wanita itu masih muda, dan melihat bahasa tubuh mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih...

Mr. Kris memandang ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu,

"Saya menyewakan rumah ini untuk Jessica... kekasih saya. Sangat tidak memungkinkan aku mengajaknya tinggal bersama di rumah yang saya tinggali sekarang di negara ini." Mr. Kris mengedipkan matanya, "Anda tahu aku punya anak dan isteri di negara asalku."

Sehun hampir saja ternganga kalau dia tidak segera sadar dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Tentu saja... pantas Mr. Kris menyewa rumah ini dan tidak meninggalinya, hanya mengunjunginya sewaktu-waktu, ternyata rumah ini digunakan untuk tempat tinggal wanita simpanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa hampa dan kecewa, dia berpikir ada titik terang dalam pencariannya, ternyata instingnya salah. Sehun menghela napas panjang, tetapi tetap saja ada hal-hal yang perlu ditanyakannya, dia menatap Mr. Kris dengan tajam, mencoba mencari celah sedikit saja dari ekspresi sempurna dan tak bersalah yang ditampilkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Saya sedang melakukan pencarian atas seorang gadis... saya mendengar dia berkencan dengan salah satu pengawal anda."

Mr. Kris mengerutkan keningnya, dia lalu terkekeh setelah mencerna kata-kata Sehun, lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan mata geli dan mencemooh,

"Saya tidak pernah mencampuri kehidupan asmara para pengawal saya, kalaupun anda ingin mencari tahu tentang mereka, yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu anda hanyalah memberikan list data diri para pengawal saya." Ada nada serius di balik senyum ramah lelaki itu, "Saya akan menyuruh pengacara saya mengirimkannya kepada anda."

Sehun menatap lelaki itu lagi dalam-dalam, tetapi memang ekspresi Mr. Kris tidak terbaca, entah dia memang benar-benar jujur, atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya, Sehun tidak tahu. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mencecar Mr. Kris dengan berbagai pertanyaan karena dia masih merasa mengganjal dan belum puas, tetapi kemudian Kyungsoo menyentuh lengannya lembut, dan ketika Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, perempuan itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan tanpa kata.

Seketika itu juga Sehun menyadarinya, dia hampir saja bertindak kelewat batas dan kalau dia meneruskan tuduhan-tuduhannya tanpa bukti, mungkin saja itu bisa menyinggung perasaan Mr. Kris. Lelaki itu tadi menyebut 'pengacaranya' pastilah bukan hanya kata-kata sambil lalu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Mr. Kris." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya datar, "Maafkan atas gangguan dari saya di istirahat siang anda."

Mr. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah pengawalnya yang langsung mengiringi Sehun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah itu.

Segera setelah mobil Sehun keluar dari pintu gerbang, Mr. Kris menelepon Chanyeol,

"Everything is 0k." Gumamnya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Bagus." Chanyeol bergumam dalam senyuman puas. Lalu menutup teleponnya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan sensual, "Sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah ya... Aku akan menyadarkanmu bahwa kau adalah milikku." Jemari Chanyeol bergerak perlahan dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Jangan!" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya panik ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya dan sekarang telanjang dada di depan Baekhyun, "Chanyeol! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

Jemari Baekhyun menampik di depan tubuhnya, mencoba melindungi dirinya dari sentuhan Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu menangkap kedua lengannya, lembut tetapi kuat, jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, dia ada di atas ranjang bersama lelaki yang bertekad untuk memaksakan kehendaknya. Oh Astaga... apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri?

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun." Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya, sampai tubuh Baekhyun menabrak dadanya, lalu kepalanya menunduk dan bibirnya mencari bibir Baekhyun, ketika mendapatkannya dia langsung memagutnya dengan penuh gairah, melumatnya tanpa ampun hingga membuat Baekhyun megap-megap.

"Lepaskan... mmppphh..." Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika bibir Chanyeol benar-benar menguasai bibirnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak mau memberi kesempatan kepada Baekhyun untuk melepaskan diri, tubuh Baekhyun didekapnya erat-erat dalam pelukannya sementara ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin panas dan semakin bergairah.

Lalu Chanyeol setengah membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Bibirnya masih memagut bibir Baekhyun, menahan seluruh erangan dan teriakan protesnya. Lama kemudian, ketika tubuh Baekhyun melemas dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan penyerahannya, lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang berbaring di bawahnya, napas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah, tubuh mereka hampir merapat dengan dada telanjang Chanyeol menempel di tubuh Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu berdebar. Baekhyun menatap mata gelap Chanyeol dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya, dengan tubuh menindihnya. Debarannya terasa sampai ke dada Baekhyun... dan kejantanan lelaki itu sudah bergairah di bawah sana, mendesak di antara pangkal paha Baekhyun, membuat pipinya merona merah,

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Baekhyun... tidak akan..." Bibir Chanyeol bergerak lembut dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun, mengirimkan sensasi seperti meremas jantungnya, bibir lelaki itu lalu turun dan mengecup alis Baekhyun, tak kalah lembut, lalu turun ke matanya, ke pelipisnya, ke pipinya, ke dagunya, ke rahangnya dan mengirimkan kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa henti ke seluruh bagian wajah Baekhyun, jemarinya meraba dengan lembut, mengusap permukaan lengannya kemudian menuju ke payudaranya, menyentuhnya dengan remasan sambil lalu, mengirimkan percikan api ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melayang, antara mau dan tidak mau. Sensasi ini terlalu hebat untuk didapat perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman seperti dirinya, dia bingung.

Chanyeol sepertinya mengetahui kebingungan Baekhyun, dia mengecupi cuping telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik serak penuh gairah, "Lepaskan semua Baekhyun, kau tahu kau menginginkanku, sebesar aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol, karena gairahnya Baekhyun membelalakkan mata, dihantam oleh gairah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dirasakannya, ketika Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menempatkannya di bawah, di atas kejantannya yang begitu keras, siap untuk memiliki Baekhyun,

"Kau rasakan itu sayang? Kau rasakan betapa aku menginginkanmu? Baekhyun... perempuanku, kau sudah membuatku menunggu begitu lama..."

Lelaki itu kemudian menurunkan gaun Baekhyun, masih dengan kelembutan yang menghipnotis, yang membuat Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menunggu dengan jantung berdebar dan perasaan penuh antisipasi.

Lalu giliran Chanyeol membuka celananya, menunjukkan keseluruhan tubuh telanjangnya yang bergairah, begitu kokoh dan mengeras untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya, merasa malu dan bingung karena merasa begitu ingin tahu akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol selanjutnya kepadanya. Baekhyun malu karena tidak mampu meronta lagi, gairah yang ditumbuhkan Chanyeol di dalam dirinya telah membuatnya terbakar dan ingin lebih lagi. Lelaki ini sangat ahli dalam mencumbu Baekhyun, mengenai titik-titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya.

Ketika kemudian kejantanan Chanyeol yang begitu keras dan panas menyentuh pangkal pahanya, Baekhyun terkesiap, kaget karena sentuhan kulit itu terasa membakar di titik paling sensitif tubuhnya. Dengan panik Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh kuat Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya, tetapi Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun, dengan bisikan-bisikan rayuan lembut di telinganya, dan usapan di buah dada dan lengannya.

Lelaki itu menahan diri untuk memasuki Baekhyun, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengecup lembut puting buah dada

Baekhyun, hanya kecupan sambil lalu, tetapi puting buah dada Baekhyun langsung menegang, seolah meminta lebih.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, kemudian memberikan apa yang diminta oleh tubuh Baekhyun kepadanya. Bibirnya membuka sedikit dan menangkup puting buah dada Baekhyun ke dalam kehangatan mulutnya, lidahnya mencecap, mencicipi tekstur lembut dari buah dada Baekhyun dan putingnya yang mengeras, dan kemudian tanpa peringatan, lelaki itu menghisap payudara Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerang tertahan dengan napas terengah dan jantung berdebar, merasakan sensasi berkunang-kunang di matanya, serta kenikmatan yang membakar di dadanya, mengalir ke pangkal pahanya, membuatnya membuka pahanya tanpa sadar dan menerima sentuhan kejantanan Chanyeol di sana.

Lelaki itu merasakan betapa panasnya kewanitaan Baekhyun, basah dan hangat, siap menerimanya, dengan lembut Chanyeol menekankan kejantanannya, berusaha tidak membuat Baekhyun terkejut, tetapi seperti sudah seharusnya terjadi, kewanitaan Baekhyun melingkupinya dengan hangat, seakan menghisapnya untuk terus masuk lagi ke dalam, mendorongnya untuk menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh ke dalam kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerang dan mencoba menahan dirinya, dia tidak boleh terburu-buru meskipun hal ini sudah dinantikannya begitu lama sampai membuatnya nyaris gila karena mendamba. Tubuh Baekhyun yang indah sekarang ada di bawahnya, pasrah untuk termiliki, dan Chanyeol sudah berada di ujung kesabarannya. Akhirnya, dengan erangan parau dalam upayanya untuk tetap bersikap lembut, Chanyeol mendorong dirinya, menguakkan kelembutan yang telah sekian lama didambakannya itu dan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun, sedalam-dalamnya, Baekhyun terkesiap, mengerang dan mengangkat pahanya tanpa sadar melingkari pinggul Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu leluasa menenggelamkan dirinya di sana.

Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam, menikmati kehangatan basah tubuh Baekhyun yang melingkupinya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya, lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya bersinar lembut ketika menemukan bagaimana mata Baekhyun bersinar takjub dan bingung. Mata Baekhyun yang besar menatap Chanyeol setengah panik, setengah terhipnotis.

Chanyeol lalu menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun sehingga mata itu tertutup,

"Nikmati saja sayang." Desis Chanyeol parau, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, merasakan gairah yang luar biasa membakarnya atas sensasi yang membakarnya itu. Dia lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, menggoda Baekhyun, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang dan nafasnya semakin cepat.

Tubuh dua anak manusia itu menyatu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang sudah ditakdirkan sejak manusia diciptakan di bumi ini. Gerakan penuh gairah, penyatuan diri untuk mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, merasakan kenikmatan itu datang dan membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Oh Ya Ampun, Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa, perempuan itu membuatnya melayang. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan membuat perempuan itu membuka matanya,

"Tatap aku sayang, tatap aku dan lihatlah betapa kau memberikan kepuasan kepadaku." Chanyeol mengernyit menahan dorongan kenikmatan yang berdentam-dentam di kepalanya, "Tatap aku Baekhyun..." Lalu Chanyeol mengerang dalam, mencapai orgasmenya yang sangat luar biasa.

Baekhyun mencoba mengikuti instruksi Chanyeol untuk menatapnya, tetapi ketika Chanyeol dihantam oleh kenikmatannya sendiri, Baekhyun pun ikut larut ke dalam orgasmenya yang luar biasa.

Pelepasan itu terasa nikmat, membuat Baekhyun melayang dan memejamkan matanya, hanyut dalam ledakan orgasme Chanyeol yang terasa panas dan hangat, menyembur jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian mereka terdiam, dengan tubuh Chanyeol masih menindih tubuhnya dan tungkai Baekhyun yang melingkari pinggul Chanyeol, napas mereka terengah-engah dan debaran jantung mereka masih berkejaran.

.

.

.

Sehun menyetir mobilnya kebingungan dan menghela napas panjang berkali-kali, ketika berada di lampu merah, dia berhenti dan menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya,

"Ada yang aneh, aku tahu, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan di balik sikap ramahnya itu."

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu curiga Sehun." Perempuan itu menatap rekan agen sekaligus atasannya itu dengan tatapan mata penuh arti, "Dia hanyalah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang genit."

Sehun menelaah semuanya. Lalu sekali lagi menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang dia yang terlalu curiga, mungkin dorongan Sehun untuk bisa menemukan Baekhyun, membuatnya memaksakan seluruh petunjuk yang ada.

"Kau benar Kyungsoo, maafkan aku... misi ini terlalu mempengaruhi emosiku."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh pengertian, "Aku mengerti Sehun." Dan ketika memalingkan mukanya jauh dari pandangan Sehun, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kini semuanya beres, Sehun tak akan pernah bisa menemukan Baekhyun. Dan ketika Sehun bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa antara dia dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ada harapan, maka akan muncul kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyusup ke dalam hati Sehun. Kyungsoo bisa bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

.

.

.

Yerin marah luar biasa, dia datang ke rumah tempat Chanyeol menyekap Baekhyun, hanya untuk menemukan Mr. Kris yang ada di sana. Lelaki itu menatap Yerin seolah Yerin adalah anak kecil yang bodoh,

"Chanyeol tidak ingin kau tahu apapun tentang rencananya selanjutnya nak, dia sudah mencampakkanmu."

Yerin mendengus marah, menatap Mr. Kris dengan panuh tuduhan, "Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

Kris menghela napas panjang dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Pergilah Yerin dan lakukan hal-hal yang mungkin lebih berguna daripada mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol, kau seharusnya sadar bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Kris melemparkan pandangan jijik ke arah Yerin, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Yerin sendirian di ruang tamu itu, lelaki itu melangkah menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Jessica, yang sekarang sudah tidak berpakaian seksi lagi. Perempuan itu adalah salah satu pengawal Kris yang membantu sandiwaranya untuk mengusir Sehun beserta kecurigaannya dari rumah ini.

Sementara itu Yerin memandang sekeliling dengan geram bercampur kemarahan, dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol lepas darinya, dia tidak akan menyerah! Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol kembali dalam jangkauannya. Chanyeol miliknya! Yerin tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggutnya darinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan perasaan yang samar di tubuhnya, perasaan samar yang familiar sekaligus asing... rasa yang memenuhi pangkal pahanya...

Dia terkesiap dan langsung terduduk dari ranjangnya, tetapi usahanya tertahan oleh sebuah lengan yang melingkupi pinggangnya. Baekhyun menatap lengan itu, lalu menatap lelaki pemilik lengan itu dan terkesiap.

Astaga... ya ampun... Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya, suatu hal yang sangat sulit dilakukannya ketika baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Lelaki ini semalam telah berhasil merayunya, membuat Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya! Tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran, merasa malu dan menyesal kepada dirinya sendiri, dia benar-benar seperti perempuan murahan, Larut ke dalam rayuan lelaki ini dan menyerahkan tubuhnya!

Baekhyun bukan perempuan seperti itu. Dia perempuan baik-baik yang selalu ingin menjaga tubuhnya untuk suaminya nanti... dan sekarang, Park Chanyeol telah merenggut semuanya!

Dengan kasar, terdorong oleh kemarahan dan kekecewaannya kepada dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun mendorong lengan Chanyeol yang masih melingkari tubuhnya dengan posesif, membuat lelaki yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya itu menggeliat, merasa diusik dari kelelapannya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, mengernyit sebentar karena sinar matahari sore sudah menembus tirai kamar itu, membuat matanya harus beradaptasi. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun sudah terduduk, dengan tatapan membara marah kepadanya. Perempuan kecilnya ini siap meledak rupanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melemparkan tatapan mata menggoda, menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun,

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukan pemandangan yang sangat indah ketika aku bangun tidur."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol dan terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa dadanya telanjang, bebas terbuka di bawah tatapan mata Chanyeol. Dengan panik, dia meraih selimut yang bergumpal acak-acakan di sekitar pinggulnya dan menaikkannya ke dadanya, usahanya itu malah membuat selimut yang sama yang ternyata juga menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah Chanyeol tertarik dan membuka.

Baekhyun mengerang malu dan memalingkan muka, memejamkan mata dan merasakan tubuhnya merona dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa meskipun sekilas tadi, dia telah melihat betapa kejantanan Chanyeol telah sangat bergairah dan keras, begitu siap...

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh, menertawakan tingkah konyol Baekhyun, lelaki itu lalu berdiri, tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya, dan seolah makin geli melihat Baekhyun memalingkan muka sambil memejamkan matanya, tidak mau melihat,

"Kenapa harus malu sayang?" Chanyeol yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang membungkuk dan meraih dagu Baekhyun yang terduduk di tengah ranjang sambil memeluk selimutnya di dadanya," Apakah kau tidak ingat betapa semalam kau sangat menikmati memandang, menelusuri dan mencecap seluruh tubuhku?"

Wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata cokelat gelap yang indah itu. Baekhyun merasa amat sangat malu, dan dia semakin terkesiap ketika melihat bekas-bekas merah di pundak dan dada Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan tertawa.

"Ya, sayang kau yang meninggalkan bekas-bekas ini di tubuhku. Baekhyun yang suci ternyata tak sesuci yang dikira, kalau saja kau mampu mengingat betapa bergairahnya kau dibawah tubuhku... kau pasti akan mengakui bahwa jauh di dalam sana, kau sangat menginginkanku untuk memuaskanmu." Chanyeol memaksakan Baekhyun mendekat dengan mencengkeram dagunya lembut, lalu lelaki itu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan menggoda.

"Kau milikku Baekhyun, dan akan selalu menjadi milikku, ingat itu." Dan kemudian sambil meraih celananya yang terlempar di lantai, beberapa meter dari ranjang, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu, berhenti sejenak untuk memakai celananya, lalu tanpa menoleh lagi membuka pintu kamar, dan melangkah keluar serta menguncinya dari luar, mengurung Baekhyun kembali di dalam kamar.

Baekhyun tidak berani melihat Chanyeol sama sekali. Padahal tadi dia sudah bersiap untuk marah besar kepada lelaki itu, kalau perlu dia ingin menampar, memukul atau bahkan mencakar wajah yang sempurna itu sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya karena telah diperdaya dengan rayuan lelaki itu. Tetapi sayangnya, ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, lelaki itu langsung memancarkan nuansa arogan yang membuat siapapun lawannya tak berdaya, begitupun Baekhyun.

Kemudian kalimat Chanyeol terngiang di kepalanya,

 _Baekhyun yang suci ternyata tak sesuci yang dikira..._

Baekhyun mengintip ke bawah selimutnya dan mengernyit. Tidak ada darah di sana, bukankah ini saat pertamanya? Bukankah sebagian besar perempuan mengeluarkan darah di malam pertama?

Tetapi memang Baekhyun pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa tidak semua malam pertama harus berdarah, karena perempuan memiliki selaput dara yang berbeda-beda, ada yang elastis, ada yang tidak, ada yang pembuluh darahnya banyak ada yang tidak. Bahkan kadangkala proses penetrasi bisa saja tidak merobek selaput dara sepenuhnya. Di artikel itu dikatakan bahwa mengukur kesucian dengan darah di malam pertama adalah hal yang picik dan kuno.

Tetapi... bagaimanapun juga, bukankah meskipun jika tidak ada darah, setidaknya akan terasa sakit ketika tubuh seorang lelaki memasukinya pertama kalinya? Baekhyun mencoba menelaah tubuhnya dan tidak merasakan sesuatupun, semua terasa nyaman dan baik-baik saja... Ingatan erotis semalam membuatnya menggelenyar ketika mengenang betapa mudahnya tubuh Chanyeol meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, meski tahap pertama agak susah, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bisa memasukinya dengan begitu dalam dan nikmat, tanpa ada rasa sakit sedikitpun.

Baekhyun memegang keningnya yang terasa pening, antara bingung dan putus asa. Ya ampun, apakah dia sebenarnya bukanlah perempuan suci pada saat kemarin Chanyeol membuatnya terpedaya? Kalau begitu? Sebelumnya Baekhyun pernah bercinta? Ataukah memang Chanyeol terlalu ahli dalam mencumbunya sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar siap dan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?

.

.

.

Sehun tengah duduk di tengah kamarnya, merenung. Baekhyun. Nama itu berkutat terus menerus di dalam benaknya, membuatnya hampir gila memikirkan tentang Baekhyun.

Perasaan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak berdaya untuk menemukan perempuan yang dicintainya. Dia mengangkat teleponnya dan menghubungi atasannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Atasannya terdiam sedikit lama sebelum bersuara, "Kau sudah berusaha, team kita akan terus mencari." Lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku hanya berharap ketika ingatan Baekhyun kembali, dia sedang bersama kita, bukan sedang bersama 'Sang Pembunuh' itu."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apakah bagimu yang penting hanya ingatan Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak memikirkan keselamatan Baekhyun?"

"Ingat Sehun, jangan terbawa emosi dalam melaksanakan tugas ini, kau tentu ingat misi utama kita adalah menjaga Baekhyun sampai ingatannya kembali. Kita mencemaskan bahwa dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang hasil penelitian ayahnya yang mungkin membahayakan pertahanan dan keamanan negara kita. Sampai dengan saat ini kita belum pasti, karena itulah kita harus menjaga Baekhyun sampai ingatannya kembali dan kita bisa memastikan." Atasan Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Hanya yang tidak terduga, 'Sang Pembunuh' ini kembali dan mengejar Baekhyun."

"Dan Baekhyun bisa saja sudah dibunuh olehnya." Sehun mengerang parau. Bagaimana mungkin atasannya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melibatkan perasaannya dalam hal ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya?

"Aku masih berharap dia hidup dan baik-baik saja. Ingat berkas-beekas yang kutunjukkan kepadamu itu? Sebuah catatan harian dari mendiang ayah Baekhyun yang selama ini kita rahasiakan? Kalau memang yang tertulis di sana benar, mungkin saja 'Sang Pembunuh' tidak membawa Baekhyun untuk dibunuh."

Hati Sehun semakin terasa sakit ketika mengingat tentang berkas yang ditunjukkan oleh atasannya dulu itu, berkas yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan impulsif menjauhi Baekhyun dan menyuruh perempuan itu menjauhinya dengan kasar pula. Sejak kelakuannya itu, dia tahu bahwa perasaan Baekhyun sudah tidak sama lagi kepadanya, Baekhyun kecewa dan kehilangan kepercayaan kepadanya. Sehun mengerang merasa bodoh karena perasaan cemburunya malahan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Jawab Sehun, meskipun hal itu terasa bagai buah simalakama bagi dirinya. Kalau 'Sang Pembunuh' itu tidak mengambil Baekhyun untuk dibunuh... berarti dia akan mengambil Baekhyun untuk dimiliki...

.

.

.

Yerin menatap ponsel di tangannya dan mengernyit dia sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Chanyeol sejak tadi tapi nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi. Sejak pulang dari tempat Chanyeol dan menemukan bahwa Mr. Kris lah yang ada di sana, dan Chanyeol telah membawa pergi Baekhyun ke sebuah tempat yang tidak dia tahu, hati Yerin terasa bergemuruh. Apalagi ketika dia melongok ke meja kerja Baekhyun yang selalu kosong, membuatnya merasa semakin terbakar.

Kemana Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun? Apakah dia membawa perempuan itu ke tempat eksotis di Italia? Tempat kelahirannya? Yerin menggeram, seharusnya dia yang ada dibawa ke sana, menikmati percintaannya dengan Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari awal, bukannya ikut membantu rencana Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Sekarang Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja, menyakiti hatinya.

Benak Yerin berputar, mencari cara untuk menemukan kemana Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun, dia akan mencarinya di perusahaan ini, perusahaan tempat dirinya disusupkan untuk bekerja dan menyamar serta mendekati Baekhyun dan menjadi sahabatnya.

Yerin tahu pasti bahwa Chanyeol memiliki orang dalam di perusahaan ini, hanya saja dia tidak tahu siapa... tetapi Yerin sudah menduganya, orang itu mungkin saja adalah Kim Jongin. Yerin melangkah menelusuri tempat Kim Jongin berkantor sementara, matanya melirik dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Sebenarnya dia sudah selangkah lebih maju, didorong oleh kecurigaannya, Yerin sudah memasang penyadap di dalam ruangan kantor Jongin itu, tersembunyi dengan rapi di bawah meja Jongin... penyadap itu bisa menangkap percakapan apapun di dalam ruangan itu dengan jelas. Sekarang yang bisa Yerin lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Kalau dugaannya benar bahwa Jongin ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, dia pasti akan menemukan petunjuk keberadaan lelaki pujaannya itu.

.

.

.

"Kemana tante Sora, paman? Kenapa beliau tidak ikut kemari?" Jongin duduk di sofa menghadap paman Siwon, sahabat ayahnya yang berkunjung ke kantor ditengah kunjungan liburannya bersama isterinya.

Siwon tersenyum, menatap anak sulung dari Junmyeon sahabatnya yang tanpa terasa telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan seperti ayahnya, hanya saja ketampanan Jongin lebih mencolok dibandingkan ayahnya, dengan wajah seperti visualisasi malaikat pada jaman Renaissance,

"Dia masih lelah setelah perjalanan. Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa makan malam bersama." Siwon menyebut nama hotelnya, meminta Jongin berkunjung setelah makan malam. "Sora membutuhkan liburan ini, tempat ini tenang, dan kau tahu, setelah kejadian itu Sora tidak pernah sama lagi."

Jongin menatap wajah Siwon yang sedih dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan iba sekaligus. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa muram, "Ide bagus, aku sedikit bosan menghabiskan malamku di kota ini, tidak banyak hiburan yang bisa didapat. Tetapi hal ini ada baiknya juga karena aku bisa memperoleh masa tenangku." Jongin mengedipkan matanya penuh arti kepada Siwon, membuat Siwon tergelak. Lelaki ini kelakuannya mirip dengan ayahnya di masa muda, pemain wanita. Tetapi Siwon tahu pria-pria seperti itu pada akhirnya akan berlabuh ketika menemukan wanita yang tepat.

"Kau bisa meminjam pulau pribadiku itu semaumu kalau kau menginginkan masa tenang.. Oh ya apakah tamumu sudah nyaman di sana? Kemarin kepala pelayanku di sana memberitahu bahwa tamumu sedikit membuat kehebohan karena dia datang dengan membawa pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga di sekeliling rumah." Siwon menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mata menyelidik, "Kau tidak sedang berurusan dengan mafia atau sejenisnya bukan? Karena ayahmu akan membunuhku kalau sampai aku meminjamkan pulauku untuk teman mafiamu."

Jongin tergelak, "Tenang saja paman Siwon, aku tidak sedang berurusan dengan mafia kok, aku sedang berurusan dengan sahabatku, yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan keinginannya"

Di luar, di ruangan lain, di mejanya sendiri, Yerin mendengarkan seluruh percakapan yang terdengar jelas dari alat penyadapnya melalui earphone khusus di telinganya, dan tidak bisa menahankan seringainya. Dia sungguh beruntung.

Dengan tergesa Yerin menyalakan komputernya, ini tengah hari, dan kebanyakan pegawai sedang keluar untuk makan siang sehingga suasana kantor sedikit lengang, Yerin mencari di mesin pencarian dan memasukkan nama Choi Siwon. Lelaki itu cukup terkenal, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan Yerin bisa menemukan dimana pulau yang dimiliki oleh Siwon itu.

Gotcha! Yerin hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya ketika sebuah cuplikan berita memuat tentang profil Choi Siwon, lelaki ini memiliki sebuah pulau kecil pribadi yang lokasinya dekat dengan pulau Jeju, dan bisa diakses dengan perahu boat.

Dengan cepat Yerin langsung membuat panggilan ke agen perjalanan, "Halo saya ingin memesan tiket ke pulau Jeju, malam ini juga."

Setelah mengurus semuanya, Yerin teringat pada Sehun. Dia tidak mungkin datang ke sana sendirian dan mencoba merenggut Chanyeol, yang ada lelaki itu mungkin akan mengusirnya atau malah membunuhnya. Yerin membutuhkan bantuan untuk memisahkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol...

Dengan tergesa Yerin langsung memencet nomor ponsel Sehun yang tentu saja diketahuinya,

"Halo?" Suara Sehun menyahut di sana, lelaki itu melihat nomor Yerin dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Mereka dulu memang rekan sekerja dan saling bertukar telepon, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Yerin meneleponnya sebelumnya.

"Sehun? Ini Yerin." Suara Yerin terdengar setengah berbisik, "Kau ingat pertemuan terakhir kita kemarin dimana aku mencurigai bahwa Baekhyun bukannya pergi untuk tugas bisnis seperti yang dikatakan oleh atasan Baekhyun? Kurasa dugaanku bahwa Baekhyun sedang berkencan dengan lelaki eksotisnya betul, barusan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan Kim Jongin...

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruangannya, sepulangnya Siwon dari sana, Jongin langsung menelepon Chanyeol,

"Halo." Jawaban Chanyeol di seberang sana terdengar galak, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang gusar.

"Hei... hei... ini aku jangan marah padaku, ada apa Chanyeol?" Jongin langsung menyahut dengan geli.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tercenung, dia benar-benar harus menjaga emosinya kalau berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, tetapi perempuan itu... Oh Astaga, bahkan kenikmatan itu masih berdenyar di seluruh tubuh Chanyeol, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Baekhyun, ketika dia membawa Baekhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersamanya... Penantiannya yang begitu lama telah terpuaskan seketika, tetapi kenapa Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu menerimanya?

"Chanyeol?" Jongin bergumam lagi ketika tidak menemukan jawaban dari Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu mengerjap, kembali dari alam lamunannya.

"Ya Jongin, ada apa?"

"Paman Siwon tadi kemari, dia bilang kau membuat kehebohan di sana karena membawa begitu banyak pengawal." Jongin terkekeh, "Aku harap kau tidak terlalu mencolok di sana, paman Siwon bahkan mengira aku sedang berurusan dengan mafia. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan penduduk di sana, bagaimanapun juga sekali waktu beberapa penduduk ada yang pergi dan pulang dari pulau Jeju untuk mengambil beberapa pasokan bahan pangan, kalau kau terlalu mencolok, mungkin saja para penduduk itu akan membicarakanmu dengan orang-orang di pulau Jeju dan kau bisa ketahuan."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yah, mungkin kau bisa sembunyikan pengawal-pengawalmu itu, dan bertingkahlah seperti pengunjung pulau biasa yang datang berkunjung untuk berlibur."

Chanyeol tampak memikirkan usulan Jongin itu, dia lalu menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku akan mengurangi beberapa pengawalku dan menyuruh mereka semua kembali pada Kris, kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak berlebihan dalam penjagaan dan membuat diriku mencolok, lagipula pulau ini adalah pulau terpencil, jadi kecil kemungkinan ada yang bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan."

Setelah menutup pembicaraan, Chanyeol memanggil Gongyoo yang segera datang menghadapnya,

"Instruksikan para pengawal untuk pulang ke Kris, tinggalkan dua atau tiga pengawal terbaik saja di sini."

Gongyoo mengerutkan keningnya, tidak setuju, "Maksud anda? Anda akan melonggarkan pengamanan di sekitar pulau ini?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kita terlalu mencolok dengan semua pengawal-pengawal itu, Gongyoo, sebagian penduduk bahkan sudah menggosipkannya hingga sampai ke telinga Choi Siwon. Aku pikir kita cukup dengan beberapa pengawal saja, toh ini pulau terpencil dan kecil kemungkinan akan ada orang yang tahu kita di sini."

Gongyoo terpekur, dan meskipun masih memendam rasa tidak setuju, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh,

"Baik. Akan saya instruksikan kepada semuanya."

.

.

.

Begitu menerima informasi dari Yerin, Sehun langsung berkemas, dia memutuskan tidak akan memberitahu atasannya dan berangkat sendiri menjalankan misi menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Atasannya pasti akan menyuruhnya duduk dan mengadakan meeting dengan semua agennya untuk mengatur strategi, lagipula atasannya tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan keselamatan Baekhyun, yang dipedulikannya adalah informasi penting yang mungkin ada di ingatan Baekhyun yang hilang yang tidak boleh sampai bocor ke orang lain, apalagi ke tangan 'Sang Pembunuh.'

Mungkin malahan atasannya itu akan lega kalau Baekhyun terbunuh, jadi semua informasi rahasia yang mungkin ada akan lenyap selamanya bersama lenyapnya Baekhyun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif itu. Dia harus bertindak sendiri sekarang, dengan cepat dan rahasia. Setidaknya kalau informasi dari Yerin salah, dia tidak akan menuai kecaman dari atasannya, sama seperti ketika dia memimpin pengawasan dan penyerbuan ke rumah Mr. Kris yang ternyata membuatnya tampak bodoh dan memiliki kecurigaan yang tidak beralasan.

Akan sama kalau Sehun menginformasikan tentang pulau yang dimiliki oleh Choi Siwon ini kepada atasannya, atasannya hanya akan menyuruhnya untuk bertindak tidak gegabah dan menyelidiki semuanya dulu pelan-pelan. Sehun tidak mau menunggu. Dia punya firasat dan kali ini dia yakin, firasatnya pasti benar.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan **review** ya ! :)

Btw **Luhan** dating oeemmmjiiii !!! Kasihan sama uri **Sehunnie** , semoga aja dia gak terlalu sedih dengar beritanya ㅠㅠ Sudah nak, sini sama tante authorwatiek aja.. nanti tante kasih susu Bebelac.. btw tante setia kok ;) *kedip-kedip manjah*


	14. THIRTEEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Anda harus turun nona Baekhyun. Tuan Chanyeol ingin menemui anda untuk makan malam di bawah." Gongyoo memasuki kamar dan setengah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan gusar kepada lelaki itu, jadi karena itulah tiba-tiba saja tadi pelayan-pelayan datang dan membawakannya gaun cantik berwarna biru muda yang lumayan formal ini. Baekhyun terpaksa memakainya karena tidak ada gaun lain yang disediakan untuknya di ruangan ini.

"Aku tidak mau turun." Gumam Baekhyun keras kepala, tidak mau begitu saja membiarkan lelaki itu mendapatkan keinginannya. Gongyoo menatap Baekhyun penuh spekulasi lalu mulai mengeluarkan pancingannya,

"Anda benar-benar tidak ingin keluar? Mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan anda untuk keluar dari kamar ini, apakah anda tidak merasa bosan? Dan saya juga cemas, kalau anda menolak ajakan makan malam tuan Chanyeol, beliau akan memutuskan untuk mengurung anda terus-terusan di kamar ini dan anda tidak punya kesempatan untuk keluar lagi."

Lelaki ini ada benarnya juga. Baekhyun tercenung, dia bosan berada di dalam kamar terus-terusan, ketika menyekapnya, Chanyeol benar-benar kejam dan membiarkan Baekhyun benar-benar selalu berada di dalam kamar. Dan mungkin saja dengan keluar dari kamar ini, Baekhyun bisa mempelajari dimana sebenarnya dia berada.. Dia mendengar suara ombak, mereka berada di tepi laut. Hanya itu informasi yang Baekhyun punya.

Makan malam dengan Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan merugikannya, hanya akan sedikit menginjak harga dirinya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi makan malam sesuai kemauan Tuanmu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tampak dingin dan formal duduk di kepala meja dan membisu, lelaki itu memakai pakaian hitam-hitam, tampak seperti pangeran kegelapan yang sedang muram.

"Duduk dan makanlah." Chanyeol melambaikan jemarinya dan pelayan yang siap sedia di situ langsung menarikkan kursi untuk Baekhyun,

Baekhyun duduk dan beberapa pelayan dari dapur langsung datang membawa nampan, mangkuk mungil di depannya dibalikkan dan pelayan itu menuangkan sup berwarna jingga ke sana.

"Itu sup lobster, kuharap kau menyukainya." Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum tipis, lalu menyantap sup itu dalam keheningan. Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup itu, menyadari bahwa sup itu sangat enak dan perutnya berbunyi... dia rupanya sangat lapar.

Dengan malu dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol, bertanya-tanya apakah lelaki itu mendengar suara perutnya tadi. Tetapi Chanyeol memasang wajah datar dan menyantap supnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan menikmati supnya, beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol dan pipinya memerah. Lelaki ini sudah menidurinya, astaga... Baekhyun mengernyit dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengutuki dirinya yang lemah karena begitu mudahnya larut dalam rayuan Chanyeol. Tetapi Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sangat ahli, dan Baekhyun hanyalah seorang perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman.

Baekhyun memutuskan dengan penuh tekad bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh lagi dalam pesona dan rayuan Chanyeol. Cukup sekali lelaki itu memperdayanya, mulai sekarang Baekhyun akan menguatkan diri. Chanyeol hanya bermimpi kalau mengira dia bisa memiliki Baekhyun lagi sesuai kemauannya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bergumam, menatap Baekhyun dalam, mereka sudah menyelesaikan menyantap sup itu, dan para pelayan mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk kotor mereka. Sekarang adalah jeda sebelum hidangan utama datang. "Baekhyun, mungkin kau merasa bingung selama ini... tetapi aku memang menyimpan rahasia tentangmu, rahasia yang kupikir akan kusimpan dan menunggu sampai kau mengingatnya sendiri. Tetapi semalam kau membiarkanku bercinta denganmu..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan begitu intens, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah, "Dan kupikir, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk mengungkapkan..."

 **"Kau bisa mengungkapkan apapun itu di penjara."**

Sebuah suara lantang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan, Baekhyun benar-benar terperanjat. Itu Sehun. Lelaki itu berdiri, mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam dan menodongkan pistol ke arah Chanyeol. Sehun! Apakah Sehun datang untuk menyelamatkannya?

.

.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun terkesiap seketika berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Bagaimana Sehun bisa sampai ke sini? Apakah memang benar Sehun sedang mengusahakan segala cara untuk menolongnya? Dan tubuh lelaki itu basah kuyup, air tampak menetes-netes dari tubuhnya. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun? Apakah lelaki itu habis berenang di laut?

Chanyeol sendiri dalam sekerjap mata tampak terkejut melihat Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di sana, tetapi kemudian topeng ekspresi datarnya muncul dan menutupi semuanya, lelaki itu bahkan tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun, "Well... ternyata aku memang meremehkanmu, kau tidak sebodoh yang aku kira."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan marah dan waspada. Lelaki ini adalah 'Sang Pembunuh'. Tentu saja, penampilannya sangat gelap dan ada aura pekat yang melingkupinya, Sehun cuma tidak menyangka bahwa 'Sang Pembunuh' setampan ini. Dia pada mulanya berpikir bahwa 'Sang Pembunuh' berwajah sangar, penuh tato atau apapun itu yang menunjukkan bahwa dia lelaki kasar dan jahat. Tetapi yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok lelaki elegan dengan ketampanan bangsawan yang khas dan pakaian rapi dan mahal. Sehun melirik ke arah Baekhyun, tiba-tiba merasa ragu. Kalau 'Sang Pembunuh' memang menginginkan Baekhyun, akankah Baekhyun menerimanya secara sukarela? Benak Sehun dipenuhi perasaan cemburu.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah mendekat, membuat Sehun semakin waspada dan mengacungkan pistolnya, "Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan menembakmu."

"Atas dasar apa kau menembakku? Kan akan dituntut karena menembak warga negara asing yang tidak bersalah."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, "kau adalah 'Sang Pembunuh', itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untukku."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum mencemooh, "Apakah kau punya buktinya?"

Sehun terpekur. Lelaki ini sangat licin. Pasti dia masuk ke negara ini sebagai pengusaha. Dan ya. Memang Sehun sama sekali tidak punya bukti bahwa lelaki di depannya ini adalah 'Sang Pembunuh', dia menelan ludahnya, dan menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu melemparkan tatapan menantang kepada Chanyeol, "Kau menculik Baekhyun dengan paksa."

"Aku tidak memaksanya. Baekhyun milikku, dan aku berhak mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku, kau tentu sudah tahu itu." Tatapan mata Chanyeol tajam dan penuh arti, membuat napas Sehun tersengal karena emosi, "Lagipula, semalam kami sudah saling memiliki, malam yang sangat indah dan memuaskan, benar begitu kan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melirik penuh arti ke arah Baekhyun, sengaja membuat suaranya sensual hingga membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merona.

Semula Sehun tidak percaya akan kata-kata Chanyeol yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk memprovokasinya, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang merah padam dan tidak mampu membantah. Darah Sehun bergolak, dia marah luar biasa, kurang ajar! Lelaki itu telah menyentuh Baekhyun-nyal

"Akan kubunuh kau!" Sehun menarik pelatuknya dan sedetik kemudian dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah meloncat dan menerjang Sehun. Lalu Chanyeol berhasil merenggut pistol itu dari tangan Sehun sebelum lelaki itu sempat menembakkannya, dan melemparkannya jauh di luar jangkauan. Dua lelaki itu bergulat dengan kerasnya. Yang satu menghajar yang lain bergantian.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya berdiri kaku shock dan tidak bisa bergerak melihat perkelahian yang brutal dan panas itu.

Tetapi rupanya, keahlian bela diri Chanyeol dengan tangan kosong memang lebih unggul. Dia mencekal lengan Sehun dari belakang, wajah Sehun sudah lebam-lebam dan bibirnya berdarah, sementara rambut Chanyeol yang biasanya rapi, berantakan dengan sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah dua laki-laki itu dan membelalakan mata. Tangan Chanyeol dengan sangat ahli, memposisikan gerakan berbahaya, mencengkeram leher Sehun, tatapan matanya begitu kejam hingga matanya nyaris hitam. Lelaki itu memegang leher Sehun yang tak berdaya dengan ahli, dia bisa mematahkan leher Sehun dalam sekejap dan mencabut nyawanya, sedikit saja gerakan dari Sehun, maka nyawanya akan melayang.

"Berani-beraninya kau kemari dan mencoba mengambil perempuanku!" Chanyeol mendesis marah, "Ucapkan doa terakhirmu karena aku akan membunuhmu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, tahu bahwa kematian sudah begitu dekat dengannya.

Tetapi kemudian terdengar suara tembakan yang begitu kencang. Dan kemudian Sehun terlepas dari cengkeraman Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka matanya, bingung, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget. Baekhyun sedang memegang pistolnya yang tadi terlernpar, perempuan itu terengah-engah, tatapan matanya ketakutan di cekam teror, dan ketika Sehun menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Chanyeol terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegang dadanya. Dadanya itu bersimbah darah, membuat wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan Sehun, dia menatap Baekhyun, yang masih menodongkan pistol di tangannya, dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu sedih, sedih luar biasa, hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa seperti diremas jantungnya. "Kau... menembakku Baekhyun? Sayangku?..." Kemudian tubuh Chanyeol rubuh di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun masih terpana akan apa yang dilakukannya, matanya nanar menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang tergeletak tengkurap di lantai. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir. Kenapa dia menangis? Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, bingung. Tadi dia melihat Sehun hampir di bunuh dan dengan impulsif dia langsung mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di lantai itu dan menembakkannya ke arah Chanyeol... dia sudah membunuh Chanyeol?

Sehun mendengar suara berderap menuju ruang makan itu, para pengawal Chanyeol sudah berdatangan, mereka pasti tadi diperintahkan untuk menjauh dan menjaga privasi makan malam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tetapi sekarang mereka pasti sadar ada yang tidak beres ketika mendengar suara ledakan pistol di udara. Sehun harus membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini secepat mungkin sebelum para pengawal Chanyeol datang!

Dengan sigap, Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku, dia mengambil pistol di genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian mencekal lengan Baekhyun, setengah menyeret perempuan itu,

"Ayo! Kira harus pergi dari sini!"

Baekhyun mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Sehun, kepalanya masih menoleh ke belakang, ke sosok lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam yang terbaring tertelungkup tak berdaya.

Apakah Chanyeol mati... ?

Angin laut yang dingin menerpa wajah Baekhyun, ketika Sehun menyeretnya sambil berlari kencang. Para pengawal Chanyeol tentunya sekarang sudah tahu bahwa ada penyusup dan Baekhyun melarikan diri. Mereka sedang dikejar!

Sehun membawa Baekhyun melewati semak-semak tinggi di bagian ujung pantai berbatu karang, yang jarang dilewati. Sebelum ke pulau ini, Sehun telah mempelajari strukturnya dan tahu bahwa bagian di lokasi yang berbatu ini kemungkinan besar akan lepas dari pengawasan karena strukturnya tidak memungkinkan untuk melabuhkan perahu boat.

Tetapi Sehun tidak habis akal, dia menambatkan jangkar kecil untuk boatnya yang ditinggalkannya sedikit ke tengah laut, di sudut yang gelap. Lalu dia berenang menuju pulau naik diam-diam ke daratan dalam kegelapan. Cara itu rupanya berhasil membuatnya sampai ke pulau tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun bahkan hingga lolos bisa memasuki rumah. Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tidak menyangka dia bisa memasuki pulau itu semudah ini. Tetapi entah kenapa, penjagaan di pulau itu cukup sepi, hanya ada satu atau dia orang di depan. Rupanya lokasi pulau yang cukup terpencil membuat 'Sang Pembunuh' lengah dan mengendorkan penjagaannya.

Sehun menatap ke arah langit yang gelap pekat, dia beruntung karena hari ini tepat saat malam tidak berbulan, sehingga kesempatan Sehun untuk tidak ketahuan sangat besar.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tepi pantai, Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam dengan penuh tekad. Perempuan itu menangis, apakah dia menangisi Chanyeol?

"Tahan napasmu. Kita akan berenang." Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, Sehun menarik perempuan itu masuk ke air laut, dia berenang di belakang Baekhyun, menghela perempuan itu ke arah perahu boat yang sudah menunggu, lalu menaiki perahu boat itu dan mengangkat Baekhyun dari lautan naik bersamanya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia melirik ke arah pulau, ada cahaya senter begitu banyak yang di pancarkan dari sana. Para pengawal Chanyeol sedang mencari mereka ke seluruh bagian pulau. Sehun harus membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaannya dan Baekhyun. Sehun menyalakan mesin perahu boatnya, suara mesinnya tertelan oleh deburan ombak yang kencang. Dia melajukan perahunya memutar arah, menjauhi pulau itu.

Lelaki itu melirik Baekhyun yang meringkuk di sudut perahu dan kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia lalu meraih ponselnya dan menelepon atasannya,

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Dia ada bersamaku sekarang." Gumamnya cepat.

Atasannya tampak terkesiap di seberang sana, "Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kapan? Sehun! Kau tidak bergerak sendiri tanpa koordinasi bukan?!"

"Itu tidak penting." Sehun mengeraskan suaranya, berusaha mengalahkan suara deburan ombak dan perahu boat yang memenuhi udara. Dia melirik dengan cemas ke belakang, ada nyala lampu berkelap-kelip yang mendekat di kejauhan. Sepertinya ada beberapa perahu boat yang mengejar mereka, jantungnya berdebar, dia harus cepat dan hati-hati, sekarang Baekhyun sudah bersamanya, Sehun akan berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya mereka tidak bisa mengejarnya, "Aku akan mendarat di pulau Jeju sebentar lagi, siapkan pesawat untuk membawa kami pulang di landasan yang biasa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atasannya, Sehun menutup telepon lalu melajukan perahu boatnya sekencang mungkin.

.

.

.

Yerin terlambat datang, dia menyaksikan detik terakhir itu, detik dimana Baekhyun yang bodoh itu mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah dada Chanyeol dan menembaknya. Yerin begitu marah ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol rubuh di lantai.

Kekasihnya... lelaki pujaannya, dan perempuan bodoh itu menembaknya begitu saja!

Ketika para pengawal Chanyeol datang, Yerin menyembunyikan dirinya di kegelapan, dia tidak boleh ketahuan berada di sini. Tadi dia datang ke pulau ini menumpang perahu salah satu penduduk yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tamu dan kekasih dari Chanyeol. Penduduk itu biasanya mengambil bahan makanan ke seberang setiap harinya, dan dia percaya akan perkataan Yerin mengingat betapa 'wah' nya penampilan Yerin waktu itu.

Yerin melihat Gongyoo memeriksa Chanyeol, wajahnya tampak muram, lelaki itu lalu memberi isyarat kepada para pengawal untuk mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol yang lunglai. Bekas ceceran darah tertinggal di lantai tempat Chanyeol terbaring, membuat dada Yerin sakit. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh dan memeluk kekasihnya itu di saat seperti ini.

Air mata mengalir di mata Yerin, air mata kemarahan, kesedihan yang bercampur dendam membara. Dia akan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari pulau ini segera, dan dia akan mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun harus menerima pembalasan setimpal karena telah menembak Chanyeol. Yerin akan membunuh Baekhyun!

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun membungkus tubuh basah Baekhyun dengan selimut, dia membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Tubuh Baekhyun masih gemetar dengan tatapan mata kosong, perempuan itu shock.

Setelah mendarat di pulau Jeju, Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke landasan milik pemerintah, sebuah tempat rahasia yang digunakan untuk keperluan darurat jika misi mereka mengharuskan mereka melarikan diri dengan cepat. Atasannya ternyata menanggapi dengan cepat laporan Sehun, karena sebuah pesawat pribadi berlogo pemerintah sudah menunggu mereka di landasan. Sehun membawa Baekhyun menaiki pesawat itu. dan mereka langsung di bawa pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, atasannya menelepon, meminta Sehun mempertimbangkan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke lokasi perlindungan yang tersedia, tetapi Sehun bersikeras untuk membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Rumahnya adalah tempat yang paling aman karena Sehun paling mengenal seluk beluk rumahnya, juga setiap titik dalam pengamanannya. Lagipula Sehun tidak mau menyembunyikan Baekhyun.

Kalau memang Chanyeol mengejar dan ingin mengambil Baekhyun, maka mereka harus berhadapan secara jantan. Kalau tidak, dia akan terpaksa membawa Baekhyun terus menerus dalam pelarian. Atasannya akhirnya menyetujui kekeras kepalaan Sehun, dengan berat hati tentunya, dia lalu mengatakan akan mengirim agen-agennya untuk menyusul dan menjaga rumah Sehun.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan kembali ke kota ini dalam kebisuan. Sekarang sudah hampir satu jam sudah berlalu setelah mereka pulang, dan kondisi Baekhyun masih tetap seperti itu. Sehun sendiri telah menghubungi anak buahnya, dan mereka telah menerima instruksi dari atasan langsung Sehun untuk segera datang ke rumah Sehun dan melakukan penjagaan ketat. Saat ini mereka semua sedang dalam perjalanan.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Sehun, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, tetapi air mata malahan mengalir deras dari matanya, bibirnya bergetar,

"Aku... aku membunuhnya..."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku sayang, terima kasih ya."

Tubuh Baekhyun lunglai dalam pelukan Sehun, membiarkan lelaki itu membelai rambutnya. Baekhyun sendiri merasa begitu bingung akan perasaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya, masih teringat jelas ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tadi sebelum dia rubuh ke lantai. Kesedihannya itu... seakan-akan merenggut jiwa Baekhyun membuatnya ingin menangis meraung-raung tetapi tidak tahu kenapa...

Ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkatnya, "Yerin." Sapanya ketika mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Sehun tidak tahu kalau Yerin sekarang sudah sampai di bandara kota ini, dan sedang menunggu taxi untuk menuju ke tempat tinggal Sehun.

"Sehun." Yerin membuat suara secemas mungkin, "Aku mendengar dari pak Kim atasanku bahwa Jongin sedang bergegas ke pulau Choi Siwon, ada tamunya yang tertembak, aku cemas sekali Sehun, kau kan tahu aku menduga bahwa Baekhyun ada di pulau itu.. aku cemas kalau Baekhyun yang tertembak." Yerin mengarang dan berakting dengan lancarnya, bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah keahliannya, bahkan supaya lebih meyakinkan, perempuan itu mulai terisak-isak, membuat Sehun di seberang kehabisan kata-kata.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lagi dan berpikir, Yerin setahunya adalah sahabat Baekhyun yang paling dekat, dan tentu saja perempuan itu sangat mencemaskan Baekhyun. Sehun tidak tega mendengar perempuan itu menangis terisak-isak, mungkin tidak masalah kalau dia memberitahukan keberadaan Baekhyun di rumahnya, dia bisa meredakan kecemasan Yerin dan mungkin kehadiran Yerin bisa menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Yerin... aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci... tetapi Baekhyun... Baekhyun sekarang berada di sini di rumahku, bersamaku."

"Benarkah?" Yerin terpekik, "Biarkan aku bicara dengannya Sehun, biarkan aku tahu dia baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun sedang tidak bisa bicara." Sehun melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk dan terisak-isak di sofa, "Mungkin kau bisa ke rumahku saja?" Sehun memberitahukan alamat rumahnya kepada Yerin.

Gotcha! Yerin menyeringai lebar. Jantungnya berdegup penuh antisipasi ketika taxinya datang, Yerin memberikan alamat rumah Sehun kepada supir, dan dia duduk dengan tidak sabar menunggu taxi sampai ke tujuan.

Tunggulah Baekhyun, dewi pembalasan akan datang dan membunuhmu.

.

.

.

Sehun menuangkan secangkir kopi kental hitam dari mesin pembuat kopinya. Aroma harum langsung menguar ke udara, memenuhi ruangan. Dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun, perempuan itu tadi menangis histeris, kondisinya sangat kebingungan sehingga Sehun berpikir dia harus membawa Baekhyun ke psikiater, kejadian tadi mungkin terlalu mengguncang jiwanya.

Suara mobil terdengar di depan rumahnya, membuat Sehun segera mengintip ke luar dengan waspada, dia mendesah ketika melihat Yerin yang turun dari taxi itu. Sebelum Yerin mongeruk pintu, Sehun sudah membuka pintunya dan menyambut Yerin.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Yerin melongok ke dalam berusaha mencari, Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Yerin masuk,

"Di Sofa, dia tertidur setelah menangis lama."

Yerin menatap Sehun dengan bingung, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sehun?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu sekarang." Sehun bergumam tegas, "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menghibur Baekhyun."

"Tentu saja." Yerin tersenyum, matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tidur meringkuk di sofa, dia mengguncang bahu Baekhyun lembut,

"Baekhyun...?" Yerin berbisik, memanggil nama Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun terguncang dan dia menolehkan kepalanya, matanya mengerjap, seolah tidak yakin.

"Yerin?" bisiknya lemah, mengusap matanya.

"Ini aku Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun langsung menangis lagi ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya itu, dia langsung memeluk Yerin, "Aku membunuh Chanyeol... aku..." suara Baekhyun tenggelam di dalam tangis sementara Yerin memeluknya mencoba menghibur Baekhyun yang histeris.

Sementara itu Sehun menatap mereka berdua dan mengangkat bahunya,

"Aku akan membuatkan kopi..." gumamnya membalikkan tubuh ke arah dapur.

Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja Sehun tertegun oleh rasa nyeri dan panas yang menembus punggungnya, dia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Yerin berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum bengis, tangan Yerin memegang pisau, dan pisau itu sekarang menancap di punggungnya, berlumuran darah. Darahnya.

Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya ketika pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, masih di dengarnya suara tawa terkikik Yerin.

"Rasakan itu dasar agen bodoh! Berani-beraninya kau menggangu Chanyeol, kekasihku!!"

Chanyeol adalah kekasih Yerin?

Sehun mengernyit ketika merasakan kesadarannya makin tenggelam akibat rasa sakit yang amat sangat di punggungnya, dia tersengal, berusaha mencari pegangan tapi terlambat! Tubuhnya rubuh di karpet. penuh darah. Yerin membungkuk dan mencabut pisau itu dari punggung Sehun, dan mengacung-acungkan pisau yang penuh darah itu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menatap seluruh adegan itu dari sofa memekik kaget, dia terpaku di tempat duduknya, matanya membelalak menatap Yerin yang memegang pisau berlumuran darah, dan kemudian berpaling ke tubuh Sehun yang sekarang terkulai di karpet.

"Yerin?" Baekhyun menatap Yerin dan kemudian baru menyadari perbedaan yang ditemukannya di dalam penampilan Yerin itu. Yerin berpenampilan lebih mencolok dan menggoda... benarkah ini Yerin yang sama?

Yerin sendiri menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum keji, "Aku akan membunuhmu Baekhyun..."

"Yerin?" Baekhyun bergumam gugup, beringsut dari kursinya ketakutan ketika Yerin melangkah semakin mendekat. "Yerin? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa?" Yerin mulai tertawa, "Seharusnya kau sadar Baekhyun, bahwa aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi temanmu. Aku mau mendekatimu atas perintah Chanyeol. "

Apa!? Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati, kesadarannya kembali ketika menerima tatapan membunuh dari Yerin. Jadi selama ini Yerin hanya menyamar? Apakah Chanyeol yang mengirim Yerin kemari untuk membunuhnya?

"Kau perempuan yang tidak tahu terima kasih, Chanyeol begitu baik, begitu tampan dan dia harus terikat padamu, perempuan lemah yang sama sekali tidak berharga."

"Terikat padaku?" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yerin, apakah Yerin mengira Baekhyun mengikat Chanyeol karena dia adalah satu-satunya korban yang gagal dibunuh oleh Chanyeol?

"Kau masih tidak ingat ya." Yerin tertawa cekikikan, tawa yang aneh karena matanya bersinar kejam, "Betapa menyedihkannya kau Baekhyun, aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau akan menyesal setengah mati kalau kau ingat. Dasar perempuan bodoh, demi membela lelaki yang tak berguna itu kau malahan menembak suamimu sendiri!" Menembak suaminya? Tetapi Baekhyun menembak Chanyeol... apa maksud Yerin dengan suaminya?

"Ya Perempuan bodoh. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskanmu, itulah kenapa Chanyeol begitu terikat kepadamu. Kau adalah isterinya! Isteri yang tidak tahu terima kasih karena melupakan suaminya begitu saja! Kau tak pantas untuk Chanyeol, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Yerin menyerbu Baekhyun, dengan pisau berdarah masih teracung di tangannya. Baekhyun melompat menghindar, melompati sofa itu sehingga sofa itu jatuh terguling bersamanya, menimpa kepalanya dalam benturan yang cukup keras. Kepala Baekhyun berputar-putar benaknya melayang. Isteri Chanyeol...? Dia isteri Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa?

Kenangannya kembali kepada makan malam mereka dahulu, ketika melihat cincin emas yang melingkar di jari Chanyeol...

 _"Apakah... apakah kau sudah menikah?" Baekhyun akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya, matanya melirik sekilas lagi ke arah cincin dijemari Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun ke cincinnya dan tersenyum miris, "Maksudmu cincin ini?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Dulu aku pernah menikah."_

 _Dulu aku pernah menikah_... apakah maksud Chanyeol, dia menikah dengan Baekhyun? Tetapi kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa cairan panas mengalir dari dahinya ke matanya, dia mengambil cairan itu dengan jemarinya dan menatapnya. Cairan itu berwarna merah, itu darah... kepalanya berdarah. Menyadari itu Baekhyun merasa pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, kesadarannya semakin lama semakin hilang... Sementara itu Yerin berdiri dengan napas terengah, menatap Baekhyun yang terkulai dengan sebagian tubuh tertindih sofa yang terbalik, ini adalah pembunuhan yang mudah. Seharusnya Yerin melakukannya dari dulu, mengusir pengganggu ini, melenyapkan Baekhyun dari muka bumi ini, Selamanya!

Tangannya teracung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menancapkan pisaunya sedalam mungkin ke punggung Baekhyun yang tak berdaya... Lalu suara tembakan itu terdengar, langsung menembus punggung Yerin tepat masuk ke jantungnya, hingga tubuh perempuan itu tersentak, dia menoleh ke belakang dan membelalakkan matanya kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan tertembak.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sana, dengan beberapa agen. Dialah yang menembak Yerin.

"Kyu..." Yerin mengenai Kyungsoo sebagai salah satu anak buah Chanyeol yang disusupkan ke kantor pemerintah tempat Sehun berada, dia hendak menyebut nama Kyungsoo, tetapi lidahnya kelu, sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan mati rasa, kesadarannya makin lama makin hilang.

"Semua sudah selesai, Yerin." Kyungsoo bergumam, menatap dingin tubuh Yerin yang langsung tumbang dan kehilangan nyawa. Beberapa agen langsung memeriksa Yerin, memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar mati. Sementara itu Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke arah Sehun yang terkulai bersimbah darah di karpet, dia memeriksa nadinya dan memejamkan matanya penuh syukur, Sehun masih hidup, Syukurlah... untunglah Kyungsoo datang tepat waktu.

Gongyoo meneleponnya tadi, menginformasikan bahwa Baekhyun dibawa kabur, Chanyeol tertembak, dan para pengawal kehilangan jejak di pulau Jeju. Beberapa saat setelahnya, atasannya menelepon meminta mereka semua bersiap ke rumah Sehun untuk melakukan penjagaan karena Sehun sudah mendapatkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo langsung menghubungi Gongyoo untuk melaporkan perkembangan terbaru itu, lalu dia bergerak dengan beberapa agen, mendatangi rumah Sehun untuk melaksanakan tugas, meskipun dia membawa misi pribadinya: Baekhyun tidak boleh bersama Sehun, demi kebaikannya, Baekhyun harus kembali kepada Chanyeol.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo melupakan Yerin, wanita psyco yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum begitu tergila-gila kepada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Yerin akan senekat itu mengejar Baekhyun, dan melukai Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Sehun. Darah Sehun sangat banyak, nyawa Sehun masih terancam karena dia kehilangan banyak darah. Kyungsoo memandang paramedis yang menyusul di belakangnya dan memandang dengan cemas ketika mereka memeriksa Sehun, kemudian mengangkut tubuh Sehun untuk dibawa ke ambulans, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang juga pingsan dan sedang diperiksa oleh paramedis.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Baekhyun harus baik-baik saja, karena dia adalah isteri dari tuan Chanyeol, tuan besarnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang baru saja sadarkan diri, duduk di atas ranjang putih itu, menatap tajam ke arah Gongyoo yang sedang menerima telepon dari Kyungsoo. Gongyoo tampak bercakap-cakap dengan serius, kemudian dia menutup teleponnya dan menatap majikannya, "Semuanya beres."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Semalaman dia tidak sadarkan diri karena pistol yang menembus dadanya. Peluru itu hanya beberapa inci dari bagian vital tubuhnya, meleset sedikit saja dan mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan bisa diselamatkan, sekarang peluru itu sudah dikeluarkan.

Baekhyun menembaknya untuk menyelamatkan Sehun. Jantung Chanyeol terasa berdenyut rasa sedih bercampur cemburu menggelegak dalam jiwanya. Baekhyun... isterinya yang telah melupakannya sejak kecelakaan itu.

Tidakkah dia tahu betapa Chanyeol mencintainya? Betapa Chanyeol rela melakukan segalanya demi perempuan itu?

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Yerin... Mampyuss lu, metong juga kan akhirnya!!! *tebar bunga* *ketawa jahat*

Ok ching, jangan lupa tinggalkan **review** ya! :)


	15. FOURTEEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

 **NC ALERT!!! SKIP aja kalau ga kuat...**

.

.

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **-=Satu tahun sebelum kecelakaan Andrea dan ayahnya=-**

"Kenalkan ini Chanyeol, dia akan mengawal ayah." Profesor Byun, ayah Baekhyun membawa lelaki tampan itu ke ruang tamu tempat Baekhyun sedang duduk dan membaca novel kesukaannya. Baekhyun terkesiap ketika melihat tamu yang dibawa ayahnya itu. Astaga! Lelaki itu sangat tampan, bagaikan ciptaan dewa, dengan mata gelap dan pekat serta garis wajah yang kuat, bagaikan dewa Yunani...

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun langsung membalasnya dengan gugup, menciptakan senyum tipis di bibir lelaki itu.

"Saya Chanyeol. Atasan ayah anda yang juga atasan saya, menugaskan saya untuk menjaga profesor Byun."

"Kenapa harus dijaga. Ayah?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah ayahnya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

Profesor Byun melemparkan tatapan bingung ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu malahan memasang wajah datar, tidak mau membantu, membuat profesor Byun sibuk sendiri memikirkan alasannya, "Ayah sedang menangani proyek penting dan rahasia, sayang."

"Proyek rahasia?" Baekhyun masih mengerutkan keningnya, ayahnya adalah profesor di bidang matematika yang sangat ahli. Tetapi apakah ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan matematika yang bisa dianggap penting, rahasia dan membahayakan?

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tampak bingung, lelaki itu lalu memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, "Apakah kau mau membantuku Baekhyun? Aku agak kesulitan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata bahasa Korea, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku."

Lelaki ini meskipun merupakan orang korea, Ia lahir dan sudah lama besar Di Italia. Karena terbiasa berbicara menggunakan bahasa Italia membuat logatnya terdengar aneh. Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan Chanyeol dan menebak-nebak sesuatu tentangnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengawasinya, "Italia. Aku lahir dan besar di Italia" Gumamnya santai, seolah mampu membaca pikiran Baekhyun dan seketika itu juga membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah karena tertebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh benaknya.

Ah, dari Italia. Pantas saja. Baekhyun menahan senyum, "Aku akan membantumu." Jawabnya ramah, senyumnya begitu ceria membuat Chanyeol yang muram mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lebar.

Profesor Byun melihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol yang menjadi hangat itu, dia melirik Baekhyun, puterinya yang sangat cantik dan bercahaya, yah siapapun orangnya biasanya mereka akan mudah luluh kalau sudah mengenal Baekhyun. Lelaki itupun dalam hatinya tersenyum, Baekhyun, anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki putri seperti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sedang berdua di ruang kerjanya, suasana berubah menjadi sangat serius. Profesor Byun duduk di sana, menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Chanyeol yang diam dan tenang, sungguh susah membaca ekspresi lelaki ini. Lelaki ini tiba-tiba dikirimkan oleh organisasi tempatnya menerima pekerjaan khusus. katanya untuk menjaganya, karena misinya berbahaya dan melibatkan perubahan dunia, tetapi Profesor Byun bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh. yang direncanakan oleh orang-orang penting dalam organisasi berbahaya tempat dia bekerja sekarang.

Profesor Byun mendesah dan menghela napas panjang, dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa menerima pekerjaan dari organisasi ini cukup berbahaya, misi organisasi itu bukanlah misi biasa, melainkan rencana menggulingkan kekuasaan di sebuah negara. Tetapi Profesor Byun terjepit, dia terlilit hutang yang luar biasa besar, sebagai lelaki dia memang sangat jenius dan sempurna di bidang akademis, tetapi kejeniusannya itu membawa kelemahan pada dirinya, dia kecanduan berjudi.

Berjudi membuat otaknya berputar, memikirkan rasio demi rasio matematika dalam memperhitungkan kemenangannya, sayangnya, kepandaian analisa dan matematikanya tidak selalu membawanya kepada kemenangan. Dua bulan yang lalu. dia kalah berjudi dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Begitu besarnya sampai jika seluruh hartanya dijual, tidak akan mencukupi untuk membayar hutang judinya.

Profesor Byun putus asa, sampai akhirnya dia menghubungi organisasi itu, organisasi yang pernah menawarkan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar baginya, asalkan dia mau melakukan penelitian penting demi mencapai tujuan mereka. Deal kerjasama itu membereskan masalah hutang judinya, tetapi sekarang dia terikat perjanjian kerja dengan organisasi yang sangat berbahaya. Apakah pekerjaan ini akan membahayakan Baekhyun juga? Jantung Profesor Byun berdebar, Baekhyun puteri kesayangannya, dia harus menjaga Baekhyun sebaik-baiknya.

"Puterimu sangat cantik dan baik hati." Chanyeol bergumam, dari tadi matanya menelusuri seluruh bagian ruangan itu, seperti kebiasaannya, memperhatikan sampai detail yang sekecil-kecilnya. Profesor Byun menatap lelaki di depannya itu, sikap Chanyeol tampak tenang, tetapi Profesor Byun tahu, ada yang begitu kelam tersembunyi di sana. Lelaki ini berbahaya.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya." Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, memaksa Chanyeol memalingkan wajah kepadanya, "Apakah kau dikirim untuk membunuhku?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak terbaca, dia hanya menatap Profesor Byun dengan mata cokelatnya yang dalam, "Kau seharusnya tahu, ketika kau mengikat perjanjian dengan organisasi itu, sama saja menyerahkan nyawa."

Jawaban tidak langsung. Tetapi Profesor Byun mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia telah menjual nyawanya kepada organisasi ini. segera setelah penelitiannya selesai, mungkin saja lelaki di depannya ini akan mencabut nyawanya.

"Apakah kau juga akan membunuh Baekhyun?"

Ada kilat di mata Chanyeol, tetapi dengan cepat lelaki itu menghapusnya, senyumnya adalah senyum muram yang menakutkan, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Apakah kau bagian dari organisasi itu?" Profesor Byun tidak mau menyerah meskipun Chanyeol sudah memberi isyarat tidak mau bercakap-cakap lagi.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan. Aku hanya disewa untuk melaksanakan tugas." Matanya menyala, "Harga sewaku sangat tinggi, dan aku hanya mau menerima pekerjaan khusus."

Profesor Byun menelan ludahnya, dia berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana menakutkan kental yang melingkupi mereka.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Mungkin saja. Ini adalah tempat terbaik di mana aku bisa mengawasimu." Mata lelaki itu menatap ke luar, menerawang dan entah kenapa Profesor Byun tahu, Chanyeol sedang memikirkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hai." Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, bersandar di sana dan mengawasinya. Rambut lelaki itu basah sehabis mandi, "Bagaimana istirahatmu? Kuharap menyenangkan setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dari Italia?"

Chanyeol melangkah memasuki dapur, dan duduk di alas kursi dapur, "Aku naik pesawat jet." Gumamnya singkat. Lalu menuangkan kopi kental dan hitam dari mesin pembuat kopi ke mug putih yang sudah tersedia di sana. Lelaki itu meneguk kopi harum yang masih panas itu dan kemudian mengangkat alisnya melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas kompor, "Kau memasak?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Ya. Aku memasak. Jangan menertawakanku ya, rumah ini sangat jarang kedatangan tamu, apalagi tamu menginap. Jadi untuk saat istimewa ini aku akan mempraktekkan keahlianku memasak."

"Aku bukan tamu istimewa," Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Tetapi rupanya Baekhyun tidak mau di bantah, "Kau adalah tamu pertama yang menginap di sini setelah..." dahinya mengerut, berpikir, "Bahkan aku tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir ada tamu yang menginap di rumah ini." Baekhyun tertawa, suara tawanya begitu renyah, ceria, dan mau tak mau mempengaruhi suasana hati Chanyeol yang biasanya muram. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kau masak apa?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Rahasia." Gumamnya ceria.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ternyata seorang penyendiri. Baekhyun mengamati dalam diam, Sudah hampir satu bulan lelaki itu tinggal bersama mereka. Dia memang sepertinya melaksanakan tugasnya untuk mengawal ayah Baekhyun, karena lelaki itu hampir setiap saat berada di dekat ayah Baekhyun, bahkan di saat ayah Baekhyun keluar, lelaki itu ada di sisinya.

Tetapi kadangkala, Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah pengawal biasa. Lelaki itu kadang terdengar menelepon dengan bahasa italia atau bahasa inggris kepada seseorang yang sepertinya anak buahnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti bahasa italia, tetapi dia mengerti bahasa inggris, dan kadang kala dia mendengar Chanyeol membahas tentang perkebunan dan perusahaannya.

Dari apa yang berhasil Baekhyun dengar, lelaki ini memiliki berhektar-hektar perkebunan yang sangat besar di Italia sana, itu berarti lelaki ini lelaki kaya.

Kalau begitu, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di sini dan mengerjakan pekerjaan sebagai pengawal?

"Jangan melamun." Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Baekhyun melonjak kaget.

Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol di sana, menatapnya dalam senyum misterius, dekat sekali di belakangnya. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dan menabrak Chanyeol, membuatnya terhuyung, untunglah Chanyeol memegang kedua pundaknya untuk menyeimbangkannya. Jemari Chanyeol terasa kuat dan panas, di kulitnya. tiba-tiba saja membuat Baekhyun meremang, "Hati-hati." Chanyeol berbisik pelan, dengan tatapan intens dan aneh yang tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun,

"Terima kasih." Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa canggung, "Aku eh... aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Dengan langkah tergesa, Baekhyun menuju kamarnya, diiringi oleh tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang berdiri diam menatapnya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di kamarnya. Kamar ini berada tepat di seberang kamar Baekhyun, matanya mengawasi seluruh isi kamar. Yah, lumayanlah untuk rumah seorang profesor. Dia sebenarnya tidak terbiasa tinggal di kamar biasa seperti ini, apalagi di dalam sebuah rumah milik orang biasa. Kamar yang disiapkan bagi Chanyeol biasanya kamar terbaik di hotel berbintang lima.

Tetapi saat ini Chanyeol sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Yah. Orang seharusnya takut padanya, dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat berbahaya, terkenal di dunia gelap sana sebagai pembunuh yang tak pernah gagal. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap pembunuh menjadi karirnya, dulu hidupnya keras. karena dia adalah anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan dengan nama Chanyeol Gilardino. nama yang diberikan oleh ibu panti asuhannya karena mereka bahkan tidak tahu namanya ketika bayinya ditemukan menangis di depan pintu panti, hampir membiru karena udara luar yang dingin. Ketika remaja, Chanyeol meninggalkan panti asuhan, melarikan diri untuk hidup mandiri, tetapi kemudian dia terjebak di dunia gelap yang kelam, yang memberlakukan hukum rimba. Siapa yang paling kuat dia yang berkuasa.

Chanyeol dulu lemah tetapi dia mempunyai semangat hidup yang kuat. Pada usia 13 tahun, dia diselamatkan dari rehabilitasi remaja oleh seorang lelaki penguasa yang sangat kejam, seorang lelaki yang sudah melihat potensinya dari kemampuan berkelahi alaminya. Lelaki itu adalah Kris. Kris adalah seorang pengusaha setengah China dan setengah amerika latin, yang sangat sukes dan menguasai dunia bisnis di Italia pada masa itu, kekuasaannya menyeluruh, sampai menjangkau ke dunia gelap yang pekat dan kejam. Kris menyelamatkannya ketika dia hampir mati, menjadi bulan-bulanan setiap hari. dihajar oleh kelompok remaja yang menguasai fasilitas rehabilitasi remaja itu, dia dibenci lebih karena rupanya yang tidak terlihat seperti orang Italia dan sikap angkuhnya yang mendorongnya tidak mau tunduk kepada pemimpin di dalam rehabilitasi itu. ketika Kris melihatnya dan menyadari potensinya, lelaki itu mengatur dengan segala koneksinya untuk mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari pusat rehabilitasi itu.

Chanyeol dididik oleh Kris dengan sedemikian kerasnya sampai hampir menyerah dan ingin mati saja ketika dia menjalani malam-malam penuh darah dan olah fisik yang mengerikan. Pada awalnya dia dijadikan pengawal kelas rendahan di dalam kekuasaan Kris, sebagai tameng awal kalau terjadi baku tembak atau serangan dari musuh-musuh Kris. kemudian karena kemampuannya bertahan, Chanyeol terus dan terus naik hingga akhirnya menjadi orang kepercayaan Kris. Sampai kemudian di suatu titik, Chanyeol bisa menjadi teman dan sahabat yang sangat dipercayai oleh Kris. Ada ikatan pertemanan yang janggal tetapi kuat di antara mereka berdua. Chanyeol tidak akan mengkhianati Kris. begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ketika itu Chanyeol baru tujuh belas tahun, tetapi pelatihan dan hidupnya yang keras itu telah membentuknya menjadi seperti sekarang, seorang pembunuh tangguh yang menakutkan bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya. Seorang pembunuh misterius yang selalu dikenal dengan nama "Sang Pembunuh".

"Sang Pembunuh" sangat ditakuti karena tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misinya, sesulit apapun itu. Semua orang pasti mati kalau dia dikatakan menjadi incaran "Sang Pembunuh". Meskipun begitu hampir tidak pernah ada orang yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah menemui kliennya hingga tidak ada yang pernah tahu wajah aslinya. Dalam menutupi penyamarannya, dia tetap bertugas sebagai pengawal dan orang kepercayaan Kris, salah satu orang yang tahu identitas asli "Sang Pembunuh".

Dan tak disangkanya kemudian, seorang lelaki mencarinya, lelaki itu seorang pengacara yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pewaris darah Park yang hilang. Chanyeol ternyata adalah anak haram yang dibuang oleh ibunya, seorang pelayan Italia yang dihamili oleh penerus utama keluarga Park yang berkuasa. Ayahnya, sang penerus keluarga laki-laki terakhir itu ternyata menderita sakit beberapa lama. yang menyebabkan dirinya impoten dan tentu saja tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Hanya Chanyeol lah satu-satunya harapannya untuk meneruskan nama besarnya. Ayahnya kemudian menyewa detektif swasta untuk melacak Chanyeol dari panti asuhannya. Tentu saja dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak lelaki satu-satunya, yang dia hasilkan dari kesalahannya di masa muda, tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang bergelut di dunia hitam.

Setelah hasil tes DNA dipastikan, sang ayah memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan dunia gelap yang selama ini menjadi bagian hidupnya, dan masuk ke dalam keluarga Park, menjalankan semua usaha di keluarga mereka. dan Chanyeol menuruti permintaan ayah kandungnya itu. Bukan karena dia menyayangi ayah kandungnya. Keberadaan ayahnya yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika dia sudah dewasa malahan memunculkan rasa pahit di hatinya, mengingatkannya betapa ibu kandungnya sendiri dulu membuangnya karena tidak mampu menanggung akibat hubungannya dengan tuan muda keluarga Park. Dari penyelidikannya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ibunya bunuh diri, setelah melahirkannya, dia diusir dengan kejam karena dianggap merayu anak kesayangan keluarga Park. Chanyeol mundur dari dunia gelap lebih karena ingin beristirahat. Tangannya berlumuran darah, dan nama keluarga Park memberinya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dan hidup normal seperti biasa.

Pada akhirnya, dia menerima warisan nama dari ayahnya yang meninggal tak lama kemudian karena penyakitnya, berikut juga warisan seluruh hartanya. Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan dunia hitam itu, membuang nama lamanya, dan menggantinya dengan Park Chanyeol yang berkuasa, sang putera mahkota keluarga Park yang sempat hilang begitu lama. Dan dia memastikan, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menghubungkan Park Chanyeol yang kaya dan berkuasa, dengan "Sang Pembunuh", hanya Kris dan orang kepercayaannya seperti Gongyoo yang tahu tentang rahasia masa lalunya.

Tetapi rupanya masa tenangnya tidak berlangsung lama, Kris, salah satu sahabatnya, di mana Chanyeol pernah berhutang nyawanya di masa lalu, ketika dia masih muda dan bodoh, meminta tolong padanya.

Entah kenapa Kris telah terlibat hubungan rahasia dengan sebuah organisasi ekstrem yang merencanakan sebuah kudeta terselubung. Lelaki itu meminta tolong kepadanya untuk menjalankan sebuah pekerjaan kecil, menyangkut perjanjian kerjasamanya dengan organisasi itu. Kalau Chanyeol mau membunuh salah satu incaran organisasi itu pada waktunya. maka ketika seluruh rencana organisasi itu berhasil dan mereka bisa menguasai negara itu dengan kudeta, maka Kris akan dengan mudah memuluskan jalan untuk memperoleh jalan untuk perizinan tambang minyak buminya di sana.

Semula Chanyeol menolaknya, apalagi pekerjaan ini termasuk pekerjaan yang sangat remeh, bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun dengan level lebih rendah dari dirinya. Lagipula pekerjaan ini akan memaksanya meninggalkan masa pensiunnya dari dunia kegelapan yang tenang, berkutat lagi dengan darah. Tetapi Kris memaksa, mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan organisasi ini adalah hubungan rahasia, yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun selain orang yang dipercaya oleh Kris. Kris bersikeras tidak mau memakai orang lain selain Chanyeol, karena tidak ada orang yang lebih dipercayainya selain Chanyeol, tidak peduli seberapa remeh dan mudahnya pekerjaan ini.

Tugas ini sama sekali tidak ada untungnya baginya, dari segi material maupun kepuasan. Dia sudah tidak butuh uang. dan hasratnya membunuh sudah hilang. Tetapi dia punya hutang kepada Kris, hutang pertemanan kepada mentor sekaligus sahabatnya itu, hutang yang harus dibayar.

Maka berangkatlah Chanyeol ke Korea kampung halaman ayahnya, menjalankan tugas untuk membunuh korbannya, yang seharusnya mencoreng harga dirinya. karena kapasitas korban ini sangatlah mudah, seharusnya dilakukan bukan oleh pembunuh sekelas dirinya.

Chanyeol mengira ini semua akan berjalan mudah. Nyatanya tidak. Yang pertama, penampilannya sangat mencolok dan berbeda di negara ini, membuatnya harus sangat berhati-hati. Dia pada akhirnya memilih menghilangkan penyamaran, karena penyamaran tidak bisa dipakai di negara ini. Secara langsung dia menemui Profesor Byun, dan mengatakan tujuannya untuk mengawal lelaki itu atas suruhan organisasi tempat lelaki itu mengadakan perjanjian kerja.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung, bahwa sebenarnya dia menerima order untuk membunuh Sang Profesor dan puteri tunggalnya, segera setelah lelaki itu menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya yang sangat rahasia kepada organisasi itu.

Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit. Ketika pertama kali melihat Baekhyun, dan senyumannya yang begitu ceria, dada Chanyeol terasa ditonjok. sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Ada kemarahan luar biasa dari dadanya, mengutuki kenapa gadis seceria dengan senyuman seindah itu harus segera berakhir nyawanya karena kebodohan ayahnya. Dan Chanyeol pula yang harus mencabut nyawanya! Kadang dia merasa jengkel melihat sang Profesor yang dengan bodohnya mempertaruhkan nyawanya, menjalin kerjasama dengan organisasi yang dia tahu sangat kejam dan berbahaya, serta melibatkan Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mungkin sang profesor mempunyai alasannya sendiri. Apapun itu... Jauh di dasar hati Chanyeol, dia mencemaskan Baekhyun. Baekhyun... Perempuan itu selalu ada di benaknya, bahkan menghantui saat tidurnya, tubuhnya mungil dan menggairahkan, membuat Chanyeol merasakan gairahnya naik setiap melihatnya... ya Baekhyun dengan senyum cerianya telah menarik perhatian Chanyeol, menumbuhkan suatu rasa yang tidak pernah diberikan Chanyeol kepada perempuan manapun.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi tampaknya ada kesibukan di dapur, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah hampir dua bulan tinggal di rumah mungil ini dan merasakan perasaan yang aneh, seakan dia berada di rumahnya sendiri, dan seakan Baekhyun memang seharusnya berada dimanapun dia berada.

Chanyeol selalu menahan diri, meskipun kadangkala dia menatap Baekhyun dan merasakan gairahnya tiba-tiba naik. Kadang dia bergegas mandi air dingin untuk meredakan gairahnya. tersenyum masam dan berharap ini hanyalah salah satu efek selibatnya selama beberapa lama tanpa perempuan. Chanyeol semula berpikir dia akan merasakan gairah ini pada wanita manapun yang cocok dengan kriterianya. Tetapi ternyata tidak, banyak wanita cantik yang tentu saja bersedia memuaskan hasratnya, tetapi dia hanya ingin Baekhyun, dia tidak mau yang lainnya.

Dengan langkah tenang dan memasang ekspresi datar, Chanyeol melangkah memasuki dapur, "Ada apa ini?" dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang mengiris sepotong besar kue bolu lemon berbentuk lingkaran dan meletakkannya diwadah kotak-kotak. Di kotak yang lain ada nasi, mie goreng, ayam panggang yang tampak lezat dan berkilauan karena sausnya, dan juga beberapa botol jus jeruk, "Kita akan piknik."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali dan ayah setuju untuk piknik di tengah kebun teh di pegunungan, kau pasti suka Chanyeol, mungkin selama ini kau kepanasan di sini, tapi aku jamin di kebun teh nanti, kau akan kedinginan."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, mengamati Baekhyun yang tampak ceria, bersenandung sambil mengatur bekal-bekal pikniknya ke dalam tas berbentuk keranjang besar yang telah di siapkannya.

Piknik di ruangan terbuka, berbahaya. Apalagi Chanyeol mulai menemukan petunjuk bahwa beberapa agen pemerintah yang khusus melakukan maintenance terhadap hubungan luar negeri secara rahasia, mulai mengendus perjanjian kerjasama antara profesor Byun dengan organisasi asing tersebut. Tetapi sekali lagi Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan merasa tidak tega harus mengatakan bahwa seharusnya mereka tidak pergi piknik. Yah... Chanyeol hanya harus mencoba tampil tidak mencolok, meskipun rasanya sulit mengingat penampilannya yang amat berbeda.

Dia melangkah keluar dapur, dan berpapasan dengan profesor Byun, mereka bertatapan penuh makna, "Kenapa kau menyetujui kegiatan piknik di luar itu?" Tatapan Chanyeol tampak mencela, "Kau tahu bukan bahwa itu berbahaya?"

Profesor Byun tampak menyesal, "Aku tahu ini berbahaya, tetapi Baekhyun menginginkannya dan dia tampak sangat bahagia dengan rencana itu hingga aku tidak tega untuk mencegahnya." Chanyeol mengamati profesor Byun dan kemudian tersenyum pahit. Lelaki ini sama sepertinya, bersedia melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan senyum ceria Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Mereka memilih tempat berumput rendah di tengah kebun teh yang terbuka untuk umum, udara sejuk dan berangin, membuat Chanyeol meragukan acara makan siang di alam terbuka seperti ini. Dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan sweater tipis dan mengerutkan keningnya.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga acara piknik ini sepadan, Baekhyun begitu ceria hingga matanya berbinar-binar dan pipinya bersemu kemerahan, tampak amat sangat cantik.

Meskipun udara dingin dan berangin, membuat rambut mereka berantakan, tetapi mau tidak mau Chanyeol menyukai acara ini, makanannya sangat lezat, dibuat sendiri oleh tangan mungil Baekhyun yang terampil.

"Ayo kita ke sungai. di belakang kebun teh ini ada sungai kecil yang mengalir, air nya bening sekali dan sedingin es."

Baekhyun beranjak dengan bersemangat ketika mereka menyelesaikan makannya. Chanyeol melirik ke arah profesor Byun, lelaki tua itu tampak mengantuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian saja yang ke sana, medan untuk pergi ke sungai itu terlalu berat untukku karena harus menuruni bukit yang licin. Mungkin aku akan menikmati udara dan tidur dulu."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Chanyeol, "Apakah kau mau menemaniku?"

Chanyeol masih menatap profesor Byun, sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, "Anda tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini profesor?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol ragu. Bagaimana kalau lelaki tua ini melarikan diri? Tetapi kemudian dia menghapus kemungkinan itu dari benaknya. Dia memegang Baekhyun, dan dia tahu profesor Byun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun, lelaki itu terlalu mencintai puterinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini." Profesor Byun melemparkan tatapan penuh makna, tampaknya mengerti apa yang sedang berputar di benak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti ajakan Baekhyun menuruni bukit itu, menuju sungai yang katanya sangat indah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdebar, tentu saja, dibalik sikap cerianya sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa gugup kalau berada di dekat Chanyeol, lelaki itu memang jarang tersenyum dan selalu memasang ekspresi datar, tetapi kalau dia tersenyum meskipun hanyalah senyuman tipis ketampanannya makin luar biasa.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan tenang di sisinya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Dingin?" Chanyeol sepertinya mengamati Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala malu.

"Tidak kok, aku senang begini." Gumam Baekhyun dalam senyum. Dan kemudian tanpa disangkanya, lelaki itu melepaskan jaket warna cokelat gelapnya dan meletakkannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Eh... tapi kau yang akan kedinginan." Gumam Baekhyun protes. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, aku laki-laki aku yang lebih kuat."

Dada Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh perasaan asing yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, dia menatap Chanyeol malu-malu dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih ya."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu jemari kuatnya menggandeng Baekhyun menuju sungai.

Mereka sampai di tepian tebing yang tidak terlalu dalam, dan sungai itu ada di bawah, tampak bergemericik dengan aliran bening yang menyegarkan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, menuruni lembah menuju sungai tidak akan menyulitkannya, tetapi tanah yang landai itu licin dan basah dengan lumpur di ujungnya, dia meragukan kalau Baekhyun bisa melaluinya, diliriknya Baekhyun yang mengenakan kemeja putih, celana pendek selutut warna hitam dan sandal datar... perempuan ini akan mengotori kemejanya yang putih bersih, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau bisa menuruninya?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku biasanya menuruninya sendiri, meskipun beberapa kali aku terpeleset dan berguling-guling di lumpur yang empuk itu." Gumamnya lucu, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh, "Well kalau begitu mari kita coba." Jemarinya menggandeng jemari mungil Baekhyun, mengajaknya menuruni tanah yang landai itu dengan hati-hati.

Mereka bergerak pelan, menyadari betapa licinnya tanah itu di bawah alas kaki mereka, hingga kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuat mereka tergelincir ke bawah. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat-erat jemari Chanyeol... Tetapi tiba-tiba saja kakinya terantuk baru yang entah kenapa menyembul di balik lumpur. langkahnya terhuyung dan kemudian jatuh kehilangan keseimbangannya, membawa Chanyeol bersamanya.

Dengan cepat tubuh mereka berguling, dan baru berhenti setelah mencapai ujung lembah di tepi sungai. Tubuh dan pakaian mereka belepotan lumpur yang basah, bahkan ada beberapa di rambut dan wajah mereka.

Chanyeol yang bangun duluan duduk di atas lumpur dan mencoba membersihkan pakaian dan rambutnya, sebuah usaha yang sia-sia mengingat lumpur itu begitu banyaknya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih terengah karena berguling tadi, tetapi kemudian ketika melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang belepotan lumpur, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Sungguh pemandangan yang langka menemukan Chanyeol yang selalu tampiI sempurna sekarang benar-benar dilumuri lumpur kecokelatan.

Tawanya membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Tentu saja tatapan memperingatkan itu tidak mempan untuk Baekhyun, dia terlalu geli hingga tawanya makin keras, lalu tawa itu menular, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan senyumnya melebar menjadi kekehan pelan, dia mengangkat alis dan memandang dirinya sendiri, "Aku tidak membawa baju ganti." Gumamnya sambil melempar tatapan menuduh ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap ke arah keindahan di depannya, Baekhyun yang cantik dan tertawa lepas, meskipun belepotan lumpur, tiba-tiba dada Chanyeol terasa hangat dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Diraihnya Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan diciumnya lembut. Semula Baekhyun terkesiap, matanya membelalak. tetapi Chanyeol sangat ahli, tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak berpengalaman, di kecupnya bibir Baekhyun berkali kali dan kemudian dengan tanpa kentara dipagutnya lembut, seperti seorang kekasih yang mencoba meyakinkan pasangannya bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Kemudian Chanyeol merasakan penyerahan diri Baekhyun dari matanya yang terpejam dan tubuhnya yang lunglai pasrah dalam pelukan Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengerang dengan perasaan memiliki dan memperdalam ciumannya, dengan lumatan penuh gairah yang tidak tertahankan lagi. dilumatnya bibir Baekhyun, dirasakannya kemanisan yang luar biasa dari bibir itu, dan kemudian lidahnya menelusup, menjelajahi seluruh bibir Baekhyun dan mengenalinya, dengan lembut tentu saja karena Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun lari ketakutan akibat gairahnya yang bergejolak.

Lama kemudian, ketika Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun megap-megap akibat ciumannya yang terlalu dalam, dia melepaskan bibirnya. Kepala mereka masih beradu begitu dekat, napas mereka masih hangat dan menyatu. Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa bibir Baekhyun sedikit bengkak akibat ciumannya yang kuat. Lalu mata cokelat dalamnya menatap ke arah mata Baekhyun yang berkabut, membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu kemerahan, "Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena menciummu." Suara Chanyeol datar dan serak, "Karena aku sudah ingin melakukannya sejak lama."

Semu kemerahan di pipi Baekhyun makin nyata, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencangnya, oh Astaga! Chanyeol menciumnya! Lelaki itu menciumnya! Apakah itu hanyalah ungkapan gairah terpendamnya ataukah Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik kepadanya?

Mata Baekhyun mencoba menyelami mata cokelat Chanyeol yang dalam dan dia tidak menemukan jawabannya, tetapi kemudian bibir Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku."

Baekhyun tidak marah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa marah? Perasaannya campur aduk dan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tetapi Baekhyun tahu pasti, 'marah' bukanlah salah satu di antaranya.

.

.

Sementara itu dari atas tebing, tanpa diketahui oleh dua sosok manusia yang berpelukan itu, profesor Byun berdiri mengamati dengan bingung campur lega. Bingung karena rasa bersalahnya menyeruak, membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja dalam pesona Chanyeol tanpa peringatan, tetapi sekaligus lega, lega karena Chanyeol tertarik kepada Baekhyun, kalau perasaan itu bisa tumbuh lebih dalam, itu mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah pasti tidak akan membunuh perempuan yang dicintainya bukan?

Profesor Byun rela melakukan apapun. Apapun, bahkan dengan taruhan nyawanya, asalkan Baekhyun bisa selamat.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berdua berubah sejak ciuman di tepi sungai itu, Baekhyun tidak menahan-nahan lagi rasa tertariknya yang bertumbuh dengan pesat kepada Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya, lelaki itu tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepada Baekhyun.

Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan sangat menikmatinya. Kadang mereka hanya berdiam di rumah, tidak kemana-mana, duduk membaca dengan secangkir kopi panas di meja. Setelah lama, Chanyeol akan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menciuminya, lalu mereka akan bercumbu.

Tetapi rupanya Chanyeol masih menahan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Baekhyun adalah perempuan polos yang belum berpengalaman, dan Chanyeol tidak mampu merusak kepolosan itu hanya karena ingin melampiaskan gairahnya.

Dia sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Mereka memang baru bertemu sebentar. tetapi dorongan gairah mereka dan keterikatan di antara mereka begitu kuatnya. membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah tempatnya berlabuh.

Kemudian di suatu malam, ketika Baekhyun pulang dia menemukan ruangan begitu gelap dan pekat. dahinya mengernyit. Apakah mati lampu? Tetapi lampu jalanan menyala terang di sekeliling kompleks, berarti tidak mungkin mati lampu. Lagipula kenapa rumah begitu senyap. dimana Chanyeol dan ayahnya?

Baekhyun masuk ke ruang tengah, ruangan dengan karpet tebal dan sofa empuk, tempat dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol, ruangan itu temaram, oleh cahaya lilin. Baekhyun melangkah semakin masuk ke tengah ruangan dan mendapati, pemandangan yang sangat indah dan mencengangkan.

Sembilan buah lilin biru yang diatur dengan posisi setengah melingkar, begitu indahnya menguarkan cahaya keemasan dengan nuansa biru, menimbulkan bayangan bergerak di seluruh ruangan yang temaram, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya?" suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar dekat di belakangnya, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya lembut. cahaya lilin telah menciptakan siluet di sana, hingga membuat Chanyeol kelihatan misterius.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ini bagus sekali."

Chanyeol lalu menghela Baekhyun mendekati lilin-lilin itu, "Aku sebenarnya ingin membeli bunga mawar, sembilan tangkai bunga mawar untukmu, yang artinya 'saling mencintai selamanya'. Tetapi kemudian aku melihat lilin biru ini. sangat indah, aku membayangkannya menyala di kegelapan. menyambutmu pulang, rasanya akan lebih romantis daripada ketika aku memberimu sembilan tangkai mawar merah." Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah serius, "Aku baru sebentar mengenalmu, tetapi aku tahu bahwa kau berbeda Baekhyun, kau memiliki hatiku begitu saja tanpa aku menyadarinya."

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak. Terharu sekaligus bahagia, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kalimat Chanyeol itu... lelaki itu memang selalu bersikap lembut dan penuh sayang kepada Baekhyun, tetapi belum pernah satu ungkapan cintapun terungkap, apakah ini... apakah ini adalah pernyataan cinta Chanyeol?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kotak beludru terbuka, dengan cincin emas yang berhiaskan berlian putih berkilauan di dalamnya ada di tangan Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menatap cincin itu, terpukau oleh keindahannya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapan mata terkejut ke arah Chanyeol, ekspresi lelaki itu mengungkapkan maksudnya dan jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang.

Apakah Chanyeol...

"Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi isteriku?"

Ucapan lamaran itu terucap dari bibir Chanyeol yang tipis dan indah. dengan suara serak dan penuh perasaan, membuat air mata Baekhyun membanjir. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa pertimbangan apa-apa lagi. Yang penting adalah Chanyeol mencintainya, dan dia mencintai laki-laki itu. Perasaan mereka begitu dalamnya, dan mereka harus bersama.

"Ya Chanyeol, aku mau... aku mau..."

.

.

.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke Italia untuk menikah." Chanyeol bergumam pada tengah malam, setelah yakin bahwa Baekhyun terlelap dan tak akan bangun, dia menemui profesor Byun yang masih mengerjakan penelitiannya di ruang kerjanya.

Profesor Byun yang tadi setuju untuk sembunyi sementara di ruang kerjanya sementara Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan serius, "Itu bagus." Lelaki tua itu lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa kau tahu kenapa aku menyetujui pernikahan ini."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan melindungi Baekhyun dengan nyawaku sendiri."

Wajah Profesor Byun tampak sedih, menyadari kalau Chanyeol tidak mau membunuhnya, organisasi itu pasti akan mengirimkan orang lain untuk menghabisinya. Tetapi setidaknya Baekhyun tidak terlibat, setidaknya Baekhyun berada di tangan orang yang paling kuat untuk melindunginya, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol, aku bersyukur Baekhyun akan menikah dengan seseorang sepertimu." Profesor Byun mengucap restunya dengan lemah, merasakan sedikit pedih di dadanya karena Baekhyun, puterinya satu-satunya sebentar lagi akan dijauhkan dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Kemudian Chanyeol menelepon Kris dan menceritakan semuanya, membuat lelaki itu tercengang.

"Maksudmu... kau akan membatalkan semua tugas itu karena kau jatuh cinta dengan anak perempuan si profesor?"

"Kau sudah mendengar sendiri tadi." Jawab Chanyeol tenang. Kris tampak kehabisan kata-kata, lalu lelaki itu mendesah, masih tampak kaget,

"Apakah kau yakin, Chanyeol? Kau tidak pernah gagal dalam tugasmu sebelumnya... Apalagi profesor dan puterinya ini adalah tugas yang sangat mudah... reputasi "Sang Pembunuh" akan tercoreng kalau itu terjadi."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan reputasi "Sang Pembunuh", dia sudah lama mati, kau tahu aku sudah membuatnya pensiun sejak lama. dan menjalani hidupku sebagai Park Chanyeol. Hanya karenamu lah aku mau membangunkan lagi "Sang Pembunuh", tetapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Kris. Aku mencintai Baekhyun dan aku akan menjaganya."

"Bagaimana dengan sang profesor?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah menawarkan untuk membawanya ke Italia untuk melindunginya, tetapi dia menolak. Dia ternyata mengidap kanker hati, umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi, jadi dia pasrah menunggu apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh organisasi itu kepadanya, lagipula dia berpikir kalau dia ikut ke Italia, dia akan membawakan bahaya terus menerus kepada Baekhyun."

Kris tercenung, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Oke. mau bagaimana lagi. Kau sepertinya benar-benar serius dengan perempuan yang satu ini. Aku akan menginformasikan bahwa aku gagal melakukan yang mereka minta kepada organisasi itu, dan bersiap untuk kehilangan kesempatan besar membangun kilang minyakku di negara itu." Suaranya tampak mencela tapi tidak marah, malahan Chanyeol mendengar senyum di dalam suaranya, "Sebaiknya cepat kau bawa gadis itu pergi, Chanyeol, penelitian sang profesor sangat penting dan rahasia dan begitu aku menginformasikan kepada organisasi itu bahwa kau sudah melepaskan tugasmu, mereka akan berusaha mengirimkan pembunuh lain tanpa melalui aku, yang mungkin lebih kasar dan menggunakan cara rendahan daripada dirimu."

.

.

.

"Kenapa ayah tidak bisa ikut ke Italia untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami?" Baekhyun masih saja mengerutkan keningnya rupanya hal itu masih mengganjal di benaknya meskipun mereka telah melalui adu argumentasi dan penjelasan-penjelasan yang panjang sehingga menemukan kompromi, koper-koper sudah di packing rapi, dan mereka sedang menunggu taxi untuk mengantar ke bandara. Profesor Byun tersenyum lembut, mengecup dahi puterinya itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan sabar mengulang kembali alasan yang selalu didengungkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu ayah tidak bisa, ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ayah tetap tinggal. Toh kau bisa mengunjungi ayah nanti kalau sudah menikah." Profesor Byun mengernyit dalam hatinya, memandang wajah Baekhyun dalam-dalam, puteri kesayangannya yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilihatnya lagi.

Ada alasan lain lagi yang tidak diberitahukannya kepada Baekhyun, kondisi kesehatannya benar-benar sudah buruk sekarang, mungkin karena gaya hidupnya yang tidak sehat, membuat tubuhnya yang sudah menua tumbang oleh berbagai penyakit, terakhir dia memeriksakan diri, dokter sudah mendiagnosis dirinya mengidap kanker hati. Yah, bagaimanapun juga umur manusia ada batasnya, setidaknya dia bisa meninggal dengan pengetahuan bahwa Baekhyun di jaga di tangan yang tepat.

Sebenarnya butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun supaya mau meninggalkan ayahnya di sini untuk menikah di Italia. Baekhyun bersikeras mengajak ayahnya, bahkan dia meminta supaya mereka menikah di negara ini saja sehingga tidak perlu meninggalkan profesor Byun. Ketika Chanyeol menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun, profesor Byun turun tangan, dengan kasih sayang seorang ayah. dia menerangkan bahwa ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya di sini, bahwa dia terlalu tua dan lelah untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh, bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja di sini selama Baekhyun berangkat ke Italia untuk menikah dan berbulan madu.

Profesor Byun menekankan bahwa setelah bulan madu mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa pulang lagi kemari itu mungkin merupakan kebohongan putihnya pada Baekhyun karena jauh di dalam hatinya, profesor Byun tahu bahwa Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan membawa Baekhyun pulang lagi, demi keselamatan Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mau mengerti semua penjelasan profesor Byun dan mau berangkat ke Italia bersama Chanyeol meninggalkan ayahnya di sini.

Taxi mereka datang dan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi membisu, menyalami profesor Byun dengan ekspresi datar, "Semoga kau baik-baik saja profesor." Gumamnya tenang, penuh makna.

Profesor Byun tersenyum, lalu tanpa di duga memeluk Chanyeol dengan cepat lalu menepuk bahunya, "Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik." Pesannya.

Baekhyun menangis, memeluk ayahnya dan mencium ke dua pipinya, "Ayah jaga diri ya, segera setelah menikah, aku akan pulang lagi bersama Chanyeol." Bisiknya dengan berurai air mata, tidak menyadari bahwa Profesor Byun melempar pandangan ke arah Chanyeol, pandangan penuh pengetahuan bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun tidak akan pernah kembali ke negara ini.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, mereka mendarat di bandar udara internasional, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Tuscany, kawasan yang terkenal dengan perkebunan anggur dan zaitun. Meskipun lelah. Baekhyun sangat menikmati perjalanan itu dan merasa sayang jika sampai tertidur, dia sangat menyukai tempat, pemandangan, suasana, dan keindahan kota-kota kuno dan ladang bunga matahari damai dan tak berujung di pedesaan.

Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa mereka sekarang berada di daerah antara Florence dan Siena yang juga mencakup wilayah anggur Chianti dan juga San Gimignano, di mana Chanyeol sendiri memiliki perkebunan anggur yang cukup luas di sana.

Mereka harus menempuh sekitar 80 kilometer lagi menuju ke kota Lucca, sebuah kota yang berada di atas sebuah dataran tinggi dengan pegunungan Alpen menjulang di atasnya.

Selama beberapa jam kemudian, Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur, dan baru terbangun ketika Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut, dia tertidur pulas di pangkuan Chanyeol, "Kita sudah sampai di kotaku " Gumam Chanyeol serak, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata dalam dan bergairah.

Baekhyun terpesona. Kota ini hampir seperti bayangannya ketika melihat acara-acara yang membahas wisata Italia di televisi, kota ini terkenal oleh dinding yang dulunya merupakan benteng pertahanan, peninggalan dari arsitektur kuno yang megah, dan juga peninggalan bangunan bersejarah lainnya.

Tempat tinggal Chanyeol sendiri merupakan sebuah kastil yang indah bercat putih bersih, menjulang di tengah dataran rumput dan warna oranye pepohonan menjelang musim gugur.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan beberapa pelayan pria langsung datang dan mengangkut barang-barang mereka.

Gongyoo sang pelayan utama berdiri menyambut di depan, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum hangatnya, "Selamat datang tuan Chanyeol, selamat datang nona Baekhyun." Lelaki itu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Apakah persiapan pernikahan sudah siap?"

"Semua sudah disiapkan tuan. berkas-berkasnya sudah diletakkan di meja anda oleh pengacara anda, besok dijadwalkan pernikahan jam sepuluh di sini."

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Maafkan aku atas pernikahan yang tergesa-gesa ini. Tetapi aku sungguh ingin menikahimu, dan tidak ingin diperlambat oleh urusan persiapan pesta dan yang lainnya. Kita bisa menikah dulu, diam-diam, rahasia. Dan kemudian menikmati bulan madu kita dalam ketenangan, setelah waktunya tepat, baru kita umumkan pernikahan ini dan kemudian merancang pesta yang sangat besar untuk merayakannya dan mengundang semua orang yang perlu diundang."

Baekhyun tersenyum, melemparkan tatapan mata memuja kepada Chanyeol, "Aku tidak peduli dengan pesta. Aku ingin segera menjadi milikmu, Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, dalam upacara pernikahan yang sederhana, mereka terikat sebagai suami isteri, hanya disaksikan oleh Kris, pengacara dan beberapa orang kepercayaan Chanyeol. lelaki itu melingkarkan cincin tanda kepemilikannya di jemari Baekhyun, dan kemudian mengecup pengantinnya.

Meskipun sederhana dan tidak dirayakan dalam keramaian, Baekhyun sangat bahagia, dia lampak begitu cantik dan berbinar-binar sehingga Kris pun menyenggol Chanyeol sambil mengamati Baekhyun, "Tak heran kau begitu terpesona kepadanya, dia begitu cantik, dan kecantikannya begitu luar biasa." Kris menatap Baekhyun dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Dia tidak seperti penduduk lokal negara itu pada umumnya, tidakkah kau memperhatikan rambutnya, tekstur wajahnya dan warna kulitnya yang Seputih susu itu? Aku merasa dia lebih mirip perempuan China dengan rambul hitam yang tebal dan bentuk tubuh yang mungil tetapi sintal itu."

Kris sendiri berdarah China setengah amerika latin, Ibunya Orang China asli, sedangkan Ayahnya seorang pengusaha Amerika latin yang jatuh cinta dan menikahi ibunya dalam kunjungan bisnisnya ke China.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata puas, mengagumi kecantikan isterinya, miliknya. Lalu dia melemparkan tatapan mata mencela kepada Kris, "Kau berani-beraninya mengomentari bentuk tubuh isteriku?"

Kris tertawa, "Hei, aku memuji isterimu. Dia memang luar biasa cantiknya, apakah ibunya atau ayahnya mungkin keturunan China?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Tidak. Dia melihat sendiri foto Profesor Byun dan mendiang isterinya. Tidak ada sedikitpun terlihat ada darah China mengalir di tubuh mereka. Tetapi kata-kata Kris ada benarnya juga, Chanyeol selama ini tidak pernah memikirkannya, tetapi jika dilihat dengan benar, Baekhyun benar-benar tampak berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia akan menyelidikinya nanti.

Nanti. Karena sekarang, waktunya dia memiliki isterinya.

Pesta sudah hampir usai, dan Chanyeol merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang isterinya, dengan bergairah dan penuh makna, hingga Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, lalu mengikuti Chanyeol dihela menuju kamar besar mereka yang telah disiapkan, meninggalkan para tamu di belakang mereka.

Kamar itu besar dan indah, cahayanya temaram. dan Baekhyun melihat satu-satunya cahaya itu berasal dari sembilan lilin biru yang diatur setengah melingkar dengan indahnya di sana. Matanya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum haru, teringat akan kenangan indah ketika Chanyeol melamarnya dalam buaian cahaya temaram dari sembilan Iilin biru yang indah itu.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendesah ketika lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup sisi leher Baekhyun, membuatnya menggelenyar, "Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol berbisik serak, merasa puas ketika Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku berharap ketika kau melihat lilin berwarna biru itu, kau akan selalu mengingat betapa aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, betapa aku sangat sangat menyayangimu dan ingin menjagamu selamanya."

Lelaki itu menurunkan gaun putih Baekhyun yang indah, yang khusus dipesan untuk pernikahan mereka. Kemudian mengecupi pundak Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, pasrah dah bersandar kepada Chanyeol, suaminya.

"Aku sangat ingin memilikimu. Kau membuatku hampir gila karena menahan gairahku, tetapi aku tidak ingin menodaimu. tidak sebelum kau resmi menjadi milikku." Chanyeol bergumam serak, mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun dari belakang, kemudian melumat bibirnya dari sana. Kecupannya lembut, penuh penghargaan, membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu dihargai, begitu dicintai sebagai seorang perempuan.

Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh buah dadanya yang hanya terlindung bra berwarna krem berenda yang mungil, karena gaun pengantinnya telah melorot sampai ke pinggang. Chanyeol membuka bra Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu jemarinya menangkup payudara Baekhyun, memberikan kehangatan di sana sehingga tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang atas sensasi pertama yang dirasakannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan jemarinya sambil lalu namun penuh keahlian ke puting payudaranya. membuat puting itu menegang, menginginkan sentuhan lebih dan lebih lagi. Dan Chanyeol memberikannya, jemarinya memilin puting Baekhyun dengan lembut. berhati-hati supaya tidak menyakitinya. Menikmati indahnya payudara isterinya yang begitu pas di tangannya.

Kejantanan Chanyeol menegang dan siap untuk Baekhyun, dia kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil isterinya dan membawanya ke ranjang, dibaringkannya tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut, lelaki itu setengah menindih Baekhyun, tangannya bertumpu pada tepi kepala Baekhyun, kepalanya menunduk dan menatap mata Baekhyun dengan mata teduhnya, "Nanti rasanya akan sakit." Gumam Chanyeol dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menatap wajah Chanyeol di atasnya, jemarinya terulur lembut dan membelai wajah Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu menelengkan kepala dan mengecup jemarinya dengan mata terpejam, "Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun bergumam lembut, malahan membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, semua orang bilang rasanya akan sangat sakit bagimu." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Apapun yang terjadi sayang, kau harus tahu bahwa menyakitimu adalah hal terakhir yang aku pikirkan."

Lelaki itu lalu menunduk dan menghadapkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, dia mengecup kehangatan bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, kemudian melumatnya, membuat Baekhyun melingkarkan kepalanya di sekeliling leher Chanyeol, semakin merapatkan lelaki itu kepadanya.

Bibir Chanyeol menjelajah. memberikan ciuman yang luar biasa lembut dan menggoda ke seluruh bibir Baekhyun, lidahnya berpilin dengan lidah Baekhyun, menggoda di sana, dan kemudian dengan sebelah tangannya, lelaki itu memelorotkan gaun Baekhyun yang sudah berada di pinggang, menurunkannya hingga menuruni pinggulnya, Baekhyun membantu dengan melemparkan gaun itu melalui kakinya. Sekarang dia sudah berbaring, setengah telanjang dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam krem berenda yang senada dengan branya yang sudah dibuang Chanyeol ke karpet tadi. Chanyeol menatap tubuh isterinya dan terpesona akan keindahan warna Putih seperti susu di kulit isterinya. Jemarinya menelusuri di sana, kembali ke buah dadanya dan mencumbunya lembut, tangannya memilin puting payudara Baekhyun dan membuatnya mengeras kembali.

Lalu lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, meniupkan uap napasnya yang hangat di puting itu, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar melengkungkan punggungnya dan meminta lebih, dan kemudian Chanyeol menjilatkan lidahnya menggoda di puting payudara Baekhyun, menimbulkan sensasi seperti tersengat listrik di sana. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, dan mendorong kepala Chanyeol makin mendekat, sampai kemudian lelaki itu menenggelamkan payudara Baekhyun ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya pelan.

Gairah yang luar biasa pekat langsung menyelubungi Baekhyun, menimbulkan rasa aneh di pangkal pahanya. Tanpa sadar membuatnya mengangkat pinggulnya untuk semakin mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol, mendekatkan diri pada kejantanannya yang makin terasa keras, mendesakkan diri ke pangkal paha Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu membuka dasi dan kemejanya, dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke karpet. Tubuh mereka yang telanjang berpadu, dada mereka bersentuhan, kulit dengan kulit, panas dengan panas, gairah dengan gairah, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang menyelimuti Baekhyun, dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, tidak tahu sensasi itu sebelumnya, hanya tahu bahwa dia ingin dipuaskan, entah dengan cara apa.

Lalu Chanyeol menurunkan celananya sekaligus, dan membuat Baekhyun terkesiap melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk dirinya. Tatapan mata Chanyeol tajam agak berkabut oleh gairah, dia mengetahui Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan, dan lelaki itu lalu mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Kau akan bisa menerimaku, Sayang." Ciumannya turun ke leher, ke bahu dan ke payudara Baekhyun, menghadiahi setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun dengan kecupan sayang. Lalu lelaki itu mengecup perutnya dan menyentuhkan lidahnya lembut, menimbulkan rasa panas dan menyengat di sana.

Dengan jemarinya, Chanyeol lalu menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun, hingga bergulung sebelah pahanya dan berdiam di sana. Baekhyun memekik ketika Chanyeol membuka pahanya dan mencoba menutup pangkal pahanya, merasa malu luar biasa, tidak pernah sekalipun ada lelaki yang berbuat seintim ini dengannya. Tetapi Chanyeol malahan mengecup lembut jemari Baekhyun yang menutup pangkal pahanya dan menyingkirkan jemari Baekhyun itu, senyumannya kepada Baekhyun benar-benar intens dan penuh rasa memiliki.

"Aku suamimu." Hanya satu kata, cukup satu kata untuk menunjukkan betapa Chanyeol memiliki setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun, membuat tangan Baekhyun lunglai, pasrah di samping tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Chanyeol menunduk, lalu mengecup kewanitaannya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengerang, meremas seprei dalam genggaman tangannya ketika kecupan Chanyeol di kewanitaannya makin intens, lelaki itu benar-benar menikmati seluruh sisi kewanitaan Baekhyun, mencumbunya, mencecap setiap rasanya dengan lidahnya yang hangat. dan ketika menemukan titik kecil di sana, lelaki ini memberikan seluruh perhatiannya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan erangannya, merasakan sensasi melayang akibat cumbuan Chanyeol di titik paling sensitif tubuhnya, titik yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya sebelumnya.

Baekhyun sudah basah, panas dan siap. Chanyeol tahu itu. Dia kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya, setengah ragu apakah Baekhyun benar-benar siap menerimanya untuk memasukinya. Disentuhkannya kejantanannya di sana, membuat Baekhyun mengerang, menatap mata Chanyeol dengan ketakutan yang dalam.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, mereka saling bertatapan, dan kemudian Chanyeol menyatukan tubuh mereka, membuat Baekhyun mengerang karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyengatnya di bawah sana, jemarinya mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol dengan kuat, hampir mencakarnya.

Merasakan betapa kencangnya kewanitaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerang, napasnya terangah dan kepalanya menunduk, hidungnya menempel di hidung Baekhyun, tatapannya lembut penuh cinta.

"Tahan sayang." Dan kemudian. dengan satu hentakan tanpa ampun, Chanyeol menyatukan keseluruhan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu memekik keras, menahan sakit dan perasaan aneh yang menyeruak di dalam dirinya.

Mereka terdiam dengan napas terengah, saling bertatapan. Chanyeol memberikan kesempatan kepada Baekhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya, dan ketika dirasakan betapa tubuh Baekhyun telah santai menerimanya, Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya pelan-pelan membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sakit ya." Chanyeol berbisik lembut, mengecup pelipis Baekhyun, mengecup hidungnya dan kemudian mengecup kernyitan di dahinya, berusaha menghilangkannya.

Baekhyun mengehela napas panjang, sedikit nyeri dan tidak nyaman di bawah sana, tetapi kesadaran bahwa tubuhnya telah menyatu dengan tubuh Chanyeol dan dia telah termiliki oleh lelaki itu membuat dadanya mengembang penuh cinta, dia tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, senyum yang sangat mempengaruhi lelaki itu karena membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin lama semakin cepat, membawa Baekhyun melewati batas yang tidak pernah berani dilompatinya sebelumnya. Rasa sakit dan pedih itu berbaur dengan kenikmatan, membuat Baekhyun melayang, tubuhnya mengikuti ritme tubuh Chanyeol sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengerang dalam-dalam karena kenikmatan tak tertahankan yang menghujani tubuhnya, menyatukan dirinya sedalam mungkin. dan kemudian mencapai puncak pelepasannya, membawa Baekhyun bersamanya,

Rasanya luar biasa nikmat, seperti dilemparkan ke dalam sumur yang sangat dalam dan nikmat penuh dengan stimulasi di setiap saraf tubuhnya. Darah Baekhyun berdesir oleh derasnya aliran kenikmatan yang memenuhi setiap pembuluh darahnya, dia mengerang ketika mencapai orgasmenya, mengangkat pinggulnya menerima tubuh

Chanyeol yang menghujamnya sepenuhnya dan merasakan pelepasan lelaki itu yang hangat dan panas jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol rebah di atas Baekhyun, dengan tetap menahan diri agar tidak menimpakan berat tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun, matanya menatap Baekhyun dalam, mereka saling tersenyum penuh cinta, kemudian Chanyeol bergumam serak, "Isteriku, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Kehidupan mungkin hanyalah sebuah perjamuan dan kematian adalah hidangan penutupnya, tetapi aku berjanji kepadamu, aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga kita menikmati hidangan penutup kita." Sebuah janji yang diwakili oleh sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang menyala redup menerangi ruangan.

Lambang janji cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **-=Kembali ke masa sekarang=-**

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan terkesiap menatap bingung pada ruangan di sekelilingnya. Bau obat yang kuat dan seluruh dinding bercat putih membuatnya tahu dia sedang berada di mana.

Ada infus di lengannya, dan ketika meraba kepalanya, ada perban di sana, terasa sedikit nyeri ketika disentuh. Jantung Baekhyun bergolak cepat dan air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya.

Dia sudah ingat semuanya...

Semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol sampai perpisahannya akibat kecelakaan itu. Dan kemudian Baekhyun teringat ekspresi sedih Chanyeol ketika dia menembaknya. Ekspresinya begitu terluka meskipun lelaki itu memanggilnya 'sayang'.

Baekhyun menangis keras-keras penuh penyesalan, menyadari bahwa dia telah menembak suaminya sendiri. Menyadari bahwa dia mungkin telah membunuh suami yang amat sangal dicintainya. Park Chanyeol adalah suaminya. belahan jiwanya yang selama ini terpisah jauh karena keadaan.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Annyeong... maaf udah lama baru update. Aku ngetiknya nyicil-nyicil sambil namatin **Make It Right** 2 season, aku habis download banyak drama BL Thailand soalnya :D #FijoshiGarisKeras

Btw chapter ini puanjaaaaaang banget! Aku sampai bosan ngetiknya (untung dicicil) :D

Ok, jangan lupa ninggalin review shayy..


	16. FIFTEEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

 **NC Alert !!!**

.

.

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Anda belum boleh berdiri, Tuan." Gongyoo yang memasuki ruangan tempat Chanyeol dirawat di ruangan ekslusif di pulau Jeju itu mengernyitkan keningnya dengan cemas, "Jangan memaksakan diri dulu."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Kapan aku diperbolehkan keluar dari sini?"

Ini terlalu lama, dia harus merenggut Baekhyun kembali. Perempuan itu tidak boleh terlalu lama di dekat Sehun. Chanyeol takut segala informasi yang dilimpahkan Sehun kepada Baekhyun akan membuat perempuan itu semakin jauh darinya. Kadangkala dia merasa cemas dan gusar luar biasa karena Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya, suaminya sendiri.

"Anda harus sehat dulu, Tuan Chanyeol, ingat, semua rencana ini membutuhkan kesehatan anda. Apalah artinya anda berhasil nanti kalau anda sakit."

Gongyoo ada benarnya juga. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Apakah kau sudah memberi instruksi kepada Kyungsoo?"

Gongyoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saat ini nona Baekhyun masih berada di rumah sakit. Anda tahu insiden dengan Yerin melukai kepalanya, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Segera setelah Baekhyun sadar. Kyungsoo akan bertindak." Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, menyesal karena Baekhyun harus menghadapi kengerian itu karena kelakuan Yerin yang tidak diduga. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa menduganya dari awal, tatapan memuja Yerin kepadanya hampir seperti obsesi terpendam, dan obsesi yang tak terlampiaskan bisa meledak ketika sudah mencapai titik puncaknya, membuat Yerin melakukan hal-hal yang tak terbayangkan. Chanyeol tidak mau bersikap kejam, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa leganya karena sekarang Yerin sudah tidak ada lagi untuk mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Oke. Kabari aku lagi nanti." Gumam Chanyeol, setengah mengusir Gongyoo dari kamarnya. Pelayan itu tentu saja sudah mengerti isyarat tuannya, dia setengah membungkukkan badannya dan pamit mengundurkan diri, keluar dari ruangan.

Lama kelamaan, Chanyeol merasakan nyeri di dadanya, dia melangkah dan kemudian duduk di atas ranjang, benaknya berkelana membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo mungkin harus memaksa Baekhyun atau bahkan menculiknya untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih belum mengingatnya, wanita itu bahkan menembaknya untuk menyelamatkan Sehun.

Perasaan cemburu membakarnya mengingat Baekhyun hampir saja membuka hatinya untuk Sehun. Tetapi untunglah dia bisa menahan diri dan mencoba memaklumi semuanya, mengingat Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya dan seluruh kenangannya tentang Chanyeol.

Tetapi bukankah jika cinta itu ada, maka akan selalu ada meskipun ingatan mereka hilang? Chanyeol telah memegang harapan itu sekian lama, terus menerus percaya bahwa meskipun Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingatnya, isterinya itu akan bisa mencintainya lagi. Chanyeol bertekad akan membawa Baekhyun ke italia, ke rumah mereka tempat mereka menghabiskan masa bulan madu yang indah, sayangnya urusan surat-surat penting menahannya di negara ini, membuat semuanya tertunda sehingga Sehun bisa merenggut Baekhyun kembali.

Sehun. Mata Chanyeol meredup dengan marah, seharusnya Sehun tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah isterinya, dia yakin bahwa atasan Sehun pasti sudah memberitahukan informasi itu kepadanya. Lelaki itu harusnya sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi harapan baginya untuk memiliki Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih isterinya yang sah, terikat resmi, miliknya seutuhnya.

Dia terkenang akan masa-masa bahagia itu, masa dimana hanya ada dia dan Baekhyun dan cinta yang luar biasa besar di antara mereka...

.

.

.

 **-=Satu bulan setelah pernikahan=-**

"Indah sekali." Baekhyun berseru bahagia melihat pemandangan di depannya, kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum lembutnya. Satu bulan dalam pernikahan mereka gunakan untuk menjelajah kota Lucca yang begitu indah. penuh dengan peninggalan bersejarah abad pertengahan. Sebenarnya bisa dikatakan Baekhyun yang menjelajah sementara Chanyeol yang menemani. Tidak habis terima kasih Baekhyun atas kesabaran Chanyeol menemaninya, meskipun Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol mungkin sudah bosan dengan seluruh tempat wisata di kota ini.

Kota Lucca ini memang sangat indah, alun-alun abad penengahan, gereja kecil. galeri seni dan jalur berbatu berpadu selaras dengan kedamaian dan keramahan penduduknya. Setiap pagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menentukan mereka akan kemana, mereka telah mengunjungi beberapa gereja yang dibangun di abad pertengahan, dan merupakan tempat bersejarah bergaya arsitektur Italia yang klasik dengan ciri khas koridor di lantai dasar. Salah satu yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi adalah gereja San Michele dengan Loggia. Selain itu Baekhyun juga telah mengunjungi gereja San Pietro Somaldi, dan tidak lupa gereja San Frediano, atau Duomo yang menjadi rumah bagi patung karya Jacopo della Quercia Tomb of Illaria del Carretto di abad 1410.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang salah satu sudut terbaik kota Lucca yakni Torre Guinigi di Via Sant'Andrea. Di tempat itu terdapat sebuah menara abad pertengahan dengan ek suci (holly oak) kuno di atasnya. Baekhyun berdiri di atas dan menatap ke bawah, ke arah atap-atap rumah berwarna merah bata yang tampak sangat indah berpadu dari atas, rambutnya berkibar ditiup angin dan senyumnya mengembang cerah di bawah naungan rindangnya pohon ek yang begitu besar.

"Kau senang?" Chanyeol begitu bahagia bersama Baekhyun selama sebulan ini. Pernikahan ini benar-benar membawa kepuasan luar dalam untuknya, Baekhyun telah mengubah kehidupannya yang kelam dan muram menjadi penuh cahaya. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama seakan tak terpisahkan, Chanyeol hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun sebentar unruk mengurus bisnisnya melalui telepon, untunglah dia memiliki pegawai tingkat tinggi yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengurus perkebunan anggur dan zaitunnya yang sangat luas. Biasanya setelah berjalan-jalan, mereka akan pulang dengan tubuh lelah tapi bahagia.

Lalu mereka akan mandi bersama, saling memijat di bawah guyuran air panas yang menyenangkan untuk kemudian bercinta dengan panas di kamar mandi. Malam-malam mereka bersama tidak kalah panasnya, mereka melewatkan hampir setiap malam dengan bercinta, memuaskan gairah yang seakan tidak pernah surut satu sama lain.

Chanyeol sangat puas dengan isterinya di atas ranjang sehingga tidak mungkin mampu melirik wanita lain. Begitupun dia menjadi sangat posesif kepada isterinya, melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada lelaki manapun yang berani melemparkan pandangannya kepada isterinya itu.

Mereka berdua baru sampai di rumah menjelang sore hari, dan memulai ritual yang menyenangkan dengan mandi bersama. Dengan lembut Chanyeol melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun, satu persatu menahankan gairahnya, setelah Baekhyun telanjang bulat, Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan setelah selesai dia mendorong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

Air pancuran yang hangat langsung menyiram tubuh mereka. melemaskan otot-otot mereka yang kaku setelah petualangan seharian mereka yang menyenangkan.

Chanyeol mengusapkan sabun cair yang penuh busa ke punggung Baekhyun, memijitnya lembut, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum nakal ke arahnya, perempuan itu juga mengusapkan sabun ke dada Chanyeol yang bidang, mereka saling menyabuni, dalam keheningan yang penuh makna, hanya gemericik air yang menaungi. Lalu setelah mereka selesai menyabuni dan membiarkan air menyapu busa-busa sabun di sekujur tubuh mereka. Chanyeol yang menahan diri seharian, langsung mengangkat sebelah paha Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu membuka diri ke arahnya, di dorongnya tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut supaya bersandar di marmer hitam kamar mandi, ditopangnya tubuh Baekhyun, dan kemudian kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras dan siap, meluncur memasuki tubuh Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua mengerang bersamaan atas penyatuan tubuh mereka, Chanyeol menunduk dan mencium leher Baekhyun yang terdongak ke belakang, tangannya menyangga pinggul Baekhyun, dan sebelahnya lagi mengangkat tungkai Baekhyun, membuatnya semakin leluasa memasukkan diri dan bergerak dalam ritme teratur yang makin lama makin cepat. Napas mereka terengah, menimbulkan uap di dinding kaca pancuran, tubuh mereka bergerak tanpa henti, mengejar gairah mereka yang ingin memuncak.

Sampai akhirnya dengan isyarat tanpa kata, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu, ke dalam penyatuan yang luas biasa, penyatuan intim seorang suami dengan isterinya.

Napas Chanyeol terengah dan tubuh isterinya terkulai dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan puas dan penuh rasa sayang. Kemudian membiarkan air hangat menyiram tubuh mereka, membersihkan semuanya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari pancuran. Dia kemudian menurunkan Baekhyun dan meraih handuk, lalu menggosok lembut tubuh isterinya untuk mengeringkannya. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol, dan meletakkannya di pipinya, tatapannya penuh cinta kepada suaminya itu.

"Aku merasa seperti di surga" bisiknya pelan, serak oleh cinta. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu memeluk isterinya erat-erat.

"Aku juga sayang, aku juga."

.

.

.

Tetapi pada akhirnya tiba saatnya Chanyeol harus menghadapinya, keadaan dimana dia harus mengungkapkan kenyataan kepada Baekhyun.

Suatu malam, setelah percintaan mereka yang hangat dan panas, Baekhyun bergumam setengah mengantuk.

"Aku ingin pulang dan menengok ayah," Baekhyun bergumam pelan, "Tadi aku menelepon ayah, dan suara ayah tampak lemah. Aku mencemaskan keadaannya."

Pulang ke rumah hanya akan membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun, dari laporan Kris, nyawa ayah Baekhyun masih terancam, apalagi lelaki itu sudah hampir memenuhi tenggat waktu untuk penyelesaian penelitiaannya. Order yang ditetapkan sudah jelas, bahwa Profesor Byun harus dibunuh setelah penelitian itu selesai. Dan ketika "Sang Pembunuh" gagal melaksanakan tugasnya, maka disewa pembunuh lain untuk melakukannya.

Chanyeol harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun, supaya perempuan itu mengerti.

Dan malam itu, mengalirlah seluruh kisahnya, dari kisah masa kecilnya yang kelam selepas dari panti asuhan, hingga tempaan demi tempaan yang diterimanya, yang membentuknya menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, sampai dengan pengakuan ayah kandungnya bahwa dia adalah penerus keluarga Park.

Sampai di situ, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, menanti reaksinya, dia akan siap kalau isterinya itu mungkin akan ketakutan kepadanya, atau bahkan membencinya, bagaimanapun juga, tangan Chanyeol sudah pernah berlumuran darah.

Tetapi nyatanya, Baekhyun malah memeluknya dan menangis, menyatakan simpati yang amat dalam kenapa Chanyeol harus mengalami semua kesakitan itu, dan begitu bersyukur karena sekarang bisa menjadi isteri Chanyeol, seseorang yang mungkin bisa meredakan seluruh kesakitan suaminya. Baekhyun ternyata benar-benar mencintainya, tidak peduli akan masa lalunya yang hitam. Tetapi kemudian kecemasan Baekhyun memuncak ketika Chanyeol menceritakan tentang masalah yang melilit ayahnya, bahwa sekarang nyawa ayah Baekhyun sedang terancam.

Perempuan itu menangis, merengek, dan begitu bersedih, meminta pulang ke negaranya untuk menengok ayahnya. Semula Chanyeol bersikeras tidak mengabulkan keinginannya, mengatakan bahwa itu semua bisa membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun, dan bahwa profesor Byun sendiri yang meminta Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun jauh-jauh darinya untuk menyelamatkannya. Chanyeol tidak mampu mengatakan tentang penyakit kanker yang diidap oleh ayah Baekhyun, dia tidak mungkin menambah kecemasan isterinya itu, biarlah nanti profesor Byun sendiri yang mengatakan kepada Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol menyerah, seorang lelaki yang begitu mencintai isterinya, hingga tidak mampu menolak keinginan isterinya yang dibarengi dengan kesedihan. Pada akhirnya dia setuju untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke Korea, dan kemudian, kalau Baekhyun berhasil membujuk ayahnya, mereka akan membawa profesor Byun ke ltalia.

Sebuah keputusan paling buruk yang pernah dibuat oleh Chanyeol, karena keputusan itu membuatnya kehilangan Baekhyun...

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, Baekhyun langsung menghambur memasukinya. mencari ayahnya. Dia menemukan ayahnya sedang menekuri kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya, "Ayah!" Baekhyun berseru, membuat profesor Byun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut. Hal itu wajar karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memberitahukan kedatangan mereka kepada ayahnya.

"Baekhyun..." sang ayah bergumam, masih terpana, lelaki tua itu lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dan meletakkan koper-koper mereka, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan tegas, "Chanyeol telah menceritakan kepadaku semuanya, ayah." Tatapannya menyayangkan. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya kepadaku? Mungkin kita akan bisa mengatasinya bersama, dan jangan pernah ayah berpikir aku akan mau-mau saja meninggalkan ayah menghadapi semuanya di sini. Ayah harus ikut denganku ke Italia."

Profesor Byun masih tampak kebingungan, hingga Chanyeol harus memecahkan suasana.

"Beristirahatlah dulu Baekhyun. ini sudah larut malam, ayahmu pasti juga ingin beristirahat, kita bicarakan semuanya besok ya." Baekhyun tampak ingin membantah, tetapi kemudian dia melirik ke arah ayahnya yang tampak begitu pucat dan lebih kurus. Apakah ayahnya sakit? Ataukah ayahnya terlalu hanyak pikiran, dengan segala peristiwa yang mengancam nyawanya ini?

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat dulu." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kepada ayahnya, "Kita bicara lagi besok pagi ya ayah." Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengecup kedua pipi profesor Byun.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, profesor Byun menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diam di sana.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun?" profesor Byun tampak begitu cemas dan kebingungan.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Puterimu itu begitu keras kepala, memaksa pulang ke sini untuk menengokmu, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena memang kau adalah ayahnya, sudah sewajarnya dia begitu menyayangi dan mencemaskanmu." Mata Chanyeol menelusuri seluruh penampilan profesor Byun, dan kemudian dia teringat akan kata-kata Kris, matanya meneliti dan menemukan kebenaran pendapat Kris, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ayah kandungnya, tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali di diri profesor Byun, juga pada mendiang isterinya yang foto besarnya terpampang di ruang tamu, "Aku menceritakan semua kepadanya untuk mencegahnya memaksa pulang. Supaya dia tahu bahaya apa yang akan dihadapinya kalau dia pulang ke negara ini. Sayangnya aku salah duga, bukannya menahan diri, Baekhyun malah semakin memaksa untuk pulang karena mencemaskanmu. Kami akan membawamu ke Italia." Suara Chanyeol tajam. tidak terbantahkan.

Profesor Byun tampak lunglai, menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih, "Kau tahu itu tidak akan ada gunanya, kondisiku sudah begitu parah hingga umurku pun sudah bisa diperkirakan akhirnya, belum lagi aku terikat perjanjian dengan organisasi kejam yang akan membunuhku. Dengan membawaku ke Italia, itu berarti akan membawa bahaya kepada kalian karena pembunuh yang dikirimkan oleh organisasi itu akan mengejarku."

"Setidaknya Baekhyun akan berbahagia karena bisa merawatmu di saat terakhirnya." Chanyeol bergumam tenang, "Dan jangan lupa, aku adalah pembunuh terbaik dari semua pembunuh yang ada, aku tahu semua tekniknya, aku bisa melindungimu. Seharusnya kulakukan ini dari awal, sayangnya kemarin aku begitu fokus untuk menikahi Baekhyun, hingga melupakannya."

Profesor Byun menghela napas panjang, menyerah atas kekeraskepalaan Chanyeol, "Aku lelah, mungkin besok kita bisa bicarakan lagi." Gumamnya, memijit kepalanya yang mulai terasa nyeri.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu tanpa kata.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Chanyeol demam, dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah sakit parah itu harus tumbang karena demam.

Tubuhnya panas tinggi dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit, dia kesulitan bangun dari tempat tidurnya keesokan harinya.

Mereka sebenarnya telah menyiapkan sembilan lilin biru yang menyala redup di dalam kamar, untuk mengenang keindahan lamaran yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol waktu itu, tetapi karena kondisi Chanyeol kurang baik. mereka tidak bercinta. Semalaman Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, berusaha meredakan sakitnya dengan kasih sayangnya, dinaungi oleh sembilan lilin biru yang menyala indah, dan mati di pagi hari karena kehabisan sumbunya.

Baekhyun tampak cemas di pagi harinya ketika Chanyeol mulai batuk-batuk, suara batuknya kering dan seakan menyakiti tenggorokannya, dia menyuapi Chanyeol dengan sup ayam yang dibuatnya sendiri, yang segera ditampik Chanyeol setelah suapan ke tiga karena perutnya terasa mual.

"Kau harus makan dan meminum obat demammu." Baekhyun memaksa, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan telinganya berdentam-dentam, menambah rasa sakit di sana.

"Aku sudah cukup makan." Gumamnya keras kepala, dengan suara serak karena tenggorokannya terasa nyeri digunakan untuk batuk dengan begitu kuatnya. "Berikan obatku kepadaku."

Baekhyun menurutinya, memberikan segelas air putih dan obat yang segera diminum oleh Chanyeol. Obat batuk dan demam itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol mengantuk, lelaki itu mengutuki dirinya yang lengah hingga bisa terserang penyakit ini, kemudian mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun kuat-kuat,

"Aku akan tidur dan beristirahat. dan ketika bangun aku akan baik-baik. saja." Matanya menatap tajam dan dalam, "Jangan keluar dari rumah satu langkahpun ketika aku tidur, aku ingin kau selalu berada dalam jangkauanku sehingga aku bisa menjagamu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup dahi Chanyeol yang panas,

"Tenang saja sayang, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Diusapnya dahi Chanyeol dengan lembut sampai lelaki kesayangannya itu akhirnya tertidur pulas dengan napas teratur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat stock obat di kotak obat dan mengernyit, persediaan obat demam di sana sudah habis, sementara Chanyeol sepertinya masih memerlukan meminum obat dua atau tiga kali lagi, demamnya masih tinggi dan suara batuk keringnya masih begitu kuat.

Baekhyun melihat ayahnya sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah dan memanggilnya, "Ayah. bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke apotek di perempatan sana? Obat untuk Chanyeol habis, dia tidak mau ke dokter jadi aku memberikannya obat generik yang biasa ada di kotak persediaan kita."

Profesor Byun menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu, Dia bisa saja menyetir mobil dan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke apotek di depan sana. Tetapi Chanyeol sedang lemah dan sakit, apakah bijaksana membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sekarang?

"Kita seharusnya tidak keluar rumah tanpa Chanyeol." Gumam profesor Byun akhirnya, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada bahaya yang tengah mengintai mereka.

Sejenak Baekhyun tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia mengambil keputusan, "Kita harus membelikan Chanyeol obat, lagipula apotek itu berada di depan dekat pintu keluar kompleks perumahan kita. kita bisa langsung membeli obat dan kembali lagi ke rumah, bahkan Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan menyadari kalau kita pergi." Profesor Byun menatap Baekhyun dan menyadari kebenaran kata-kata puteri semata wayangnya itu, dia mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya, "Ayo kalau begitu kita segera berangkat sebelum Chanyeol bangun."

Mereka mengendarai mobil dengan pelan keluar dari kompleks perumahan, apotek itu sudah ada di depan mata. Sampai kemudian, sebuah truk besar tiba-tiba saja seperti kehilangan kendali, menerjang ke arah mereka berdua tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun berteriak, merasakan pedihnya ketika serpihan kaca menerpa kulitnya, dia masih meneriakkan nama ayahnya sampai kemudian kesadarannya tertelan oleh kegelapan yang pekat, menelannya mentah-mentah hingga kemudian dia tidak teringat apa-apa lagi. Semua orang mengira bahwa ini kecelakaan biasa. Tetapi itu bukanlah kecelakaan biasa, kecelakaan ini sudah direncanakan untuk membunuh profesor Byun dan puterinya, karena satu hari sebelumnya profesor Byun telah mengirimkan berkas seluruh penelitiannya kepada organisasi asing tersebut, dan sekaligus menyerahkan nyawanya.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol terbangun dengan demam yang sudah turun dan batuk yang sudah sedikit ringan, dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang di rumah, dia langsung merasakan firasat buruk yang melingkupinya. Dihubunginya beberapa koneksinya di negara ini, yah. Chanyeol telah menyiapkan diri, dia mempunyai beberapa koneksi yang berguna, yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota ini. Seketika itu juga dia mendapatkan kabar tentang kecelakaan itu. Chanyeol langsung menuju rumah sakit seperti orang gila. Benaknya meneriakkan nama isterinya, mencemaskan isterinya. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada isterinya, Chanyeol akan memilih untuk mati saja!

.

.

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun terbaring koma dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya, luka yang paling parah ada di kepalanya, dan profesor Byun tewas seketika dalam kecelakaan itu.

Chanyeol memandang dengan geram tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring lunglai, marah luar biasa kepada pembunuh yang dikirimkan oleh organisasi itu. Benaknya membara, berani-beraninya mereka menyentuh isterinya!

Mereka akan segera mengetahui bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" sedang sangat marah.

Setelah mengecup jemari Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkonsultasi pada dokter yang menyatakan bahwa kondisi Baekhyun sudah stabil dan perempuan itu pada akhirnya akan terbangun dari komanya. Chanyeol kemudian menelepon Gongyoo dan Kris untuk mencarikan informasi tentang pembunuh yang disewa untuk melenyapkan profesor Byun, setelah mendapatkan informasi yang cukup, dia menghubungi kepala agen pemerintah yang khusus menangani hubungan luar negeri.

Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan semua, demi keamanan Baekhyun. Organisasi itu tidak akan berhenti karena mereka mungkin menduga bahwa Baekhyun mengetahui tentang penelitian ayahnya. Chanyeol bisa saja mengamankan Baekhyun di Italia, tetapi sekarang ini, ketika kondisi Baekhyun masih tidak memungkinkan, Chanyeol harus menghentikan semua ancaman yang mungkin akan menyerang isterinya. Dia sendiri yang akan masuk ke organisasi itu dan mengancam mereka kalau sampai berani menyentuh isterinya lagi. Dan tentu saja, dia akan menghabisi pembunuh manapun yang sudah membuat isterinya terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau juga mengincar profesor Byun." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, "Dan saat ini agen-agenmu sedang berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit, menunggu Baekhyun sadarkan diri."

Kepala agen itu terdiam, tahu bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan "Sang Pembunuh" yang sangat berbahaya, dia memutuskan hanya akan berbicara sesedikit mungkin untuk menjaga dirinya.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua yang terlibat dengan kecelakaan yang dialami isteriku, tanpa tersisa." Suara Chanyeol begitu dingin dan kejam, membuat sang kepala agen merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" akhirnya Kepala agen itu berani berkata-kata.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga isteriku, aku tahu kau mempunyai agen terbaik untuk menjaganya. Dan dia adalah puteri dari profesor Byun, orang yang aku tahu telah banyak berjasa atas penelitiaannya untuk menjaga pertahanan dan keamanan negara ini. Baekhyun adalah isteriku, aku akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk membalaskan atas apa yang berani-beraninya mereka lakukan pada Baekhyun, setelah itu aku akan kembali untuk mengambil Baekhyun."

Lalu telepon ditutup, membuat Kepala Agen itu ternganga mengetahui informasi bahwa Baekhyun adalah isteri dari "Sang Pembunuh."

Setelah telepon itu. Kepala agen langsung menyuruh anak buahnya menyebar, mencari informasi tentang lelaki asing yang dinikahi oleh anak profesor Byun itu. Tetapi rupanya "Sang Pembunuh" sangat pandai menyamar. Dia pasti menggunakan nama lain dan berhasil menghindari seluruh kamera intelejen karena identitasnya sangat sulit terungkapkan. Pernikahan itupun entah kapan terjadi, pasti dilakukan dengan diam-diam.

Kepala agen itu menyesal telah mengendorkan pengawasan terhadap profesor Byun selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini karena mereka menganggap tidak ada bukti yang mengarahkan kegiatan profesor Byun yang membahayakan negara ini. Mungkin selama jeda kosongnya pengawasan mereka itulah, "Sang Pembunuh" masuk ke dalam kehidupan profesor Byun dan puterinya.

Sayangnya, kepala agen itu kemudian mengambil keputusan yang melawan Chanyeol, segera setelah mengetahui kondisi aman, dia menyuruh seluruh Agennya untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke tempat tersembunyi dalam pengawasan di program perlindungan saksi. Baekhyun adalah orang tIerdekat ayahnya, dan kecemasan kepala Agen itu semakin besar ketika Baekhyun sadarkan diri dan ternyata mengidap amnesia.

Mungkin saja Baekhyun menyimpan rahasia besar tentang penelitian ayahnya yang bisa membahayakan keamanan negara ini, dan sampai ingatan Baekhyun kembali serta mereka bisa memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyimpan informasi penting apapun. mereka harus bisa menjaga Baekhyun di bawah pengawasan mereka dan menjauhkannya dari "Sang Pembunuh". Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai suami Baekhyun itu memiliki reputasi yang sangat berbahaya, jika Baekhyun sampai jatuh ke tangannya dengan membahwa rahasia penting yang berhubungan dengan penelitian ayahnya, bisa bisa hal itu akan mengancam keamanan negara mereka!

Selain itu sang Kepala Agen tiba-tiba saja ingin menangkap dan mengetahui identias "Sang Pembunuh", kalau benar lelaki itu ingin menjemput Baekhyun kembali, maka makin besar kesempatannya untuk menangkap lelaki yang sangat ditakuti di dunia gelap itu. Kalau kepala agen dan anak buahnya bisa menangkapnya, bisa dibayangkan betapa besar prestasi mereka di dunia internasional. Tentu saja mereka kesulitan karena mereka tidak tahu seperti apa sang pembunuh itu, dan darimana asalnya, mereka tidak punya benang merah apapun, selain bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" dan Baekhyun terikat sebagai suami isteri, karena itulah Baekhyun akan dijadikan umpan, untuk menangkap dan memancing "Sang Pembunuh" yang sangat terkenal itu.

Maka diperintahkanlah agen-agen khususnya untuk terus mengawasi Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengalami hilang ingatan sebagian, dimana dia hanya kehilangan ingatan selama kira-kita setahun sebelum kecelakaan, selebihnya ingatannya baik-baik saja, perempuan itu bisa mengingat masa kecilnya, seluruh pengalamannya. tetapi ketika diminta mengingat tentang masa-masa setahun sebelum kecelakaan,

Baekhyun mengalami pusing di kepalanya akibat trauma, kemudian dicekam oleh serangan panik dan teror yang menyengat, membuatnya harus diterapi oleh psikiater. Kondisi Baekhyun yang lupa ingatan memudahkan mereka untuk mengawasi Baekhyun tanpa disadari olehnya, sehingga lebih mudah untuk membangun cerita baru baginya, semua disiapkan untuknya dari rumah barunya, dan kehidupannya yang baru.

Yang perlu dilakukan oleh semua agen itu adalah menjaga Baekhyun untuk tetap dalam pengawasan mereka, dan kemudian ketika "Sang Pembunuh" datang. mereka harus menggagalkan dia mengambil Baekhyun dan menangkapnya.

Semua terasa begitu mudah. Kepala Agen itupun menugaskan Sehun, anak buahnya yang paling kompeten untuk menjadi kepala team bagi misi mereka ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali dari luar negeri, setelah membalaskan dendamnya dengan mengabisi setiap orang yang terlibat dalam perintah untuk melukai Baekhyun, serta memberikan peringatan yang luar biasa menakutkan kepada organisasi asing itu untuk tidak main-main dengan "Sang Pembunuh".

Tetapi dia sudah menyadari bahwa dia berada dalam jebakan dengan Baekhyun sebagai umpannya. Hal itu membuatnya waspada dan tetap bersembunyi, sambil mencari informasi.

Dari salah satu anak buahnya yang disusupkan di agen pemerintah itu, Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa dia sudah diincar untuk ditangkap ketika dia menjemput Baekhyun nanti, bahwa isterinya itu mengalami hilang ingatan dan melupakannya.

Chanyeol memutuskan menahan diri pelan-pelan dan mengumpulkan kekuatan, dia melatih pengawal-pengawalnya yang setia dengan kemampuan penyamaran dan bela diri yang mematikan untuk menjaganya, sebagian menerima tugas untuk menyusup dan mengawasi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol harus mengambil kembali Baekhyun, bagaimanapun caranya. Semua rencana sudah disusun rapi, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai dia bisa mengambil isterinya lagi.

.

.

.

 **-=Kembali ke masa sekarang=-**

Sehun menggebrak meja dengan marah, sedikit mengernyit karena luka tusukan dipunggungnya yang sekarang dibalut perban terasa nyeri. Luka itu, meskipun berdarah banyak ternyata tidak parah, mungkin karena tenaga Yerin sebagai perempuan kurang kuat, membuatnya tidak bisa menusukkan pisau itu dengan dalam sampai menyentuh organ vital Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melepaskan Baekhyun?" matanya membara menatap ke arah atasannya, sang kepala agen.

Atasan Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Ingatannya sudah kembali Sehun, dokter kita sudah memeriksanya dengan teliti, semua tes sudah dilakukan, ternyata Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang penelitian yang dilakukan ayahnya. Dia aman untuk dilepas, dan tidak akan membahayakan keamanan negara kita."

"Jadi kita akan melepasnya begitu saja? Seluruh usaha kita untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama ini sia-sia saja?"

Atasan Sehun menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Aku mencemaskanmu, Sehun, kau tampaknya terlalu tenggelam dalam misi ini hingga mempengaruhi emosimu. Aku sudah memberikan berkas-berkas itu padamu, kau ingat? Catatan pribadi profesor Byun yang kita sita, yang menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah isteri dari "Sang Pembunuh, waktu itu aku berharap dengan melihat berkas-berkas itu kau bisa membunuh perasaanmu yang mulai tumbuh terhadap Baekhyun dan menjalankan tugasmu dengan profesiaonal tetapi rupanya kau malahan terlibat makin dalam."

Atasan Sehun menghela napas panjang lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku, terlalu ambisius ingin menangkap 'Sang Pembunuh', pada akhirnya aku sadar, dia hanya seorang lelaki yang menginginkan isterinya kembali. Toh sekarang kita sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu tentang penelitian yang dilakukan ayahnya, negara kita sudah aman, rahasia tetap tersimpan rapi. Kita tidak berhak memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Lagipula "Sang Pembunuh" tampaknya sudah meninggalkan dunia gelapnya sejak lama. Dia tidak berhubungan dengan pertahanan dan keamanan negara kita, dia bukan ancaman buat kita. Aku sudah melepaskan ambisi pribadiku untuk memperoleh pujian dari dunia intemasional dengan menangkapnya dan membuka identitasnya. Kuharap kau melakukan hal yang sama denganku Sehun, melepaskan Baekhyun dan membiarkannya pulang kepada suaminya."

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi mendengarkan kata-kata atasannya itu. Dia bisa memahami apa yang ingin disampaikan atasannya itu kepadanya, tetapi benaknya masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Baekhyun pernah begitu dekat dengannya, mereka pernah bersama dan menumbuhkan rasa. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja! Apalagi membiarkan Baekhyun kembali ke tangan pembunuh kejam dengan ekspresi gelap dan dingin yang mungkin sekarang sudah mati tertembak oleh Baekhyun itu!

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja, dia dijaga ketat oleh dua agen yang ada di depan pintu kamar ruangannya di rumah sakit ini. Dia harus pergi dari rumah sakit ini... dia harus mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol... oh apakah dia membunuh Chanyeol? Apakah mungkin Chanyeol masih bisa diselamatkan?

Baekhyun menangis setiap saat ketika mengingat Chanyeol, suaminya, pujaan hatinya. Bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol waktu itu ketika berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Baekhyun pasti telah sangat menyakiti hati Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian yang paling parah, dia menembak Chanyeol untuk menyelamatkan lelaki lain. Perbuatannya tidak dapat dimaafkan. Chanyeol pantas membencinya untuk semua hal ini. Tetapi masihkah dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol? Tuhan... betapa Baekhyun berharap dia masih punya kesempatan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun memasuki ruangan itu, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan nanar. Lelaki itu agak tertatih-tatih dan Baekhyun melihat perban di balik kemejanya yang terbuka, perban itu membungkus punggung sampai ke bahunya, itu bekas luka tusukan Yerin kepadanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mengingat Yerin, salah satu agen itu telah memberitahunya bahwa Yerin tewas tertembak... Yerin sahabatnya... Dengan sikap yang sangat bertolak belakang kemarin. Baekhyun masih belum mampu menerima kenyataan akan diri Yerin yang sebenarnya. Benarkah dia anak buah Chanyeol? Benarkah dia menyimpan cinta terpendam yang begitu dalam kepada Chanyeol?

"Bolehkah aku pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh harap, memohon kebaikan hati Sehun, "Kau akan pergi kemana? Menemui orang jahat itu? Apakah kau pikir dia masih hidup setelah kau menembaknya" tanya Sehun dengan dingin.

Mata Baekhyun langsung menyala, marah atas kata-kata kejam yang digunakan Sehun untuk suaminya,

"Dia bukan orang jahat! Dia suamiku! Dan dalam hatiku aku yakin dia belum mati."

"Dia adalah 'Sang Pembunuh' yang sangat kejam, dan kalaupun dia belum mati, aku akan menangkapnya. Kau adalah orang yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, aku akan membuatmu bicara, lalu aku akan menangkapnya." desis Sehun dengan marah, diluapi oleh perasaan cemburu melihat Baekhyun, perempuan yang dicintainya begitu membela lelaki lain.

"Aku tidak akan bicara Sehun, kau boleh melangkahi mayatku dulu."

Baekhyun setengah menggeram, menatap Sehun dengan marah.

Sehun mendengus kesal, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kita lihat saja nanti." Gumamnya gusar, menatap Baekhyun kejam, "Dan jangan harap kau bisa melarikan diri dari sini, kau dikawal ketat, kalaupun orang jahat itu berusaha mengambilmu dari sini, aku akan memastikan dia ditembak ditempat oleh agen-agenku."

Setelah melemparkan ancaman itu, Sehun keluar dan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terperangah akan sikap kejam Sehun, dan kemudian menangis.

Tangisan putus asa dari seorang perempuan yang dipisahkan dari belahan jiwanya.

.

.

 **[ End Of Chapter 15 ]**

 **[ Tbc to the Last Chapter ]**

.

.

 **Don't forget to Review, please! :)**


	17. LAST

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **LAST CHAPTER**

Kyungsoo melihat semua adegan itu dalam diamnya kelika dia berjaga di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan melaluinya dan melangkah pergi dengan gusar, tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo di depan pintu.

Hal itu membuat benak Kyungsoo terasa sakit, ketika ada Baekhyun, Sehun bahkan sama sekali tidak sempat meliriknya.

Dia menoleh kepada seorang agen yang menjadi temannya berjaga. Hanya ada satu orang untuk dicemaskan. Sehun tidak bisa memberikan penjagaan penuh kepada Baekhyun karena atasannya tidak memberikan persetujuan kepadanya untuk terus menahan Baekhyun, jadi lelaki itu hanya mendapat izin menempatkan dua orang agen di depan kamar Baekhyun.

Dan tentu saja hal ini mempermudahnya untuk membebaskan Baekhyun. Instruksi dari Gongyoo sudah jelas, bahwa begitu Baekhyun sadar, dia harus mengatur pelarian Baekhyun.

Ada sebuah kejutan tentunya yang belum sempat dilaporkannya kepada Gongyoo dan tuan Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang memulihkan diri, bahwa ingatan Baekhyun sudah kembali. Perempuan itu sudah mengingat semuanya. Ini berarti semakin mempermudah tugasnya untuk melepaskan Baekhyun.

Tetapi informasi penting itu harus diberitahukannya lebih dulu, dan dia juga harus membuat pengakuan kepada Chanyeol, kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Sehun, maka Kyungsoo harus mampu meninggalkan semuanya, dia tidak bisa terus bekerja untuk Chanyeol sekaligus mencintai Sehun, itu sama saja dia melakukan pengkhianatan terus-menerus kepada kedua belah pihak.

Kyungsoo meminta izin kepada teman agennya untuk membeli kopi di kantin rumah sakit di lantai bawah, hari sudah beranjak sore dan dia melangkah turun dari lift lalu menyusuri koridor sepi rumah sakit. Setelah yakin situasi aman, Kyungsoo menelepon.

"Ya. Kyungsoo." Suara Chanyeol menyahut di sana, tenang dan dalam, sama sekali tidak tersirat bahwa lelaki itu sedang sakit karena tertembak.

"Situasi sudah siap untuk pelarian. Saya akan mengaturnya malam ini."

"Bagus." Chanyeol menggumam singkat, hendak mengakhiri percakapan, ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Tuan Chanyeol, saya rasa saya perlu menyampaikannya kepada anda, ingatan nona Baekhyun sudah pulih. Mungkin karena benturan yang dialaminya ketika menyelamatkan diri dari Yerin."

Jeda... jeda yang lama, entah kenapa Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol tertegun di seberang sana. Lelaki itu sangat memuja isterinya, dan kenyataan bahwa isterinya telah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya pasti merupakan kabar yang sangat menggembirakan.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Oke. Lakukan secepatnya, jangan sampai gagal, Kyungsoo." Suara Chanyeol tampak tenang, tapi Kyungsoo bisa menangkap ada luapan emosi yang bergejolak di dalamnya.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan satu hal lagi." Kali ini Kyungsoo meragu, sedikit takut, "Setelah misi ini, mungkin saya tidak akan mampu lagi melakukan pekerjaan untuk anda."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol tampak bingung. Dan itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup ketika mengungkapkan pengakuannya.

"Saya mencintai Sehun, Tuan Chanyeol, maafkan saya telah melibatkan perasaan pribadi dalam misi ini. Saya... Setelah ini saya ingin menjalani hidup sebagai agen yang sebenar-benarnya dan mencoba mendapatkan hati Sehun."

Hening lagi, lalu Chanyeol bergumam, "Aku mengerti Kyungsoo. Terima kasih atas kesetiaanmu selama ini. Kau bebas setelah misi ini."

Pembicaraan itupun ditutup, dengan Kyungsoo yang merasa lega luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" Sehun menelepon, dia sedang mengantri di ruang tunggu dokter untuk pemeriksaan atas kondisinya. Seharusnya Sehun menjalani rawat inap, tetapi dia menolak dan memaksa pulang. Luka ini sebenarnya tidak seberapa, tetapi entah kenapa sehabis pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun tadi, Sehun merasakan sedikit nyeri di sana, karena itulah dia menunda mengunjungi Baekhyun dan membuat janji dengan dokter pribadinya dulu di sebuah tempat praktek yang tidak jauh dari lokasi rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun di rawat, Sehun memang sangat mempercayai dokternya ini karena dokter itu telah menangani semua lukanya selama dia bertugas menjadi agen dan menjalankan berbagai misi yang berbahaya. Mungkin tidak apa dia sedikit terlambat mengunjungi Baekhyun, lagipula Baekhyun ada dalam pengawasan agen-agen terbaiknya.

Saat ini, sambil menunggu antrian, Sehun menelepon Kyungsoo untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

"Semua aman, tidak ada siapapun yang mencurigakan di lorong, Sehun. Kapan kau kemari?" Kyungsoo menyahut dengan suara biasa-biasa saja, tampak tenang, membuat Sehun lega.

"Mungkin bisa satu atau dua jam lagi. Antrian cukup panjang, aku membuat janji mendadak tadi sore hingga berada di urutan nomor akhir."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Yang penting kau memastikan kesehatanmu dulu, Sehun. Tenang saja, kami berjaga di sini."

"Oke. Baik-baik di sana ya. Aku akan segera meluncur setelah pemeriksaan untuk menggantikan kalian berjaga malam di sana."

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pembicaraan, Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dan merasakan sekali lagi getaran cemburu di benaknya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membiarkan Sehun berjaga malam, menunggui Baekhyun semalaman di sini.

Dengan penuh tekad dia menoleh ke arah rekan agennya, "Malam ini dingin ya... aku ingin sekali minum kopi lagi, apalagi aku sudah mulai mengantuk." Kyungsoo pura-pura menguap.

Agen rekannya itu tersenyum, "Mau kubelikan kopi?"

"Boleh, terima kasih." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baru beberapa langkah agen itu berjalan. Kyungsoo mengejar di belakangnya dengan langkah pelan dan ahli, seperti keahlian membunuh yang telah diajarkan kepadanya, dan kemudian menancapkan suntikan obat bius itu tepat di leher rekannya.

Tanpa sempat menoleh, rubuh Agen rekannya itu langsung rubuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo berdiri menatap rekannya dengan sedikit menyesal, mungkin badan rekannya itu akan sedikit sakit karena terbanting seperti itu, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo harus membuatnya tidur, tidak boleh ada saksi.

Dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo menyeret tubuh rekannya itu dan menyandarkannya ke tembok. Untunglah temboknya dekat dan tubuh rekannya tidak begitu besar, kalau tidak mungkin Kyungsoo akan pingsan karena harus melakukan hal ini. Dia menatap ke arah rekannya, sekarang rekannya tampak seperti penunggu pasien di rumah sakit yang tertidur pulas di lantai. Untunglah di lorong ini tidak terpasang kamera CCTV, jadi Kyungsoo bisa bergerak leluasa, Dengan langkah pelan Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Baekhyun, perempuan itu masih duduk dengan mata nyalang, menahan tangisnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

"Sshht..." Kyungsoo berbisik lembut, "Saya bukan orang jahat, saya adalah anak buah tuan Chanyeol yang dikirim kemari untuk menyelamatkan anda."

Baekhyun terperangah. menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. Benarkah? Dia melihat sendiri perempuan ini adalah agen yang dipercaya oleh Sehun untuk menjaga pintu kamarnya sepagian tadi, sehebat itukah Chanyeo hingga bisa menyusupkan orangnya ke agen pemerintah?

"Anda harus mempercayai saya." Kyungsoo melihat keraguan di mata Baekhyun dan berusaha meyakinkan perempuan itu. Dia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan dari tas ransel yang selalu di bawa-bawanya, "Ini pakailah ini."

Baekhyun melihatnya, itu baju perawat dan sebuah wig dengan rambut pendek. Perempuan itu tidak main-main rupanya.

Dengan cepat, merasa gugup akan kesempatannya lari yang datang tiba-tiba, Baekhyun bangkit, sedikit terhuyung karena luka di kepalanya yang masih nyeri, tetapi Kyungsoo membantunya berdiri, perempuan itu membantunya melepaskan infusnya, lalu memberikan pakaian itu pada Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun melepaskan pakaian rumah sakitnya, dan mengenakan pakaian perawat itu, Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, lalu menggulung rambut Baekhyun dan memasangkan wig dengan potongan rambut pendek itu.

Dia menatap penampilan Baekhyun yang berbeda, dan tersenyum, "Sempurna." Desahnya puas. Lalu menghela Baekhyun sampai ke pintu kamarnya, setelah mengintip lorong khusus yang sepi itu, dan memastikan keadaan aman serta agen rekannya masih terkulai pulas sambil duduk di lantai bersandar di tembok, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, "Di ujung lorong ini ada litf, yang kiri untuk pasien dan yang kanan khusus untuk dokter dan perawat, gunakan yang kanan. Turun ke basement langsung ke parkiran, di sana sudah menunggu seorang lelaki mengenakan jas hitam, penampilannya sama dengan pengawal Mr. Kris, ikut dia dan dia akan membawamu menemui Tuan Chanyeol."

Menemui Chanyeol. Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdebar kencang. Menemui suaminya... Berarti Chanyeol masih hidup, dia selamat dari penembakan itu!

"Sebelum itu..." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jarum suntik lain dari tasnya, "Gunakan ini kepadaku."

Baekhyun menatap ngeri ke arah jarum suntik itu, lalu melemparkan pandangan bingung ke arah Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah menggunakan jarum suntik sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau dia melukai Kyungsoo? "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membimbingmu, aku bisa saja menancapkanya di lenganku dan melakukannya sendiri, tetapi itu akan mencurigakan, akan ketahuan kalau aku melakukannya sendiri, bukannya disuntik dan disergap. Kau bisa menyuntikkannya di leherku. di sisi ini." Kyungsoo menujukkan sisi lehernya kepada Baekhyun, "Ayo lakukanlah, setelah ini aku akan pingsan dan kau harus segera pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun sejenak ragu, tetapi tatapan Kyungsoo yang penuh tekad menguatkannya, dia menerima jarum suntik itu, dan mengikuti instruksi-instruksi Kyungsoo.

"Bawa jarum suntiknya setelah ini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan jarum suntik lain yang tadi dipakainya utuk menusuk agen rekannya, "Buang di tempat yang jauh." Sambungnya pelan, dan kemudian Baekhyun berhasil menyuntikkan obat itu ke leher Kyungsoo, dalam sekejap, tubuh Kyungsoo roboh dan merosot di dinding, tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Baekhyun memasukkan jarum suntik itu ke saku pakaian perawatnya yang besar dan melangkah ragu, menundukkan kepalanya ketika menyadari ada cctv di depan pintu lift. Setelah memasuki lift, Baekhyun menghela napas dalam dan mengikuti instruksi Kyungsoo langsung menuju lantai Basement.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, sudah menunggu seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam dan wajah datar, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu langsung mengangguk hormat padanya, Baekhyun berjalan di sisinya dan dalam sekejap, sebuah mobil besar berwarna hitam meluncur ke depan mereka.

Orang di sebelahnya membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk, dengan gugup Baekhyun masuk di kursi belakang yang luas itu, sementara orang di sebelahnya menutupkan pintu mobil, lalu masuk ke depan, duduk di sebelah sopir.

Mobilpun meluncur pelan, membawa Baekhyun menemui Christopher

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan itu dengan lega dokter bilang bahwa sudah biasa mengalami nyeri apalagi di sekitar luka jahitan akibat tusukan, dokter hanya menyarankan meminum obat penghilang nyeri kalau memang sakitnya tidak tertahankan.

Dia lalu melangkah menuju ke depan ruang praktek dokter itu dan men-stop taxi, Sehun memang belum bisa membawa mobilnya sendiri, punggung dan lengannya masih nyeri dan berbahaya kalau dipakai menyetir.

Setelah menyebutkan nama rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun berada, Sehun menelpon Kyungsoo lagi, memberi kabar kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan, dan Kyungsoo bisa bersiap pulang karena dia akan menggantikannya.

Tapi telepon itu tidak diangkat...

Jantung Sehun berdebar, dia mencoba beberapa kali dan menemukan kondisi yang sama. Dengan gusar, dia menelepon agen yang lain, yang menemani Kyungsoo berjaga di depan kamar Baekhyun,

Sama saja, tidak diangkat...

Firasat buruk langsung mencengkeram benak Sehun, setengah berteriak, dia menginstruksikan kepada supir taxi supaya menambah kecepatannya.

.

.

.

Perjalanannya rupanya panjang, mobil itu membawa Baekhyun ke bandara, dan kemudian diarahkan ke lorong khusus tempal sebuah jet pribadi menunggu.

Tanpa kata, Baekhyun menaiki pesawat itu, menunggu dalam menit-menit yang menyiksa sampai pesawat itu akhirnya mendarat di sebuah area landasan pribadi. Mobil sudah menunggu di sana, dan kemudian membawa Baekhyun melalui jalan-jalan yang sepi.

Malam sudah larut, tetapi kehidupan sepertinya tidak memisahkan diri di malam hari, masih banyak orang yang berkeliaran dan lalu lalang di jalanan, tampak begitu bahagia. Ketika melihat kekhasan yang ada di setiap sudutnya, Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia ada di pulau Jeju.

Mobil semakin lama semakin kencang, memasuki jalanan yang sepi, melalui persawahan dan kemudian jalanan yang penuh dengan pohon besar di kiri dan kanannya. mereka melaju ke daerah pegunungan yang sepi. lalu berhenti ketika memasuki pagar besar yang tinggi, yang membuka dan menutup secara otomatis ketika mobil mereka memasuki pekarangannya.

Ada sebuah rumah di sana, sebuah rumah besar yang tertutup pepohonan rindang sehingga tidak tampak mencolok berdiri megah di sana. Mobil itu berhenti di lobby dan pintu terbuka, lelaki berjas yang menjemputnya di lift tadi mempersilahkannya turun dengan hormat.

Begitu Baekhyun turun dan menatap pintu rumah itu, pintu itupun terbuka dan Gongyoo berdiri di sana. Kali ini Baekhyun mengenalinya, sebagai pelayan Chanyeol sekaligus sahabat Baekhyun yang ramah

dan penuh kasih sayang. mirip seperti ayahnya.

"Gongyoo!" Baekhyun berseru tak bisa menahan perasaannya, dia menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu dan Gongyoo balas memeluknya dengan pelukan kasih sayang seorang ayah kepada anaknya,

"Saya mendengar ingatan anda sudah kembali." Mata Gongyoo tampak berkaca-kaca ketika melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia ingin mengucapkan banyak kata-kata, mengucapkan semua yang tertahan di benaknya, dia ingin meminta maaf, ingin mencari Chanyeol, tetapi semua terasa menyesakkan dada dan malah membuat kalimatnya beku di udara. Gongyoo rupanya memaklumi keadaan Baekhyun, dia tersenyum kebapakan dan menghela Baekhyun,

"Mari. Tuan Chanyeol sudah menunggu anda." Gongyoo belum mengatakan kedatangan Baekhyun ini kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun akan diantarkan kepadanya malam ini, dan sekarang lelaki itu sedang menunggu di dalam kamarnya dengan rasa tidak sabar. Chanyeol tidak tahu Baekhyun sudah ada di rumah ini, dan Gongyoo sengaja melakukannya untuk memberikan kejutan yang menyenangkan kepada tuan mudanya itu.

.

.

.

Apa yang ditakutkan Sehun ternyata terjadi. Dia membeku di lorong yang sepi itu ketika menemukan kedua agennya duduk di lantai dengan kepala bersandar lunglai di tembok.

Setengah berlari tidak mempedulikan nyeri di punggungnya, Sehun membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan jantungnya serasa diremas melihat kamar itu kosong. Kabel infus Baekhyun masih terkulai di sana menjuntai di samping ranjang, seakan mengejeknya.

'Sang Pembunuh' sudah mengambil Baekhyun kembali.

Bahu Sehun lunglai, tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa mendapatkan bantuan apapun untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali. Atasannya sendiri sudah dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dia akan melepaskan Baekhyun berikut sang Pembunuh.

Sehun benar-benar telah kehilangan Baekhyun...

Sehun menghantamkan tinjunya ke tembok, melemparkan rasa frustrasinya kesana, dia mengerang karena marah bercampur sedih, tidak dipedulikannya rasa nyeri yang langsung menderanya akibat perbuatannya itu.

Dan kemudian, setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Sehun, air mata dari seorang pria yang patah hati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dalam sekejap dan langsung waspada, dia rupanya tertidur cukup lama, mungkin karena pengaruh obat yang diminumnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja tanpa peringatan, handle pintunya bergerak dan seseorang masuk. Itu sudah pasti bukan Gongyoo ataupun anak buahnya yang lain, mereka pasti akan mengetuk sebelum masuk. Ruangan itu gelap, dan Chanyeol masih berbaring miring, berpura-pura tidur meskipun matanya terbuka nyalang. Jemarinya bergerak ke arah pistol yang selalu tersembunyi di bawah bantalnya, menanti dengan penuh antisipasi.

Dan kemudian ketika sosok itu mendekat, Chanyeol langsung duduk dan menodongkan pistolnya... Mereka bertatapan dalam ruangan yang gelap dan remang itu, dan Chanyeol terpana "Baekhyun?" Suaranya serak, bingung dan terkejut atas kedatangan perempuan ini yang masih mengenakan kostum perawat yang aneh. Gongyoo sama sekali tidak menginformasikan kepadanya hingga Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun akan dibebaskan tengah malam ini dan kemudian diantarkan kepadanya besok pagi. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum menyadari bahwa Gongyoo sengaja memberikan kejutan kepadanya, dasar pria itu...

Baekhyun berdiri di sana, tampak ragu, menatap Chanyeol yang telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana piyama hitamnya, perban yang tebal mengikat di dadanya. Luka karena Baekhyun menembaknya...

"Kau sudah ingat semuanya?" Chanyeol bergumam pelan, suaranya memotong kegelapan dan langsung menyambar tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya mendengar nada intim dan mendominasi khas suaminya itu.

"Sudah..." suaranya serak tertelan di tenggorokan.

Hening. Hening yang lama. Baekhyun masih membeku di sana, menunggu reaksi Chanyeol... lelaki itu pasti marah karena Baekhyun telah menembaknya, Chanyeol berhak marah...

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak kemari dan memelukku, isteriku?" Kata-kata Chanyeol itu memecah kebekuan di antara mereka, Baekhyun langsung berurai air mata, menyerukan nama Chanyeol dan kemudian menghambur ke pelukannya.

Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggir ranjang langsung merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang jatuh berlutut di antara kakinya dengan tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepala tenggelam di dadanya, berusaha untuk tidak mengenai perban di dada kirinya. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat, sementara Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Baekhyun, menghirup wangi yang telah lama dirindukannya, "Akhirnya kau pulang ke pelukanku, Isteriku." Bisiknya serak penuh rasa cinta.

.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo terbangun, dia mendapati dirinya ada di atas ranjang, dengan Sehun duduk di sampingnya, lelaki ini mengamatinya dalam. Sejenak Kyungsoo kehilangan orientasi dimana dirinya dan apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya, tetapi kemudian dia teringat lagi. dia menatap Sehun dan menyadari bahwa mata lelaki itu sembab.

"Hai." Sehun bergumam, "Aku mencemaskanmu karena kau sangat lama sadar. Agen rekanmu sudah sadar beberapa saat yang lalu." Kyungsoo langsung teringat akan perannya, dia langsung duduk dan berpura-pura terperanjat,

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun? Kenapa aku ada di sini... bagaimana dengan... Baekhyun! Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?!"

Sehun menatapnya dengan sedih, kemudian menggeleng, "Kita kehilangan Baekhyun..."

"Oh Astaga..." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, "Maafkan aku Sehun... aku tidak becus menjaganya, ini semua salahku..."

"Ssh. . ." Sehun meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut, "Bukan salahmu, aku memang lalai dan juga aku tidak punya dukungan kekuatan lagi untuk menjaga Baekhyun, sehingga hanya bisa menempatkan dua agen. Seharusnya aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankan Baekhyun, 'Sang Pcmbunuh' pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk merenggut Baekhyun kembali..." Mata Sehun tampak berkaca-kaca dan suaranya bergetar. Lelaki itu kembali menahan tangis yang menyesak di dadanya, "Maafkan aku..." Getaran suaranya semakin dalam, "Aku sudah melihat 'Sang Pembunuh' dia lelaki yang sangat tampan dan sempurna, dan cintanya kepada Baekhyun luar biasa sehingga melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali di sisinya... aku sudah tahu aku tidak sepadan, aku akan selalu kalah jika disandingkan dengan 'Sang Pembunuh'." Setetes bening mengalir dari sudut mata Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah, dan kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang memeluk Sehun.

Sejenak tubuh Sehun menegang, tampak seperti akan menolak, tetapi lelaki itu kemudian lunglai dan menyerah. Bahunya terguncang ketika dia menangis di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, tanpa malu melepaskan rasa sakit dan patah hatinya.

Sementara itu jemari Kyungsoo mengusap rambut tebal Sehun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Bibirnya menyimpan senyum penuh makna. Ketika nanti Sehun sudah benar-benar melepaskan Baekhyun dari hatinya. Kyungsoo sudah pasti akan mudah memasuki hati Sehun... sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu, menunggu supaya Sehun menyadari betapa Kyungsoo mencintainya lalu membuka hatinya untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendongakkan dagu Baekhyun yang masih menangis di dalam pelukannya, lalu mengecupnya lembut dan penuh kerinduan, setelah itu bibirnya mengecup air mata Baekhyun, menghapusnya dengan bibirnya.

"Jangan menangis." Gumamnya parau, menahankan perasaannya sendiri. "Bagaimana luka di kepalamu?" dengan lembut lelaki itu mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun yang masih di perban.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih, menatap perban di dada Chanyeol,

"Aku menembakmu..."

"Kau waktu itu belum mendapatkan ingatanmu." Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Tidak apa-apa."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, masih menatap perban itu, "Rasanya pasti sakit sekali..."

"Tidak sesakit ketika aku menyadari bahwa kau kehilangan ingatanmu dan melupakan aku Baekhyun, melupakan semua kenangan dan kisah cinta kita." Chanyeol menyela, berusaha membuat Baekhyun menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, "Tetapi semua ini sepadan, kau sekarang ada dipelukanku, isteriku, milikku."

Bibirnya lalu memagut bibir Baekhyun, panas dan dalam penuh gairah terpendam dan rasa memiliki yang dalam, pusaran gairah langsung menghantamnya, menyadari bahwa yang ada di pelukannya ini adalah benar-benar isterinya, miliknya. Bukan sosok perempuan asing yang melupakannya, yang harus dipaksa untuk bercinta dengannya.

Baekhyun merasakannya, kerasnya kejantanan Chanyeol yang menekannya di sana, di perutnya, dia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan malu, "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, kau sedang sakit."

"Siapa bilang?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan menggoda, membelit lidah Baekhyun dan memberinya kenikmatan. "Aku ingin memeluk isteriku." Chanyeol mundur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, menatap isterinya yang masih menatapnya dengan ragu, jemarinya lalu terulur dan menarik Baekhyun,

"Sini. Naiklah ke atasku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut-takut. Lelaki itu sudah sangat terangsang, mengingat begitu kerasnya tonjolan di antara pangkal pahanya, begitupun Baekhyun, gelenyar panas yang mengalir di kewanitaannya, berdenyut meminta diisi oleh suaminya itu tidak dapat ditahankannya, mereka sudah lama tidak berpelukan, melampiaskan kasih sayang mereka sebagai suami isteri. Tetapi kondisi Chanyeol... Baekhyun takut menyakiti Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tersenyum menyadari keraguan Baekhyun, suaranya serak tetapi penuh makna, "Aku tidak akan apa-apa sayang. Luka ini tidak seberapa, bahkan tidak menyentuh organ vitalku. Aku pemah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini, sini, naiklah ke atasku." Gumamnya mengundang, menghapuskan seluruh keraguan Baekhyun.

Lelaki ini suaminya, kekasihnya. Pujaan hatinya. Mereka akan bisa bertukar kata-kata nanti, menceritakan semua hal yang terenggut dari diri mereka ketika Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya, tetapi sekarang... Baekhyun ingin memuaskan gairah Chanyeol, menebus kesakitan yang telah dilimpahkannya kepada suaminya, selama dia kehilangan ingatannya.

Dengan berani, Baekhyun menyentuh karet pinggang celana Chanyeol dan menurunkannya, membuat kejantanan Chanyeol yang begitu keras menahankan gairahnya, terbebas.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tampak ragu, mengangkat kepalanya, Tetapi Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tekad, mengecup keindahan milik suaminya itu, membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan mengerang.

Belaian lidah Baekhyun dan panasnya mulutnya kemudian membuat Chanyeol meremas kain sprei keras-keras, menahan diri untuk tidak menekankan kepala Baekhyun semakin dalam melingkupi kejantanannya dan mengangkat pinggulnya melengkung ke atas. Oh astaga, isterinya... gairah di kepala Chanyeol memuncak, luar biasa, matanya semakin gelap menahankan gairahnya, ketika kenikmatan itu hampir tidak tertahankan lagi, Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Naik ke atasku sayang. Biarkan aku masuk."

Dengan lembut, Baekhyun yang sudah menelanjangi diri naik ke atas Chanyeol, pelan-pelan, takut menyakiti suaminya yang masih terluka.

Kejantanan Chanyeol terasa begitu panas, berdenyut kuat, menyentuh pangkal pahanya, menimbulkan rasa menggelenyar yang basah di sana. Jemari Chanyeol membantunya, sehingga ketika Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol meluncur masuk dengan mudah, menyatu dengan Baekhyun, membuat tubuh mereka berpadu saling mengerang.

Dan kemudian, dua anak manusia itu bergerak, berjalinan dengan indahnya, menuju puncak kepuasan mereka masing-masing. Kepuasan yang manis, nafsu yang didasari oleh cinta sejati.

.

.

.

"Ketika aku menatapmu dan kau tidak mengenaliku... seketika itu juga aku ingin merenggutmu paksa." Chanyeol mengelus Baekhyun yang bergelung telanjang dengannya di dada kanannya, mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut. "Tetapi kemudian aku menahan diri, kau tidak bersalah. . .."

"Kenapa ketika kau menemuiku, tidak langsung kau katakan saja bahwa kau adalah suamiku, Chanyeol? Kenapa kau menunggu begitu lama?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku, aku meminta Kris untuk mengatur agar perjanjian kontrak perusahaan itu dilakukan di sebuah café dan aku berdiri di sana menyamar sebagai salah satu pengawalnya, kau bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku, matamu menatapku tetapi tidak ada pengenalan darimu." Jemarinya menelusuri pipi Baekhyun Iembut, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan semuanya? Sebanyak apapun bukti yang kepaparkan, aku yakin kau pasti akan lari ketakutan, tidak percaya kepadaku, sosok lelaki asing yang tidak ada dalam ingatanmu. Dan agen pemerintah waktu itu mengawasimu dengan ketat, mereka memberikan kisah untukmu, kisah yang kau percayai mau tidak mau karena kau kehilangan ingatanmu, kisah yang tidak ada aku di dalamnya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol pedih, "Maafkan aku Chanyeol, pasti masa-masa itu sangat menyakitkan untukmu."

"Tetapi semua sepadan." Chanyeol tersenyum puas, "Pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan kembali isteriku di dalam lenganku." Suaranya tiba-tiba berubah dalam dan sensual, penuh isyarat hingga Baekhyun melihat ke bawah dan menyadari bahwa suaminya sudah begitu bergairah, mengeras lagi.

"Lagi?" Baekhyun menatap setengah tak percaya, percintaan mereka sebelumnya begitu intens dan kuat, membuat seluruh tulangnya serasa dilolosi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, gairah Chanyeol yang begitu kuat, telah menyulut gairah Baekhyun, rasa yang khas itu muncul lagi, keinginan untuk saling memuaskan dan dipuaskan, "Maukah kau menaikiku lagi, Mrs. Park?" Mata Chanyeol begitu dalam dan penuh hasrat, meminta sekaligus menguasai.

Dan Baekhyun pun memberikan apa yang diminta oleh suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Ketika di pagi hari, Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk makan malam di bawah meskipun Baekhyun melarangnya. Lelaki itu mengatakan dirinya sudah kuat, dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah atas kekeraskepalaan suaminya. Selelah makan malam, mereka duduk merapat di sofa dengan pencahayaan yang temaram, dari sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang diatur setengah melingkar di sudut kecil yang indah. Baekhyun menatap lilin itu, dan perasaan hangat membanjiri dirinya, membuatnya menyadari betapa besarnya cinta suaminya kepadanya.

"Entah kenapa dulu ketika melihat lilin itu, ketika aku masih kehilangan ingatanku, aku merasakan hentakan yang luar biasa, membuatku pusing. mual dan ingin pingsan." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh cinta, "Dulu aku mengira itu berhubungan dengan kenangan buruk, tetapi ternyata bukan... reaksiku itu mungkin karena hatiku mengingatnya tetapi otakku tidak mampu mengingat." Baekhyun bergelung semakin erat, dalam pelukan Chanyeol mata mereka sama-sama menikmati pemandangan indah itu.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Dan aku memang tidak punya belas kasihan, memasang tanda itu dimana-mana, memaksa kau untuk mengingatnya."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau memang lelaki pemaksa. Aku ingat setelah makan malam itu kau menciumku dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan memilikiku, seketika itu juga aku tersinggung, mengira kau menganggapku hanyalah sebagai sebuah piala."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau memang piala, tetapi bukan jenis piala yang kukejar hanya untuk mendapatkan kepuasanku sebagai lelaki. Kau adalah piala terindah, milikku yang berharga, tempat aku menyerahkan seluruh hati dan tubuhku. Kau adalah isteriku, yang amat sangat kucintai." Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, melumatnya penuh gairah, "Dan akan selamanya kucintai, seperti apa yang dilambangkan oleh sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu, isteriku, yang akan kucintai selamanya."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir, air mata bahagia. Semua kenangan di masa itu memang membawa kepahitan sendiri, mereka akan membahasnya nanti, menelaahnya dan mencoba menyembuhkan setiap luka yang tercipta, mengobatinya, bersama-sama dengan kekuatan cinta mereka.

Saat ini, Baekhyun merasa begitu bahagia, begitu lengkap, dia sudah menyatu dengan suaminya, Park Chanyeol nya, lelakinya, miliknya yang sangat dia cintai.

Mereka memang pernah terpisah, perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Tetapi sekarang mereka sudah dipersatukan kembali, dan Baekhyun akan berusaha menjaga genggaman tangannya bersama Chanyeol menyatu, bersama-sama dan tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

.

.

.

"Kami akan segera pulang ke Italia." Chanyeol bergumam di telepon kepada Jongin. Pada waktu Chanyeol tertembak dulu, Jongin langsung datang ke pulau itu, dan kemudian membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit, dia juga yang membantu pemindahan Chanyeol dari rumah sakit ke salah satu villa keluarga Kim di pulau Jeju. Setelah itu Jongin terpaksa pulang kembali karena urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa di tinggalkannya. Dan juga ada satu hal yang harus dikerjakannya, penyelidikannya yang belum selesai menyangkut Baekhyun.

"Kapan?" Jongin sedikit terkejut, dia mengira bahwa waktunya masih banyak, tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun pulang secepat itu.

"Segera. Surat-surat kami sudah beres besok pagi, kami akan mengatur perjalanan pulang." Chanyeol sangat menikmati menyebut dirinya dan Baekhyun dengan istilah 'kami', seolah-olah mereka satu kesatuan yang tidak terpisahkan.

Jongin tercenung, "Kau tahu kan penyelidikan yang pernah kita bahas itu?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apakah hasil akhirnya sama seperti yang sudah kita duga?"

"Semuanya mengarah pada dugaanku. Aku akan menghubungi mereka dulu untuk menjelaskannya dan kemudian menunggu hasil tes dan kemudian aku bisa mengatur pertemuan itu. Kau mau menunggu bukan sebelum berangkat ke Italia?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun itu untuk menambah kebahagiaan isteriku." Gumamnya tenang sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Dia lalu melemparkan tatapannya ke luar, benaknya berkelana. Kenyataan ini mungkin akan mengejutkan Baekhyun, mungkin akan menimbulkan rasa shock yang tidak tertahankan. Tetapi pada akhirnya nanti, Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun akan sangat bahagia.

Saat itu, Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dan melihat Chanyeol sedang melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Dengan lembut, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol masih berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka tembak suaminya. Chanyeol sudah pulih seiring berjalannya waktu, tetapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitinya sekecil apapun, tidak setelah dia menembak suaminya dengan tangannya sendiri, meskipun itu tidak sengaja, "Kenapa melamun?" bisik Baekhyun sayang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol, menghirup aroma musk dan kayu-kayuan khas suaminya, aroma yang amat sangat disukainya.

Chanyeol mengambil jemari Baekhyun yang melingkari dadanya dan mengecupnya, "Kita harus mengatur pertemuan Baekhyun, menyangkut masa lalumu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa padamu sekarang, tetapi percayalah kau akan bahagia."

"Pertemuan apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan sekarang. Nanti." Bisik Chanyeol serak, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi isterinya, Meskipun Chanyeol ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Baekhyun sekarang, tetapi dia merasa bukan haknya untuk mengatakannya. Biarlah mereka yang berhak yang mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Baekhyun, dalam pertemuan mereka nanti.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol setengah merajuk, membuat Chanyeol tertawa, lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir isterinya dengan gemas, "Siap untuk ke kamar sekarang?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, "Chanyeol, ini masih pagi. Dan semalam kau melakukannya hampir liga kali, belum lagi pagi ketika kita bangun dan juga di kamar mandi..."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku sudah memendam gairahku kepadamu sekian lama Baekhyun, dan aku ingin menebus semuanya." Dikecupnya leher Baekhyun menggoda, membuat isterinya itu menggelinjang, dan kemudian dengan penuh gairah dihelanya Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mereka.

Dua anak manusia yang penuh cinta, dipersatukan oleh cinta, pernah dipisahkan oleh keadaan, dan sekarang menyatu lagi dengan bahagia.

.

.

 **[ END ]**

.

.

.

Thank you so much buat yang udah setia nungguin dan baca dari Chapter awal sampai akhir, sorry karena gak bisa aku mention syatu persyatu soalnya banyak bgt yang ripiuw :D

Ok, See yah! :)


	18. EPILOG

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DATING WITH THE DARK**

어둠과 데이트하기

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **EPILOG**

Jongin menceritakan segalanya, dia sengaja datang, menemui Siwon dan Sora, membeberkan semua bukti yang diberikan oleh detektif swasta yang disewa olehnya.

Seketika itu juga Sora menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Siwon suaminya, yang merengkuhnya dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Pertemuan misterius yang disiapkan oleh Chanyeol akan dilakukan malam ini, para pelayan sengaja menghidangkan makanan yang nikmat untuk para tamu yang akan datang. Baekhyun berkali-kali bertanya kepada Chanyeol siapakah tamu mereka, tetapi suaminya itu bersikap misterius, mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Baekhyun.

Ketika mobil tamu mereka memasuki halaman dan Chanyeol membuka pintu, Baekhyun mengintip di belakang Chanyeol dengan penuh antisipasi. Dia mengerutkan kening melihat siapa yang datang, itu Kim Jongin... Chanyeol memang mengatakan bahwa dia bersahabat dengan Kim Jongin hingga Baekhyun menduga bahwa mungkin waktu itu, ketika Jongin mengatakan pernah melihatnya, Jongin mungkin pernah melihatnya bersama Chanyeol.

Dan juga ada tamu lain, sepertinya pasangan suami isteri karena yang lelaki memeluk yang perempuan dengan protektif, Si suami sangat tampan, jelas-jelas berdarah asing dengan mata yang indah dan rambut gelap serta kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis. sementara itu yang perempuan sangat cantik meskipun sudah setengah baya, kecantikannya masih terpatri di sana dengan jelas, dan penampilan keduanya begitu elegan, seperti pasangan bangsawan yang rupawan. Chanyeol membuka pintunya, dan kemudian, perempuan setengah baya itu tampaknya tidak bisa menahan diri, dia menghambur dan memeluk Baekhyun kuat-kuat lalu menangis tersedu, "Puteriku." Bisiknya dalam isakan keras, memeluk Baekhyun seakan tidak mau melepaskannya lagi.

Suaminya menyentuh pundak isterinya, mengingatkannya, membuat perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun yang kebingungan, dan menyusut airmatanya dengan saputangannya, "Maafkan aku." Suara perempuan itu serak dan lembut, mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya, seakan telah merindukannya begitu lama.

Jongin segera memecahkan suasana itu dengan berdehem, "Kurasa kita bisa membahasnya sambil duduk di dalam."

Baekhyun mengikuti saja ketika Chanyeol menghelanya ke ruang duduk. Benaknya kebingungan. Perempuan itu jelas-jelas memanggil Baekhyun puterinya.

Apakah perempuan itu ibunya? Tetapi tidak mungkin bukan? Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya... dan ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan bersamanya...

.

.

.

"Ini adalah Paman Choi Siwon dan isterinya, Sora." Jongin memulai mengenalkan pasangan itu kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ketika mereka duduk di ruang duduk di sebuah sofa yang melingkar lalu matanya menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Apapun yang kukatakan ini mungkin akan mengejutkanmu Baekhyun, tetapi kuharap kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik, karena menurutku ini adalah kabar gembira."

"Kau adalah puteri kandung kami yang hilang." Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki setengah baya yang sangat tampan itu menyahut, seakan-akan tidak sabar dengan penjelasan Jongin yang halus dan lama, "Namamu sebenarnya adalah Choi Shira."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya bingung. dia menatap Chanyeol mencari jawaban, dan suaminya itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Menganggukkan kepala? Apakah itu berarti apa yang dikatakan oleh Choi Siwon benar? Bahwa dia adalah puteri mereka? Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa?

Jongin tampaknya mengerti betapa bingungnya dan betapa kagetnya Baekhyun, dia berdehem, berusaha memimpin kembali percakapan, "Kau ingat bukan Baekhyun? Aku pernah mendatangimu dan mengatakan kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang? Kau ternyata mengingatkanku pada pasangan Choi, ada bagian-bagian dari dirimu yang membuatku merasa kau sangat mirip mereka... Itu membuatku curiga, apalagi ketika Chanyeol mengungkapkan kecurigaannya juga kepadaku."

Baekhyun menatap pasangan Choi. Perempuan yang bernama Sora itu mulai terisak lagi, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan sayang, tetapi... Baekhyun masih ragu, dia menatap Chanyeol, "Kau curiga kepadaku?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Semula aku tidak sadar, tetapi kemudian Kris yang mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa kau tidak cocok menjadi anak profesor Byun. kalian sama sekali tidak mirip, dan aku juga sudah melihat foto isteri profesor Byun, perempuan yang dikatakannya sebagai ibumu yang meninggal ketika melahirkanmu. Apakah kau tidak sadar Baekhyun bahwa kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Profesor Byun dan Isterinya?"

"Tetapi bagalmana mungkin? Kalau aku anak kalian... kenapa bisa ayahku... maksudku profesor Byun..." suara Baekhyun tertelan, bingung.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskannya." Suara Siwon dalam dan berwibawa, dia menatap Baekhyun penuh sayang, "Kau adalah puteri tunggal kami, kesayangan kami, yang diciptakan di saat-saat penuh cinta aku dan isteriku." Lengannya yang kuat memeluk Sora yang terisak di sana, "Ketika kau berusia delapan bulan, aku dan Sora hendak membawamu berlibur ke pulau kami, kami sedang berkendara menuju bandara, ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi, sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pengemudi yang mabuk menabrak kami. Aku dan Sora tidak sadarkan diri di tempat kejadian. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, orang-orang, banyak orang mungkin mengerumuni kami sebelum bantuan paramedis datang..." Suara Siwon berubah pahit, mengenang masa lalu yang menyakitkan. "Tetapi ketika kami berdua sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, kau tidak ada... kau hilang begitu saja."

Suara tangisan Sora di pelukan Siwon mengeras, kenangan akan masa lalu itu rupanya masih membekas di hatinya, menyakitinya ketika dibicarakan lagi.

"Kami berusaha mencarimu tentu saja, polisi mencari ke lokasi kecelakaan, kemana-mana, menanyai semua saksi. Ada seorang saksi yang mengatakan bahwa kau di tolong oleh seorang laki-laki yang mengeluarkanmu dari mobil sebelum paramedis datang, lalu paramedis tiba dan mereka berusaha mengeluarkan kami yang tergencet mobil, semua perhatian teralihkan dan kemudian tidak ada yang memperhatikan laki-laki itu, kami kehilanganmu begitu saja." Baekhyun menahankan debaran di dadanya. Benaknya mulai goyah. Benarkah dia adalah puteri Choi Siwon dan Sora yang hilang? Tetapi apa benang merahnya? Apa buktinya? Apakah mungkin ayahnya selama ini, ayah yang dikiranya sebagai ayah kandungnya, ayah yang menganggapnya sebagai puteri kesayangannya, membohonginya selama ini?

"Dan kami makin terpukul karena kecelakaan itu melukai Sora, isteriku." Siwon mengetatkan pelukannya kepada Sora, mengecup puncak kepala isterinya itu dengan sayang. cintanya tampaknya begitu besar kepada isterinya itu meskipun pernikahan mereka mungkin sudah puluhan tahun, membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba kagum, dan ingin seperti mereka bertahun-tahun nanti bersama Chanyeol, "Sora sedang hamil muda, kecelakaan itu membuatnya terluka parah dan keguguran, tetapi itu juga melukai rahimnya hingga harus menjalani operasl pengangkatan rahim karena dia mengalami pendarahan terus menerus akibat kecelakaan itu... kami tidak bisa mempunyai anak lagi."

Cinta Choi Siwon kepada isterinya pastilah amat luar biasa. Sungguh beruntung seorang perempuan yang dicintai sampai sedalam itu. Chanyeol tampaknya mengetahui apa yang ada di benak Baekhyun, dia meremas jemari isterinya yang duduk disisinya, tatapannya menyiratkan arti yang pasti kalau Baekhyun mengalami apa yang dialami Sora, Chanyeol akan tetap di sisinya dan mencintainya.

"Dan berdasarkan semua itu aku menyewa detektif swasta untuk melakukan penelitian." Jongin bergumam melanjutkan penjelasan Siwon, "Hasil penelitianku sangat signifikan. Bersamaan ketika kau hilang, besoknya Profesor Byun tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari universitas tempat dia bekerja, universitas yang bonafit dan memberinya gaji yang luar biasa. Dia menerima pekerjaan di sebuah universitas pemerintah di kota lain, tempat kau tinggal sekarang, dengan gaji yang lebih rendah." Jongin menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Dan bukan hanya itu... ketika aku menelusuri masa lalunya, Profesor Byun memang kehilangan isterinya ketika melahirkan puteri semata wayangnya." Jongin menyebutkan tanggal meninggalnya isteri profesor Byun yang tentu saja sama dengan tanggal kelahiran Baekhyun, lalu Jongin melanjutkan,

"Detektif swastaku berhasil menghubungi beberapa perawat di rumah sakit itu. yang masih hidup dan masih mengingat kejadian di masa lalu itu, Kemudian kami menemukan titik terang. Ada seorang perawat mengingatnya karena itu adalah kejadian yang istimewa, sehari sebelum kecelakaan yang dialami oleh paman Siwon, Profesor Byun datang ke rumah sakit yang sama tempat isterinya meninggal ketika melahirkan puteri mereka, membawa puteri semata wayangnya yang berusia tujuh bulan, yang sudah menjadi mayat dan kemudian didiagnosis karena SIDS, sindrom kematian bayi mendadak. Reaksi profesor Byun lah yang diingat jelas oleh perawat itu. Lelaki itu histeris, berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, menangis dan melolong di sana dan memeluk bayinya, mengguncangnya seperti orang gila karena tidak terima akan kematian bayinya. Mungkin itu semua memang membuatnya terpukul sampai hampir gila, dia baru kehilangan isterinya ketika melahirkan anaknya, dan kemudian anaknyapun direnggut darinya..."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun hati-hati, "Nama bayi perempuan kecil yang meninggal itu adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Itu namanya! 0h Astaga... bagaimana mungkin... kalau yang dikatakan oleh Jongin benar, berarti ayahnya... profesor Byun telah menculiknya dari kecelakaan itu dan menjadikannya sebagai pengganti Baekhyun kecil yang telah meninggal. Membuatnya hidup seperti Baekhyun...

"Tentu saja semua kebetulan itu masih membuatku tidak yakin. Aku akhirnya mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Atas usulan Chanyeol, aku menghubungi Kyungsoo, dan waktu kau di rumah sakit dan terluka, dia kemudian menyuap perawat untuk membantu mengambil sampel darahmu, aku melakukan test DNA, dan segera setelah menghubungi paman Siwon kami membandingkan hasil sampel kalian berdua. dan hasilnya baru keluar tadi pagi, seminggu setelah kami melakukan test."

Jongin menyerahkan amplop itu ke Baekhyun, "Hasilnya positif Baekhyun, kau benar-benar puteri kandung Choi Siwon yang hilang. Kau adalah Choi Shira."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca ketika melihat hasil test DNA itu, dia memang tidak ahli dalam bidang kedokteran karena dia orang awam biasa, bukan dokter dan ada beberapa istilah di hasil test itu yang tidak dia mengerti. Tetapi kesimpulan di hasil tes itu dapat dimengertinya. Choi Siwon benar-benar ayah kandungnya. Baekhyun menatap Sora yang juga menatapnya dengan berurai air mata. Sora membuka kedua lengannya, terisak-isak, memanggil Baekhyun, "Shira... puteriku."

Dan itu sudah cukup untuk mencairkan semuanya, Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Sora, merasakan wangi yang menenangkan dari tubuh ibu kandungnya itu, merasakan lengan-lengan lembut ibunya yang dulu pernah menimangnya ketika bayi, sekarang merengkuhnya erat-erat dalam tangisan haru yang menyesakkan dada, mereka bertangis-tangisan bersama, dan kemudian Choi Siwon pun memeluk kedua wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu ke dalam pelukan tangannya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin berpandangan, merasakan keharuan yang sama atas pertemuan yang mengejutkan setelah bertahun-tahun terpisahkan. Choi Siwon dan Sora pada akhirnya menemukan kembali puteri mereka yang hilang.

.

.

.

"Kami akan menunda kepergian kami ke ltalia, Baekhyun sudah tentu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tua kandungnya, kalian sudah terpisahkan sejak lama dan berhak mendapatkan waktu bersama." Chanyeol bergumam, tersenyum menatap isterinya yang masih ada di pelukan Sora. Sora sendiri tampaknya belum mau melepaskan puteri kandungnya itu dari pelukannya.

Sora tersenyum, menatap menantunya yang tampan, membuatnya teringat akan suaminya sendiri di masa mudanya, sungguh beruntung Baekhyun mendapatkan Chanyeol yang begitu mencintainya dan menjaganya. Sora yakin cinta Chanyeol begitu kuat dan setia. Tatapan yang ditujukan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, atau Shira... sama seperti tatapan yang ditujukan Siwon, bahkan sampai sekarang ini, kepadanya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol, kami sangat menghargainya. Apalagi kau sudah setuju untuk tinggal di rumah kami selama beberapa waktu." Mansion keluarga Choi cukup besar untuk menampung mereka semua, dan Choi Siwon akan memastikan bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa nyaman selama tinggal di sana.

"Apakah kalian akan menginap di sini sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada ibunya, ibu kandungnya yang sangat cantik. Meskipun hatinya masih pedih atas kebohongan yang diberikan oleh Profesor Byun selama hidupnya dan meskipun perbuatan profesor Byun tidak bisa dibenarkan karena telah menimbulkan luka yang begitu dalam bagi orang lain, Baekhyun bisa memaafkan lelaki itu. Profesor Byun, meskipun bukan ayah kandungnya, telah merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Dan sekarang Tuhan rupanya begitu menyayanginya, dengan memberikan orang tua kandungnya yang masih lengkap, menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Sora melemparkan pandangan kepada suaminya, "Tentu saja kalau ayahmu tidak keberatan, dan juga suamimu."

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja tidak, aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan puteriku."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pelayan sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian, aku harap reuni yang indah ini bisa terus berlanjut." Dengan lembut Chanyeol menatap isterinya, hatinya ikut bahagia melihat sinar kebahagiaan di mata Baekhyun... atau Shira... yah siapapun nama sebenarnya Baekhyun, dia tidak peduli, masalah nama dan segala formalitasnya akan diurusnya nanti, yang penting dia mencintai perempuannya itu, wanitanya, segalanya untuknya. Jongin yang tersenyum senang dengan akhir yang bahagia dan mengharukan itu tiba-tiba beranjak sambil melirik jam tangannya, "Yah. Karena paman Siwon dan tante Sora akan menginap di sini, kurasa sebaiknya aku pamit pulang, aku agak mengantuk. tetapi besok pagi aku harus sudah ada di kantor pusat untuk sebuah meeting penting perusahaan."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tidak menginap saja? Apakah kau menyetir sendiri?"

Jongin tertawa, "Aku harus mengejar penerbangan malam ini." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Nanti aku akan mengunjungi kalian, aku belum menceritakan hal ini pada papa dan mama, mereka pasti akan bahagia dan terkejut." Papa dan mama Jongin, Kim Junmyeon dan Irene adalah sahabat dekat Choi Siwon dan Sora. "Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka." Siwon tersenyum lalu menyalami Jongin hangat, "Terima kasih Jongin, semua ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi tanpa bantuanmu."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum manisnya, membuat wajahnya berbinar-binar bagaikan malaikat, "Sama-sama paman, senang pada akhirnya melihat semuanya bahagia." Dia kemudian berpamitan dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya ke bandara. Jongin benar-benar mengebut karena dia sudah membeli tiket pulang pergi supaya bisa berada di kantor pusat keesokan harinya. Dan kemudian, karena kecepatannya yang luar biasa, Jongin kehilangan kendali. Mobilnya oleng kesamping, dia sempat merasakan sengatan rasa sakit dan kilatan pedih di matanya, masih sempat dia berpikir betapa ironisnya kejadian ini, hampir sama seperti yang dialami Paman Siwon dan Sora, kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke bandara... di detik terakhir dia membayangkan wajah kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya yang cantik... sebelum kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mobil Jongin menabrak pohon besar dengan begitu kerasnya sampai bagian depan mobilnya ringsek menekannya. Bunyi keras tabrakan itu membuat orang-orang berkumpul dan datang menolong, sementara Jongin tak sadarkan diri di dalam, terjepit di mobilnya sendiri, berlumuran darah...

.

.

 **[ fin ]**

.

.

Astagyaaaa!! Kok Jongin akhirnya begitcu? Kayaknya cerita ini ada sekuel versi Jongin deh shayy, cuss entar eyke cari dulu ya :)

Btw kalau dilanjut ke sekuel maunya castnya ganti jadi ChanBaek lagi atau gmana?

Kalau cast utamanya tetap Jongin ntar pasangannya sama siapa? (Kyungsoo kan udh sama Sehun) kan gak lutcyu kalau sama eyke *disiram air keras*

 **Btw fanfict Meet Mr Arrogant nya Baekchannie dihapus ya?? OMG padahal belum aku baca sampai selesai ㅠㅠ nyesek banget udh aku tunggu lanjutannya dari Januari lalu pas udh di UP malah dihapus ㅠㅠ * _nangis dipelukan Mas Yeol*_**

Betewe Ripiuuw ya, Ok? See you!


End file.
